The Tale of Two Sisters
by brycewade1013
Summary: A collection of stories. Britina discovers a shocking truth between Kim and James, and actually becomes part of the Possible family. WARNING: Incest. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.
1. Story 1: The Secret's Out

"The warm sun, the peaceful area, the space in this place…mmmm…Its so wonderful…" Britina express to herself as she step among her bedroom. "I'm so glad I invited Kim here, but it's a little strange that she wanted her father to come along as well. Oh well, guess he needed some time to unwind." She thought to herself curiously with a smile on her face.

She stood naked in her lavish bedroom and approaches a large wooden dresser within the space surrounding her. Carefully, she pulls out the top drawer and search through each swimwear item present before her eyes. "Oh…this one looks good. I haven't warn this one in a long time. I think it'll suit me perfectly." She states to herself happily while pulling the articles of clothing into the air.

Five minutes after selecting her bikini, she strut slowly forward towards her waiting pool in the distance. She had a pair of dark, purple rimmed sunglasses over her eyes as the rest of her attire had the same coloring as the rims of her eyewear. The sandals on her feet showed off her feet and light purple toenails, a matching towel was dangling over her right shoulder with each step of her advance with her bikini shining the most the further she advance.

Her choice in bikini covered her crotch and asscheeks well almost hugging on her body with each step she took. Unlike Kim, she had a backside that was a bit more slender and soft compared to Kim's bubble butt. The crotch of her bikini bottoms almost dug into her crotch, but it gave the appearance rather than actually doing so. Her bikini top covered both of her mounds as it was a single strap that wrapped around her chest and back easily. Her breasts bounce each time she moves, offering some friction from her movement until she steps out into the open.

She bask in the sunlight shining down onto her body, but blink in confusion when there wasn't a single soul present among the pool area or in the water's depths. She step closer to the edge and peer into the vast blue, pulling her sunglasses off of her face with her right hand. "Where are they? I know that Kim and her dad already changed and went ahead of me. So they should be here." She questions to herself while continue to survey the water.

"Calm down Britina. They couldn't have gotten far. Maybe they went to get a drink before getting into the water. I'll just go check the kitchen." She thought. She was about to turn around to her left to go and search when the slight moan caught her attention. "What was that?" She thought then step closer to her left rather than going back inside.

The moan picks up again, but it quickly stops almost being muffled as she narrow her eyes and step closer slowly on her property. "Alright…I know that were moans I heard…" She thought curiously; tiptoeing further among the grounds. Each step Britina took, the moans build up though they seem to be cut off at times the further she moves among the grounds.

She move around the corner, but lean back from where she was with her back hard against the wall with shock in her being. In the distance, Britina stare with her eyes fully widen and shock in her being at the lewd scene playing out in the distance close to one of the trees planted in her large yard. Kim, completely naked was pressed firmly against the bark; clinging onto her father around his upper back with her legs dangling in his arms.

He was thrusting violently against her body, keeping her close against him with his blue swim trunks dropped down to his feet. He stood in a pair of black sandals during his repeated thrusting which Britina took in heavily of the shape of his naked body. She pull back around the corner and press herself harder against the wall of her home. "What the hell!? When did they start doing this!? Aren't they family!?" She thought quickly and further in her shock.

She lean over to get a better look, but only peer with her head rather than most of her body like before. James was still bucking his hips against his child, holding her up still against the tree until they stop and look at one another. Kim was panting heavily from what she had gained from her father and in turn, the two lean into one another and kiss lewdly.

Together, they swirl their tongues hard and rough inside of their mouths then pull away; exposing their swirling tongues to the air. Much of their saliva spill down between their bodies from their lewd act until Kim force herself hard against her father; kissing him once more and taking his tongue into her mouth. Britina stare even more at what Kim was doing with her father as her breathing begins to pick up slightly.

"Wow…I…I heard of this…and I saw a porno about this once…but…wow…Kim…I…I didn't know what you…you were like this…" Britina thought a bit aroused while slightly panting from the scene further playing out before her eyes. Kim tilts her head slightly to her right, continuing to move her tongue about within the mouth of her father.

James resumes his thrusting inside of her pussy, never allowing their lips to part from one another. His thrusting increase in power and their lewd tongue act continue much to the building delight of Britina's viewing. Kim quickly pulls from her father's lips and whispers, "Fuck me daddy…fuck me harder…" James didn't say a thing back rather he pump his hips harder against his child.

Kim in response loops her legs around her father instead of continuing to let him hold her up. The tight embrace of Kim and her body pressing against his body brought more to James than before with his cock increasing inside of her pussy. It made Kim moan out loudly as she arches her head back from what she was doing. During this, Britina was busy stroking along her crotch with her right hand though focusing mostly on what Kim and James were sharing.

The movements James provide to Kim current change from him bucking forward and back to thrusting up and down inside of his daughter. Kim yells out happily, but sucks in her lips to keep her moans shut and in turn, Britina lean away to avoid being caught in view. "Oh wow…this is hot…" Britina thought, but then shake her head back and forth quickly; shutting her eyes tightly from her resistance.

"No…no…NO! I shouldn't be thinking about these kinds of things. What they're doing is wrong! What they're doing isn't something a father and daughter should do!" Britina screams in her mind, but open her eyes slowly hosting a large amount of want in her eyes. She turn around, lean around the corner in want of more of what Kim and James were up to.

Her eyes widen in disbelief now witnessing Kim bent over against the tree and James pumping inside of her pussy from behind. His hands were gripping the upper parts of her asscheeks as they ripple among the lower parts when colliding with his body. Kim had her head down despite holding onto the tree in front her and her legs spread apart, clearly enjoying the actions of her father.

Every thrust he grants her was strong, deep, and lustful as minor amounts of her collusion could be heard by Britina. James let out a few grunts of his own, but quiet down quickly in realization. He pick up a bit more in his thrusting which Kim let out a louder moan and in turn, Britina shudder in delight then shut her eyes tightly from what was happening.

In her mind, she was trying to imagine the faces Kim and James were making though it proved impossible. Much of her reason had faded with her shaking her hand and rubbing harder on her now moisten crotch. She could feel the material of her bikini sinking into her crouch, her pussy leaking out juices heavily and her desire for pleasure building up inside of her.

She moans without thinking alerting Kim and James which Britina open her eyes in shock of her actions. The trio froze in their tracks from what had transpired between them which Britina sigh heavily to herself. Hosting a great weight in her being, she stands up in place then step around the corner, guilt radiating off of her body. With a guilty smile, she lift her head up and smirk towards James and Kim asking, "Hi guys…did you have fun?"

The few moments the trio shared after Kim and James were discovered by Britina and vice versa were an odd one. Kim, wearing a peach sling bikini was swishing her legs back and forth among the water, facing the vast yard belonging to Britina. James stood close to his child to her right, staring off into the distance with his hands in his swim trunks and a less than noble expression on his face.

Britina was sitting on the edge of a lounge chair with a small table to her left. The umbrella resting inside of it was shut as a pitcher filled with lemonade and tea was resting on top of it with three glasses surrounding it. She was fiddling with her thumbs on top of her laps with a bit of disappointment in her being. Her head was down and her sunglasses were resting on the table across from her as she continues to fiddle her fingers.

She shifts her gaze back and forth among James and Kim until she sigh heavily from the guilt and shame building inside of her. "So…Um…" "When did we start this?" James cut in on Britina's words before she could finish them. Rather than reply, she nods her head once then turn her head towards James' person. He had already turned around before her with his arms crossed against his chest as he kept a smile on his face.

The expectation in Britina completely vanishes when witnessing the expression James' face. She turns towards Kim who had already turned around towards her friend with a wide smile on her face. The expression Kim offered was a kind one, but there were lingering desire in her person. Britina skim her gaze between James and Kim though at times she would stare at Kim's asscheeks and how her bikini sinks into her asscrack and James' crotch.

"It's alright if you want to look as long as you listen to us and keep this a secret from anyone you know. Including our family." James instructs which Britina nods repeatedly from his words. Kim lifts herself out from the pool and stand up on her feet. The water drip down off her body, giving her a different air compared to before until she reach down to her asscrack with her right hand.

Playfully, she pull the strap out of her crack only to release it from her fingertips; making it snap into her cheeks with her smirking naughty and proud from her actions. The act made Britina blink a few times until she turns her focus to James who nods in approval towards the young woman. "It started a long time ago Britina. Sometime after Kim was about ten or so." James explains kindly with Kim approach his person at her leisure.

She drop down onto her knees beside him the moment she was close to his person which Britina blush greatly and blink several times at the sight of James and Kim's current actions. She lifts her left hand up along his crotch, slowly stroking along the outline of his cock without a change in her person or a change in his being. "Kim and I had a deep interest in one another since that day and I showed her everything she knows…" James went on as his demeanor begins to change.

Kim continue to slide her fingers up and down along his outline, causing his erection to grow within his trunks though Kim didn't allow him to stand up from her actions. The feel of his cock growing and the size of it made her smile lewdly which Britina swallow some of her saliva in disbelief, but didn't tear her gaze away from Kim's actions.

"Kim and I made sure to enjoy ourselves to the fullest whenever we could. Being this way has given us a great release when we need it due to our lives. Things are stressful for us and the sex between us is one of the greatest pleasures in the world. You have no idea Ms. Britina." James explains through a few moans slipping out of his lips from Kim's actions.

"I…I wouldn't know really…but…but I'm happy for you two…" Britina replies in shock as she tuck her legs together to hide how wet she was getting from Kim's actions. "You don't have to hide your arousal Britina. After all, this is a first for us. We've never had a live audience before…" James explains happily despite the moans continuing to leave his lips.

He stops completely and shut his eyes feeling Kim picking up in her stroking. She moves her hands from his crotch then to the top of his trunks. Swiftly, she forces them down to his ankles with his cock flinging out into the open, hard, throbbing and in need of attention. The entire time of James' cock exposed, Britina follow it shocked and wanting of what he had.

Kim crawl on her knees around to James' front and was about to take him in her mouth, instead she grasp the base of his cock and stroke it with her left hand. He moan from this, lightly placing his hands on top of her shoulders in enjoyment from her actions. Her fingers were looped around his stiff cock tight as she drag on his flesh to the head then back to the base adding to his pleasure.

"Hey Britina…want to help me out with him? He won't get enough if I just do it now…" Kim offer with her eyes locked onto James' cock. "…are…are you sure I won't be imposing?" Britina yell out eagerly and wantingly which James and Kim pick up on. James turn his focus towards her and smile fatherly and kind while Kim turn around towards her from her left.

"We're friends aren't we? I don't mind sharing as long as you keep our secret." Kim answers with a wink of her left eye and a devilish smirk on her face. Everything that the two had to offer was filling Britina's eyes as her lust was taking her over fully. The sight of Kim's body and how she position herself made Britina breathe heavily while the knowledge of her friend stroking her own father brought out more of her inner desires.

She slide off from the chair she was on then quickly rush towards Kim and James who both smile even more when seeing her running at their location…


	2. Partners in Crime

James host a peaceful disposition with his eyes shut while Kim and Britina work on his standing erection. Kim slides her head back and forth among half of her father's length, never allowing his head to escape her mouth from her movements. She glides her lips along what her head, feeling the familiar texture and shape of his cock adding to her delight.

At the same time to her left, lacking her swimsuit much like Kim was, Britina was busy assisting her friend and coming to understand the flavors that came off of James' person. Unlike Kim, she had her eyes open during her actions, running just the tip of her tongue up and down along the available side that was presented before her. "I…I still can't believe we're doing this…" Britina thought in a mixture of shame and delight from her actions.

The way she slide her tongue against James was a slow drag, granting her more understanding of what he had to offer. At times, she would sample some of Kim's saliva whenever she pulls away or lean forward. The taste coming from both of them made her shiver in place at times as she did everything she could to keep from touching either of them.

"My friend…is sucking off her father…and I'm helping her…by licking him…he keeps throbbing…and he's so hot…I'm not sure…about this, but I like it…" Britina thought lewdly. The shame in her being was fading with each stroke of her tongue though she made no sounds in doing so. She pick up in her pace just a bit which she savor when hearing James letting out a soft moan.

"Is he letting that out for me? Or is it for Kim? Or maybe both of us…? I want to know so badly…" Britina thought lewdly from her licking then lower herself down along James' length. She made sure to keep the tip of her tongue firmly against him until she stops feeling his ballsack against her tip. Kim didn't let up in her sucking rather when she didn't feel Britina's tongue working on her father, she slide more of her mouth over what he had to offer.

His cock easily slides into her throat, granting her more pleasure that made her moan. In turn, Britina shift her gaze as best as she could towards Kim from what moans coming from her. "She's deep throating him! Oh my God!" Britina screams in her thoughts, completely taken by the scene playing out before her. At that moment, nothing else mattered to Britina other than the sight of Kim pleasuring her father.

Despite her own pleasure flaring up from time to time, she watch closely at the sight of Kim sliding her mouth back and forth to pleasure the man before her. She pulls away from James, retracting her tongue and look up at the man's face. His eyes were shut, his hands were at his side, a large smile was on his face as if Kim was his true lover. In seconds, the memories of when James took Kim for himself filled Britina's mind; adding to her already high lustful needs.

She pants a bit from their shared passion and focus greatly on Kim's current blowjob on her father. Rather than continue to focus on him, Britina crawl backwards from where she was behind Kim's person. She lowers her down, lay on the surface of the pool area and force her face hard onto Kim's asscheeks. Kim jump a little bit from this act then inhale a great deal of air knowingly.

To help with the pleasure, James places his right hand firmly along the back of Kim's head and pulls her closer to him. Kim let out a mixed moan, but James knew better about his child. She continue to suck on what was trapped inside of her mouth and throat, picking up her speed and savoring more of what James was giving her. Some of her saliva seep out from the lowers sides of Kim's lips with each motion of her head.

Britina was enjoying herself far differently than the father and daughter before her. Carefully, she traces much of her tongue from the bottom of Kim's asscrack up to the top. She would go back down at the same speed, but swish her tongue back and forth when lowering herself. The heat from Kim's ass as well as the texture of her skin made the young woman shiver in delight.

She reaches the bottom and repeats the process. Kim could feel her body getting hotter from the double actions on her person. The feel of Britina's tongue adds to her enjoyment from her pleasuring her father. Much of her pussy juices seep onto the ground almost reaching her spread feet, but she continue to indulge in the sensations coursing through her mouth and her ass.

James forces Kim hard against his person so that every inch of his cock slide down into her throat and in turn, Kim offers no resistance from his action. They shake together from this as James moan out happily from the atmosphere of her mouth and how Kim gently caress the underside of his cock with her slow moving tongue. At the same time, Britina had lowered herself enough to reach Kim's asshole and the many things it offered to her.

The naughty stench coming from Kim made Britina's head spin a bit. She did her best to keep her focus when smelling what Kim had with her tongue remaining slightly above Kim's hole. The knowledge of this brought out much in Britina who lower her tongue down to Kim's asshole knowing that she had completely ignored it when she licked along Kim previously.

She first presses the tip of her tongue directly against Kim's asshole; making Kim rise up in place then sit back down on her legs. The reaction made Britina happy with a large amount of playfulness coming out. She pulls back her tongue and press the tip against Kim's asshole again, gaining the same reaction as before. James picks up on this as he slightly opens his eyes and look down at the two teenagers before him.

His daughter was still managing herself with his cock in her mouth and down her throat. What brought more to his attention was how Britina was laying and her attention towards Kim's ass. He smiles proudly at Britina and Kim as he shut his eyes and pulls Kim back from his cock. She shudders when he stops her along the edge of his cockhead in which Kim open her eyes towards her father.

Rather than allow him control, Kim bob her head repeatedly fast to pleasure him and gain more of what he had. The taste of his precum landing on the back of her tongue made it more enjoyable to Kim as well as the feel of her asshole being toyed with by Britina's tongue. Her eyes widen suddenly when feeling Britina swirling her tongue wildly along what Kim had to offer.

Kim's mind begins to sink further into her pleasure each time Britina move her tongue about what she had. She could feel every stroke of her friend and how precise she was along her asshole as her pussy releases more of her feminine aroma. Both James and Britina pick up on though Britina take in far more than James could. The strong stench coming from Kim brought out something in Britina and from it a desire rise up inside of her mind.

Kim's sucking on James slow down a bit from the things happening to her until her eyes widen greatly, feeling Britina's pushing hard against her asshole. The spreading of her asshole, her friend's tongue invading her and the way Britina was making her melt prove to bring out the most in Kim's lewdness. Britina had lifted her hands towards Kim's asscheeks and force them apart to gain better access to her asshole.

Further she push her tongue into Kim's ass, feeling her walls from this spot and tasting a mild bittersweet taste that surprised her, but didn't stop her actions. With eyes clenched tightly and her fingers sinking harder into Kim's asscheeks, Britina thought lewdly and wantingly, "Oh wow…I knew Kim had a great ass…I knew she was something…but I didn't think her insides would taste so nice…I thought they be dirty…nasty…but she taste…really nice…"

Britina slowly lost herself in her act with Kim's asshole, pushing her face further into Kim's ass. The soft feel of her skin made Britina leak out more of her juices and from them her stench mixed with Kim's. James inhale a great deal of what the two women had to offer though the familiar smells of his child prove to be more to his liking. He didn't ignore Britina however and savor the light, mild stench she was giving off from her actions.

He shifts his right hand to the side of his daughter's head as he places his left hand firmly along the side of her head that was free. He sinks his fingers into her scalp and hair then bucks his hips forward and back repeatedly. Kim welcome his actions to face fuck her as her eyes drift upwards towards his body and face. She could see enough of her father's enjoying face and him moving himself to pleasure her as she drift her eyes back down.

She lifts her hands up at a steady pace around the back parts of her father. Firmly, she slams her fingers and palms down along his asscheeks to further encourage him to fuck her mouth and throat. James knew what his child wants and in response, he picks up his pace. Splashes of Kim's saliva fly out from where his cock move and her lips slide about with Kim moaning out more in her muffled manner.

Britina listen to this closely and like before, imagine the expressions Kim and James were making. She wriggle her tongue about harder inside of Kim's anal walls to pleasure her while squeezing her fingers and palms hard on her friend's asscheeks. She stops for a moment feeling a small orgasm hitting her, but her tongue movements resume despite her enjoyment.

Kim on the other hand let her orgasms hit her repeatedly. The rush of releasing from the double attack on her body made her easy to read and her body accepting of more pleasure. She sucks greatly on her father feeling another need to cum coming on which James laugh a little from. He picks up his thrusting, slamming Kim against his stomach with each pump he gives to her.

Britina's licking of Kim's asshole continue in which she notice a change in Kim depending on where she would sample her insides. "Hmmm…when I lick along the bottom parts, she squirms more…when I rub the sides she gets tighter…and when I lick along the top…" Britina thought in a focused manner as she moves most of her tongue against the top of Kim's upper anal walls.

Kim let out another orgasm from the attacks of her insides and James' cock still trapped inside of her mouth and throat. Much of the pleasure wash over her harder until James pull out of her mouth leaving her panting heavily. He slam his cock against the center of her face with Kim lifting her head up and moan eagerly from what was now resting on her flesh.

For a few seconds, James rubs his cock up and down along Kim's face, making sure it brushes over her right eye, against her nose and over her lips. Kim moan out happily from her father's actions; watching him closely and keeping her eye shut from where his cock was rubbing over her. Each stroke of his cock along her person made her moan out and pant eagerly while Britina listen closely to what was happening before her.

"Okay…I didn't know Kim could make those kind of sounds…what is he doing to her? I don't hear sucking and face fucking anymore…" Britina thought curiously without letting up in her tongue movements inside of Kim. James lower his cock down just enough so that his cockhead was just close enough to the bottom of Kim's forehead and from his actions, he stroke his cock quickly with his right hand.

Kim eagerly pants out in need and knowingly of what her father was going to give to her. He moan and from it a strong squirt of cum fire out from within his cock. The amount given pool along the top of Kim's head follow by another blast of cum that fly out from the head. Kim stops her actions and basks in the hot cum that flow onto her skin and the throbbing of his cock against her flesh.

He pulls away slowly, gliding his cock down along her face with another blast of cum firing out onto Kim's person. "Something's going on!" Britina thought lewdly as she pull away from Kim's ass and sit up on her knees. She move around Kim's right and in turn gain the sight of James firing more of his cum onto his daughter's face around her nose.

The sight fully captivates Britina who stare at James' releasing cockhead. More of his thick, gooey cum covers Kim's face who enjoy it greatly. James slides his cockhead down to Kim's lips and in response, she part them to give him access to her mouth. He carefully aims his cockhead before the opened space that was his daughter's parted lips and strokes his cock hard.

More of his cum fire out from the head and land inside of Kim's mouth with some trickling down onto her knees. The scene held Britina's full attention as the young woman couldn't tear herself from the lewd scene. James pushes his cockhead against Kim's lips who spread them apart over his head to accept more. The lingering cum that was inside of James flood out from his head in a lower amount, but the greedy Kim suck over his cockhead eagerly to gain more.

Some of the cum that was leftover inside of James' cock flow into Kim's mouth which she drink down eagerly. Some of the cum that James had given to her was flowing down on her flesh almost reaching the lower parts of her face which Kim didn't react to in the slightest. "That…that looks so hot…" Britina thought lewdly at the sight of Kim's cum stained face and her sucking on her father.

"That…that looks delicious…" Britina thought weaken, slightly broken and wanting of what Kim had gained. She slowly lean forward towards Kim to gain some of the cum as she stick out her tongue in a lewd fashion to gain some. However, James extends his left hand before her and wags his extended left index finger in front of her eyes. The act completely broke Britina out of her trance and had her turning her focus towards James.

"Now there's no reason to steal Kim's meal. You can have your own after she's done. After all…we have all day right?" James instruct fatherly with a smile on his face. Britina blink at his words and kindness while Kim continues to bask in what her father had and was giving to her currently…


	3. The Shared Workout

"Mmmmm…this taste really good. I can't believe you made this yourself Britina." Kim complement while standing by the table with one of the glasses in her right hand. Her attention was on the pitcher across from her at the mixture of lemonade and tea that Britina had made. "I thought you would have asked one of your butlers, maids, or chefs to make this." Kim continues as she turns her focus to her left, but giggles with a happy smile at the scene across from her.

The scene that filled Kim's eyes was that of her father, laying down on top of the lounge chair and Britina resting on top of his person. His hands were resting comfortably along her asscheeks; sinking greatly into the slightly sweaty flesh of the young girl. He had his face deep in the crotch of Britina, sampling all that she had among her pussy using only his tongue.

At the same time, Britina was immersed in pleasuring and sampling everything that James had among his crotch. She cupped his ballsack with her left hand, gently fondling him by the second to add to the pleasure. Using her right hand, she stroke him up and down along the base to keep him hard, however it prove to be futile by her efforts as the man kept a strong erection. Finally, she runs most of her tongue eagerly over his cockhead to gain its lingering flavors and more of its shape.

Britina kept herself elevated along James' person to gain a better understand of his cock as her breasts dangle before Kim's eyes. She made sure to keep her ass slightly above James' face, however he would make her come down to his mouth to give him better access to what she had to offer. Kim during this leans against the table slightly, balancing herself with her left hand and sip from her glass at the lewd scene of her father and her friend.

Britina end her licking among James' cockhead and in turn open her mouth as wide as she could. She drops her head over his cock and pulls in as much as she could of him. At the same time, she moves her hands from where they were, interlock them together among the base and stroke him quickly and hard to grant him a new form of pleasure.

It didn't change much in James' person as he glide the tip if his tongue from Britina's clit area up to the bottom of her entrance. He pulls away and offers the same treatment to her pussy again as he push more of himself between her folds. The numerous jolts of pleasure rush through Britina's body, but she continue to pleasure James' cock through her numerous head bobbing and keeping her lips clamped around his cock.

The many flavors from his length flood her taste buds nearly overwhelming her senses each time she samples what James had. The flavors that Britina pick up on made her head melt further and further into the deprave pleasure she had experience before, but much deeper that she had thought before. The lingering taste of Kim's asshole was overtaken by the mixture of taste that James' cock offered.

His natural, masculine taste floods her tongue and mouth every time she bobs her head. The lingering flavor of fresh cum accompany the taste of his cock that she eagerly wanted more of. Some of Kim's saliva was also present among his cock as well as some of her sweat that had made its way onto James' length. She pauses for a moment among the head from her sucking and stop her stroking.

She could feel herself getting closer to an orgasm much to her disbelief as she savors what was running into her mouth and the actions of James' tongue along her pussy. James precisely and at his own pace had changed his actions on Britina while devouring much of her juices whenever they fall into his mouth. He was moving just the tip of his tongue repeatedly between her folds close to her entrance, causing more of her fluids to flow out and his saliva to mix.

There was a large part of Britina that wanted to sit firmly on his tongue, but she knew better. Kim push herself off from the table during the actions of the two and circle around them slowly; observing everything that was happening between them. "Oh well…it's nice to seeing dad having so much fun with you Britina? Is he really that good to you?" Kim inquires playfully then drinks more from her glass.

James didn't respond, but Britina did through a simple nod of her head. Slowly, she lowers her head down on his cock to gain more of his flavor until she shiver feeling him sliding into her throat. There was some confliction in her being from the length and heat filling her being, evident from her tightening her shut eyes and squeezing him harder than before.

Britina's actions didn't cause James any pain or stop him from sampling her as he slides his tongue slowly towards her clit. The sudden change from him made Britina squirm in place and before James could reach his destination, the young woman let out a muffled scream. Kim stops to the left of her friend and tilt her body towards her father. She smirks witnessing her friend shivering on top of James and in turn more of her juices to flow out.

"That felt good…" Britina thought as she slowly open her eyes. She lightens her grip and slides her mouth up and down along what was trapped in her mouth. Her movements though slow were precise and drag much of James' flesh along. James stops near her clit and lightly flicks his tongue against it to pleasure her much to Britina's delight.

The orgasm she had gone through before pick up further, making her suck faster and stroke on him once more at the same time. She moves her tongue as much as she could along his cock whenever she moves her head; purposely releasing a good amount of saliva that trickle down to her hands. Naughty sounds fill Kim's ears from Britina's actions as well as her father letting out slurping noises purposely.

"No fair daddy…" Kim whispers to herself a little jealous as she rises up back into place. A playful, naughty smirk appear on Kim's face from her watching of the two before her. Britina shift her head to her right and slide James' cock into her right cheek in the process with her tongue. Doing this brought more enjoyment to her as she shut her teeth as hard as she could without causing him any pain.

Her head bobbing resume as James' cockhead thrust against her cheek each time she move herself. Kim interested in what was going on, step around Britina's person and watch closely at what she was doing now. "Wow! That's really kinky of you Britina!" Kim exclaims happily yet interested. Her words didn't reach her friend of James as the two were diving further into the pleasure of one another.

James was busy swirling his tongue around Britina's clit though he would stop at times and flick against it in an upper manner. The actions on her pussy continue to make Britina weaker and weaker to pleasure who stop her movement with his cock and pull off of him completely. A gasp left her lips and from them, she lean down to the base; releasing his cock from her grasp.

Using just her left hand, she lightly grasps his cock head and lewdly run her tongue heavily along the right side of his cock. She slides her tongue along the underside of his cockhead and offers the same treatment to the left side of his cock. He throbs against her tongue from her actions which she repeats herself and returns to the right side of his cock.

Kim step closer to her father's location and crouch down to see how he was pleasuring Britina at the moment. She watches for a bit at his tongue movements swirling around her clit or when he flicks his tongue against it. The amount of pussy juice that covered his face was apparent to Kim who watches in a mixture of want and envy. She shut her eyes, stands up in place and moves around to the front of the lounge chair.

Like with her father, Kim crouches down to see how Britina was handling herself. She sips some of her mixture lightly, but didn't take her eyes off of Britina who was eagerly lapping along the top of James' cockhead. She held him with just her left index finger and thumb near the middle during her lapping almost obvious to Kim's presence. She pauses for a moment to look at her friend and blink several times at her.

The envy and want in Kim build up even more, but she put on a friendly smile towards her friend. Britina pull away and in turn force herself to sit on top of James' face, much to his shock. He was about to lift her off of him, but stop when feeling Kim's familiar mouth sucking eagerly on his cock. Britina had placed her hands together among the base of his cock, having sticking out from the middle of the open space as she watch a greedy Kim, sucking on her father.

Back and forth she glides her mouth with ease over what her father had as her eyes remain half opened towards his cock. She pulls off of it, letting it smack Britina in the face. The two young women giggle together from this as they lean close and kiss without thinking about it. Their moans fill James' ears who knowingly allow them to continue.

They swirl their tongues around for a few seconds then pull away from one another. Kim rise up and walk back to the table with Britina watching her closely. She giggles and grind herself over James' lips who let his tongue rub against her pussy more. Kim purposely bent herself over and shakes her ass back and forth in a tempting manner towards Britina which made the young woman a bit more jealous.

She turn her focus back to James' cock, but scream out when feeling his tongue sliding inside of her pussy. He wriggles around inside of her hard and deep which made her bite down on her teeth and drool a bit from the experience. She rests her hands on top of his thighs rather than his cock from the pleasure rushing throughout her person. James during this feel her walls contorting around his moving tongue as he gain a great understanding of her insides.

"More…more…keep going!" Britina screams in her mind as the drool flow down along the left side of her mouth. A knowing Kim listen closely to the sounds coming from Britina as she was pouring herself another glass and still sticking her ass out. "Daddy must be playing with her insides for her to make those kinds of sounds…" Kim thought playfully with a smirk on her face.

"I remember the first time he did that to me and…" Her thoughts were cut short from Britina screaming out in orgasmic fulfillment. Kim rise up in place and turn around towards the two seeing Britina standing up on top of James' face. His tongue had slid deeper inside of the young woman as he held her by her waist tightly. The way his fingers sunk into her flesh show his enjoyment of Britina's person though it didn't change much in Kim's demeanor.

Britina suddenly bounce up and down on top of James' face to gain more pleasure from the man which he offers by moving his tongue around more inside of her. "And you didn't make daddy cum. Aren't you ashamed that you didn't make him cum?" Kim tease with a playful smirk directed towards Britina. "…sorry…but it feels…so good…" Britina moan out loudly; continuing to bounce on top of James' mouth.

"So…are you going to let daddy go without feeling good? Make him do all the work?" Kim tease again as she approaches the two from Britina's left. "No…I want…I want to…" Britina admits though hesitant in her words. She shakes her head back and forth in resistance from what she was feeling then turns her focus towards James' crotch. Many pants left from her mouth when seeing his hard, wet cock throbbing under her with Kim watching in wait of what Britina would say and do.

"Do…do I say it…should I say it…we're not blood related…and yet…yet…I…I really want to do it!" Britina exclaims in her mind then shouts, "I want to make daddy feel good while he makes me feel good!" The snap change in Britina's being was enough to make Kim smirk from ear to ear. Britina dive down to James' cock and grasp it hard in her hands. Her left hand holds the top while her right holds the middle.

She stares at the cock before her intensely then drop her head once again over the head. She move her hands away, placing them on top of his thighs again as she bob her head from the top to bottom then top again. The wild manner of her sucking made her drool out which Kim observe closely and in delight. "You really do like daddy's cock don't you?" Kim calls out almost childishly which Britina nods in agreement.

Her head movements stop and she shudder from another orgasm rushing through her being. James during their conversations and actions was continuing to pleasure Britina's insides while twisting his tongue back and forth inside of her. The many motions James was giving to Britina made it hard for her not to cum as she drown in pleasure feeling his tongue moving about and her insides coiling around him.

Kim giggles playfully from this and bent over childishly close to them. She lifts her drink up to her lips and finish off what was left, sighing in content when the last of it went down her throat. She returns to watching Britina sucking on James, but the blonde female lift herself up from James and pant out heavily with her head down. "I'm…I'm sorry…I haven't sucked…a cock like this for so long…I…I can't do it…I'm really sorry Kim…I'm sorry daddy…" Britina admits in disappointment of herself and the others.

Kim blink a few times at her, rising up in place with her eyes shut. "You shouldn't beat yourself up like that Britina. Daddy wouldn't want you to do that." Kim addresses as she approaches the table calmly. She places the glass down and in turn, James lifts Britina off of his face and stares down at her playfully. "She's right you know." James calls out kindly.

Britina look down under herself back at James, panting a bit from the experiences she went through. "I'm not mad and you did a good job. You need to practice that way, you'll be able to make me cum." James insists with Kim nodding in agreement. From his words, Britina slide herself off of his person to her right, but stumble a bit in doing so. "Sorry…I'm okay…" Britina states quickly while holding up her left hand before the others.

"Anyway…I have an idea for us if you girls are up for it." James suggest with a fatherly smirk. "And Britina…" James continues catching Britina's attention. She turns around towards the man regaining much of her strength from her simple shift in posture. "I don't mind if you want to call me daddy for the time we're here." He admits which cause Britina to blush greatly. Her embarrassment calm and she smirk widely similarly to how Kim was currently.

A few moments pass from when Britina moved herself from on top of James as she and Kim were now pleasuring him in a new way near the pool. James was resting with his legs spread apart, leaning back on his hands. He kept his eyes shut and a smile on his face despite the enjoyment radiating off of his being. The cause was from Kim and Britina both working hard to pleasure his cock.

Kim and Britina both were leaning on their hands and sitting on the pool grounds however they were extremely close to his stiff cock. Using their moisten pussies, Kim and Britina grind themselves up and down along his length to grant him further pleasure compared to before. Kim sat before his left, panting heavily and focusing her gaze on James' cock. Britina was sitting before his right, keeping her eyes shut and moaning unlike Kim.

They pick up their pace to grant him more and more pleasure as they rise up from the base to the middle, completely ignoring his cockhead. As the two women pleasure his cock, James was able to tell certain differences from their pussies and how their fluids flow onto him. By the second, they made his cock sloppy wet and easier to move which Kim begin to lift herself up first.

Not to be out done, Britina offer the same, sliding herself up and down as she open her eyes towards his cock. They moan together with Britina doing so louder than Kim as the feel of his throbbing cock brought more enjoyment to them both. "I've never done anything like this before…it's so kinky…so naughty…and I can't…I can't get enough of this…" Britina thought lewdly as she watches herself sliding up and down on his cock.

James looks towards Britina first who was immersed in giving pleasure to the cock she and Kim were keeping between them. His attention shifts to Kim across from Britina showcasing her enjoyment from what she was sharing with her friend. From the corner of her eyes, Kim notices her father watching them and smirks lewdly towards him. He nods to her and return his focus back to the actions of the two young girls.

The pleasure proved too much for Britina who stop her movements and lean her upper body and head back; screaming out loudly from her orgasmic bliss. She releases a great amount of fluids onto James' cock from the experience which made her focus more on him rather than herself. She feel him throbbing more against her releasing pussy which made her mind completely submit to the need to go further in the depravity Kim and James had shared before.

The pleasure and pressure building inside of James pick up through his person as he shut his eyes slowly. Kim, knowingly pick up on this and continue to grind herself despite Britina being over her person. It helps to bring more of the pleasure to the surface for James who moans heavily from the actions of his child. The orgasm was slightly calming down for Britina as she could feel Kim's body heat under her being.

At a slower pace, she resumes her movements along with Kim as it proves to help James greatly. Some of his cum gush out from his cockhead, splattering onto itself then fall down onto Kim's crotch. Eager for more, Kim grind herself faster with a lewder expression and her eyes open more than before. Britina however slows down in her movements, marveling at the wonder of helping to make James cum unlike her previous attempt.

More of James' cum escape from his cockhead and splash down onto the two women, more so onto Kim and though the two women enjoy themselves, there was a bit of jealousy coming from Britina's person. "Wow daddy…you're really letting a lot out this time." Kim points out playfully childish, something that Britina pick up on through her jealous gaze.

"Well…it does feel…really good…" James admit through a moan; struggling to keep himself in place through his release. The two women calm down their movements and lower themselves down to let the rest of James' cum out of his cockhead. Kim watches eagerly at the sight of this while Britina shift her focus among the Possible family near her being.

Britina's attention drift back to James' cock; watching it throb out the rest of the cum flowing out from the head. "I want it…I want it right now!" Britina thought in need. Without hesitation, she pulls away from James and Kim, shift herself onto her knees and lean over James' messy cock. She pull back some of her hair with her right hand and lap along James' cock; gathering a great deal of his cum with her tongue.

The sight of this shock both Kim and James though the older man was watching with interest at the skills Britina offer. "I want his cum! I want his cum! I want his cum! I want daddy's cum!" She thought then in realization narrow her eyes from her mental words. "I called him…daddy again…" She thought happily while running her tongue down along his shaft.

Kim watches closely at this at how Britina completely clean up his cum covered cockhead. It brought a lot of enjoyment to her as she pull her leg back and shift herself onto her feet. "Being greedy aren't we Britina?" Kim teases with a small snicker. Britina paid her words no mind as she continue to lick up whatever cum she could, never taking her eyes off of James' cock.

The many licks of her tongue brought James' cock back to life with it standing on end, however, Britina continue to work her tongue along his length to gather up any linger traces of cum she might have missed. James lean forward and extend his hand towards the top of Britina's head. Gently, he places his palm on top of her head and strokes her gently, complementing, "Good girl…"

His words and gesture stop her completely as she was currently at the base of his cock. She turns her attention towards him and stares at him longingly. From her gaze she watch Kim move around to her father's left, drop down onto her knees and hold his shoulders slightly protectively. The two young women stare at one another in a competitive manner; showcasing more of their want for the man they had pleasured. James during this simply watches them with a smile as if knowing this would happen…


	4. Poolside Fun

The captivate scene within Britina's pool had the full attention of the young woman. She continue to remain nude among the warm air around her with a glass of her half and half beside her right, though her entire focus was on the actions of Kim and James. Both were in the water close to the edge near Britina's left. They were close together as if refusing to be apart as they made the water ripple from their movements.

Kim and James had their eyes shut tightly during their connection with Kim keeping her arms tucked to her chest, trapped behind her father who had his hands on top of the surface away from the pool water. He was moving repeatedly against his daughter's back; slamming his body against her with a greater force. Though they had their eyes shut, James kept his eyes shut tighter than his daughter during their actions.

"I don't believe this…" Britina thought, unable to pull away from the lewd scene the Possible family were sharing before her. "We just made him cum a little bit ago and he's already wanting more…he's just so hungry for her…I didn't think it would go this deep…" Britina thought further in amazement; continuing to take in the lewd scene James and Kim were sharing.

Although Britina could see their chest and how they made the water ripple and splash around them, she wasn't able to witness what was happening in the water's depth between Kim and her father. Kim and James kept their legs spread, slightly apart from one another though Kim's toes were curled tightly among the moving water. Each time James move himself within the water, he move his cock deeper inside of Kim, in and out of her pussy.

Kim's moans build and escape from her lips every time she move herself while James let out grunts of a lighter nature. The familiar feel of his daughter's tight, wet pussy made it easy for him to move with the water around him assisting him in his pleasuring of his child. He would continue to grunt from his thrusting as his enjoyment build.

"I wonder what's going through their heads…what they're feeling right now…I'm really glad I made this pool oxidized rather than using chlorine…I thought think they would feel good having that burning stuff on their crotches…" She thought lewdly as she reaches for her glass beside her. Kim arch herself suddenly and yell out a loud moan; snapping Britina back to her friend's location with greater interest.

Kim and James shift their heads towards one another as Kim slide her arms back around her father's neck. Looping them tenderly around them, she open her lips a bit, stick out her tongue in wait of her father's embrace. He parts his lips as well during his leaning to her until their tongues and lips press against one another. Lewdly, they swirl their tongues inside their shared kiss, Kim was pressing hard against her father in the process.

James during this slide his hands and arms off the pool floor then strongly slam his hands firmly on the fronts of Kim's breasts; pulling her harder against his body. This took Britina by surprise by the amount of power James displays though her attention was focus on how James had pulled Kim closer to his chest. Britina notice that James wasn't fondling Kim's mounds; rather he was simply keeping them firmly in his grasp during his thrusting.

Britina notice how he continues to thrust inside of her though not able to see how James was now thrusting inside of Kim. He was thrusting in a harder manner, pushing in a curve form rather than thrusting straight against her asscheeks. The rippling of her asscheeks give him more pleasure as well as how he wrestle his tongue along his daughter's at the same time.

Their lewd kiss persists as James feed his daughter much of his saliva and tongue. Kim offer what she could while drinking down ever drop her father gave to her. For a moment, she sticks out her ass to gain more of her father's cock, but he squeeze her breasts firmly to get her to behave. She moan lewdly and straighten up for him which James quickly resume his thrusting.

He pull away from Kim's tongue and lips, sliding his own over her tongue which she coo for him to come back. When he releases her tongue from his lips, he lean down and kisses her once again. She happily accepts his lips against her own and together they part their lips and slide their tongues back into the other's mouth. Britina during this had pulled her glass to her lips and slightly sip on the content slightly jealous and wanting of what Kim was getting.

"I should have taken James' offer when he made it…" Britina thought a little regretful as the memory from before begin to play out. "Are you sure you don't want to go for a swim with us Britina? You probably already know how the water feels, but I thought I would ask just to be safe." James asked kindly towards her now standing at the edge of the pool.

He was looking back at her from over his left shoulder as she was making her way back to the lounge chair. "No thank you daddy…you and Kim enjoy yourselves. I need to recover from that…that wild ride we just had…" Britina admitted in slight weakness, but was eagerly basking in the lingering stench of James on her being. "Oh come on Britina. I thought you would want to cool off after all that hot fucking." Kim announced playfully as she was already in the pool's water like she was currently before Britina's eyes.

"No offense Kim, but I don't think I can keep up with you just yet…let me get my bearings back, drink some of this half and half and then I'll see if I can handle more of daddy's pounding on me." Britina explained kindly as she turned around and sat down on top of the lounge chair. She leaned herself to the pitcher and one of the remaining glasses while James and Kim watched her for the moment.

"I really should have taken their offer…now Kim's hogging him all to herself and I won't get a turn for awhile…what was I thinking?" Britina thought in agitation of her words and actions, continuing to watch the father and daughter enjoy themselves. James ends their long kissing session and slide himself down to her neck. Gently, he kisses along the left side of Kim's neck, causing her to scream out in bliss when his lips press against her heated flesh.

The pounding of her pussy made it more enjoyable for her as she focuses on everything her father was doing to her. It was short lived however as Kim arch herself and scream out feeling herself cumming from her father's multiple acts done onto her. "I'm sorry daddy! I couldn't stop it! It felt so good that I had to cum! Forgive me daddy I'm so sorry!" Kim blurt out in need through her loud moaning.

Watching this and hearing Kim's words brought out a new sensation within Britina's being. The further she watches Kim, the further she wanted to take her place. She could feel her pussy getting wet and aching for attention even her asshole was throbbing for James' touch. She licks her lips in an attempt to recapture some of the lingering pleasure inside of her, but the irritating desire inside of her wanted more.

James pull himself from his daughter's being suddenly, making Kim moan out in need and weakness. She yells out suddenly when James grasps her hips and hikes her out of the water. The splashing fills their ears while James and Britina were focused on Kim's body. She crawl onto the pool floor then yell out when feeling her father's tongue suddenly licking about her folds.

"Mmmmm…." Kim let out in a melting tone, smirking from ear to ear with her eyes narrowing slowly. James was holding onto the outer parts of her asscheeks, spreading them just enough so that he could gain a better access to her pussy. He focuses more along the center of her pussy, taking in her taste among the bulk of his tongue. In doing so, Britina inch herself closer to their location to get a better view.

James drops his tongue down to the upper parts of his child's pussy and wriggles his tongue against the inner folds and flesh he could feel. He inhales a great deal of her stench and aroma at the same time despite the minor smell of pool water leaking off of her asscheeks. Kim was completely absorb, but her father's skills and begin to bite down on her lower lip in bliss of the feeling.

He suddenly retracts his tongue then slide it back in to pleasure her once again. He pulls out slightly and slides his tongue down to her clit, rubbing against it violently. Kim screams out and arches herself away on instinct, but push her ass back to grant her body to her father without hesitation. She curls her fingers and toes tightly as the lingering feeling of her orgasm was present in her body.

James wasn't the least bit concern about these things as he only wishes to grant her more pleasure and gain more of her flavor. He trails his tongue away from her clit and focus more along the inner folds of her lips. He slams his tongue against the left side first then the right then back to the left quickly sending a frenzy of pleasure throughout Kim's body.

Much of her strength was fading from her father continuing to devour her in this manner which reflects in the lewd fast she was making. It didn't reach Britina's gaze as she was too immersed in James' actions towards Kim's pussy. His positioning made it harder for her to fully see and in turn, she inch herself closer towards their spots. When closer it proves easier for her to witness James slamming his tongue back and forth along her inner folds. The act was easy as Kim lacked a good amount of pubic hair among the inner parts of her crotch.

His actions among Kim's pussy change as James slowly slurp his tongue from the lower parts of her pussy to the upper, working mostly on her left side. Kim yells out eagerly from this then shudder when James switches over to the right side of her pussy, offering the same treatment. More of her taste fills his tongue and James stare at her person remembering every bit of his child's pussy.

After a few strokes of his tongue, James made his way up to her entrance and forces every bit of his tongue inside of her. He buries his face against her tempting asscheeks while flooding her pussy heavily with every bit of his tongue. From the actions of her father, Kim, once again surrender to the pleasure and yell out from another release deep inside of her.

Kim drop completely onto her front, resting on the surface of the ground and begin to laugh in a lost manner, much to the shock of Britina. The young woman's eyes were completely opened and now focus on Kim's reaction to James rather than James' actions on Kim. "I…I don't believe this…I can't' believe this!" Britina thought wildly, continuing to stare back at Kim.

"James can't be this good! Or is Kim this susceptive to pleasure?" Britina thought further; trying to piece together everything. "I mean yeah…earlier she went wild with him and we had a fun time, but I keep learning more and more about her that's making my mind race!" Britina thought now letting her shock calm down. "Wait…she might just be letting go…" She went on in her mind then move out of the water.

She crawls over before Kim's person and stares at her face. What fill her eyes was the look of a woman fulfilled and wanting more of what was being giving to her. The sight of this made Britina's breathing increase and her heart beat more in want of what Kim was gaining now. "Its not fair…I've never made a face like this as far I know…every time I got fucked I was just breathing hard…she looks like she's really enjoying it…" Britina thought in weakness taking in more of Kim's features.

Kim had her eyes almost rolled into her head, a wide, open smile on her face as she moan wildly through minor laughter and a small amount of saliva seeping out from the front of her lower lip. The clear enjoyment in the young woman's face was present to Britina who continue to watch what was happening. During this, James had remained still in his actions with his child.

He move his tongue about the walls of Kim, feeling them coiling around him and getting wetter. The sensation was something James knew too well and enjoyed as he continues to twist and turn his tongue about inside of her. The enjoyment spread to Kim as well with her losing herself more to what her father was giving to her. She swallow some of her saliva in the process, letting her mind go from what was happening to her from James continuing to give her pleasure.

Much of her pussy juices flow down from her crotch and stain parts of her legs. The droplets pick up so fast that they begin to fall down onto the ground where Kim's elevated ass was. James pull out for a moment then push his tongue back inside of her; smearing the tip of his tongue along the lower parts of her pussy he could feel. In turn, Kim scream out at the top of her lungs from once again cumming from her father's actions.

"This is just…amazing!" Britina scream out in delight within her thoughts; watching Kim arching herself forward. The face that now fill Britina's mind was of Kim showcasing the greatest of enjoyment due to her father's tongue. Her eyes were fully opened, filled with life and desire, her mouth was open wide as she dangled her tongue over her lower lips. However the one thing that Britina couldn't ignore was how Kim was tremble in sheer satisfaction from the events her father had done to her.

There wasn't enough time for Kim or Britina to react as James move his hands swiftly and hard to Kim's waist. He pull her back as he fall backwards into the pool; causing Kim to scream out and Britina to back away from the oncoming splash of water that hit her body. She giggles from this then look about the pool water for the falling Kim and James.

Together, the father and daughter sink to the bottom of the pool though it proves hard for them to stay that way. James releases her from his grasp and in turn, Kim swims over his body. She lowers herself down onto his crotch and accepts him inside of her pussy, moaning hard in the process. She didn't allow herself to pull away as she quickly kisses him and shut her eyes tightly.

Together, they loop their arms around one another tightly as James's body sink harder due to Kim's weight. They move together to pleasure one another adding to the movement of water around them. Kim's pussy walls tighten hard around James' stiff cock whenever she slides herself up and down on top of his lap and cock. He throbs from her inners milking him and tightening around him every time she bounce on him, but lower her chest against his to keep herself from moving up.

At times, James would float up a bit, but Kim's weight made it easy for him to remain submerges in the water. As this was happening between them, Britina was eagerly watching through the rippling water as best as she could. She was leaning over the edge with her ass in the air; steadily watching the scene play out with eager want. Her pussy leaks out even more from their lewd act as she was unable to pull away.

Faster they thrust against one another, giving more pleasure that built up inside of them. They clench their eyes tightly from the lack of air as the bubbles from their kiss seep out and rise up towards the surface. Rather than risking problems to their bodies, Kim and James loosen their grip on one another and stand up on their feet. James pushes himself up from the floor of the pool with Kim swimming with him to help him reach the surface.

Together they splash up from the water and inhale a deep amount of air upon feeling the sun on their bodies. They look back at one another in longing as Kim look more lewd than before. Much of her long hair had covered parts of her face, but she was able to see the man before her that she wanted. She lifts her legs up from within the water and loops them around his waist tightly; doing the same with her arms around his shoulders.

In response, James moves his hands to her asscheeks and grabs a handful of both of Kim's cheeks firmly. She moans loudly from this as they move together in a strong session of fucking. Faster and harder James moves his hips to feed Kim and at the same time she moans for him greatly, never taking her eyes off his face. His repeated thrusting made his cockhead slam against her womb as she was eager to take in every bit of his cum.

Unknown to them, Britina had moved herself from her previous spot and was now standing across from them from Kim's left. The sight of them made her pussy leak out even more in want of what they were sharing. They continue move together, James keeping the pace between them as they shut their eyes together at the same time. Kim tilt her head back slightly and scream out repeatedly from the thrust of her father's cock inside of her.

James and Kim allow themselves to seep deeper into their melting pleasure with the excited Britina watching eagerly. This went on until the father and daughter lean forward together then pulls away suddenly. They yell out in a fit of pure sexual release with Kim's inner pussy walls tightening around James' cock; milking him hard in the process.

At the same time, his cock expands greatly with a heavy amount of cum spraying out from his head and inside of her. The cum made Kim's orgasm stronger as a second follow on top of it making her scream out even more than before. She stares up at the sky in ecstasy of her father's cum and cock feeling herself losing more of what mind she had left.

Every bit of the cum that James gave to her, Kim eagerly enjoy feeling it fill her womb and seep down around her walls and his cock. Britina could tell from their expressions and screams that they had came together and that Kim was basking in it. More of her jealous came out form this though she watch as Kim and James drown more in their lust than before…


	5. Fun At Night with Kim

A large clap of thunder accompanies the heavy downpour of rain onto the grounds of Britina's home. Much of the area wasn't affected with her pool items and furniture put away, the pool itself covered and the doors and windows leading into her mansion shut tight. The wind howls greatly, the raindrops slam against each window repeatedly and on occasion thunder and lightning could be heard in the distance.

For some, the storm would have been a problem, but for those within the mansion it was a different story. James was slumbering peacefully within his designated room, naked to his surroundings and under some thin sheets. Kim as well was sleeping peacefully within the room granted to her. Like her father, she lacked any form of clothing, but was curled up on top of the sheets; hugging one pillow happily during her slumber.

The same could not be said about the slumbering Britina who stir repeatedly on top of her bed. Back and forth she tosses and turn, her mind riddled with the memories of the day's events. Kim and James within the pull enjoying themselves, her tasting of James' body, secretly watching the father and daughter fucking one another, each event fill her dreams, causing her to stir further.

Back and forth she tosses her head quickly or jerks her body from one side to the other in her sleep. Another clap of thunder made her eyes widen and she sit up in place. Heavy pants escape from her lips as she remains hunch over her slightly drenched legs. She was wearing a slightly cute and sexy see-thru pink gown of custom design that allows one to her breasts through the material. Much of her stomach and upper areas could be seen despite the design as well as the light white fur like material running along the wrist and outer lining of her attire.

"…I can't sleep…" She mutters to herself, looking down at her legs and crotch. "No matter what I do I can't stop thinking about them…what they did, what we did, what we did to each other…the words we spoke…I can't get them out of my mind…even how we moan is still driving me nuts…" She continues in her muttering; placing her right hand against the front of her face gently.

For the moment, she takes in her surroundings and inhales a good amount of the smells surrounding her. Her natural, feminine odors pick up, but the lewder ones were mixed in as well; adding to her frustration and needs. Much of her sexual desire was resurfacing from what she had gone through in her slumber which made her mind race again.

The images of the Possible family run through her mind as she fall backwards onto the bed and spread her legs and arms for the moment. Slowly, she lifts her left hand up from the bed and inch it close towards her exposed crotch. The anticipation of her own touch made it more exciting for her as she remember James' tongue ravaging her pussy from earlier.

She gently places her fingers along the top of her pussy, wincing when feeling them pressing down on her clit. A wanting moans escape from her lips as she gently slides her middle and ring fingers up and down along her hardening clit. "Not bad…it does feel good when I touch myself…" She thought, focusing on the pleasure that came from her actions.

She stop her movement and change to rotating her clit clockwise as it made her shut her eyes and moan again. Her actions made the memories resurface in her mind of Kim being taken in secret by James. The taboo sight made her bite down on her lower lip, getting off further from what she could remember. "I was so wet from watching them…." She thought lewdly.

A quick pinch of her clit made her arch her crotch up and brace her feet hard onto the surface of her bed. She continues to do this gaining a better sensation inside of her despite a slight emptiness that follow. She recall more of what was done by the three of them including how James ate out his child when he had her bent over outside of the pool.

"He's so skilled…he uses his tongue so well inside of us…and Kim…you looked like you were really enjoying yourself…enjoying yourself to the point…that anything you did…you would get off…" Britina thought lewdly as she drops her crotch down onto the bed. Panting escapes her mouth once again and from it, she slides her fingers down along her pussy; releasing her clit from her grasp.

Halfway down along her wet pussy, Britina spread her pussy lips as much as she could however, she ache not feeling anything from her pinkie and index fingers spreading her open. She lift her other hand down towards her pussy and begin to gently stroke them against her entrance. Moans left from her lips rather than pants as she continues to pleasure herself in this manner.

She lightly gyrate her hips from the sensations filling her being though much of her mind continue to recall what James and Kim were sharing. "It's not fair…I gave into this and yet I don't feel complete anymore…I feel so…so empty…" She complains in her thoughts despite showcasing a face of pure sexual drive. "Kim…you looked so alive…and James…you were such a man with her…" She continues in her mind now releasing her spread lips from her hand.

She moves her right hand to her face while leaving her left along her pussy. She forces her left middle and ring fingers into her pussy; moaning out from penetrating herself. At the same time, she suckles eagerly on her left index finger first to gain the flavors that linger from her wet pussy. "I'm wet sure…but not like how I was before…it feels good…but I can't fucking get to where I want!" She complains in her mind while shifting her sucking to her middle finger.

She moves her finger up and down through her lips, lapping her tongue along her finger to gain the flavors that linger while continuing to plunge her right fingers in and out of her juicy pussy. "I want more…I want more of what was happening…I want to feel more of that!" She screams in her mind letting her wild desires get the better of her and more of her rational thoughts vanishing in the process.

Her lower body jerks up from her orgasm which made her entire body tremble; however, it wasn't enough for Britina. She let it ride out until the end then lower herself down and remain still for the moment. She breathes heavily through her nose from what she went through then pulls her hands out from where they currently were. Her eyes shift between the two of them as a flash of lightning illuminate the room.

The clear view of her hands covered in her saliva and pussy juices offer a drive inside of her that made her mad and equally horny. She drops her hands down onto the bed, push herself up and turn to her left. When her feet touch the floor of her bedroom, she stands up onto her feet with narrow eyes and reach to remove the attire covering her naked frame.

Minutes passed from when she self pleasured herself and from it, Britina was causally moving through the hall of her mansion; feeling the cool breeze of the atmosphere among her body. Her nipples were hard from both her pleasuring and the air hitting her, but none of it bothers her. She walks with purpose with each step, keeping her slightly dry hands to her side as her eyes were fixated on one door in particular during her advance.

She pauses and turns to her left at the shut door, her breathing increase in excitement when looking it. A slow turn towards the door and she extent her right hand towards it. She presses against the material to no avail of opening it, but then reach down to the knob and grasp it firmly. One turn to her right and the door was opening. She smiles from this and push the door open to make her way in.

The elegant, lavish bedroom had anything one would want in a high class lifestyle, but none of those things mattered to Britina. All that matter was that Kim was laying in the center of her large bed on her right side. Another clap of lightning illuminate the room allowing Britina to see everything that Kim had to offer. The knowledge of this gave her pause and from it, she step back lightly to the opened door and shut it gently without making a sound.

She presses herself up against the door and blink for a moment at the sight of Kim's body. "I never had a full chance to look Kim over like this…When I think about it…she has a body that I couldn't have." Britina thought with a blink of her eyes. She pushes herself from the door and shifts her body around to her right while looking down at her backside.

"Look at my ass…its good, but Kim has a bubble butt…that kind of ass that guys would want to sink their hands into…its nicely shaped…good to look at…hmmm…." Britina thought while narrowing her eyes. She turns around in place and look down at her chest closely with some interest in her person. She moves her hands carefully to the undersides and lifts them up with a smile on her face.

"Although…my chest is a bit better than hers when I think about it…she has a slight curve to hers and mine are nice and round…I'm also a bit bigger than…" Her mental words were cut short from a light sound hitting the floor; snapping her out of her thought process and turning to her left. "What was that?" She thought with a few blinks of her eyes. She tucks her arms before her chest and look around the space where she heard the sound.

What caught her attention was something rolling slowly on the floor then roll around opposite from how it moves before. A puzzled look form on her face as Britina step forward to investigate. She lightly tiptoed ahead until she stop taking in the long, white design of the Hitachi wand resting on the floor. "What the?" She thought in disbelief then drop down onto her knees.

"I didn't think Kim brought something like this…" She thought in further disbelief as she reaches for the wand's end with her right hand. "Oh wow…" She whispers to herself in admiration of the toy in her grasp. She run her left hand up and down among all sides of the toy she could feel, marveling at its design and how clean it smell and feel to her touch.

"Wait…" Britina thought quickly as her eyes widen greatly. "Is this the only thing Kim brought with her?" She thought further with great interest. She looks around her surroundings as fast as she could and from it, she caught a glimpse of Kim's luggage close to her bed. "So…she's been busy after we all went to sleep…" Britina thought with a naughty smirk on her lips.

Carefully, she lowers the wand down to the floor, but pause in realization. She sit up on her knees and carefully rise to her feet; keeping the wand grasp in her right hand. At first, she focus on the toy in her grasp then turn around towards Kim's bed; noticing that she had rolled over onto her left side. The sight of Kim's front facing her made a strange form of excitement to build inside of her.

However, the curiosity within Britina proves to win out over the fear and concern that was building inside of her. The excitement, curiosity, and want within her won over every other emotion lingering inside of her, and from it, she step forward carefully towards the bed. Closer, Britina step towards the bed, focusing on the luggage close to the bed rather than the slumbering Kim.

When she was close enough, Britina drop down onto her knees and lean down to the luggage before her eyes. She notice that the luggage before her was left opened as an assortment of sexual toys were resting inside. Each cleaned, varied in size and of different types that made Britina's eyes widen greatly. "I…I need to see all of these!" She screams in her mind while reaching for the closest item within the luggage before her eyes.

A few moments pass and Kim had rolled onto her back comfortably, leaving behind the pillow she was clenching onto. A wide smile was on her face during her slumber as she seems at peace. However, she begins to stir in her slumber, moaning lightly from something against her pussy. She licks her bottom lip then her top when the sensation and weight against her pussy pick up follow by another moan.

"Mmmm…daddy…are you going to tease me now…You can do what…ever you want…" Kim admits through her sleep follow by another lick of her bottom lip from what was running through her being. "That's good to hear sis…but I'm not daddy…" Britina announce playfully. Kim's eyes open wide from hearing Britina's words as she look ahead with blurry eyes.

It took her a few moments to regain much of her focus and from it, she saw Britina over her with her arms resting along the outer side of her body, her breasts dangling down over her chest and Britina's hair down from its usual form. "Britina…what are you…" "I'm sorry that I woke you up sister…but I couldn't help it anymore…It was so much fun getting to know what you like in your toy collection…" Britina interject then smirk from ear to ear.

Kim stare at her as best as she could then moan without feeling anything against her pussy. "I'm sorry…I was using one of your wands…those things are amazing…I tried it on myself before and it made me extra wet…you have so many fun toys I don't know why you didn't share them with me before sister…" Britina continues while narrowing her eyes lewdly towards Kim.

Kim knew that something was off about Britina, but didn't react in a manner to let it out so easily. She simply breathes in the scents coming off Britina's pussy and wiggles a little in need from the lack of stimulation to her pussy. The change in Kim's person made Britina smirk in delight. She crawls back from the laying Kim until she stops at the edge of the bed.

"I found something super interesting that I wanted to share with you Kim…I hope you'll let me use it on us big sis…because I love how it looks and feels when I touch it…" Britina announce with her ass towards Kim. Kim sits up a bit and notices a good assortment of sex toys resting among the sheets. She couldn't tell if they had been used or not, but states kindly and welcomingly, "Sure sis…do whatever you want…" Britina smirk happily hearing this while Kim thought, "How many of them did she used?"

In less than a few seconds, Britina was on top of Kim's body, keeping Kim's legs close to her person and her arms under Kim's head. Kim had looped her arms around Britina's body as the two were moving together, moaning out heavily from their new connection. Stuffed deep inside of their pussies was a thick, purple, doubled headed dildo of large size that spread their pussies apart.

The toy was heavily soaked in the pussy juices of both women as Britina move herself eagerly and hard to pleasure not just herself, but Kim as well. The amount of juice Britina was giving off seep down past the middle of their shared toy from her bouncing up and down or rocking back and forth in place. She didn't let up from her actions, shifting between numerous actions to pleasure herself and Kim.

Kim during this submits to the control and pleasure that Britina was giving her as the dildo inside of her rub on various parts of her pussy. Much of her juices seep out mixed with some of Britina's juices that fall down onto her pussy. Together with Britina on top of her, Kim moan out greatly as the two kept their eyes shut tightly during their exchange.

Britina drop down and kiss Kim deeply which she return the same kiss; tightening her grip on the woman that was giving her so much. "I've never had a chance…to experience something like this…" Britina thought lewdly; letting more of herself go during her rocking. "Wow…I didn't think Britina had it in her…she's doing this so well that I wouldn't be it if I hadn't…gone through this with her…" Kim thought in a mixture of impressed and heavy arousal.

Britina change her movements to hard bouncing on top of Kim; mimicking how James had pummeled both of them previously. It forces Kim to break the kiss and moan out greatly from what she was gaining currently. "Does it feel good Kim!? Does it feel like when daddy fucks you!?" Britina exclaims loudly; letting more of herself go by the second.

"It feels good…it feels really good…daddy is just…different from the toys…you can't…compare them…that's not fair…" Kim blurt out in weakness. Undeterred by Kim's words, Britina continues to bounce herself repeatedly to pleasure the young woman under her person. "You're right…nothing feels as good as daddy's cock…this feels great…but daddy feels way better…" Britina admits through her moans.

She slam her lower body down hard against Kim's; forcing the dildo deep inside of both of them. Kim arch herself under Britina which cause their breasts to rub harder than before while Britina herself scream out in deep need. She could feel the dildo pressing hard against her womb, trying to seep inside of her. Much of her juices seep out and mixed with Kim's during this act until Britina return to bounce up and down on top of Kim's body.

The hard, quick, powerful slams from Britina raise the pleasure the two shared together. Kim let out more moan until she stick out her tongue in need of Britina's. The young woman offer hers in turn as the two women swirl their tongues lewdly together. As this went on, Britina's slams on top of Kim continues adding sharper, stronger sensations that rush through Kim.

Together, they push up against one another and broke away from each others tongues. They scream out feeling a strong orgasm hitting them and from it, Britina slam her crotch down to make sure that she and Kim remained connected. They quiver from the sensations of cumming climbing inside of their bodies as it seems to go on forever. Kim moans out greatly, but Britina had surrendered far more to the pleasure compared to the one under her.

When the high of their sexual release end, Britina push herself up and pant heavily, only allowing their connection to remain between their hard, sweaty nipples. Kim loosens her grip on Britina to the point that her tired arms drop down to her sides on the bed. "That…was really good…" Kim praise with Britina nodding repeatedly in agreement.

Britina pull away from Kim's person with a moan feeling the dildo escape from inside of her the moment she was away from Kim's person. She sits down on the sheets and reaches for what was sticking out of Kim's person with her left hand. She gently pulls the dildo out, causing Kim to moan out in the process and pull it towards her face eagerly and wantingly.

She caresses the toy in her hands only to wildly run her tongue against the dildo as much as she could. The mixture of flavors and heat coming off of it made Britina's mind race wildly for more. Kim regains enough of her presence to see this lewd scene of Britina devouring their juices in so much earnest. "…wow…" Kim thought in shock then blinks her eyes a few times at the scene.

Much of the juices were gone leaving just Britina's saliva which brought her some annoyance. She places the toy down and reaches for a black anal plug that caught her attention. "Do you mind if we do this together big sister…" Britina offers as she lifts the one plug up in her right hand. Kim sit up in shock of her holding it with a giddy smile on her face.

"Oh no…I was going to ask daddy to put that inside of me…I didn't clean the other one yet…" Kim thought quickly, slightly resentful of what Britina was holding. However, the lewd smile on her face betrayed much of her inner feelings the longer she stare back at Britina's person. Britina smirk back in a similar manner which almost mirrored Kim's being.

Kim, at a slow pace, rotates herself in place until she was on her front. She sticks her ass up high into the air and rest on her legs and arms as comfortably as she could. She playfully wiggles her asscheeks back and forth to tempt Britina though there wasn't a need to. The young woman stares heavily at how Kim shakes her backside. She focuses on the shape and how Kim moves herself as she lifts the anal plug to her lips.

Placing the small end to her lips, Britina gingerly licks along the plug; leaking out a heavy amount of her saliva on it. Not for a single second did Britina pull her attention away from Kim's ass movements. Using her left hand, she reach down to her crotch, spread her legs and stroke along the top of it despite being heavily aroused around from what she went through.

This actions end shortly as Britina lean forward and crawl towards Kim's person. She push more of the plug into her mouth, inhaling on it to keep it in place in her lips then reach for Kim's asscheeks. She sinks her palms hard into Kim's ass which made Kim moan out heavily and shut her eyes. She was looking back at Britina from her left, but had turned her head forward the moment she felt her friend sinking her palms into her asscheeks.

Britina spread Kim's cheeks as much as she could; gaining the sight of her familiar pussy and asshole. "She's so soaked…so much of her juices reached down to her asshole. I don't even need to work much here…but I want to…" Britina thought then move her left hand from Kim's ass. She spit out the plug into her grasp then pushes her face hard against Kim's asscrack.

A loud, shock scream erupt from Kim; forcing her eyes open and her tongue to stick out. It was all due to Britina running her tongue lewdly into Kim's asshole. She wriggle around the inner walls of Kim's anus, tasting her and feeling her walls rubbing and tightening around her moving tongue. "She's not dirty at all…she's keeps this part of her really clean…no wonder daddy likes it so much…I wonder if he's the one who made her do it so much…" Britina thought lewder while sampling more of Kim's insides.

Words escape from Kim both mental and physically from feeling Britina playing around inside of her asshole. The disbelief slowly changes to lewd welcoming of her friend pleasuring her. The mixture of pussy juice and saliva made it easy for Britina to sample more of Kim until she pull away; leaving Kim a bit disappointed. She wiggle her ass back and forth for attention from Britina until she gasp feeling the tip of the anal plug against her slightly stretched asshole.

"Don't worry sister…I wasn't going to let it end that soon…I just had my feel of sampling your ass…I think daddy would have more fun doing that than me…" Britina admits follow by her giggling at pushing more of the plug against Kim's asshole. At a slow pace, Britina push the plug further into Kim's asshole while watching in delight how she stretch from the act.

The slow push of the plug inside of her intense the pleasure Kim was feeling. It prove to be an enjoyable experience for Kim who bite down on her lower lip and drop her head in pleasure of the plug spreading her holes open. She shudder heavily feeling more of it being push into her until she rock forward, lift her head up sharply and scream at the top of her lungs.

Feeling the plug suddenly force inside of her brought a stronger sensation that made her toes curl and her tugging hard on the sheets under her being. She smirks from ear to ear from the sudden rush of pleasure while Britina had pushed the bottom of the plug in harder with just her thumb. "Oh big sis…you look so amazing like this…I can't believe how good it looks to have you with this plug inside of you…" Britina complement while pushing more of the plug inside of her.

Kim screams out in deep want and drops her head once more onto the bed; trying to recover some of her strength from what she went through. Britina, in a dominate form, watch closely at how Kim react to this form of pleasure then turn her attention to the discarded Hitachi wand. Reaching for it with her left hand, she turns it on and places it directly against Kim's clit and much of her pussy.

"AHHHHH!" Kim screams out in shock once more from the vibration of the toy rubbing on her body. Her entire body shakes from the sensations coursing through her with her staring ahead. Britina didn't change in her posture, but smirk even more from how much wetter Kim was becoming from the actions she had taken. She inch closer to get a better view as the thunder outside claps once again.

A sudden need to cum wash over Kim which she scream out feeling herself cumming, but there wasn't any time for her to fully enjoy her release. Britina turn the wand's settings to max and from it, Kim screams out in complete weakness from what she was feeling. The rubbing of the wand on her body combine with her orgasm rising up, she drools in weakness and her eyes roll into her head greatly.

Britina move the wand slightly upwards along the left of Kim's pussy then to her right making more of her juices flow out at a rapid rate. More pleasure surge inside of Kim to the point that another orgasm won over her entire being. Her mind was being filled with the need to cum repeatedly as her eyes roll completely into her head. She screams out from the pleasure until her screams turn louder from the wand rubbing along the entirety of her pussy.

Kim full surrender to the pleasure and drop down onto the bed, weaken by what had gone through her person and the multitudes of orgasms that run throughout her body. Kim slowly fall down onto her right; leaving the wand from her person and Britina blinking in shock of what had happened. "Uh oh…I think I went too far…do you think I went too far big sis?" Britina questions playfully, but Kim was unable to answer.

"Oh big sis…if you're going to rest then there's no reason for you to have this inside of you…" Britina address while turning the wand off. She tosses it away and reach for the plug still inside of Kim's asshole. Using each of her fingers, she pulls it out from inside of Kim and lifts it up before her face with a wide smile on her face. The strong stench coming from it fill Britina's nose as she shift to her right and climb off the bed.  
"I'll make sure to put this to good use big sis…right now in fact…" Britina proclaims then move her right hand to her asscheeks. As best as she could and has fast as she could, she force the plug against her asshole and relax her asshole. She moan then scream out feeling the thick, wet plug invading her asshole and sending strong pluses of pleasure throughout her body.

"Oh yeah…it feels even better since it was inside of you big sis!" Britina exclaims gaining no answer from Kim. She drops her head happily and pants out from the sudden rush of pleasure and the plug now resting firmly inside of her asshole. "I'm gonna…go see daddy for a bit…why don't you rest…and we'll play later…maybe…" Britina offers as she slowly turns around towards the door from her left.

She shudders many times from the plug within her as she continues playfully, "That is…if daddy doesn't want me to be his favorite…" The words that Britina let out had a tease behind them, but to Kim she wasn't fully sure about them. She listens to Britina departing from her bedroom and shutting the door behind her as lightly as she could.

Another clap of thunder fill the air as Kim regain a little bit of herself from the orgasmic sensations still lingering inside of her. "If you think…I'm gonna give daddy up…you're…dead…wrong…" Kim thought in weakness, but still holding strength behind her mental words…


	6. Fun At Night with James

The storm had picked up a bit as the raindrops bang hard against the windows and walls of Britina's mansion. The claps of thunder and lighting didn't bother the young woman as she advances into James' room as quietly as she could. He continues to sleep peacefully under the thin sheets, remaining still in the center with a few pillows under his head.

Carefully and quietly, Britina shut the door and lock it while sporting a naughty lewd smirk on her face. She narrows her eyes towards James person then lightly advance towards the bed. She made it to the foot of the bed in a matter of moments, but before going after James, she surveys his surroundings for anything out of the ordinary. Nothing truly caught her attention unlike with Kim though it didn't change her want of the man in the bed.

She lean herself along the foot, crawl up onto the sheets then rise up onto her feet making sure to balance herself without waking James up. She lightly steps towards his person; focusing on his peaceful slumbering face as her want pick up by the second. She reach the head of the bed, spread her legs over his face and watch as her wet pussy begin to drip juice down onto his nose.

The first few droplets did nothing to stir James from his slumber until a few more land into his nose and along his lips. He shakes under his sheets then blink a few times from more of Britina's pussy juices dropping down onto his face. A few blinks of his eyes and his vision fully came to him, just in time for a clap of lightning to illuminate Britina's person.

Her entire attention was on him, showing a face that he had never seen before in her. At first, concern riddle his being, but in its place came a form of wonder about the young woman present over him. "I'm sorry to wake you daddy…but I couldn't wait anymore…" Britina announce lightly much to James' building curiosity. "Daddy…please fuck me…" Britina continue in a cute needy tone as her expression softens.

James slowly rises up from under the sheets and stares up at the face of Britina. Much was present in her expression which became clearer to James from another clap of lightning in the room. He shift his gaze quickly between Britina's face and her crotch and back again. There was enough time for James to notice the amount of pussy juice now flowing down her inner thighs and how much need the young woman was radiating.

As the storm continues outside, Britina was laying flat on her stomach, her legs spread apart and her hands pulling hard on the sheets she was laying on top of. She moans out heavily from feeling James' tongue and fingers working her pussy in a rapid, precise manner. It was different than what she had known as he works her pussy in a manner that brought out more between the two of them.

James was laying down on the bed similar to Britina while pulling her left asscheek away to give him better access. His right index and middle fingers were moving back and forth inside of Britina's soaked pussy as her inner walls had tightened around his fingers. In addition to pussy being fingered and her ass pulled away, James was busy lapping along the space of her pussy between her lips.

He slides his tongue up and down along the inner folds of her space, drinking in her juices and memorizing the way she tastes. More moans left out from Britina who didn't fight against the building pleasure inside of her, let along the lingering pleasure that she held from her time with Kim. "Now why in the world is she keeping one of Kim's plugs in her asshole? Something about this is a bit off…" James thought curiously, but didn't let up on his actions.

He playfully rub the tip of his tongue against the left side of her pussy than her right and back again causing Britina to lick her lips rather than bite down on her lower one only. As this went on, James lifts his left hand up and spank on top of her asscheek. It made Britina scream out happily until her entire body shudder from a strong orgasm washing over her.

James stops his movement the moment he feels the change in her insides, knowing what was happening to her. He allows her to finish her release with his fingers still trapped within her pussy walls. His tongue was slightly below her entrance as he continues to absorb her fluids and savor her taste. Soon, Britina drop her head in weakness, breathing out heavily and from it, James pull away from her with trails of pussy juice following in the process.

Without James inside of her pussy a small amount of emptiness flood her being until she feel his hands tenderly holding onto the lowest parts of her waist. He pulls her up so that her ass was in the air which she didn't resist in the slightest. He stops his pulling of her body and simply stares at the holes before his gaze. He didn't anything to her other than observe her holes and the shape of her cheeks.

Some impatience builds within Britina from the lack of stimulation and James' touch on her body. She whimpers in need, but James did nothing to give her more. He continues to take in what she had feeling himself getting harder from the way he denied her. The impatience within Britina was winning out and from it, she whimpers more for him to give her attention.

She pushes her ass up into the air and shakes it back and forth to gain his attention; trying to mimic how Kim would do so. James narrow his eyes in disappointment of her then slap her across her ass with his left hand. Britina moan feeling him finally giving him some attention and continue to shake her as sin this manner. James back hand spanks her ass with the same hand making her rock forward and yells out.

"Now young lady…you don't need to try and be like Kimmie…you should be yourself and not try to be her." James command fatherly yet sounds sterner than before. "I'm sorry daddy…but I can't help it…I can't wait anymore…I'm so horny for you and you haven't given me as much as you've given to Kim." Britina blurt out eagerly without turning her head to him.

"I want you inside of me and reshape my pussy to be like your cock…I want you to pummel me without mercy and make me scream out hard…don't leave me like this…you can tease me…you can fuck me…you can do anything to me, just don't ignore me like this…is driving me crazy…" Britina admits loudly and in the process slow down her ass movements until she stops completely.

James remains silent to her words until she finishes moving her ass. He lean up and grasp the tops of her asscheeks, making Britina moan out longingly and wantingly of the man. He pull her asscheeks apart and rise himself up just enough to allow his cockhead to brush up against the front of her pussy. He smears it up and down between folds slowly, soaking his head in her flowing juices which build the pleasure they both shared.

The wanting Britina moan out feeling his cockhead moving along her flesh as he stare down where his cock and her pussy were connected. The naughty smells coming off of her and his own mixed making James' breathing increase. However, he didn't give into the urge of penetrating her and continue to slide his cockhead along her pussy lips and her inner flesh.

Britina whimper out in a moaning manner though savor how he was treating her with his movements. She yells out without warning from James sinking his fingers harder into her asscheeks and pulling her closer to him. This made his cock slide up more against her pussy which brought a louder moan out of Britina. The familiar feel of his stiff cock against her pussy made her want him even more however James continues to deny her his meat.

Outside of the bedroom, leaning against the door with her back, a naked Kim was sitting on the floor, listening closer to what was going on inside of the bedroom. There was a small amount of hatred in her being, but that was being kept in checked by the thick, slime green colored dildo she was pumping in and out of her pussy with her left hand. Her moans escape from her lips lightly each time she push and pull her toy within her; making a mess with her juices flowing down onto the floor.

Inside of the bedroom, James changes his actions with Britina, no longer grinding his cock against her pussy. He begins to move her back and forth with her asscheeks in his hands to get off, feeling the heat of her pussy and juices coating him. This act on her body made Britina moan out in a mixture of surprise and lustful want from each stroke and pull James did with her.

Her neediness of the man behind her made it harder for her to fight against her inner desires. It reflects from her pussy leaking out more of her juices and how hard her clit had become. It wasn't just her pussy, but the rest of her body showing signs of sexual need and build up that James was bringing out within Britina. "He keeps teasing me like this…why does it feel so good when he does it…" Britina thought lewdly due to James' continue actions on her.

Her breasts sway back and forth in the air with her sweat flying off and her nipples throbbing hard in need. The sweat among the rest of her body flows off her skin to the bottom of her person at rapid movements. Her eyes roll into her head, her grip on the bed tighten and her toes curl so much that another orgasm was building up just from James' continuous teasing.

He stop without warning and pull away, but in turn, Britina whimpers and push herself back hard against his now throbbing cock. She smears herself against him to gain more pleasure from him, whimpering again in want of the man as she wanted more of him pleasuring her. James picks up on this and simply watches in want. "Daddy! Fuck me!" Britina blurt out loudly which Kim pant out hearing her declaration.

"Yes daddy…fuck her…fuck her raw…" Kim whispers to herself lewdly; losing herself more to the pleasuring of her pussy and hearing Britina's words. Many things rush through her mind about what James could be doing to her, but focus on plunging the dildo deeper inside of her. More of her juices flow out along her crotch and thighs as well as her fingers whenever she moves the dildo inside of her.

James pulls away from Britina, gaining her whimpers as he lift his right hand from her asscheek. He grasps the base of his cock and smacks the head multiple times along the upper parts of her pussy while narrowing his eyes. He continues to smack on her pussy then without a second thought, push his cockhead inside of her entrance. She tightens from feeling him invade her without warning which was follow by a loud scream of passion that made her smile.

James shake a little bit from the feel of her hot, wet, tight pussy wrapping around his cockhead, but he didn't let it lose himself. He lean down a little bit from her person and in turn, Britina lower herself down follow by more of her whimpering. She sit down on top of his lap feeling his cock sliding inside of her pussy until the head was kissing against her womb.

Drool seep out from the left side of her mouth as she open her eyes and stare ahead happily from what she had done with the man. On her own, she bounces her ass and hips up and down on top of his cock violently; savoring how her cock felt inside of her tight hole. Whenever his cockhead collide with her womb, she feels powerful sensations and jolts of pleasure rushing throughout her body that made her moan louder.

James lean back and watch closely, keeping his left hand on her asscheek despite her bouncing on top of him. He smiles wide from her movements as minor amounts of sweat form on his body differently from Britina. The young girl moans during her bouncing on top of him until she slam herself down and smear her ass and hips back and forth to further enjoy herself.

Her walls tighten around James' cock from her change in actions until she stop in the center and bounce up and down again on his cock. She was able to feel his flesh being pulled by her as well as her inner walls tighten more on his cock from her actions. "Daddy…daddy your cock feels so good…I want more of it!" Britina yell out at the top of her lungs; losing herself to the pleasure they were sharing.

James during this was able to keep much of his mind intact though he continues to enjoy her movements on top of his lap. He playfully spanks her left asscheek, causing Britina to scream out, but she resumes her actions on top of him. When she reaches the head of his cock, she begins to gyrate her hips in a unique manner to pleasure him. It caught James' attention as he watches her move about in the dimly lit room.

As it continues, Britina pant out sounding similar to a bitch in heat and from it, Kim pant out in a lower tone from what she could hear now lean up even more to the door. Lost in her pleasuring and now fully sitting on the dildo rather than moving it, she pleasures herself further by groping her breasts hard. She pulls on them imagining what could be happening, but at the same time, there were hints of jealousy from Britina's time with James.

"I don't normally get like this…but she's not playing fair by keeping me out…" Kim thought as she open her eyes for a moment and shut them. She could feel an orgasm building up inside of her, but when it reach its peek, she calm down and stop everything she was doing. "Not yet…not yet…" Kim thought lewdly in wait of her need to cum to calm down.

"Cumming…cumming…cumming!" Britina screams out at the top of her lungs and arc her upper body up from the bed. Her entire body shakes from her release with her legs showing the most weakness. Her inner walls tighten hard around James' cock mostly among the upper part and mild with her juices flowing out rapidly. He savors how her insides feel when this was happen, but didn't show any change in his person for the moment.

Slowly, Britina crawl off of James' person the moment her orgasm calm down then carefully turn around despite being slightly weaken. She faces him, climb onto his lap and hold him in her arms around his neck. He in turn lift his hands up and loop his arms around her waist; staring up at her with a warm expression of want in his being. She gazes down at him in deep need of his being and slides herself down along his lap.

She slides her asscrack along his cock tenderly, moaning out when feeling his length against her though James did nothing but stare at her. They continue to look at one another as Britina suddenly kiss him. She stares into his eyes and deepen the kiss which James accept and grind under her. She grinds back during their kiss, savoring his cock and the change within it.

They continue to move together in which James open his mouth first with Britina doing the same after him. They extend their tongues towards one another and swirl them violently against one another. She melt from the double acts on her body, but shudder suddenly when feeling James' hands moving about her back in tender rubs. These movements brought the same jolts of pleasure she knew before, but they felt more personal each time his hands move about her flesh.

They pull away for a second then kiss harder than before with Britina moaning happily. He pushes his tongue deeper into her mouth and run his tongue about her cheeks and teeth eagerly. She didn't stop him, but rub her tongue along his whenever she could; leaking out more saliva in the process. She slam her asscheeks down onto his cock then lift up to accept him which the two break their kiss.

She quickly moves her right hand down to where his cock was, but James moves his left hand and grabs her wrist. She playfully giggles at him while James smiles at her knowingly. He releases her and grasps the base of his cock. She positions herself to accept him as she feels his head brushing up against her pussy lips. She drops down in one shot feeling him spreading her walls then moaning out. James pulls his hand away and smirk lewdly feeling her drop down onto his lap.

Before she could move or he did anything else, James lifts his hands to the fronts of Kim's breasts and squeezes them firmly in his fingers and palms. Britina yell out loudly; arching herself against his touch and shutting her eyes tightly. The delight in James builds from this as he begins to gently fondle her breasts feeling the change in her person.

Her pussy responds from this by tightening around his cock and milking him to gain his cum despite him not moving or throbbing. She moans more letting him play with her breasts showing more weakness and enjoyment with each passing moment of him rubbing on her breasts. He slides his fingers down to her nipples and pussy up on them from the undersides using just his middle fingers.

The act made her tilt her head back and yell out more in delight which made her cum without thinking about it. James feels her how tight she had become then lowers her nipples down in the process. She continue to cum despite the change in her nipples, but scream out rather than pant when James pinch her nipples with as many fingers as he could use.

He watches closely at her reactions then stop his pinching in wait of what she would do next. She breathe heavily from what she had gone through which gave James the opportunity he wanted. He leans close to her right nipple and lick along the underside, sending another wave of pleasure through Britina's body. She moans out from this and tightens on him then pants out with a happy expression on her face.

He slurp his tongue wildly along her hard nipple; taking in her taste and focusing on it with a great amount of interest. He lifts his hand up to her left breast along the bottom and begins to sink his fingertips into her flesh. He change to sucking on her nipple rather than slurping along it which made her scream loudly and loop her arms around his shoulders.

She tightly pulls him in which James accepts and sucks harder on her nipple. Keeping it in his mouth, he flick his tongue repeatedly on her nipple to add to the pleasure making her moan out further from what she offered before. "More daddy…more…" She begs out; quivering on his lap from continuous sucking and licking on her nipple.

Slowly, James buck his hips up and down to give her more pleasure until Britina pull him close to her chest, hold his head tightly and shake her head back and forth. "No daddy…let me do it…keep making my breasts feel good…I want to feel good everywhere!" Britina screams out loudly and from her words, she bounces repeatedly on top of his lap.

She made sure not to lift herself higher than half of his cock with powerful slams down onto his lap in the process. The feel of his cock trapped inside of her made her feel far better than before, combined with him still pleasuring her breasts sent the pleasure inside of her rising harder. She tilts her head back from her bouncing and while she indulges in the numerous sensations on her body, James kept himself content at the things he was feeling.

His sucking on her nipple continues, he fondle her breast in a rotating manner away from her other and throb inside of her whenever she slam down onto his lap and rise up on his cock. He opens his eyes for a moment and look upwards then shut his eyes; enjoying what was being given to him. She moans out and stops suddenly feeling another orgasm washing over her as her entire body shake from the pleasure.

"Daddy…it feels so good…it feels really good and you keep…making me feel good…" Britina announce at a louder tone while pulling herself away from his person. James sits up and pulls from her breasts as he places his hands along her sides. He slides them up to her shoulders then down along her arms with earnest in his eyes as he stare at her face.

Britina was about to hug James, but he grasp her wrists and lean back from her just enough to keep them apart. She screams out feeling this change in their posture and moans loudly when James thrust himself up and down against her. His thrusts were tender and strong which made her scream out even more in pleasure of their connection and how he was thrusting within her.

She lifts her legs up from the sides of his person and loops them around his body to keep herself from pulling away. She lean back a bit more, holding onto his wrists tightly to keep from letting him go. The more his cock move about inside of her, the more she feel herself weakening and reaching the point to cumming once more. James stop for a moment to breathe in some air then resume his movements with the young woman.

"More…more…give me more…" Britina thought happily lewd while moaning out greatly. She stares up at the ceiling above, accepting more of the pleasure of his cock moving about within her. Her juices flow out even more and stain not only their flesh, but stain the sheets under James' person. He stare more at her bouncing breasts and how mesmerizing they were whenever they move.

After having his fill, he shut his eyes and pick up his pace inside of her. He grunts out a bit while Britina at the same time moan out louder than before. "I'm cumming daddy! I'm going to cum daddy!" Britina screams out which cause James to stop his movements. "I'm sorry honey…but I want to cum with you…hold it back or you won't get anymore…" He counters fatherly which Britina nods repeatedly hearing his words.

"Yes daddy…I'll…I'll hold it back…but I want to…really…really badly…" She replies quickly and in need. James open his left eye just enough to look at her and the change in her demeanor. The sexual need and drive radiating off of her was present as she shake more to gain what James was giving her. He shut his eyes then begins to thrust up and down to feed her; making the young woman yells out in need.

She applies for pressure to his lap and in turn, James thrust back against her to give her more of what he had. His cockhead slams against her womb repeatedly making her desire to cum rise to the surface. However, she held back as much as she could in wait of what James was going to offer her. She shut her eyes tightly feeling the build up hitting her more until she stop on his lap and slam down firmly on him.

In response, James release a heavy amount of cum into her womb which Britina finally cum from what she was gaining. She yell out happily, blissful even as the cum fill her womb; hitting the back of it with each blast of cum James was giving her. In turn from the shared orgasms, Britina's pussy walls tighten around his throbbing, expanding cock.

The two moan together feeling their orgasms heighten even more until the last of Britina's strength left her. She release James from her grasp and fall down onto the bed with her arms near her head. Heavy pants left from Britina's mouth as she sports the most satisfied expression she had during the time Kim and James were in her home. "Daddy…that…felt…amazing…I never…had sex…like this…in my…entire…life…" Britina praises through her heavy breathing, taken by the afterglow of her shared experience with James.

"I'm glad to hear that Britina." James praise in turn sounding less winded than the fallen women in front of him. He pulls out of her swiftly, making her whimper from his limp cock escaping from inside of her. "However, you've done something horrible and you didn't allow your big sister to have a taste herself…" James explains catching Britina's attention despite her being weak.

He moves towards the door to his bedroom and unlock it. He pulls the door open and step away as Kim stood before the door. She smirks knowingly with half opened eyes directed towards Britina as she stood in a seductive pose. She sticks out her body more to her right while leaning against the doorway as her luggage was directly behind her person.

"Now…you're going to become very close to your sister…we're going to have a nice night and we're going to make sure you understand what it means to be a family." James announce happily now turned towards Britina's person while Kim smirk eagerly; focusing on her laying friend. This only made Britina smile in interest as the Possible family members stood before her wanting eyes…


	7. Fun At Night with James and Kim

The thunder clap outside of Britina's mansion, the rain fall down at a harder rate, bashing against the windows, the lightning flash from time to time, illuminating the bedroom that James, Kim and Britina were in as the trio dive deep into their own sexual depravity during the ongoing storm. The trio rest on the center of the bed, the sheets crumbled up under them as muffled moans escape from Britina's person.

She was laying on her back, her head close to the foot of the bed with James keeping her head on top of his lap. She was stroking on his cock with her right hand and sucking on it from the head to the middle as best as she could. The flavors lingering on his cock flood her mouth and throat with every movement of her mouth while she purposely drag her lips along his cock. She feels him throbbing inside of her mouth and throat as well as being harder than before each time she move.

As she sucks on his cock, she could feel the fatherly presence of the man before her. It brought out more of her inner feelings by the second as she continues to indulge in these new sensations filling her being. Using her free left hand, she plays with her nipple in turn of her sucking. During her enjoyment of his cock, she stares at his body and at times would shift her attention upward along James' body.

At the same time, Kim was busy on the opposite end of Britina's person. Harnessed on her body was a pair of black harness equipped with a thick, silver dildo, completely shaped in the form of a real cock. Kim held onto the kneecaps of Britina while thrusting her hardest in and out of her friend's tight pussy. She stare down at her giddy with a teeth baring grin and with each thrust of her hips, she made sure to collide hard against Britina's body.

Her actions on James' cock and Kim pummeling her pussy grant Britina far more pleasure than she had experience previously. She focuses on what she could from both of them and didn't think anything ill of the father and daughter that were granting her pleasure with each passing moment. She stop when feeling James stroking the top of her head tenderly with his left hand, but moan out muffled from Kim continuing to pump inside of her pussy.

Scattered around the crumbled sheets and the bodies of the trio were numerous types of sex toys, unused and cleaned that were hidden within Kim's luggage. Even the Hitachi wand that was used on her was present among the scattered items as it was cleaned and readied for us. However, the Possible family didn't seem kin on using them as their focus remain on Britina.

Kim drop down on her knees and end her thrusting for a moment, laughing a bit in the process. Without Kim thrusting deep inside of her, Britina felt something slipping away from her. She whimpers and stops her sucking on James only to wiggle herself down to accept Kim back inside of her. This didn't give Kim incentive to continue though Britina continue to wiggle against her friend's body.

As Britina stop her suck, James took it upon himself to thrust his hips lightly against her face. He feed her his cock which she release him from her grasp and moan happily from it. Although she wanted more from Kim as her wiggling against her went on despite Kim remaining motionless. Kim watches gleefully at Britina's need for her, getting off on her wiggling and moans from being face fed by her father.

Britina shut her eyes and focus on getting her mouth and throat filled by James as he had the opposite expression directed towards the woman under him. There was far more compassion and want in his face compared to Kim who steadily absorb the sight of Britina moving about for more from the two of them. Britina stop her wiggle and shudder from a light orgasm washing over her which James and Kim took in happily.

"Looks like she finally came daddy…" Kim professes childishly. "I know that honey, but did you have to stop giving her what you promised? You know that if you don't' keep your word daddy won't let you have fun with him." James replies as he stops his movements and pull himself from inside of Britina's mouth. A loud exhale of air left from her lips when James move from her person and she drop her head onto the bed.

"But daddy! She wasn't playing fair with you! She was hogging you all to herself and you even said that she was being bad." Kim exclaims, keeping up her childish act. "Yes and I also told you that we need to be closer like a family. And you've been bad just like her. Two wrongs don't make a right in this situation." James explains while moving himself carefully off of the bed.

"I know…I'm sorry daddy…" Kim apologizes childish. "You're forgiven…" James let out with the two women looking back at him. "Well…You'll be forgiven as soon as you and Britina have a true sister bonding moment." James explains while moving ahead around the bed. He examine each item resting on the sheets then stop at a large black double head dildo, much larger than the previous one that Britina and Kim shared from before.

What fully caught James' attention were two dildos of white coloring that brought a smile to his face. "Oh Kimmie…I didn't think you would keep this with you." James praise while leaning down towards the dildos resting to the right of his child. In a playful, embarrassed manner, Kim blushes greatly and covers her face from her father which Britina pick up on.

She had recovered much of her strength and was now sitting up on her arms towards Kim; taking in on how childish she was acting. "I guess she never told you did she, Britina…?" James begins, catching the young woman's attention. "Some time ago, Kim asked me to model for her, but she wanted to do an erotic session. She sucked me off, teased me, and did everything she could to keep me hard while keeping molding clay over my penis. After some trial and error, she was finally able to make custom dildos of my penis for herself. I thought she only made one at first, but she told me she made a couple for herself." James explains proudly much to Kim's childish embarrassment and happiness.

Britina sit up even more than before and asks in need, "Could I…try one daddy? Sister? I really want to know if it's as accurate as it is to the real thing." James nod happily to her request and turn to Kim. "Kimberly…will you share with your sister? Or are you going to be mean?" James asks in wait of her answer. "I'll share daddy…" Kim answers without a moment's waste. "Good, but in the mean time, I'll turn on a little light for us so nothing goes wrong during this fun event." James offer then advance closer to the bed.

A single light among a nightstand near the bed was turned on and from it; James heard lewd kissing coming from the young women. He turns around towards them witnessing Kim on top of Britina; pushing her tongue deep into her mouth while kissing her friend hard. Britina in turn was holding onto Kim tightly in her arms, moaning out with her eyes shut as she did her best to keep up.

They move their legs at time to give one another more pleasure as they kept their eyes shut to each other. The dildos in shape of James' cock were already near their persons, but he simply watches them give their all in pleasuring one another. Their lewd kissing continue with Kim holding onto the sides of Britina's face and thrusting her hips up and down to feed her the dildo attached to her.

The return of the pleasure within her pussy made her leak out even more of her pussy juices as Kim pick up in her thrusting against her. They continue to kiss for a moment until Kim stop feeling the harness on her ass being pull down. Quickly, she turns her head to her right seeing her father smiling happily close to her. "I understand daddy…" Kim states happily with Britina smirking just as happily towards the man pulling down Kim's harness.

She help by lifting her legs up one at a time and from it, the harness was remove from Kim and the dildo fully escape out from inside of Britina. They moan together from this which Kim shift around from her left the moment she was freed from the toy. Britina watch closely and let out light moans from the shift of Kim's person and her breasts rubbing along her body.

Once Kim was in position, Britina spread her legs apart as much as she could, but stop when feeling some of the toys brushing against her left thigh. Kim spread her legs enough over Britina's face then lower herself down so that much of her tempting ass was available to Britina's mouth and hands. "Now girls…you'll need these before you continue. And Kim, take that plug out of Britina. It's not fair that she has it and you don't." James orders in his fatherly tone.

"Yes daddy!" Kim replies then lower her right hand down to Britina's asshole. "Wait…can't I have it in me a bit longer…I was really enjoying it…" Britina plead trying to sound similar to Kim's childish tone, but show no real signs of stopping her. "Daddy wants it out so…" Kim replies quickly then places her fingers around the edges of the plug.

Carefully and slowly, Kim gradually pulls the plug out from within Britina, causing a new scream to erupt out of her. "Wait…wait…WAIT!" Britina yell out in a mixture of resistance and deep want of the sensations happening within and around her stretching asshole. Kim didn't comply to her words and continue to pull on the plug, watching it come out from her slow actions.

The plug was covered in a great amount of liquid that brought a large amount of surprise to Kim's person. She closely examines the plug as more was being pulled out. Britina wiggle her legs in place from the mixture of sensations until James cross his arms and orders slightly sternly, "Now Britina, you need to behave yourself and handle what is happening to you."  
"I'm sorry daddy! It just feels so strange and good at the same time…and…AHHHHH!" Britina exclaims then yell at the top of her lungs. Her eyes widen greatly from the plug being pull from inside of her and Kim holding it up before her gaze.

"Wow…you must have really enjoyed having this inside of you. I remember the first time I had something this big in me…" Kim express lewdly while breathing in the naughty scents the plug gave off. "Kim…place in the beads…" James instructs which Kim nods happily. "Yes daddy!" Kim replies happily as she places the plug down to her right.

The lost feel of the plug in her ass and her gaping asshole made Britina tremble in weakness. She shakes from the lack of the plug as well as how Kim pulls it out of her, nearly cumming from what she had gone through. She was about to loosen herself up more until she feel something round pushing against her asshole. She lifts her head up just in time to see Kim pushing pearl colored anal beads into her asshole.

"What are you…?" "Don't worry…your more than ready for these…If you can handle that plug than this will be no problem for you." Kim interrupt Britina's question as she push the first bead in with her left fingers. The sphere slide in easily and Britina yell out from the pleasure of her asshole being spread as well as her anus being filled once more.

"I've…I've never done this before…" Britina struggle in her thoughts until she yell out again feeling another bead invade her insides. "You're taking them in quite well Britina…I'm really impressed by my little sister." Kim praise in earnest as she push in another bead into Britina's asshole. The next bead causes Britina's legs to grow weak as she turns her knees inward.

She wanted to handle more, but this sensation was far different from the others despite the beads replacing the plug. Rather than hold out, she moan loudly and cum from the beads being push inside of her, right as Kim had successfully pushed in another one. "Wow…you came from just four…we still have a few to go and you already cum…I guess my little sister needs to learn more." Kim teases as she playfully sticks out her tongue.

"Don't tease your sister so much Kimberly…she's still new to a lot of this." James calls out now moving slowly towards their location. "Sorry daddy…I'll try not to be too mean to her." Kim replies childishly. She returns to pushing in another bead adding to Britina's pleasure who moan out again. Her cumming continue, but heighten now that Kim had pushed in another bead.

James reach Kim's left side, but turn to the bed and pick up a few of the lingering toys that were scattered about. After moving enough toys away, James sit down on the edge of the bed and watch closely at Kim's actions. She pushes another bead into Britina, listen closely to her moans and follow up by pushing in another. "Hang in there honey. You only have a few more to go through." James addresses which the moaning Britina nod to many times.

"And once I get all of them in, when you want, I'll pull them out for you or daddy can. He's really good at pulling out beads like these. You'll cum really hard from it I know you will…" Kim explains in excitement while pushing in another bead. "Ye…yes…" Britina yells out through a moan enduring the need to cum again. A few beads remain which Kim work to push them into her friend. One by one, she push them into Britina's spread asshole and the young woman moan out each time the next one rub around her inner anal walls.

The last of the beads finally went inside of her and from it, Kim sit up completely over Britina's person, without forcing her ass onto her friend. The experience made Britina shudder greatly and struggle once again in her need to cum from the spheres rubbing around inside of her. "Well done Britina…You're showing so much promise." James complement then reaches for the dildos shaped like his cock.

"Thank you…daddy…" Britina struggle in her words until she yell out once again. James had handed one of the dildos to Kim who was rubbing the harden head counterclockwise around the outer folds of Britina's soaked pussy. "It feels…just like daddy's…" Britina praise through yet another moan. "I'm glad to hear that as well. Good thing you know the difference between what I have and what isn't real." James explains as he pushes himself off of the bed.

Kim lower herself down to Britina's pussy and begin to flick her tongue against the harden clit of Britina. James during this listens to Kim's licking and Britina's moans as he made his way around to the foot of the bed. He stops directly over Britina's face with his hard cock standing on end. She look up at him, feeling his presence and pant in want of what he had.

She licks the air three times then change to lewdly swirling her tongue around the inner edges of her mouth for him. Her full attention was locked on his stiff cock. Her eyes drift upward to his caring face as she continue to offer her lewd display towards him to further gain his attention and body. James however leans down and offers the dildo to her that he holds onto in his left hand.

He continues to look at her fatherly which Britina reach for with her left hand. She grasps it, coo out happily between moans then turn her focus back to Kim. James rise up in place, grasp his cock along the middle with his right hand then stroke himself gently at the scene playing out. Britina hold herself back from doing anything to Kim; stopping her tongue movements in the process of gaining the dildo in her grasp. She focuses on Kim's pussy still letting her enjoyment known for the woman on top of her.

Kim's pussy was soaked no different than her own as the fluids had seeped down along her crotch and thighs. The budding pussy before her as well as Kim's throbbing asshole was more than enough to excite Britina to the high she wanted. She leans up and sample Kim's inner flesh; causing her to moan out for the moment. It didn't stop Kim continuing to pleasure Britina in the same manner as before, enjoying herself in her own way.

Unlike Kim, Britina plunge the dildo deep into her pussy and slide it back and forth slowly. More of Kim's juices fly out from this, covering her greatly and spreading even more. To Britina's and James' eyes, Kim look as if she would gust out fluids rather than leak them out from the simple act of Britina and the dildo she held. Britina shut her eyes and kiss against the center of Kim's pussy, continuing to feed her insides the toy she held.

Both young women let themselves go in their sexual desires all the while being watched by James at the foot of the bed. He shifts his attention from time to time to get a better feel of the situation and the changes that the two women display. Kim's bubble butt adds to his enjoyment of her gushing pussy and how much her lips had spread to gain a cock. Though he could see parts of her, Britina's large hair and face proved to make it more difficult for him.

He stops to his left, still stroking his cock and for his trouble, gain a better view of where the two were connected. Slowly and strongly, Britina slurp her tongue up and down against what she could feel. He also notice how she push and pull on the dildo with Kim's inner walls pulling on the toy to keep it inside of her. It brought a wider smile to James who picks up on his stroking before the women.

The smell of his cock caught Britina's attention as she open just her left eye towards James. She stares at him longingly, enough to make her stop her actions with her tongue and dildo. However, as much as she wanted the man, she knew what her purpose was at this point. She shut her eyes and returns to pleasuring Kim who moan out feeling the dildo moving once more in and out her and Britina's tongue moving as well.

Curious from the change in Britina's person and Kim's pitch, James inch himself further around until he could fully see his daughter's face. She had dropped down more along Britina's crotch; gliding the most of her tongue over Britina's clit and much of her pussy. She bobs her head up and down repeatedly with her saliva mixing with Britina's building pussy juices.

Rather than move the end of the dildo around the outer parts of Britina's pussy, Kim was now twirling the head about Britina's entrance. She did the exact opposite of what Britina was currently doing. Her actions made Britina leak out more of her juices though James take great notice the changes in her slightly darken asshole. "I remember she had the plug in there…I wonder how she's handling the beads." He thought curiously.

He stops his stroking just long enough for him to bend over onto the bed and stare closely at Britina's asshole. It was soaked in her own pussy juices with the pearl colored circular end loop sticking out of her asshole. Her asshole had tightly shut on itself and was throbbing greatly from what was trapped inside of her. A pleased look form on James' face from the sight of this as he rise up and grasp his cock again in his right hand.

His stroking resume while Kim and Britina continue to pleasure one another in their own way. It pick up for a moment between the three with James moving his eyes between Kim's face and Britina's pussy. Britina was busy inhaling all of Kim's scents, the beads trapped inside of her and how she was gaining pleasure both from Kim's pussy and her own. Kim had a more mental control over her desires, but enjoys them all the same. She continues to sample Britina, tease her entrance and rub her tongue against her. However, she wanted her father more than anything. She didn't let it leak off of her, but hearing him stroking his cock made her hornier than she already was.

Britina was first to release, shaking greatly against Kim with her eyes clench shut tightly. She could feel her pussy aching and tightening deep inside, her asshole tightening even more and the beads inside of her rubbing on spots of her asshole she didn't know of. She was losing her grip on the dildo within Kim, but had enough mental strength to prevent it from coming out.

Kim and James watch this closely which James call out, "If you two are done having your fun…get up…I want to give you both a nice treat before we go to the next part of our bonding." Kim and Britina's eyes widen from hearing this as they quickly did their best to get up. Britina and Kim slam the dildos they had into the one they were pleasuring. Both moaning from this though Kim was first to get up and move to her right on her knees.

Britina follow suit, having a bit of difficulty getting up onto her knees from the lingering effects of her orgasm. They sit together on their knees, look up at James needy and stick out their tongues as much as they. "Move back girls…" He instruct in a struggling manner; holding back much. They witness it in his face and from it, crawl backwards on their knees to give him some room.

When they crawl backwards, James rushes to the bed and climb onto it, still stroking his cock. He approaches them as closely as he could and change his stroking to a changing fashion that made both young women pant more. Kim and Britina stare hard at what James had to offer, unable to tear themselves from the sight of his stroking cock. They narrow their eyes in wait of what he held deep inside of him as the sight of them made it easier for James' cum to reach the surface.

He quickly aims his cockhead at Kim who shut her eyes in wait while Britina pant out eagerly for her turn. A quick blast of cum fire onto Kim's face follows by another that pool onto her fast. As fast as he could, he moves his cockhead over the eager face of Britina who perk up the moment his cockhead was over her person. He releases another spray of cum onto her which Britina accept despite some of it almost flowing into her right eye. James pushes his cockhead against her tongue and pool more of his cum follow by a moan of enjoyment.

Britina instantly melt from what she was feeling then shift her eyes towards Kim across from her the moment James moves back to her. He strokes some cum onto her tongue and went back to Britina offering the same to her. They moan from this until James pull away with his cock slightly limb from his rapid stroking. He sits down and focuses on the two with a smile on his face.

The two young women turn to one another and kiss lewdly as they pull each other into a wanting embrace. They swirl their tongues eagerly from the flavor of James' cock, but mostly the lasting taste of his cum. The strong flavor coming from him made the two shiver completely submissive to the man that gave them his seed. The smile on his face pick up the longer they continue to kiss. Some of the cum on both of their faces begin to seep down along their skin; adding to the experience.

A brief moment of rest and cleaning themselves and the trio were back at it further in the room. Britina was bent over on the bedside where she and Kim pleasured one another previously. Behind her with the harness back on, Kim was bucking into Britina's dripping pussy; focusing on her friend's backside. Finally, behind Kim and holding onto her waist much like Kim was to Britina was James. He was bucking into Kim's pussy the moment she thrust her hips to feed Britina in front of her.

"A…fuck train…they wanted to do…a fuck train with me…I never thought I…get to experience this in…my life…" Britina thought feeling the strap-on slamming deeper inside of her. The mixed feels of the anal beads and the moving strap-on cause a far different sensation to rush through her being. They rub along the small space between Britina's asshole and pussy making the pleasure larger and deeper for her, but she continues to stand in place to feel their power of the Possible family behind her.

"Daddy…you're so naughty…I never would…have…mmmmmm…thought of something so wonderful…" Kim praise while looking back at her father from over her left shoulder. There was an extremely naughty expression on her face as her entire focus remains on James. He smirks back at her both fatherly and dominantly as he moves with his child to help fuck her and Britina in front.

"Thank you honey…you know that…I like trying knew things with you two…I have to make sure that my daughters are happy…" James replies kindly as he thrust again against Kim's asscheeks. He slide his hands up and down on Kim's flesh; making her smile even more as she turn her focus back to the bent over Britina. She and James thrust together again; making her yells out and rock from the sensation.

"Daddy…daddy I feel…I feel so strange and yet…I feel so good…" Britina yell out. Another moan erupts from deep inside of her from Kim and James thrusting together against her once more. They shut their eyes together and repeatedly thrust to pleasure each other. Kim and James didn't increase in their pace or power, they remain as they were to gain and give pleasure which Britina soak in heavily.

She drops her head onto the bed as they continue to fuck her. Kim would moan out at times from her father's cock inside of her and the collision of their bodies. The heat between the three pick up until Britina clinch the sheets of the bed and let out a powerful loud moan. It didn't stop Kim and James who continue to thrust despite her cumming from what she was going through.

"I can't…I don't think I can do this anymore…I'm fucked so much…" Britina exclaims which finally made the two Possible family members stop. "That…can't be true!" Kim exclaims in disbelief; placing her hands firmly on her hips and standing up right behind Britina. "You're supposed to be my sister! You can handle much more than this!" Kim continues showcasing more annoyance towards Britina rather than being upset.

"Now Kim, you know full well that your sister has just gotten into this with us. It's clear that this was too much for her right now." James explains to keep the emotions of Kim from going up further. "I'm sorry…daddy…I'm sorry…big sis…I really…really want to go forward…but my body…it aches…it aches in ways…that are making me weak…I thought I…I could keep going but…" Britina exclaims in frustration almost to tears though James simply smile.

He bucks his hips hard against Kim which made her thrust against Britina who scream out from this. "Don't be too hard on her…I told you before…you were like this once too…" James reminds which made Kim blush greatly. "Well do something else so Britina can get her strength back and we can enjoy each other more…but first…take out the beads. They've been in her long enough." James continues.

He suddenly pulls out causing Kim to fall over onto Britina with a playful moan leaving her lips. The weaken Britina fall over onto the bed when Kim's hot body collide with hers as she look back to her right at her friend. "Sister…please…hurry…" Britina begs with Kim pulling out from inside of Britina. Her strap-on flick out when she escape from her friend's pussy with a great amount pussy juice flicking about in the air. Some of the juice land backs on Kim, some the surrounding spaces and a bit back onto Britina who was struggling to keep her strength up.

Kim lower herself down enough to stare directly at the familiar back side of Britina as she smirk and place her hands along the upper parts of it. She first smears her palms and fingers about Britina's ass gaining a moan from the young woman. James watches this closely; throbbing from the interactions of the two young women before him. Kim slides her hands down to Britina's asscrack and slightly pull it apart, but return it to normal with a wider smirk.

It drives Britina crazy from the teasing and actions of Kim, but she endures regardless in wait of what was to come of her. Kim repeats her previous actions gaining another moan out of Britina who did her best to endure. Kim playfully pulls apart Britina's asscheeks a few more times until she stop allowing them to return to their normal position.

Gently, she slides her right hand up to the end of the beads and slips her index finger through the hook. Slowly and gently still, she pulls on it. Britina relax as best as she could despite wanting to anticipate what might happen to her. The first bead struggles to free itself from within Britina's asshole much to the enjoyment of Kim. She teases her friend by pull on the end many times to get the bead out; making Britina yell out many time in the process.

The first bead finally begins to emerge from within Britina's asshole as a great amount of fluid covered it; making it shines in the light. It finally was freed from inside of Britina with a plopping sound that caught the attention of everyone. "Did…did I make that sound?" Britina thought in a mixture of shame and wanting from what she had just went through.

A devilish expression form on Kim's face after the first bead left from Britina. She didn't bother teasing her friend as she did before instead, Kim pull on the beads to pull out another. The second follow by another and then another making Britina moans out and sink into a pleasure foreign to her being. Each bead that left from inside of her made her shudder greatly, her toes curl from the pleasure and her eyes were rolling into her head.

James watches this closely remembering his time with Kim doing the exact same thing. His face shows a great deal of seriousness unlike Kim's devilish nature and demeanor from her fun with Britina. "I don't remember teasing her like this…I comforted her to make sure that it would be okay…I'll have to remind Kim of that later…" He thought sternly.

More of the beads were being pulled out from Britina's anus as she herself help to push them out. She moans submissively from them escaping her stretched asshole until the final one plop out with the sound following suit. She screams out in relief and drop down onto the bed, drooling, smiling from ear to ear and heavily breathing from the experience she endured.

Kim held the beads up to her face and sniffs them gently; breathing in the naughty scents that leak off of it. "Wow…I didn't think you had it in you Britina…this really is kinky…" Kim praise then rise up onto her feet. "I'll be right back…I need to clean this so it doesn't get anyone sick." Kim continues making her way to the back of the room with James following her movements.

James approach the fallen Britina towards her left and help her up onto the bed. He sits down on the edge with Britina resting herself onto the sheets and her head on James' lap. "I'm sorry daddy…sorry that I couldn't be like Kim…" Britina whispers in defeat despite breathing out heavily. He places his left hand on top of her head and strokes her hair tenderly; looking down at her proudly.

"Don't worry about this honey…you've done your best and I couldn't ask for more…Kim was just like you at one point and she had to go through the same. I wish she would have remembered that from when we first started." James explains kindly; continuing to stroke along Britina's head. The tender act and gentle touch of the man she was resting on put more of Britina's concerns and weakness at ease.

She smile from ear to ear and shut her eyes tenderly from what was being done to her. "Even now…he smells so nice…he smells so good…I want more of him…but my body is so tired…I could use some rest right now…even though…I was the one who started all this…" Britina thought lewdly and in her weakness, but relax still from the attention James was giving to her.

"Daddy! Can we play some more after Britina feels better!? I know you want more!" Kim chimes out which James laugh out a bit. "Of course I do, but she needs to be strong enough to handle it. If not she'll break." James replies loudly, kindly as he continues to stroke Britina's head. "I hope I can handle what they want from me next…" Britina thought; trying to build up what strength she could from her laying on the sheets.

Nearly twenty minutes after Kim went to clean the beads and Britina rest on James lap, the trio was again on the bed together though the toys were placed back inside of Kim's luggage. The light in the room was turned off and the storm outside had remained the same, but accompanying the sounds of the rain was the moans, grunts and pants coming from the trio.

James was laying on his back at the head of the bed, keeping Britina's breasts firmly in his hands. He squeeze on them from time to time as he stare up at her wanting face with a smile. As he continues to fondle her breasts, he was thrusting his hips up and down to fill her pussy as it leak out onto his cock. Behind Britina was a different story with Kim behind her friend, leaned up against her eagerly.

Unlike her father, Kim was thrusting hard into Britina's spread asshole while holding her friend by her waist. The hardness and strap-on was back onto her body as it glides easily in and out of Britina's asshole. Each thrust that Kim gave to Britina was hard and deep as she didn't match the pace of her father. She grins widely and grunts whenever she slams against her friend. Britina's ass ripple from Kim's collision with her body, her breasts tried to sway, but due to James' fingers holding them in place it didn't happen.

"They're so deep inside of me…they're rubbing that spot again…it feels so good…" Britina thought feeling herself reaching her sexual high once again. She didn't fight between them though it proves difficult for her to focus on the numerous spots of pleasure on her body the Possible family was giving to her. She lick her lower lip from the slams of Kim's and James then yell out feeling Kim slamming her strap-on hard into ass rather than the thrusting she did before.

She pull out slowly out from Britina's ass then ram herself hard into her asshole; grinning gleefully from what she was doing. Britina yell out more in pleasure from Kim's change in pace while James just enjoy himself from what was happening. He shifts his attention between the two women from time to time, taking in their facial reactions in the process. From Kim's wild, wanting expression to the way Britina show her submissiveness, James absorb it into his memories, not seeing them as close friends.

"My two girls…" He thought in fatherly want; continuing to thrust his hips up and down to feed Britina's slick, tight pussy. Britina suddenly shut her eyes with Kim doing the same; halting her current thrust as half of her strap-on was trapped inside of Britina's ass. They shake together from their orgasm though there was a stronger one coming from Britina rather than Kim.

"Oh…they both came…" James thought in further interest then smirk happily from their bodies quivering. "My two little girls…are you two enjoying yourselves?" He asks kindly and low in pitch. "Yes daddy…I love having your cock inside of me…I love how Kim is helping to make me feel good too…" Britina announce, not holding a single thing back.

"Yes daddy! I'm enjoying myself with my little sisters! I love this so much and you're both making me so wet!" Kim blurt out without holding anything back much like Britina was. Together the two women move together, moan together and hold onto to the others' arms to keep them in place. James breathe out heavily from this doing his best now to handle the pressure of Kim and Britina bouncing up and down on top of his lap and legs.

"This is new!" He thought in excitement; feeling the two women bouncing on top of him. Kim pressed herself firmly against Britina's ass to not stop the momentum between them as they moan more and more. It repeats in the air as James listen closely to them both. He feels their sweat flowing onto his body, their body heat seeping into his flesh and the weight of their bodies made it better for him with each time they bounce.

Kim and Britina suddenly turn their heads to one another; Kim leaning over Britina's left shoulder and Britina turning to her left. They kiss as hard as they could, continuing to bounce on top of James together as their pussies leak out even more. Finally, they shiver together and through their kiss, they moan loudly despite sounding muffled.

They lewdly pulling away; showing how they had released for one another. Their shivering changes to quivers as they shut their eyes and bask in the sensations of what they were sharing. Kim help Britina to drop down onto James' cock completely and in turn, she push her strap-on as much as she could into her friend. "Cum for me daddy…cum for me…I beg you…" Britina announce desperately; doing her best to keep her moans in check.

It wasn't hard for James to know what she needed and wanted and how good it felt with Britina's pussy wrapped around his cock. He shut his eyes and relax heavily as he feel his cum erupt out of himself once more. The amount that he gives to Britina was thick, hot and heavy as she had come to know of it. She screams out happily when feeling him erupting inside of her while Kim smirks happily though slightly jealous of her friend.

Every squirt of his cum, Britina savors until she screams louder feeling herself cumming in the process. Much of the cum made its way into her womb much like before as she arch back against Kim's front. "So much…daddy's giving me so much…I love it!" Britina screams out as she lightly bounces up and down to gain more of his cum. "Honey…its not…going…anywhere…" James mutters out, trying to handle her milking him.

"I know…but I want it…I want to…share…with my sister…" Britina admits. Britina suddenly yell out as Kim had pushed her down on top of James' person. "No need for that…I'm just glad you got to enjoy it too…" Kim explains a little windy now panting a bit. "You're being…very sweet Kim…thank you…" James pants out which Kim smirk back at him wantingly and happily.

Long after his release within Britina, James, Kim and Britina herself were now covered in the sheets of his bed. He was holding onto the two women with Kim on his left and Britina on his right. Both had wide smiles on their faces, cuddled up to him and resting comfortably against his person. James was sleeping peacefully from the girls and what they went through as both girls' pussies and assholes leak with fluids. They lick their lips in the slumber from the lingering taste of James' cum with the storm outside continuing; helping them to slumber better…


	8. A Quiet Morning After

"That storm really did a number on everything…but it's good that it rained so much. I think the area really needed it." James states to himself while looking behind him over his right shoulder at a curtain drawn window. He turns around back to the table he was sitting under, wearing a light blue robe on his body that span from his shoulders down to his ankles.

Before him was a full plate of breakfast foods that most would want to eat with a cup of steaming coffee to his right. The silverware was present around the ceramic white as he closely examines everything that was present before him. "Mmm…mmmm! Now this is a wonderful breakfast to have. Sunny side eggs, fresh toast with butter, sausage, bacon and one of the best roast I've ever had in a coffee." He praise to himself as he reach for the cup to his right.

He pulls it to his lips and lightly sips on it with his eyes shut in a relaxing manner. At the same time under the table, between his spread legs, Kim and Britina were busy pleasuring him in lewd manner; submissively enjoying themselves. They were both naked to the air around them as they remain on their hands and knees around James' person.

The two of them were wearing matching dog ears on top of their heads as Kim had a black pair while Britina wore a brown pair. They both had dog tails sticking out of their asscheeks, stuffed deep in their assholes by unique anal plugs. Together, they shake their asses back and forth from their pleasuring of the man before them, savoring the taste coming from James.

Kim was to his right while Britina remain to his left, both running their tongues up and down along his stiff cock. Kim mostly focuses on the upper part of his stiff cock, running her tongue from the middle to the lower parts of the head. Britina work her way along the middle to lower parts of his cock, sliding her tongue eagerly against his throbbing meat.

Though the two women were giving him pleasure from their licking, James didn't seem affected by the actions of them both. He place down his cup and pick up a fork and knife to sample the items before him. He works on the eggs first while Kim and Britina together change their tongue actions on his cock. They flick their tongues repeatedly, up and down along his cock when moving among their respective areas.

Britina open her eyes briefly then shut them after running her tongue along the base of what James had to offer. She swishes her tongue back and forth against his flesh feeling it pull and throb from her actions. Kim move up further to his cockhead and run her tongue against his ridges, like Britina, completely abandoning the flicking of her tongue.

She move the tip of her tongue against the ridges of his cockhead's under side; cooing out and breathing on his head. It twitch from their combine efforts on his person though James continue to simply eat. Kim slides her tongue against the top of the head, sampling his urethra in the process. Lingering traces of his precum smear into her taste bud making her shake and her pussy ache for attention.

Britina slide herself around to the underside of James' cock, closer to Kim's person without colliding with her partner at the moment. She offers the same treatment she gave previously until she traces the tip of her tongue down to his ballsack. At first when sampling his ballsack, she flicks her tongue repeatedly against his sack. She slide further down to the bottom then playfully inhale both of his balls into her mouth.

The texture of his ballsack and its ridges brought on more pleasure to Britina's person; making her shiver similar to how Kim was reacting. Britina run her tongue around his balls as much as she could, gaining a greater feel of his skin and the taste that caked his person. She opens her eyes once more towards his cock, continuing her savoring and sucking and licking of his balls.

Kim however ends her tongue movement along his urethra and opens her mouth as much as she could. Dropping her mouth over his cockhead, she pulls James into her mouth and lean to her left to give Britina some room. She slide her mouth slowly, back and forth along his hard on which throb each time she move her wet, hot mouth over his hard cock.

James during this had finished his eggs and reaches for his cup once more. He continue to keep his current demeanor despite the actions being taking on his balls and cock at the same time. Kim and Britina increase their efforts slightly as Kim pick up her head movements, leaving behind a good amount of saliva in the process. Britina freed James from her mouth with a satisfying moan only to quickly dip down near his person.

She stick her tongue out fast against the under sides of his balls. Using just the tip of her tongue, she trace what he had, purposely getting them wet much like Kim was with his long, hard cock. She slide herself from left to right regaining the taste of his ballsack as she tremble to touch herself. She didn't give into the temptation of doing so and focus on sampling his balls more.

Kim stops at the head of his cock and opens her eyes towards what she had done to him. A great deal of her saliva lingers on his cock that shines in the minor amount of light that fill the room around them. The sight captivated the young woman who feels herself in need to touch herself. For a second, she wince feeling some shifting from the tail inside of her asshole, but rather than feel odd, she embrace the sensation now filling her being.

She once again shut her eyes and returns to sliding her mouth and lips back and forth over his cock. His length slide past her teeth easily, over her tongue that rub against the underside and begin to seep into her throat the longer Kim pleasure him. At times, she would increase her pace to make him throb in her mouth or would slow down to savor every reaction he was giving her from her actions.

Britina slide her tongue from the under side to the upper parts of his balls and work herself among the surface willingly. Purposely, she release out saliva onto him to make it easier on herself and savor more of what he had to offer. She once again opens her eyes to the sight of his balls and how they were resting near his thighs. They hung a bit low and were heavy to her gaze knowing full well that he had regain much of his cum from the previous night.

As she continue to move the underside of her tongue back and forth over James' balls, Britina recall the events of that morning. She and Kim woke up together only to find James already coming out of the shower with a good amount of steam following his body. He had his hands in the pockets of the robe and smiled happily towards the girls who were looking back at him in need.

She remembered how she leaned forward on her front, sinking her hands into the bed to show off her chest and the want in her face. Kim was leaning back in a presenting manner for her father. Already her nipples were hard, the want coming off of Kim picked up rapidly as she couldn't tear herself from James' body and presence. "Now girls…we should get something to eat before we have any more fun. No point in you two passing out from it all." He suggested happily during his advance towards the two of them.

Britina remember how she and Kim simply stared at James' body the closer her approached them. How his fatherly demeanor and presence was turning her on more and more with each passing sight of his presence. "But how about we have some fun as well. No point in denying each other what we want." He presented to them as he stopped before the bedside; looking down at both of them fatherly and in his own form of want.

The memories inside of Britina's mind fade as she shut her eyes and move her mouth to his right ballsack. Carefully, she inhales his ball into her mouth and begins to push and pull on it. The flavors from him flood her taste buds once more as her pussy ache and leak out fluids from her actions. She sometimes moves the tip of her tongue over his ballsack during her movements of it, but never allows him to escape her mouth.

Kim had clenched her eyes tightly from her continuous sucking on her father. Every part of her body was aching for his touch and him inside of her though the most of her was enjoying what she was doing with him. His cock easily slides into her throat as she moves closer to the base of him. She made sure not to hit Britina, but in doing so she moved her hand up to his leg to keep herself balanced.

Similar to Britina, Kim recall the events earlier that morning, adding more to her overall pleasure within her being. She remembers James bending both of the women over on the edge of the bed. He stood behind them stroking their asscheeks with one hand each; focusing mostly along the top of their backsides. Together, Kim and Britina let out whimpering moans that picked up in pitch by the second.

"You girls are doing so well…so how about we use some more of Kim's wonderful toys? I'm not sure which ones, but I really want to have something inside of you both for awhile." James addressed playfully, laughing afterwards. Neither Kim or Britina offered any resentment or resistance as they turned around towards his person, inwards of the space between them.

"Please daddy…pick whatever you want for us…" Kim and Britina replied at the same time almost of same mind. Kim saw the welcoming, appeased face of her father as he stared down at them with wider eyes. "He went with these for us…I haven't used these tail toys in so long…and it feels really good after he licked them to lube them up for us…" Kim praise in her mind continuing to take her father.

Britina and Kim continue to sample and work hard on the parts of James they could feel until they pause feeling James' hands on top of their heads. They turn their lustful focuses towards his person and instinctively knew what they had to do. Kim freed James' cock from her throat and mouth as it flick back, slapping some of her saliva against his robe. Britina release his ballsack from her mouth and crawl from under the table leisurely.

Kim did the same on the side she was on then together, the two young woman climb up onto James' lap. They lean close to his cock as they extend one hand each to the base. Steady they hold his cock and lean close to his cock, taking in its aroma and the heat it generate. Kim and Britina press their lips against the outer sides of his cock then slurp their tongues up and down against him in reverse strokes.

James throb from their combine efforts along his length, but focus on finishing what was on his plate. He had lifted his hands back to the surface of the table and pick up his silverware to finish the rest of the food present before his gaze. Though he wasn't interacting with them as much, he was smiling from ear to ear enjoying everything being done to him.

Kim picks up on her licking on her father while Britina pant out wildly in between her slurping against his member. She was diving deeper in her enjoyment of James' cock though Kim enjoys him more in a quieter manner. The taste of her saliva and his cock made Britina wetter than before while Kim was already soaked from what she had went through.

Some of James' precum seep out and flow down the underside of his cock, but was quickly replaced by his cum. Some of it sprays out in a smaller squirt, not hitting the table or James' person towards his stomach and crotch. Britina and Kim avert their attentions to how his cock was releasing cum and slowing down on his length. They stop to watch with their tongues pressing greatly against his expanding slightly bigger cock in wait for the end.

More of his cock escapes from inside of him and with each time his cock expands, Kim and Britina melt happily. The sight and feel of his release made it harder for them to hold back as they feel his cum trickling down their fingers and seeping into the space of them each. James finally let out a light moan from his release, relaxing from how much cum he releases with Kim and Britina continuing to watch.

They together stroke his cock from the base to slightly below the middle to milk out the leftover cum he held inside. Some more escape from the head, but when they couldn't see any more, they pull their hands away and stare at the lingering cum on the flesh. Eagerly, they lick up what they could almost craze from the taste, texture and smell they knew from James.

He pushes himself out from the table and stares at them, ignoring his cock getting slightly limp from their actions on him. The frenzies of their sampling went on until they run out of cum to lick up. Together they look down at the floor noticing some of the cum had fallen onto the floor in varying spots. They narrow their eyes and lean down to what was present before their eyes.

They stick their asses up into the air for James as they stick out their tongues as much as they could. Akin to the dogs, they lick slowly against the floor to gain the cum that remain on the floor. James watch this regaining his hardness in seconds from them eagerly lapping up the cum as quickly as they could. It didn't take long for Kim and Britina to finish getting the cum up and slushing it around in their mouths.

They rise up onto their knees after more slushing then in one big gulp, they swallow what they had and turn to James lewdly. They stick out their tongues as much as they could at him, panting heavily for more allowing their lewdness to take hold. James smirks at this happily and nods to them. He moves out of his chair and reach for his cup. The food and coffee he had was gone as he made his way to his left. "I'm going to get a fresh cup and then we'll have more fun girls…if that's alright with both of you." He addresses as he stop away from the long table.

He looks back from his right and smirk knowingly. The sight filling his eyes was of Kim and Britina crawling on their hands and knees after him as if they were pets now rather than his lovers. "How cute…" He points out happily while narrowing his eyes at the sight.


	9. A True Family

Inside of the dining room, James and Kim were indulging themselves close to the window James had looked out before with Britina sitting directly across from them in his previously used chair. Her eyes remain fixated on the duo enjoying themselves against the wall as she mind race from the things they were currently doing. "I forgot how flexible Kim was…and I didn't know daddy was so strong…" Britina thought lewdly with a blink of her eyes.

James was pressed against the wall with his eyes shut and sliding his tongue fully along Kim's pussy. From her hard clit to the bottom of her pussy, he samples every bit of her with his spread out tongue. Much of his saliva mixed in with her pussy juices with her strong scent filling his nose every time he slides his tongue. He would flick his tongue away then drop back down to the clit and repeat the process; completely focused on pleasuring his child.

His arms were looped around Kim's lower back as she had herself upside down against her father's front. She casually slide her mouth up and down along the bottom of his cock; keeping the bulk of him inside of her mouth. Unlike James, she had her eyes half opened during her actions with him. Her arms were looped around his waist, her legs were slightly looped around his neck and her hair dangled down against the floor; blocking much of Britina's view.

Kim's slower actions on James contrast from the numerous times she pleasure him in the past from what Britina could remember. She would sometimes lean to her left or right to gain a between view though Kim's locks made it harder. "Kim's making this harder…she has so much hair that it's hard to see what she's doing to daddy…" She thought in annoyance, but shifts her focus towards James and his pleasuring of Kim's pussy.

No longer was he running his tongue along her pussy rather he was now gently sucking on her clit and the upper parts of her pussy. He seems to enjoy himself greatly from what Britina could see and from it notice the changes in Kim's body. "I'm glad he talked us out of taking those things out of us…I don't think we'd be able to enjoy yourselves otherwise…" Britina thought holding mixed feelings.

She continue to observe James from what was happening while unknown to her, Kim had pull herself completely from James' cock. Rather than suck on her father, Kim shift to swirling her tongue slowly and precisely along his cockhead counterclockwise. The want in her being rise by the second which James picks up on. However, he didn't stop his sucking along her clit.

Kim pulls away enough to let herself lick along the front of his cock; tasting again the lingering cum, precum and his natural flavors on her tongue. It wasn't enough and she return to sucking on his cock in a more powerful manner. She feels him sliding back into her mouth and down into her throat as she resume her previous sucking actions. He let out a light moan from this and continues to suck on her.

Growing agitated and left out, Britina rise up from the chair and move around to James' left. Upon reaching his side, she stops seeing Kim sucking on James in a much clearer light than before. She crouches down to get a better view with Kim opening her left eye when feeling Britina's presence around her. Britina smile to Kim who blink to her once and shut her eyes again.

She continues to suck on James though her pace increases by the second. More of her saliva escape from inside of her mouth and onto his member as Britina takes it in greatly. Suddenly, Kim pulls herself completely from James' cock and brushes her lips along the opposite side away from Britina's view. She opens her eyes to her friend across from her showing a stronger lust that was meant for James.

"Why is she getting so defensive? It's not like I can't share daddy with her…" Britina thought in a bit worry as she watch Kim continue in the manner she was going in. Kim blink feeling James lower her down to the floor though in response, she crawls on her hands to better lower herself. He held onto her ankles to help her lower herself until her wet crotch was directly before his.

She split her legs apart far, allowing view of her asshole and pussy much to the shock of Britina. "I guess all those cheerleader practices and shows made her…easy to handle for him…" Britina thought in amazement with a few blinks of her eyes. Once she was in position, James reach for his cock with his left hand while Kim kept her balance before him.

He takes aim and lowers his cock down to her waiting pussy though Kim didn't wait long. When she feel the head of his cockhead directed towards her pussy, she thrust herself back and insert him into her pussy in once go. She moans out feeling him spreading her pussy apart as she knew him for with a loud moan escaping from her mouth.

She rocks herself back and forth rather than let James do the work as she moan out repeatedly. Astonished and surprised by his child, James look down and watch as his child move herself over his cock. Her pussy lips rub on him and her juices flow out each time she rock on him as she purposely push herself up against him to take him in deeper than before.

He grunts out as he held onto both of her legs; keeping them split for her and savoring her pussy pulling on his cock each time. He bites down on his teeth from how he was enjoying himself with her as Kim pick up in her movement. "She's really going at him…" Britina thought in disbelief; focusing most on where the two were connected as Kim pick up her movements.

She pants out heavily from moving her hips to pleasure her father as she drops her head down submissively. She moves her ass in a manner to further tempt her father with her asscheeks rippling from her hip movements. Moans escape out of Kim's lips rather than pants as she kept up the pace on him. "Kimmy…you don't have to move like that so much…" James exclaims trying to sound fatherly, but his desire for his child was winning out.

The building orgasm in both Kim and James rise up, but Kim shake her head before the pleasure could reach her. She pull herself off of James and flip forward without letting her limps hit him. He blinks from her actions as she stands up on her feet as if nothing had happened.

Britina follow the moments of Kim as she turn around before her father with her left hand on her hip and her right arm dangling to her side. She stare back at him in deep want of him as her eyes drift from his puzzled face to his standing wet cock. Before either Britina or James could say or do anything, Kim performs a handstand in front of James then slams her feet down on the floor.

She thrust her feet up and loops her legs around his waist directly under his cock. As fast as she could, she grind her pussy along the under side of his cock close to the base. She balances herself with as much of her strength as she could with the eyes of James and Britina on her in wonder. She pants out again in need of him, keeping up this lewd act and gaining pleasure from it.

James didn't hold back as he takes his daughter's actions as invitation for himself. He slam his hands down along her asscheeks making Kim moan out loudly and tilt her head to her right. James push her off of him which Kim freed him in the process. Like before, he grasp his cock in his left hand, aim it down to her pussy, but before Kim could take control, he ram his cock deep into her pussy.

He sinks his hands harder into her asscheeks then thrust violently in and out of her the moment he feel himself completely within her. The powerful, violent thrusting from James made Kim yell out wildly though to Britina it seems Kim could snap at any time. "She's…she's so wild right now…and daddy is giving it to her like its nothing…I…I can't believe this…" Britina thought in shock and wonder of the scene.

The lewd display that Kim and James were showing to Britina pick up as they let out numerous sounds together in deep enjoyment. Kim yells out more and more from having her pussy slam by James' cock. The way his head rub repeatedly in and out of her pussy made the rush raise higher for Kim despite her fingers showing some form of weakness.

James however continues to show strength that he didn't display before; giving into his more primal nature. His moans escape loudly, mixing with Kim's wild screams of lust and as his thrusting went on, they let themselves go further in their pleasuring. Kim suddenly push herself off of the floor and with James' help, he pull her up against his front.

They tightly hold one another when their fronts collide, James holding her asscheeks tightly once more and Kim looping her arms around his neck hard. They move together as hard as they could, moaning out in a wilder manner that peek more of Britina's interest. "Its just like…when I caught them…has James…been holding back on me…? Has daddy…been holding out on me…?" Britina thought in fear and want as she swallows a small amount of her saliva.

She step closer to their persons, but reel back slightly when the heat and smells from their connection hit her person. "Is this what its like when they let loose? Is this what it's like when daddy takes his daughter and doesn't want to let her go?!" She screams in her mind and opens her eyes towards Kim and James. They were still going at it in the same manner, but James had taken fully control of the situation.

He was bucking his hips up and down to feed his daughter's pussy. Though he moans from each thrust, Kim's moans eclipse his with each one that escapes her mouth. She had leaned her head away from her father while keeping his head trapped against the tops of her mounds. Britina during this stare harder at the two while recalling what she had witness previously from James and Kim when she caught them.

Words completely left Britina's being as the only thing that matter to her was James and how he was fucking Kim. They continue to move together until she arches back and release her familiar orgasmic scream. At first, Britina smile when it reaches her ears, but her eyes widen as the pitch sound different to her. She looks ahead more closely and step to her right to get a better view of Kim's face.

To Britina's surprise, Kim had the most pleased, satisfied, submissive, lewd fast as she smile from ear to ear. Her entire body was shuddering in James' embrace though she didn't release him from her grasp. Without warning, she drops her head down and remains in wait for James to resume. There wasn't a long wait for Kim as James resumes his powerful, violent thrust inside of her pussy.

The loud moans continue to leave from the father and daughter duo though the sounds were a bit muffled. Britina continues to watch the scene, more captivated by the two than she was at any point during their visit. Unknown to her, she was already rubbing her thighs back and forth in need of James and wanting what Kim was currently getting.

She licks her upper lip for a moment and step closer, now embracing the heat and smells coming from James and Kim. James' continuous thrust into Kim now causes her pussy juice to fly out from under her. It went everywhere around them along James and Kim's legs, the floor and most notably James' cock and Kim's already drenched pussy. She screams out again from her cumming once again, but James didn't allow her to rest this time.

The pleasure the two were sharing made Britina weaker with each passing second. Slowly, she lowers herself down and drop to her knees; focusing on where the two were connected. Whenever James thrust against Kim, he would make her bounce into the air allowing a brief showing of his drenched, large cock. It brought out more in Britina who focus heavily on how James was making Kim bounce from his thrusting.

"Daddy…daddy I can…I can feel it…I can feel it getting bigger! FUCK ME! FUCK ME!" Kim screams out at her loudest, desperate to gain what more of what her father had to offer. It was enough to push James over the edge and from it, his cock expand as it had did many times inside of the familiar space of Kim's pussy. He release a far heavier amount of cum into Kim's womb as it splash against the back of her inners.

Much of Kim's mind suddenly vanishes when she feels her father's cum heavily hitting her womb and filling her until the scream she let out increase. Something was different about James' release this time as she could feel her womb expanding over his cockhead. James without thinking about it pushes his head against her womb and forces it open during his release.

The sprays of cum that invade Kim's womb completely drown her mind in pleasure; removing anything else that was lingering in her mind. All that matter to her was feeling her father's cum, his cock and him completely. Her entire being shudder heavier from feeling more of his cum filling her while James brace himself to finish inside of her.

His release went on for nearly a minute in which he drops to his knees with a heavy inhale. He leans over allowing Kim to lie on the floor who fully releases James from her embrace. The weakness in Kim was present that not only James notice, but Britina as well. However, as James sit up in place, he stare down at his child's face along with the stunned, amazed and needy Britina.

James' cock didn't shrink from his release almost as if it was ready to go a second time. He pants a bit heavy and deep during his observation of his child. As he did his best to recover his strength, as he slowly inhale though his nose and exhale through his mouth. When he didn't feel Kim's womb around his cockhead anymore, he gently pulls out from his child's pussy with a moan leaving his lips.

He slide every inch of himself out of his child making her shudder from his departure. A strange sound left from Kim's pussy the moment James pull out of her however, to Britina's eyes something far more interesting caught her complete attention. Some of the cum that James had given to her was already leaking out in a thick, heavy manner. Kim twitch slightly as the cum ooze out of her more with James watching slightly and Britina turning around to her right.

She bent herself over, resting the right side of her face against the floor then moves her hands around to her asscheeks. "Daddy…" Britina calls out, finally letting out some words. James swiftly turns his attention towards her location. What fills his eyes was the sight of her asscheeks pull away from one another along the center of her crack; revealing her spread asshole and spread pussy. "Please fuck me…" She begs in need trying to mimic Kim's tone which made James narrow his eyes.

After Britina's invitation to her body, she was being made to rock forward and back heavily; moaning out due to James having his cock buried deep inside of her pussy. He was hiked over her ass similar to how a dog would mate with another as his cock was deep inside of her asshole. It was spread much easier compared to the others times and with its easier access; James was pumping his cock in and out of her.

He grunts out over her, staring down at her head hard in want of her each time he slide his cock in and out of her asshole. His hands were gripping the lower parts of her side during his thrusting and with his feet; he kept them apart near her legs for further support. He did his best to give Britina everything he had with his thrusting reaching the same violent strength that he previously gave to Kim.

"…Yes…don't leave me out of this…don't just give it all to Kim…I'm…I'm now your daughter too…so don't just give it all to her…give me some…and let me have a much…as much as you can give me…" Britina thought letting herself go, but differently from how Kim let herself go. Slightly she shifts her head to her right and look back at Kim as best as she could from her eye.

The sight of her fallen friend brought joy to her as she watch Kim take in more air despite appearing completely drained. "I understand Kim…I really do…I know how you Kim…this feels amazing…I can't describe it…but I want this more…I keep losing myself to this…I want more of it…and I never want daddy to stop…" She thought lewdly as she shut her eyes.

She turns her head forward and braces herself with flat palms on the floor. "He's going so deep inside of me…I thought that my pussy would take the shape of your cock…maybe even Kim's strap-on…but I think…from how your fucking me…my ass is going…to end up taking the shape of your cock…and I want that daddy…" Britina thought more, delighted by the though of the change inside of herself.

She yells out wildly from James sudden change against her asscheeks. She could feel the collision between herself and him over her, but the way he slams down inside of her was something completely new to her. He pull himself out hard and fast then slam himself back inside of her in the same manner. The rapid slams of his body made her scream out in pleasure as she did her best to endure.

"Not yet…not yet…not yet…" Britina repeats to herself. She clenches her eyes shut while shaking her head back and forth; trying to resist the urge to release. However, her body was giving into the pleasure faster than she could fight against it. Her toes begin to curl each time she feels James slamming down against her ass; feeding her his cock. The addition of his ballsack slapping against her made the pleasure more enjoyable and higher than before.

"I don't remember daddy's balls slapping against me so hard…" She thought in eagerness. She blinks in surprise and shake her head once again; shutting her eyes again tightly to fight against her need to cum. "NO…I need to hold on…I need to hold on…I need to…to…to…" Her thoughts drift to the need to cum which she arch herself and let out a powerful, feminine, primal scream.

James' thrusting slow down the moment he heard her screaming out and in seconds, he stop himself; leaving every inch of himself inside of her asshole. Britina's scream went on as she rises up onto her knees. James responds to her change by lowering himself down until his ass touch the floor. Britina rise up with him without thinking about it, continuing to scream and sticking out her tongue lewdly.

The wild rush of cumming this way made her grasp the sides of her head and tremble until the sensation of cumming form her ass calm. James remains as he was, watching closely at the woman directly in front of him. A lewdness heavily surround Britina and James with their naughty smells mixing together and their body heat picking up.

Slowly, Britina slide her hands down along the side of her head, to her neck, over her breasts then down to her sides. She pant heavily as she lean her head forward wit her eyes half opened. "Thank you daddy…thank you…for helping me to cum from my ass…" Britina praises in a low volume. James offers no words and remains in wait of what Britina would do.

"Let me stay like this…" She whispers to herself. She drops herself very slow onto his cock feeling his hard cock filling her insides gradually. "I want…to keep this…inside of me…" She praises a bit louder. Her asscheeks made contact with his crotch with his cock fully filling her asshole. Britina shut her eyes and savor the way his cock throb inside of her asshole.

James smile from the feel of her hot asshole around his cock, the entrance tight around his base and her weight on his person. He lifts his hands up only to loop his arms around her stomach tenderly. Britina did nothing when she feels his hot flesh running on hers, the addition to the feel of building sweat on their bodies mixing. "He's going to fuck me again…he's going to fuck me again…DADDY IS GOING TO FUCK ME AGAIN!" Britina screams in her mind as her eyes open to their fullest.

James wastes no time bouncing her up and down on top of his cock with his arms on her stomach. He moans out greatly when her ass slide up from his lap and along his stomach, granting more pleasure to James who smirks from ear to ear. Britina yell out blissfully as she bounces up and down on James. She did nothing to hinder him and relax her asshole greatly to gain more of the pleasure she had come to love.

She begins to moan out loudly, but the moans quickly change to screams of passion. Her eyes widen once again to their fullest as James help position her on her knees. He rise up on his knees as well and pull her tightly to his chest. Instinctively, Britina loop her arms around the back of James' neck in wait of what was to come. As if knowing that she was going to gain what Kim had, she smile wildly in wait of it.

The powerful, violent thrust from James pick up inside of Britina's asshole causing a large amount of friction between them. James' thrusts made him grunt. Britina screams out wildly in need of him. The two never pull away from their rapid fire movements. The sweat on them fly off repeatedly as did Britina's pussy juices that stain her crotch once more and flow down along her legs.

"More! MORE! MORE DAMN IT!" She screams in her mind from the wild rush of sensations grasping hold of her. During their powerful session, Kim had turned her head to see what was going on between them. Though their bodies were in her line of sight, she couldn't see Britina clearly and marvel at the sight of her father's every moving ass.

A light lick of her lips brought some of her strength back, but not enough to get her up from the floor. She continues to watch her father pummel Britina's ass as well as taking in how Britina's asscheeks ripple from the force. "Fuck me daddy! Fuck me with everything you've got!" Britina exclaims wildly; letting more of herself go by the second.

She tense hard and yell out from a strong orgasm that hit her as it intense from James not letting up inside of her. His thrusting made the orgasm increase as Britina's eyes roll into her head. Much of her thought processes begin to fail her as the only things she wanted was pleasure from James and his cock. His repeated thrust grants her what she wanted and craved as her grip around his neck begin to loosen.

A snap reaction was enough to give her mindset back for a moment and she interlock her fingers together tightly. The thrusting from James continues and she was now moving with him. "I feel it…I feel it coming…his cock is so good inside of me…I want him to keep fucking me…keep fucking me…daddy…KEEP FUCKING ME!" Britina screams in her mind.

A follow up orgasm rush from Britina's pussy, however, a gush of liquid spread out onto the floor between Britina's legs. This caught the full attention of James and Kim in surprise of the rapid amount of liquids leaving Britina. "How…how am I squirting…I've…I've never…done this before…" Britina thought in pure blissful weakness as her eyes roll into her head.

Kim stare greatly enticed by how much Britina was squirting out and the stains on the floor and her flesh she was making because of it. James takes this happily and increases his slams inside of her asshole. He holds onto her waist harder, sinking his palms and fingers into her flesh during his rapid pummeling inside of her. He feels some of her squirting liquids on his body as he made him grin in a wide, teeth baring manner.

The urges inside of James reach his peek as the need to cum wash over him. Exactly as he did with Kim, he push his hard against her asscheeks nearly lifting her off the floor as she shut his eyes tightly. Britina screams as she did before when she lost herself feeling her orgasm washing over her. James release a hard amount of cum deep into her asshole which made him moan loudly and in turn, Britina continues to scream from another orgasm rushing over her.

Every bit of Britina's senses were lost to her as she too could only think of James' cum flooding inside of her, his cock expanding within her being and him pressing against her hard. She lost herself to the pleasure. Her arms fall down from her neck and to her side from her double cumming. James grunts out feeling his cum spraying out from his cockhead which he lost himself a little to the pleasure.

Kim watches this completely with want in her gaze, but did nothing to interrupt what was happening. She burns the sight of James and Britina like this into her mind and remains in wait for the rest of her strength to return…


	10. Understanding Choices

"I didn't think you'd have a place like this Britina." Kim praise in a tight cherry top that hugged her chest, a pair of fashionable onyx jeans that grant her mobility and allure, her normal socks and shoes and a pair of large, black sunglasses over her eyes. "I knew about it for a long time, but I didn't think to come in here…to be honest, I normally order things online." Britina replies far from Kim's person in a long set of clothing racks consisting of the most sexual clothing for a woman.

She had a top of her own on her chest that showed off her cleavage and a great deal of her midriff similar to Kim's attire. The difference that set them apart was the lack of sleeves on Britina's tops. She had a pair of slender jeans of light blue coloring, a pair of white tennis shoes with blue among various parts of it, and a pair of rose colored sunglasses that brought out much of her appeal.

The two stood in a large room hosting dark brown walls all around them. Many pathways were on opposite sides of the two, each closed by a door with a simple brass doorknob on it. Many types of sexual pin ups of men and women were plastered among the walls, some naked some in lingerie, but all showing off their bodies. Some were offering sexual acts to the body parts of the same and opposite sex, but the duo of young women didn't focus on them.

Kim carefully browse through the line of packaged sex toys a bit away from Britina's back while Britina herself continue to rummage through the various outfits she could find. "To be honest…I'm glad you invited me to come here." Kim calls out to Britina. It snaps the young woman to her friend's location as Britina was holding onto a sheer pink lingerie of see-thru design.

"Why do you say that Kim?" Britina asks now focusing on her. "Because…having a sister like you is so…so kinky…I'm turned on just thinking about it." Kim replies smiling from ear to ear as her focus was on a bullet vibrator set of four. "Well…thanks sis…that's still new to say since daddy isn't around." Britina replies slightly happy.

She turns around back to the clothes hanging off the racks around her, but the sight of the lingerie in her grasp made her frown. "I don't think I want this…daddy wouldn't like it if I think about it." She state to herself. She place the item back on its rack and move about the other clothes; shifting her head back and forth among the items present around her advance.

Kim blink to herself and turn to where Britina was advancing towards. The wandering actions of her friend made her think for a moment lewdly, but more in a calmer manner than normal. "We told daddy that we'd be here for awhile and he said he'd be okay with it…I don't mind spending time with her…but I really…really want to get back to him…and I want Britina to come on with me too…" Kim thought in a wanting manner.

"I wonder…" Kim thought playfully then quickly rushes to catch up to Britina. "Hmmm…let's see…" Britina states to herself while leaning before a rack of exotic clothing that offered much to the imagination. "Hey…" Kim whispers to Britina. Before Britina could react, she stumbles forward slightly, but kept her balance from Kim pressing her front against her back.

Playfully and fast, Kim drape her arms over Britina's person then pull her into her arms as she look towards her friend from over her left shoulder. "How about we buy some lingerie together that match us both. There's no reason why we should get something different from one another. We're sisters right?" Kim suggest, sporting a wider smile than before.

Britina in response smirk back at her and nod in agreement without a second thought. "Great!" Kim replies loudly then hops from Britina's person. "Are you two okay?" A female work addresses them towards their rights as she approaches their persons. They turn to her at the same time which Britina answers kindly, "We're fine miss. Thank you."

The work nods back to them and continues, "Well, if you need anything just let us know alright?" She turns around and walks away from them at her own pace. Kim watch her depart, placing her left hand on her hip while Britina kept calm about the woman leaving. "So…think you'll get something kinkier than what I brought?" Kim asks curiously.

"I don't think I could…but…" Britina begins a little slow. A small amount of red form on her cheeks follows by her smirking a bit widely. Kim picks up on this and lean forward to see more of Britina's face even more curious. "But…?" Kim chimes playfully at her. "I wouldn't mind getting myself a wand, a dildo, and something more for when you and daddy leave…" Britina whispers now smirking from ear to ear.

"Don't worry! I'll be happy to show you the best kinds in here! After all, a big sister needs to look after her little sister." Kim teases while draping her right arm over Britina's shoulders. They snicker together and move forward among the clothes present around them. "By the way, what kind of lingerie does daddy like?" Britina asks curiously. She turns her head towards Kim's face who look back at her in a calmer state.

"He doesn't mind as long as it fits your body. Trust me, he's told me that many times…in fact one time during one of my past birthdays…" Kim begins only to lean to Britina's ear and whisper the rest of the tale. They approach the door before them as Kim continue to tell her story; causing Britina to blush greatly. She blink for a moment and stop before the door from how deep, naughty and detail it was.

Kim takes in the reaction from Britina then approach the door; grasping the knob and turning it to her right. "Don't think too much about it…my ass felt better the next morning, but I was so happy that daddy did all those things to me…" Kim explains as she steps through the door and into the next room. "I really…really need to step up my game if I want to catch up to Kim…" Britina thought lewdly.

She quickly follow after Kim into the next room, shutting the door behind her as they look around at the vast amounts of naughtier clothing in the distance of the current room. Together, they move ahead towards everything they could find, surveying and examining everything. A slight amount of interest peek Kim's person from sounds of moaning, sucking and panting, while Britina pant out hearing the sounds filling her ears.

"Must be a show down there…" Kim whispers; licking her bottom lip lewdly when the sounds died out from her ears. "Ye…yeah…" Britina mutters lowly to herself; looking back at Kim slightly jealous and proud. "Still…this is going to take some getting used too…I never would have known that Kim and I would be sluts like this…" Britina thought lewdly then smirk as wide as she could.

The night fall onto the city and with it, Kim and Britina stood together inside of the room that Kim had slept in. They converse together within the room's confines happily placing on various items onto themselves. James during this was inside of his bedroom, reading from a book in contentment. His eyes move about each word carefully, absorbing the story and piece his thoughts of the story to himself.

He remains on top of the bed among the center against the head in nothing but a long white robe that went down to his feet. He finishes his current page and turns it slowly noticing the chapter was coming to an end. "Wow…I didn't think I would reach this part…that's quite something…" He praise from what he was reading and continues through his words.

A set of light knocks on the door caught his attention, but he didn't end his reading from it. "Yes girls? What is it?" He calls out without pulling his eyes from the words he was reading. "Daddy? Can we come in? We want to show you something." Kim inquires cutely and in want. "Just give me a moment girls. I'm almost done with this chapter." James replies loudly, moving his eyes quickly among the words.

James' speed reading helps him to reach the end of the chapter, his contentment coming out more when reaching the last word. He leans to his right towards the nightstand and pick up a small blue bookmark in his fingers. He places it into the folds of the book, shut it and lay it gently on top of the nightstand's surface. He shut his eyes for a moment, inhales through his nose and opens his eyes towards the door in the distance.

"You can come in girls." He calls out to them. The door slowly opens, building James' anticipation of the girls he knew so well. Kim's left hands became clear to James with the door opening fully. Before him, side by side, stand Kim and Britina as their attentions were completely on James' person. He devours their bodies and how they look, making him smile wide and his eyelids lowering slowly.

Kim and Britina wore matching, lacy, slightly see-thru lingerie that brought out a great deal of their natural beauty, curves and allure that James continues to devour. They wore a single strap bra on their chest that perk up their breasts more than they already were. He was able to see their nipples slightly trying to poke out from the covers of the bra's lacy material. The patterns of their attire made their skin clearer to James with the differences in their breasts sizes adding to his delight. He lowers his gaze for a brief moment, but quickly shifts his eyes upward towards their necks. He notices a matching pair of chokers around their necks however the coloring matched what they were wearing currently. Kim wore candy apple red while Britina had the cutest shade of pink among every piece of clothing she wore.

His eyes drift up further among their necks and face which made the two young girls giggle. He notices that both were wearing matching types of makeup that help to bring out the lingerie they were wearing. The same colors on their faces brought more of their beauty to the surface. Their lips were covered in the right amount of lipstick, the eyeshadow and blush they had brought out more of their natural beauty, their eyelashes were well cared for as they would blink from time to time at the man across from them.

James smiles more wanting of the young women as they offer the same form of smile, but lewder towards him. His eyes wander back down on their bodies which Kim and Britina respond in their own way towards him. They lean their bodies alluring towards one another, keeping their legs together, however their upper posture was different. Britina place her hands on her hips, Kim place her right hand on her hip while balancing herself with her left hand against the door.

James briefly, shifts his eyes up to their face and upper bodies, smiling proudly at them. He lowers his eyes down slowly among their bodies; absorbing their curves and how they present themselves before his eyes. They both had garter belts on their waist that was attached to their stockings that clung lightly along their tempting legs. He blinks for a moment noticing their choice of underwear which Kim and Britina quickly turn around to allow him to see everything.

Both were wearing matching T-backs that dug into their asscheeks. It was hard for James to pick between the two as his eyes wander back and forth between them both. Britina's tempting asscheeks was devouring her T-back though he could see the top of it above her cheeks. Kim's bubble butt made the T-back more enjoyable to take in; granting him the same arousal as he could feel himself getting hard from his eyes wandering between the two.

They turn around before his eyes could take in more of their asscheeks; revealing their fronts again to his person. He notice that they were a bit taller compared to their normal height and when his eyes drift to their feet, he smirk from the sight of where they stood. Both were standing in high heels akin to that of a stripper which made him smile even more.

"You both look…wonderful…I never would had dreamed that you two would pull off something so…lavishing that I would get hard so easily…" James praise to the both of them. He gains their happy giggles as they turn lewd. They step inside of the room together and with their inner feet, they push the door shut gently. They listen to the door shut then step forward towards the bed.

They sway their hips in tempting forms with each step of their advance. They stare completely at James' face rather than his cock, hungry for him completely. He inhale a great amount of air through his nose then exhale through his mouth as Kim and Britina stop at the edge of the bed the moment they were close. Slowly, they crawl themselves onto the sheets, exposing more of themselves in the most alluring manner without taking their eyes from person.

"So…what do you two desire most? What can daddy give to you both?" He offers while extending his arms away from his person, higher than his person. Hearing his words brought out a great deal of want in their persons as the two young women stick their asses up a bit into the air. They crawl closer to his location, continuing to look at his person the closer they draw to his person.

"Daddy…we want whatever you want to give us…" Kim announce in want drawing near her father. "Yes daddy…please give us everything you have…we've been really good girls and we know that you love our new lingerie…" Britina adds entice by the sight of James and how his eyes continue to devour their persons. "That is true…I love what you two picked out…" James replies happily.

Hearing his words made them smile and in seconds they begin to get wet. They approach his person and slide into his arms. James pulls them close to his person and look down at them the moment he had them in his embrace. They cuddle up to him cutely, keeping their arms tucked to their chest and their legs together among the bed. They stare solely up at him in complete want which James shift his gaze back and forth between them.

"This…will be a wonderful night for us…" James announces still shifting his attention between the two women in his arms. They nod together at him in want then lean up towards his face at their leisure…

Till the next tale...


	11. Story 2: Beginning Temptations

It was a peaceful day among Britina's mansion as some local animals move about her grass and the birds fly high over the building. The peaceful atmosphere outside was present inside of the walls of Britina's vast kitchen with the walls and floor showing signs of being recently clean. The sounds of footsteps echo throughout the wall from James moving forward into the space and looking about his surroundings.

He was wearing a large white robe with his arms slightly moving about his sides during his advance. His eyes drift a bit to his right noticing Kim and Britina, naked and lying together side by side on top of the long table that was stationed for preparation in the middle. The two lie on one side facing one another, but focus on James during his advance.

Kim lies on her left side, staring at her father from the middle with Britina across from her, resting on her right side. Both were keeping their heads up with their hands and resting their arms on their soft, warm skin. James takes in what they had to offer, no longer wandering about his surroundings with a proud smile on his face. Together, Kim and Britina smirk together, narrowing their eyes and savoring the sight of James' presence.

The two young women focus on James, he shift his eyes among the bodies that belong to the duo present before him. The way they kept themselves on the tabletop and exposing every parts of their beings brought a great deal of enjoyment in his being. He notices that Kim had fully shaven herself of any pubic hair while Britina had only trimmed down her amount to the smallest amount possible.

This caught his completely attention and in response, the women giggle together. They lift their legs up high into the air, extending them both to be straight while using their remaining hand to grasp the undersides of their knees. Kim and Britina giggle together from the feel of James' wandering gaze upon their person. He looks curious at the two of them, shifting his focus among their pussies and what both had to offer.

Kim was already leaking out her pussy juices, but not to the point of soaking herself. There was enough to make her wet and glisten in the light of the room from what James could tell. Britina was a different story to him as he notices a clear difference between how wet she had become and how wet Kim was. Though to his gaze, he notice how far her pussy lips had spread as if waiting for him to enjoy himself with her.

He places his right index finger and thumb along his chin and rest his right elbow on top of his left arm. The change in his person didn't cause any change within Kim and Britina. Together, they continue to show off what they had, but smirk playfully and narrow their eyes. They drop their legs down at the same time and roll onto their stomachs, allowing him to take in the shapes of their asscheeks.

The moment the women change their positions on top of the table they playfully bounce their hips up and down, making their asscheeks ripple. James watches both of them rather than shift his attention between them which put a smile on his face. Much of his concerns fade away when seeing the duo bouncing in place, including how their asscheeks move.

The sight of Britina's tight ass brought much to James' enjoyment. He focuses on her for a moment, noticing how well her cheeks ripple and witnessing parts of her asshole. With Kim, he knew well how her bubble butt ripple and it clap whenever she move herself. Kim looks over her right shoulder with Britina looking over her left at James' person, both smiling from ear to ear with half opened eyes.

James continues to stare at what the duo was doing, smirking proudly and nodding in approval at their actions. Kim and Britina giggle girlishly from his response, stopping their ass bouncing for a moment. Swiftly, they spin around towards their outer sides and lay on their backs. They lift themselves up on their hands behind their backs; keeping their legs together much to James' surprise.

Giggling playful once more, Kim and Britina focus on James solely, never moving from their spots and showing no signs of tiredness or pain. They smirk together though Britina bare more of her teeth to James than Kim did, taking in his presence. In response to how they changed in posture, James cross his arms in wait of what they would do next.

They lean back on their backs, balance themselves accordingly and spread their legs high into the air. They move their hands to the lower parts of their thighs, pulling them apart further and exposing not just their wetter pussies, but their throbbing assholes. James take a step forward towards them, but maintain a distance to them from it. The aromas coming off the two of them pick up in the air around him despite the cleanness of the kitchen space.

The feminine odors of Kim and Britina fill his nose, making his cock harder with the sight of their holes adding to his enjoyment. Britina didn't have as much of a spread compared to Kim who beams with pride from showing off herself to her father. She lick her lips from bottom to top lewdly, focusing on her father and wanting him more as he stood before them.

Kim and Britina slide their hands from their outer thighs to their kneecaps and finally to the middle of the calves. They spread their legs even further in a 'V' shape which James takes in happily. He moves his hands forward and claps them repeatedly, much to the happiness and want of Kim and Britina. "Bravo girls…Bravo…I didn't think such a small show would do so much to my want of you both." James praise with the two young women smiling from ear to ear.

"Oh daddy…you know that we want to make you happy…just as much as you want to make us happy." Kim replies happily towards her father. "Besides, if we can't make each other feel good and feel better…then what good are we as your daughter's daddy?" Britina adds sweetly while moving her eyes about what James had to offer. "You are correct girls." James praise as he step backwards a few times.

When he was further away from the two on the table, James turn around from them and reach for the robe he was wearing. "After all, a family needs to be understanding and help one another…there's no reason for us to break that trust right now." James explains as he undoes the band around his waist. Once it was loose enough, he reach for the top of his robe and lowers it down to the floor.

The sight of his body made Kim and Britina narrow their eyes at the sight of his body and flesh. When the robe left his body, James made his way over towards the large white refrigerator before his right; keeping a pleasant demeanor about his person. "Now…we have to see…what would be good for a meal before we get our exercise in to work it all off…Kim…Britina…I hope you two will be ready for this." James announce while gripping the fridge's handle with his right hand.

"We are daddy." The two women call out together as they swing forward. Shifting once again in place, Kim and Britina sit on their knees with their hands in their laps; waiting on James to return to them. He peer into the refrigerator's walls; examining the content before him. "So many choices…I wonder where to start with you two…" He whispers to himself, further taking in what was present in front of his gaze.


	12. Sampling and Mixing

The moans leaving from Kim and Britina pick up as they lie on their backs, eyes shut gently and wriggling about on the spaces that belong to them. Kim was playfully squeezing on the bottom of her breasts, forcing them up and down, inward and outward at random directions, but continue to pleasure herself. Britina didn't do the same rather she kept her arms above her head, keeping herself balanced by keeping her hands against the surface of the table.

James was in front of their persons, shifting his eyes at the sight of their bent legs on top of the table. They made sure to keep their legs apart to expose themselves like that did earlier, but this time was a bit different for the older father. He was leaning over the table a bit with some food scattered about the surface, each in some type of bowl that ranged from small to large.

He was busy thrusting his middle and ring fingers in and out of the pussies of both women, listening closely to how they gush, feeling their insides rubbing and tightening around his moving fingers and how much their leak out from his actions. He was fully aware of the differences between their inners, his eyes wandering among the many spots that both posses during his movements.

Kim's juices had fully flow down to her asshole, lubing her up easily and offering a much more unique appeal compare to what Britina had. Though not to be outdone, Britina was leaking out as much of her pussy juice as she could; however, it had yet to flow down to her asshole. The wriggling both women perform show how much James' touch and actions meant to them as their moans fill his ears.

He plunge his fingers harder into their pussies, making them scream out and arch their chest upward towards the air. Kim was pulling on her breasts now, forcing them upward and digging into her own skin. This didn't go unnoticed by James. He shift his eyes quickly to what Kim was doing then pull his fingers from inside of their pussies; shutting his eyes and pulling back.

He opens them once more, staring down at his drench fingers, feeling the lingering sensations of their inner walls rubbing against his flesh. He moves his right fingers to his lips and in seconds, force them into his mouth. Britina's taste quickly flood his taste buds as he suck on himself to gather as much as he could. When he couldn't taste anymore, he pulls out his right fingers and plunge his left fingers into his mouth.

Kim and Britina were recovering from the experience they had went through, nearly reaching their orgasms until they open their eyes. Panting and sitting up in place, they watch James sucking on his fingers, remembering the ones that he used on them. The sight made them smile a little weakly though they didn't pull away from James' actions.

He finish with his Kim tasting fingers much like he did with the liquids he gained from Britina and focus on his saliva covered hands. Kim and Britina lean up from where they were slowly, until they were on their knees. They lean forward, presenting themselves in a desiring manner and staring back at James' person in wait. He notices their gazes on his person and looks upon them, smiling fatherly and proud towards them both.

The two young women part their lips slowly and slide out their tongues without question. Never pulling their attentions away from James who in turn stare back at them, smiling a bit more. He step forward and place his fingers respectively on the woman in front of his side. Kim and Britina eagerly slide their tongues along his fingers, which James part the moment they began.

The wild, hungry, needy sounds coming from their lapping on his fingers made James' cock throb. He long for them, but held himself back while watching them sampling his parted fingers. It was difficult for James to tell their actions apart as they work in similar manners to pleasure him and themselves. Kim focus more on gaining what lingering taste of herself was left. While at the same time, Britina was devouring the mixture of flavors that linger on James' skin.

The spectacle continue for nearly two minutes before James slide his fingers from their tongues, causing Kim and Britina to look up at him in greater need. They pout together cutely and lean inward towards one another, until James shut his eyes and move around the table to his left. A devilish appearance appear on the faces of the two young women who follow his movements happily

Their ploy proves to be a failure with no change in James' person other then his pacing. He opens his eyes towards the things he had left on the table's surface; taking in everything he place out for them while Kim and Britina remain in wait of him to move before them. They would shift their heads about to stare at his body and watch him pace around their presence.

It didn't take long for him to reach the front of the table and stare down at the bowls closest to his person. He rest his hands among the edge with Kim and Britina inching themselves closer to his person. He lifts his head up and stares at them, taking in the eagerness that never left from their persons. The devilish smirks on their faces remain as their gazes were fixated on James' face and body.

An understanding smile form on his lips slightly from their eyes. He pushes himself up and turns to Britina's space. A few bowls of fruits were presents around her, each showing signs of freshly packed away and rinsed in clean water. He picks up a bowl of small raspberries in his right hand then step back between the two young women. Britina and Kim pull away from one another and lean back in wait of what James would do to them first.

James' eyes wander about their bodies again. Taking in everything the women had to offer made it difficult for him to decide. He turn to Kim first, who push out her chest in turn, lean her head back a little and narrow her wanting eyes towards her father. His gaze shift towards Britina for a moment who whip her hair around herself, lean her head back more to her left and smirk in a bewitching manner rather than the devilish once she displayed before.

James places the bowl down between the both of them and dips his fingers into the cool pile of raspberries. Kim and Britina watch closely, a bit confused on what he was doing until he scoops up a good handful of the berries in his grasp. With a good helping of berries in his hands, he narrows his eyes a little, shifting his focus among the woman in front of him.

He thrust his arms as fast as he could towards their chests, smashing the berries against them and making the two scream out in response. They shut their eyes from the cool touch of the berries and James' strength as a handful of the berries fall on top of their thighs. On instinct, Kim and Britina stiffen their legs to prevent the fallen berries from rolling away though they shiver from James' hands on their bodies and the coolness of the berries.

Slowly, he rotate his hands in opposite of directions of one another, going outward and smearing the berries and their juices. Kim and Britina moan from his actions, shivering as more of the coolness take hold of their bodies A minor amount of goosebumps begin to appear on their arms and chest each time James move his hands, but the endure together.

He watches closely at their reaction to his touch and how he continues to move himself about their bodies. His eyes never miss a single thing with his hands continuing to rotate about them. Feeling the berries fully crushed from his actions, he pull his hands away just enough so that he wasn't touching them. There wasn't a mess about their breasts and close to their necks which made Kim and Britina open their eyes.

When they couldn't feel James' hands anymore, they turn to one another then look down at their thighs. Kim had held onto three raspberries while Britina held onto four in the space of her thighs. They reach for the raspberries belonging to the other and take one for themselves in their right hands. They lift them up and smear them against their chest; adding to the amount already present on them.

James watch this closely for a moment; keeping his palms flat and his attention on the two from what they were doing. They moan together as they smear the berries they held across their chest. They watch the actions of the other closely, losing themselves more to their inner thoughts and want. When they couldn't feel any more of the berry they held, Kim and Britina reach down for the remaining ones that were left.

Together, they part their lips and slide the berries into one another's mouth. Sharing the taste of their fingers and the sweetness of the berries soften them which was clear to James. They lightly chew what they hold in their mouths and turn towards the man across from them quickly. In turn, he offers his flatten palms to them, which they stick out their tongues eagerly.

Traces of the raspberries were seen by James on their tongues and their teeth, but it didn't affect this desires. Together, the duo of women sticks out their tongues as much as they could, lean forward to their flat hands in front of them and shut their eyes. The fronts of their tongues made contact with the messy hands of James as the two quickly lick along the mess he made of himself.

They moan out, but take their time sampling the leftover juice and berry bits that linger on James' palm. He moan a little feeling Kim's tongue working along the upper parts of his palm while Britina remain among the bottom. She eagerly moves her tongue about, never missing a spot where the juices or berry bits could be. Though, Kim was taking her time during this.

They both made their ways towards his fingers and lick their tongues straight up against his pinkie fingers respectively. They travel to his ring fingers and repeat the process follow by his middle, his index and finally his thumb. They move their tongues about him in order to gather any lingering traces of the raspberries until his palms were completely clean.

However, they move to the tops of his middle fingers and engulf them into their mouths. They open their eyes up at James and continue to suck on him, making him smile again. This didn't last long however in which they pull from his hands and shift their upper bodies to one another. Kim stares into the eyes of Britina and while she did the same, Britina shift her gaze between the stain on Kim's chest and her face.

Without warning, Britina dive to Kim's chest and slurp against the center of the smeared berries among her flesh. The act caught Kim completely off guard who yell out and lean back. Quickly, Britina slam her hands against the outer parts of Kim's arms; keeping her place as she laps up the mess that was left on her. She lowers herself down closer to Kim's left tit and slurp upward once more.

The two young women turn inward towards one another, making sure not to knock over any of the bowls present around them in the process. James interested in what Britina was giving to her friend in front of her watch closely. He rubs his slightly wet hands against the outer parts of his body until he feels them dry and returns his focus towards the two women before him.

In an act of submission, Kim surrenders much of herself to Britina who was forcing her to lift her arms above her head. Kim shut her eyes during this with Britina licking more along what she could taste. Kim's taste along with the berries' taste made Britina shudder in place, but she continue her actions on her friend in front of her. Kim continue to moan feeling Britina's tongue moving about her person as it made her wriggle in place much to James' delight.

Much of the lingering berries begin to fade from Kim's person with minor bits flowing down towards the top of her breasts. As quickly as she could, Britina lap up the amount that flow away from her, dipping down and moaning when lapping up what move about. Kim shiver during this and James throb at the sight, doing his best to keep himself calm about it.

The licking went on until Britina begin to press her lips firmly against Kim's and inhale her flesh into her mouth. The smeared berry amount slides into her mouth quickly as Kim yell out happily pushing herself forward more for Britina. When enough was gathered into her mouth, Britina quickly pull away and shift to her right to suck up more of the smeared berries.

The last of the smeared berries were gathered up by Britina and in turn, she pulls away and turns towards James. Kim follow suit towards James, but lower their attentions towards his crotch. Proudly, he lean back exposing his hard erection that made the two of them lick their lips eagerly for what he had. "Was that good girls?" James asks kindly as the two women nodding together and at the same time.

"Daddy…it's your turn now…" Kim calls out childishly, shifting herself in place before her father. Britina follow suit in turn with Kim, never pulling her attention off of James' crotch or his erection. "So what will it be now girls? What do you want most?" He asks curiously. "You'll see daddy…" The two young women reply as they carefully crawl forward.

At the edge of the table, they slide themselves off from the table and step down to the floor before James' person. They continue to stare at what James had to offer completely taken by his cock and the shape they knew all to well. Before stepping to his welcoming person, they turn their attentions back to the table and the assortment of food items that James has placed for them.

A single blink of their eyes and the two women turn to one another slowly. They narrow their eyes and smirk together knowingly while the eagerness in their being build up, much to James' welcoming delight.


	13. The Sweet Stick (Part 1)

Numerous amounts of giggles erupt from Kim and Britina, now on their knees in front of James' person. They kept close to him; enough to grant them reach to his crotch as they focus on his erection and his reactions to their actions. Kim remains before his right, eagerly working on her side of his cock. Britina was before his left, taking her time at her actions on his cock, smiling from ear to ear with half opened eyes.

Both had small kitchen brushes that were soft to the touch and had enough grip for them to hold the ends with just their fingers. Kim was smearing a light, rich amount of vanilla cream among James' cock. She did her best not to miss a single spot of him, but made sure to avoid smearing any of the cream onto his crotch area or his ballsack. Britina during this did the same, but had an easier time.

Unlike Kim, she was using a rich, thick blend of chocolate that had a stronger smell compared to Kim's vanilla cream. Nearly all of James' cock was covered in a coat of the cream from the base to his cockhead. The amount she had applied hid everything of James on her side as well as giving a unique style to his member. Much like Kim, she made sure not to hit his crotch area or ballsack as her eyes remain on his cock.

During this, James was watching closely, still struggling from the slightly cool creams being smeared on his cock. Though they women were smearing the cream onto his cock, James, using his right fingers, was keeping his cock still by the front of his cockhead. He would at times, shift his eyes between the two, taking in their happiness and enjoyment of their current act.

Although they were doing their best to keep him from harm, James feel a great deal of coolness flowing throughout his body. Keeping his erection was tough for him, but the naked, clean bodies of the two women beside him made it easier for him to keep it up. He sighs for a moment not feeling the brushes against the middle of his cock anymore.

Kim and Britina, almost at the same time were leaning down to the bowls that were close to their persons. They sat on the outer sides of the women close to the table as they remain further away from them. A couple of strokes of their brushes and more of the cream gather onto their ends. They return back up into the posture and stare back at James' covered cock.

Britina had a lighter amount compared to Kim and begin to spread her cream over what James had before her. Kim, a bit more eager than Britina, did the same from the underside of his cock. Her actions made James tense a little, but he calm down quickly from the bristles brushing against the underside of his cockhead. This didn't go unnoticed by Britina who lightly watch Kim's actions then turn her focus back to her brush strokes.

Enough of the cream spread over James' cock and after returning the bristles down to the base, she pull her brush away and declare slightly quiet, "All finished daddy." "Ah! That's not fair! I still have spots to coat him in!" Kim yells out at the sight of Britina's work and how thick the cream was on James. He nods to her in approval, facing her and answering kindly, "Good work Britina…"

"Thank you daddy." Britina replies as she turns her attention towards his trapped cockhead. "I'm just sorry that I can't couldn't coat your head…it's such a waste daddy." Britina proclaims, keeping her wide smile on her face and focusing on the two spaces of cream among his cock. "Well…I know that you'll both be doing this again as we agreed to." James explains keeping his focus on Britina.

A great deal of jealousy leak out from Kim with her focus remaining on Britina rather than her actions on James' cock. She pull her brush to the underside of James' cock, lower herself down to get a better view, but her gaze was still on Britina when lowering herself down. Once low enough, Kim focus on filling up the last spots she could see, witnessing James throbbing when she move her brush about him.

"I'll take my turn as soon as you're done Kim." Britina call out now shutting her eyes, but it only brought out more jealousy in Kim. "Damn it Britina…I wanted to have a taste first…" Kim thought in further jealousy as minor amounts of anger building up inside of her. She turns her focus to the base of James' cock and finish smearing in more of the cream on it.

"There…I'm done…" Kim announces sounding annoyed with her eyes shut. James and Britina turn their focuses towards her with James explain kindly, "Now Kim, you know what you can't be angry with your sister. She finished first and you two set the terms before you even got started." Kim huff a bit then sigh in defeat as she nod her head once.

"Good girl. You'll get your turn, just be patient…" James ensures much to Kim's delight. She opens her eyes and look ahead with Britina moving herself on her knees before James' person. She lifts her right hand up to his cockhead as he pulls his fingers away. As fast as she could, she places her fingers around his cockhead and lowers it back down in front of her.

Kim and James watch this closely in wait, hearing Britina's breathing picking up as she stare at the cream spread among James' stiff cock. "We made daddy even tastier than before…I bet he's gonna make the cream taste even better." She thought, continuing to take in the coating of James' cock. Quickly, Britina lean down towards the front of James' cockhead and kiss it firmly; pulling her arms away from James and her person.

He shake feeling her soft, hot lips pressing against his head like before while Kim during this stand up on her feet. She watches from above at the way of Britina pressing her lips against her father. The jealousy in her begins to pick up, but her want of her father won out as she continues to watch Britina's actions. James narrows his eyes a bit from what was being done to him then shut them the moment Britina slide her lips further over his cockhead.

The slow insertion into her mouth made James moan out. The sensation went on for a moment until Britina stop having most of his cockhead inside of her mouth. She teases him playfully with her tongue, slurping over his head in random directions. She would sample the front, the sides, the top or even the underside, keeping her teeth away and savoring the taste that floods her senses.

James moans out happily from this with Kim watching in interest and wonder. "What are you doing Britina?" Kim thought eagerly now sporting a wider smile. She lean a bit closer towards Britina's person without allowing herself to touch her father's person. Her eyes shift for a moment at the cream along James' cock, eager to see it smear and taken by Britina who continue to fuck on James' cockhead.

Rather than continue to rapidly lick along James' cockhead, Britina shift the tip of her tongue about the front edges of his cock. Some of his precum seep out slowly, not enough to signal his need to cum, but enough to grant them both pleasure. The taste of his precum mixed in with the taste of his cockhead, making Britina moan and continue her actions.

She slows down her pace just enough to tease him and feel his cockhead throb in her mouth. A part of her wanted James to force his cock into her mouth, take him as she wished, but knew that he wouldn't do so. She could tell his restraint in his being despite throbbing in her mouth and lips. She slams the bulk of her tongue on top of his cockhead and pulls it back slowly from it.

They shiver together, James moan out and Britina lower her hands down to the fronts of her breasts. She slams her palms and fingers into her mounds, feeling her nipples squishing against her flesh as she tense. The combine pleasure made her relax more as she repeats the process of slamming the bulk of her tongue on top of James' head. Once again she pulls herself back, making James moan and Kim watch more eagerly than before.

"Whatever you're doing to daddy sis…keep it up…It looks like he might let out his cream before you get to taste what we've done!" Kim thought in excitement, however Britina was able to feel the eagerness in Kim's person. She pull off of James' cockhead just enough so that only the front area was trapped between her lips. Playfully she stroke the tip of her tongue up and down against his urethra, making him tense and bite down hard on his teeth.

The change in his being caught Kim's attention as she shifts her gaze to her left at her father's face. "Alright…I really need to know what she did to him!" She thought in a mixture of disbelief and wonder. Kim turns her focus back to Britina who was still moving the tip of her tongue up and down against his urethra. As gently and as carefully as she could, Britina flatten her tongue, clench her eyes and suck on James with a great deal of force.

The pull of his cockhead by Britina's lips made James weaker, much to Kim's shock. She shifts her attention back and forth between the two, unable to grasp everything they were currently sharing. The hard sucking stops for a brief moment then return suddenly making James moan out. The moan was much louder than what Kim and Britina heard from James as it cause something in Kim to stir.

"Britina…that…that feels very…very good…" James struggles to complement despite his shaking. Britina lightly giggle during this, resuming her sucking on his cockhead once more. The sucking sensation end as Britina opens her mouth as wide as she could. Playfully, she swirl her tongue counterclockwise along the head; coating in a heavy amount of her saliva.

Some of the saliva begins to drip down from her tongue and his cockhead with every swirl of her tongue causing the emotions in Kim to stir. "She normally doesn't take this long when sucking on daddy…I can't believe she's taking her time like this." Kim thought in wanting of James' cock for herself. Britina pull back just a bit from James' person, no longer licking along his cockhead.

When she feel the tip of her tongue sliding against the front of his cockhead, Britina lean forward and flick her tongue up and down repeatedly against it. James moan, Kim watch wantingly and Britina continue to move her tongue about rapidly along his head. The flicking of her tongue end quickly as she pulls her tongue back into her mouth.

Britina open her mouth as wide as she could then engulf every bit of his cockhead into her mouth; clamping her lips around his cockhead hard. James moan again as his eyes open slightly from the feel of her lips over him. Britina opens her eyes and stares up at James' face; noticing Kim to her left watching her closely. Shutting her eyes from the sight of the Possible family give Britina a bit of solace in her being.

She opens her mouth again and slides her mouth down to one fourth of his cock. She once again clamps her lips down onto his cock, gaining the mixed taste of vanilla, chocolate and James's cock. She lifts her tongue up to the underside of James' cock and begins to smear the cream together heavily. Her grip on her breasts increase during this with the numerous flavors rushing throughout her being.

"She's finally did it…" Kim thought proudly, heavily aroused from the actions of Britina. James pant out from Britina's tongue smearing against him as well as sampling what he had though much of his being was focused on keeping himself from coming. Britina continue to move more of her tongue against James and in the process, slide her lips down on his cock.

The cream begins to build against her lips or seep into her mouth slightly from her movements as she gives her breasts a stronger squeeze. Kim pant out in delight of this though kept her arms tucked against her chest to prevent herself from pleasuring herself. She watches how Britina move forward over James' length until she stops suddenly. It puzzle Kim for a moment until she witness Britina suddenly jerking her head back to the cockhead.

Some of the cream was no longer present among James, but a decent amount lingers on his flesh other than the amount that Britina hadn't sampled yet. She bobs her head back and forth repeatedly over the space she had cleaned up, dragging in more of the cream mixture into her mouth. Her head movements stop for a few seconds in which Kim witness Britina swallowing what she had in her mouth.

The array of flavors that linger inside of Britina's mouth made her pussy ache, her nipples harder and her entire body to quiver. She didn't want the taste to leave her, she crave more of it as the cream, saliva and lingering taste of James' cock flow down into her stomach. She open her eyes just enough to see James' body across from then resume her head bobbing.

Her moans leak out from her being, muffled and a bit rough along with some of her saliva that flow down slightly among the bottom of her bottom lip. More of the flavor that Britina crave seep into her taste buds and down her throat each time she slide her mouth over his length. She stare down at his cock just enough to see what was left for her, her pussy aching and leaking out juice that drip onto the floor.

Kim continue to stare at what Britina was doing, much of her jealousy fading from her person and her desire to take Britina's place begin to take hold. She admire how Britina move her head, taking James's cock and drawing in the leftover creams that lingered on his cock. Much like Britina; Kim's pussy aches for attention, but leaks out her feminine odors.

The smell didn't go unnoticed by Britina and James; however they were too deep in their enjoyment of Britina's head bobbing. Boldly, she lean forward on James' cock; taking in more of him into her mouth and tasting the mixture that flood her being. The sensation returns to Britina who pause to savor it better. She couldn't hold back as she feel herself cumming just from taking more of James into her mouth and throat.

She slowly begins to convulse from what she had felt and savor much to Kim's shock and enjoyment. James was calming down from the sexual high and notice the change in Britina's person though he remains hard in her mouth and waiting for her to keep going.


	14. The Sweet Stick (Part 2)

The Many Tales of Kim Possible

Round 4: The Sweet Stick (Part 2)

"That's not fair that you're hogging him so much Britina! I want some of daddy too you know!" Kim complains playfully, watching as Britina lap against James' still stiff cock. She had it held up against the man's body, licking along the undersides and gathering the creams that linger on him. Her tongue movements made James moan from time to time like before, but it was how she was using her tongue to gather the cream that add more to his experience.

She kept herself close to his person, nearly having the bulk of his cock resting against the left front of her face. Her left eye was shut while she watches as best as she could with her right eye during her lapping. She move her tongue about what she could feel on his flesh, between his veins, his skin and the feel of pulling on it, it brought out much in her.

Using her left hand, she kept his cock upward and with her right was busy pleasuring his balls. Some of the cream was missing the lowest parts of James' cock though a good amount remains. Some of the cream that was on him was now present among Britina's face in minor spot. It didn't bother her however as it was clear to the watchful eyes of James and the wanting eyes of Kim that Britina was enjoying herself greatly.

Though feeling ignored and wanting a taste of her father, Kim take in the amount of cream left on her father's member. Most of the cream did remain at the base as some was present about the outer sides and top area. She notice how Britina continue to lick on her father during her examining, coming to the acceptance that Britina had already taken the cream that was on the underside.

She narrow her eyes calmly and stands up beside her father, wanting more though held back and allow Britina to continue. Britina pull her tongue away and lean down to the very base of James' cock. She stick out her tongue and move the tip back and forth to gather what was left of the cream and cleaning up there at the same time. She moan wantingly of the man who moan with her; watching her closely, burning her actions into his mind.

Finishing up on James' base allow Britina to pull back to his head. Slowly she drags the tip of her tongue against his underside, making James shudder and catching Kim's attention. Britina reach the head and slide her tongue up to the front of his cockhead. She narrow her eyes a bit more, blink once then kisses his cockhead in earnest. A light moan left from her lips performing the kiss follow by her pushing herself over his cockhead once more.

The taste of him flood her senses again now with a stronger stench filling her nose. She slides herself down to the base of his cock, but before she reaches the remaining spots of cream, she opens her mouth as widely as she could. The act proves simply for Britina who engulf James right down to his base. She shut her mouth tightly and begins to slush her tongue about his cock, feeling him throbbing in her throat.

The rush of pleasure that follow from her taking James back into her mouth and throat was high for Britina. She thought of nothing else except for James, his cock and how much she wanted his cum. She continues to sample the cream mixtures she made using her tongue, shivering in place from her actions. "Come on! Stop hogging him!" Kim thought in a complaining manner, eagerly taking in the lewd act.

Though gaining pleasure from Britina, James lifts his right hand and grasp a large amount of Kim's left asscheeks. She yells out in surprise at first, but melt in seconds with a wide, happy, lewd smile on her face. She lower her eyelids slightly, blink once and savor her father's grasp on her asscheek. He pull on her for a moment then retract her back, but didn't allow her asscheek to leave from his grasp.

His actions on Kim and the actions taken on him from Britina made him more in sync with the women before and beside him. There was enough of his mind to allow him to enjoy more of the situation as he releases Kim's asscheek. He slams his hands back onto her ass, giving her a powerful squeeze that had Kim moaning once again. Britina notice this, but continue to sample on James; ignore Kim's enjoyment.

"Daddy…yes daddy…play with me more…" Kim whimpers out; shaking in place from her ass being played with. James releases her yet again and flattens his fingers. He slides his fingers to the top of her asscrack and slides each of them down between her cheeks slowly. Kim shiver in place from his tongue then just feeling his fingers going back up along her asscrack.

"Oh daddy…more…" She begs feeling his fingers moving slowly among her body. James opens his eyes for a brief moment, turning his attention from Britina to Kim. The face she showed him was one he knew all too well. He focus on her for a moment then shut his eyes, returning to taking in more of the pleasure being given to him and he was giving.

He continues to move his fingers along Kim's asscrack, picking up speed and making her moan. While during this, Britina end her lapping and begin to bob her head as quickly and as hard as she could. Her speedy rhythm and strength in her blowjob made James throb and slightly get larger for her in the process. This didn't go unnoticed by Britina who continues and stare up at James hungrily.

The remaining bits of cream were slowly being taken in by Britina who savor the familiar mixture of the two creams, James' natural taste and her saliva once more. Her mind spins in pleasure and want of James. Her pussy aches for him more, spilling out more of her juices that she could feel seeping everywhere among her person. She clenches her eyes feeling herself wanting to cum, but held back and continues to suck on the man in front of her.

Kim during this was moving her ass up and down to have James' fingers sink more into her asscheeks. Both her pussy and asshole ache for his touch, to feel him invade her as the movements of his fingers were a light tease that got her going. She moans out and thought of her turn with James in playing with his cock and licking it as much as she desire.

The two women continue to submit to James in their own way while the man pants out from the dual experience. He could feel his cock getting larger and wanting to release, but he held back. He could feel Kim's eager need to have him insert his fingers into her holes, but he made sure to keep himself away from them, despite feeling the heat from both.

Kim and Britina together stop their actions and tense in place. Another set of orgasms wash over both women as they melt in place more than before from it. James feels the changes in their persons and demeanors the moment they stop as Kim clamp her asscheeks against his fingers. Britina stop her suck a third away from the base of his cock as she had her lips wrapped around his cock tightly.

A burst of strength rushes into Britina who bob her head again on James' cock. Dragging and pulling on much of his flesh, she grunts out wanting more of his cum, riding out her orgasm. Kim eagerly and quickly bounces her ass up and down along James' fingers, grinning from ear to ear in delight from her cumming and wanting more of her father.

It proves a bit harder for James to keep his focus as the two did what they wanted to gain more pleasure. He pant out faster from both Kim's ass heating up and moving along his fingers while savoring and struggling against the more aggressive blowjob from Britina. He tilt his head back and moan feeling his cock expanding within Britina's throat and mouth.

A steady, thick amount of cum spray from his urethra, directly into Britina's throat that begins to coat her. When feeling him spraying his cum, Britina slide her mouth slowly to the base and remain still. Every time James throbs from his cumming, Britina feel herself getting heated up. The amount of cum flowing down to her stomach made her close to cumming even more as her eyes begin to roll into her head.

Her entire body rise to higher temperatures, her toys curl and as James continue to cum into her mouth, Britina surrender more in need to feel herself cum. Another splash of cum land within her throat as she unknowingly squeeze her throat muscles around his cock to gain more of his cum. James moans feeling this as he releases more of his cum, shaking from his release.

Kim blinks from the lack of stimulation to her asscheeks from her father, but happily watches what was happening between James and Britina. The way they were connected stir something in Kim, though she didn't have time to explore it. Britina slide herself away from James' cock completely. It flicks in the air from its freedom as James pant out a bit afterwards.

"Mmmm…there was so much…daddy let me drink so much of his hot cum that I might have choked if I didn't handle it right…" Britina tease trying to sound childish once more then giggles from hearing her words. James lightly smile from hearing it and step back however Britina quickly lean forward and loop her arms around his legs. "Don't go daddy…I was enjoying it so much…" Britina whine as she presses the right side of her face against the lower parts of his limp cock.

"I want to feel more and more of your wonderful cock…I want to make it hard again and make you feel good some more…" Britina expresses in need until Kim counter sharply, "Oh no you don't! You had your turn and now it's my turn to play with daddy!" Kim step towards Britina's left with her hands on her hips and purpose in her being.

Britina quickly turn to her left at Kim's person with the two of them looking back at each other in a completive manner. "Now girls you know you need to behave yourselves or neither of you will get anymore until tomorrow." James cut in sounding strong and fatherly. The two women's eyes widen sharply in which they calm down and shut their eyes. "Sorry daddy…" They express with James smiling happily. "Good girls." He praise with a nod of his head.

After a minute, the two women were back on their knees, but stroking along James' cock. They return to their previous spots, focusing on stroking on James' cock with one hand and pressing up to his person. Kim had a small teeth baring smirk as she stare at her father's growing cock. Britina shift her eyes back and forth among his cock; eagerly watching his cock getting bigger by the strong.

They kept their stroking in an underhand manner to help him get harder as the naughty smells from his cock seep into their noses. They inhale a great amount of his scent during their stroking until they notice him standing on end and throbbing. "Daddy got hard again for us…" Kim points out childishly. Britina nod in agreement to Kim's words, staring at his cockhead with a proud smile.

The two women lean down to the brushes and bowls they left behind on the floor while James shifts his attention between them. They grasp the brushes in their right hands, kept their bowls resting in their left hands and once felt comfortable, they plunge the bristles into the remaining cream they had. Kim was first to place her vanilla cream on the middle of James' cock; making him shiver from the cool material pressing on his cock.

Again, he grasp the front of his cockhead with his left hand this time while resting his right arm to his side. He watches Kim smearing the cream onto his cock carefully, unlike her previous actions. She work quickly to smear more of the cream onto his cock follow by Britina pressing the chocolate cream covered bristles among the base of James' cock.

She giggles and begins to coat him in a great deal of cream, working from the bottom unlike Kim. James' eyes wander about the two women and their brush strokes. There was a clear difference from their previous actions compare to their current ones. They seem a bit speedy in their actions even when going to gain more cream after they run out of what they were working with.

Kim begin to pant while smearing her father's cock, Britina kept a calmer demeanor as she work up towards the upper parts of James' cock. The amount they apply to him was just as thick as the previous coating they gave to him with James moaning out once Kim stroke her brush back and forth and Britina moving up towards the middle of his cock.

"Very good girls…very good…" James praise with a light inhale through his mouth. He stares down at them as the two women giggles proudly from his words. They continue to work rapidly to coat his cock and light before, they made sure not to smear any of the cream among the top of his cockhead. Britina continue to be gently, Kim continue to appeal more force and James absorb it all happily.

Britina dip her brush again into her bowl to gather more of the cream she needed and offer once final coat to his cock. Kim follow suit, not to be outdone by Britina as she shift her gaze from her actions on James' cock to Britina across from her. "Don't worry daddy…I'll make you feel good in a moment…" Kim calls out a bit raspy and more eager than before.

Britina giggles to herself hearing this and focus on finishing up. After brushing against the underside of his cockhead, she place the bowl down with the brush resting inside of it then rise to her feet. "Finish daddy…" Britina calls out with her eyes shut. "Kim…big sister…enjoy yourself with daddy…" Britina adds as she moves around behind James' person.

"What are you doing?" Kim calls out as she turns her focus to the moving Britina. Kim kept her brush against the upper parts of James' cock as she was adding another amount of cream to his member. "Oh nothing. I'm going to keep myself entertained with daddy while you enjoy him as much as you want." Britina answers now directly behind James' back.

Kim stares back at Britina in uncertainty which prove to be true as she growls towards her friend. Britina push her chest firmly against James' back, moaning happily which James did his best to stay in place. "Daddy…let me make you feel even better for Kim…" Britina whispers while grinding her chest up and down along the center of her back.

"I should have thought of that!" Kim screams in her mind; trying to keep herself compose. She watches Britina slide herself up and down along James' back; pressing her breasts harder against her without moving her arms from her sides. There was a mischievous expression on her face during her movement, but it didn't change much in Kim's person.

Kim return to smearing the rest of the cream on James' cock though struggles to want to pleasure him when hearing him moaning out. Britina giggles playfully as she grind her breasts up and down against his back until Kim slam the bowl down with the brush resting inside of it. "That's it!" Kim screams out as James turn towards her and Britina stop her actions; grinning from ear to ear happily in a teasing manner.

"I'm taking my turn right now and you're going to stop teasing him so much damn it!" Kim yells out as she steps back from his person and drop to her knees directly before his cock. She places her right fingers on his cockhead as James pull his hand away before she could reach. "Now Kim…you shouldn't be so upset. You know you've had plenty of time with me and this is nothing new!" James yells out in a slight panic from the change in his child's demeanor.

"I know that daddy! But she keeps teasing you and hogging you from me! I want to enjoy you too! And I'm gonna show you how much I love you and how good I can make you feel! Better than her!" Kim exclaims at the top of her lungs as her emotions seep out with each word she spoke. Britina giggles playfully then pull away from James' person to her left.

"I'll clean up this stuff…I know we're gonna enjoy ourselves more later so there's no point in keeping the creams any more." Britina explains while leaning down to the bowl she had used first. Kim watches her carefully, showing more of a defensive side despite the calmness surrounding Britina's person. She reaches the other side of James, scoop up the bowl and went back towards the fridge in the distance.

"I want you to watch Britina! I want you to watch just like I did when you were enjoying daddy!" Kim calls out sharply and loud. "You know that I was going to Kim…after all…I need to make sure that my big sister shows me how it's done to make sure I didn't mess up…" Britina replies sounding a bit teasing in nature. The two women lean to one another from where they were and stare back at one another.

They smirk together which James did the same with his eyes shut, paying them no real mind. "Alright daddy…" Kim call out, catching James' full attention sa he open his eyes to Kim below him. "I need to make you feel good and I need to taste you…so I hope you enjoy every bit of this…" Kim announce, narrowing her eyes and leaning towards James' waiting cockhead.


	15. The Sweet Stick (Part 3)

"Mmmm….mmmm….mmmmm…" Kim let out during her continuous head movement over her father's cock. She focus mostly along his cockhead and the upper parts of his cock; devouring his taste along with the cream mixture that she and Britina had prepared before. Much of her saliva fall out from her movements as she drag her lips over his length while rubbing her tongue along the underside of him as best as she could.

"Daddy…daddy I love you…I love you and your tasty cock…" Kim thought, lost in her enjoyment and focusing more on sucking on James. Much of her saliva had build up during her movements, flowing onto her flesh and towards some of the cream present on his person. She stops for a moment and slide her tongue clockwise over his cockhead. Rather than resume her head movements, she continues her tongue swirling as she sink her hands hard into his sides.

Britina return during this and watch closely at Kim's actions. She smirks proudly, pause in place and place her hands on her hips at the sight of Kim's moving tongue. "You really were hungry for daddy Kim! I knew you wanted it that badly, but I didn't think it be this bad!" Britina announce playfully. Kim offers nothing in turn and continues to savor her father's taste with her eyes shut.

"Be nice Britina. No need to be rude to your sister." James explains with his eyes shut, happily accepting the pleasure coming from Kim. "Sorry daddy…I was just playing around a bit…" Britina replies sounding remorse and childish. "It's alright honey, but I need you to do me a favor…" James states, moaning after feeling Kim's tongue moving to the front of his cock.

Rapidly, she slide her tongue back and forth against this front, doing her best to keep him from moving back to him or escaping from her actions. She sucks on the head a few times then pull back, resuming her tongue sliding from side to side. She let out cute, naughty sounds that both pick up on. Kim allows herself to further dive into her own wants, forgetting her surroundings and enjoying herself with her father.

The situation made it easy for James to figure out how Kim was reacting to the pleasure. He smirk a bit more and turn his head towards Britina's location. "Do me a favor and heat up some of that flavored whipped cream I saw please." He state to her calmly; keeping his demeanor in check despite his wanting to showcase it. "Sure daddy, but why do you need it?" Britina asks curiously while shifting herself to her left.

"You two are having such a good time with me and this cream; I figured that I would do the same. I didn't place it out like I did the other foods and warmer cream will be good for you two." James explains. Britina giggles hearing his explanation during her advance towards the fridge. She reaches the door handle and swings it open once more; bending over to show off her backside.

The fatherly smile of James was known for return to his face as his attention shift back to Kim; feeling something new coming from the young woman's tongue. In place of her moving her tongue from side to side, Kim was taking her time to sample everything of James' cockhead. She moves her tongue about randomly among his head; sampling what he had and shivering in the process.

"Oh Kimmy…you're so eager to have this aren't you?" James points out playfully. The young woman however didn't pay his words any mind. All that matter to her was taking more of James' cockhead for herself. Upon further examination of Kim's lips and tongue, James didn't see any trace of cream though a large amount of saliva was present with every stroke of her tongue.

She stops without warning and suck eagerly on his cockhead once again. In heavy head bobs, she suck on his cockhead; taking in more of his taste and causing James to moan in weakness. His cock got a little harder from the experience and his moans pick up. Kim stops her movements and opens her eyes towards his length having his flesh exposed and the rest at his base covered in the cream.

The sight of James like this brought back the previous actions of Britina. A large amount of jealous rushes into Kim's person however it fades just as quickly as he came. She shut her eyes and opens her mouth as wide as she could, catching James' attention. "Alright daddy! I got the cans and they'll warm up while sitting out in the open!" Britina calls to James during her advance towards him.

Kim in response to Britina approach thrust herself forward, engulfing every inch of James into her mouth and throat. It brought a large amount of wonder to both James and Britina who watch closely in their own mixture of feelings. "Kimberly Ann Possible!?" James exclaims out in strong disbelief and desire of his child. She was pressing her face firmly against his stomach, shaking against him and keeping his cock hard in her mouth and throat.

"Come on Kim…you can't copy me big sis…you need to do your own thing to make daddy happy and that won't be enough." Britina tease until her eyes widen at Kim pulling her head back as hard as she could. She stops at the base of James' cockhead, revealing the lack of cream on James' cock. Not a single trace was among his flesh much to the surprise of James and Britina.

They stare closely at his erection for the moment, but Kim's thrusting herself forward on his length end the sight. James moan feeling his cock sliding through Kim's mouth and throat until he shudder feeling her swallowing everything she had in her mouth. The creams and saliva in her mouth slide down her throat and into her stomach, making Kim cum in the process.

She made it no secret that she was already cumming as she return to bobbing on his head heavily. Back and forth she moves her head, providing a large amount of power and force to her blowjob. James moans out from the strong amount of pleasure coursing through his being. He slam his hands along the sides of her head, however Kim continue to move her mouth over his cock, despite him keeping her in his grasp.

"Is she really that good?!" Britina thought in wonder and confusion. She watches more of Kim's speedy, powerful blowjob, the saliva flying about whenever Kim move. Britina lost her grip on the cans of whipped cream she was holding onto as they fall to the floor near her person. They roll away slightly, not too far from her person. Her eyes remain on how Kim was sucking on James as she steps to her right to get a better view.

Rapidly, Kim slides her lips over James' cock with the older man keeping his fingers and palms hard against her skull. He pants out heavily, throb in his daughter's mouth and savor the amount of strength she gives from her actions. Kim lost herself more to the actions as if to prove more of herself as she feels his cock throbbing in her throat and against her tongue.

The urge to cum builds within both Kim and James as Kim's actions persists. She savors how he taste in her mouth, the creams taste lingering on the tongue and taste buds. She grunts out to gain more of his cock, moving her head further to suck him off and draw out his cum. James could feel himself reaching his peek faster than with Britina as well as knowing the differences in their technique.

Kim suddenly pulls off of James' cock, open her eyes towards his member and pant out eagerly with her tongue sticking out from her mouth. This brought even more confusion to Britina who watch as James' cock wag about in the air. He pulls his right hand from her head and gasps the middle of his cock. Kim lean up to him as fast as she could, sticking out more of her tongue and panting up towards her father.

"Please daddy! Cover your good little girl in your hot cum! I want it all over me and let it seep into my skin! I want daddy's baby juice so that he'll love me more! Let me have it daddy! Let your little Kimmy have all of your naughty hot cum!" Kim pants out loudly; sounding far lewder than her previous words. She appears even lewder to Britina's eyes as she watch closely at what was happening between the two Possible family members.

James grits his teeth during his stroking as his cum fly out hard and fast against Kim's face. She laughs feeling the first spray hitting her flesh, landing in her hair and falling onto her tongue. Another spray of cum flies out from James' cockhead and onto Kim's flesh as it causes the young woman to laugh happily and bath in her father's seed. Britina watch in pure amazement of how Kim look now and the way the cum flow down along her skin.

A third amount of cum fly out from James' cockhead, his stroking picking up along with Kim's laughter. Curiosity got the better of Britina who turn her attention James' cockhead. There wasn't a single sign of his cock getting softer, rather it was getting harder from his stroking and releasing of cum onto Kim's person. When he release a fourth blast of cum onto Kim, Britina's entire being melt in want.

James pant heavily through his breathing, Kim breathe in a similar manner to her father; basking in the glow of his seed and how much he had given to her. She was a complete mess as the cum on her face flow down to the bottom, the cum in her hair seep into her locks and the cum that land along her chest area flow down to reach her breasts. Kim as she was now showcases the body of a whore who wanted more despite calming down from the experience.

Kim lick her bottom lip slowly from a small trace of cum then her top from a larger amount sliding down towards the upper right side of her lip. "Thank you daddy…but now you've gotten me all dirty…we can't have more fun like this…the food will go bad…" Kim points outs, playful and wanting. "You're right honey…Britina and I will work together to clean this place up…you go ahead…and get the bath ready for all of us to enjoy…" He replies sounding lost in his own arousal.

"Yes daddy…" Kim answers as she stands up and slowly watches forward to her right when she felt stable. She passes by Britina, not looking towards her as she proudly went forward into the other rooms. She lift her hands up to her body and smear the cum into her skin, moaning out from its heat and feel on her hands. Britina was completely stunned and lost for words when Kim passes by her; watching her departs from her person.

Though a little weak from what had happened, James stammer forward towards the table in the distance. "Pick up those cans first Britina…we'll…do something about this food…before we take our bath…understood young lady?" James instruct; snapping Britina out of her mindset. "Ye…yes daddy!" Britina replies as she looks down at the floor.

The discarded cans of cream were still on the floor as Britina lower herself down to pick up the one closest to her right. James had snatched up some of the bowls of fruit he left behind though the need in his cock was still presence. "Britina…honey…" James call to her slightly quieter than before. "Yes daddy?" Britina replies, turning her attention to James the moment he spoke.


	16. Alone Time

Within one of the many large bathrooms, Kim soaked happily inside of a pool like bathtub with the hot, steamy water flowing out from all around her person except the wall she was facing. The walls had a pearl coloring despite the steam building up around her person. The ceiling had a smooth appeal and some vents among its surfaces to release the steam into the air. The floor in front of Kim's being had drains among various spots for anyone that would walk around naked. The needed items for a bathroom were present among the floor as each was of high quality as well as a large, temperature controlled, glass shower to the far right of Kim's person.

She remain on a small set of smooth stairs leading deeper into the pool like bathtub as the water around her move about against her body slightly. She rest the right side of her face on top of her crossed arm; basking more in the comfort of the water around her. "Mmmm…this feels great…" Kim complement to herself. "This has to be the best bathroom I've been in since…forever…" She continues as she shifts her tucked legs out from under her being.

She turns around in place on top of the stairs until she faces the wall opposite of the door leading into the bathroom. "I hope daddy and Britina don't take too long putting the food away…Its lonely in here right now…" Kim complains to herself sounding childish until she blink and laugh herself. "Look at me…acting like this when daddy isn't around…I really do love you daddy…" She professes to herself with another set of laughter following her words.

Inside of the kitchen, unknown to Kim, James and Britina were closer to one another than they were before. Britina was bracing herself on top of the table's surface with both of her hands, her head down and panting out heavily. James was directly behind her having forced the young woman's hair to her right; exposing her backside and back to his gaze.

"Hurry daddy…I don't want to share you right now…" Britina whispers in need. She wiggles her ass back and forth in front of James' crotch, his cock already hard as his attention shift to her moving ass. "You're so eager to help me…I never would have thought you be so willing to do this without your sister…" James announce quietly while lifting his hands up from his sides.

"It's not that…" Britina replies sounding more childish than before. "Big sis got to have you all to herself so many times and I know that you…and her will go back home sooner or later…I want to enjoy everything when I can…big sis and I can share you whenever we want…but you asked me to help you…I can't ignore a request from my daddy…" Britina continues in need.

She moans out loudly when feeling James' hands grasping the outer sides of her asscheeks. She lean forward slightly from the grip he had on her, but calm when feeling her asscheeks being spread part. James looks down at her waiting asshole then towards his stiff cock. There were still traces of Kim's saliva among his length despite Britina being completely dry.

He releases her right asscheek and pull out more of her left; stretching her hole a bit. Britina shake from his actions feeling her asshole being stretched. She drop her head a bit more until she gasp feeling James rubbing his wet cockhead up and down against her asshole. He moves it around clockwise once then counterclockwise; watching her closely.

He pushes against her, prodding her a bit as Britina moan out weakly, "Please…please don't tease me so much daddy…I'm a good girl…I want…to help you feel better…so please…put it inside…" James listens closely to her words, staring at the back of her head in wait of her. His prodding against her asshole stop as he simply kept himself against her.

The want in Britina build up as she continue to feel James' cockhead against her asshole. Without warning, he plunge himself as deeply as he could within her; causing Britina to arch her body and scream out in pure delight. Feeling her asshole spreading apart and James' cock pushing itself deep into her asshole brought Britina to a high of pleasure she crave.

She suck on her lower lip, elevate herself onto her toes and stare out at the wall across from her when feeling James' cock moving within her. He presses himself against her asscheeks, releasing his grip on her and placing his hands gently along the outer parts of her ass. She shakes feeling him do this and moan; calming down just enough to regain some of her senses.

She place her feet back down onto the floor which James thrust back against her. She whimper feeling half of his cock leaving her insides then moan feeling him bucking back and forth against her. "You have a wonderful backside Britina…don't let it go to waste…" James praise quietly without letting out any sounds of desire. Britina drop her head and now many times from the sensations of his cock moving in and out of her hole.

Back and forth he moves his hips, feeding her his cock repeatedly. He begins to let out light pants when feeling her inner walls pulling on him. The pleasure of her asshole being filled brought back much of her sexual high as she smile from ear to ear. She didn't allow herself to fall down onto the table, rather she push herself back against James' s person; accepting more of his cock deep into her hot asshole.

They moan together from the change in posture, Britina moving her arms behind James's head while James sink his fingers deeper into her cheeks. They move together and moan further from this, James savoring Britina's ass pressing harder on his body. He braces himself with his feet while Britina pull her legs together to give him a tighter hole to fuck.

Their moaning pick up as Britina lost herself in the familiar pleasure of taking James. "That's right daddy…fuck me…fuck me more…turn my asshole into the shape of your cock…I don't mind that…I want it more than anything right now…" Britina thought lewdly; losing herself more to the pleasure of having her asshole filled. James pick up in strength, ramming himself harder against her ass and savoring her tight, hot insides.

A struggling moan left from Britina's lips as she came from the experience they were sharing. However, James didn't let up in his thrusting. He continues to fill her up, plunging his cock in and out of her asshole with greater force as well as feeling the changes in her body. Britina moan out happily during this, allowing herself to be fucked more as her legs begin to lose strength.


	17. Bath Time

The steam inside of the bathroom builds as Britina splash her chest with water from her right hand. She smiles to herself, staring at her reflection among the surface of the water that ripples lightly. Her left arm was under her breasts, keeping them up during her splashing as the water droplets fall down back into the pool around her. She blink for a second, turning her focus to the stairs in the distance leading into the water surrounding her.

A moaning Kim was bouncing eagerly up and down on top of James' lap, facing him with shut eyes, her hands firmly digging into his shoulders and legs spread apart on top of his person. The water helps to keep her and James more comfortable as he held onto her waist. He guides her along his cock, making her ass move up and down among the rippling water around her their persons.

James' cock was deep inside of Kim's asshole, spreading it open a bit during her movements on top of his person. A streak of jealousy form inside of Britina's person, however want build inside of her from how Kim was bouncing on top of James' lap. Kim moans out and shudders on top of James as he stop guiding her and open his shut eyes towards her.

Every bit of her wet body was on display for James' gaze as he watches some of the water droplets flow down off of Kim's body. She breathes heavily from the experience and opens her eyes towards her father happily. Though she give her father a loving gaze, she blink once and turn to her left; staring into the distance at Britina away from their persons.

There was some tension between the two young women until James playfully splash a minor amount of water onto Kim's chest. She turns back to him and giggles from his actions, calming the situation and regaining the want of the two. He turns his focus to Britina in the distance and extend his right hand from the air were it was. A pleased smile was on his face as he beckons to Britina to come to him by pulling his fingers back repeatedly.

She stares at his fingers, forgetting his actions of calling to her and remember him fucking her ass and feeding her lips his fingers. A want build inside of her more than before as she slowly slush herself forward to their location. She reaches them in moments with Kim turning herself forward towards James. Sitting down firmly on his lap, she spread her legs then loops them around his body. A moan left from her lips the moment she lower herself onto his lap, feeling his cock deeper inside of her.

In a childish form of possession, Kim loop her arms around his neck, lean into the right side of his chest and bounce herself up and down on top of his lap violently. James moans out when her insides tug and pull on his cock while listening to the water gushing around wildly. Kim's actions didn't stop Britina who move closer to James' slower moving hand.

When Britina was closer to his person, he stop his finger movements which Britina grasp his wrist firmly. She look down at his tuck fingers in want though the sounds of Kim's moans and her bouncing on top of his lap brought out more want in her. She crouches down just enough to kiss his fingers, staring with the middle and ring fingers' surfaces.

She shut her eyes during her kisses, moving from right to left quickly in want as James watches her closely. He turns his attention back to Kim, watching her bouncing on his lap and holding him tightly. The possession and need in her person was apparent to James, but did nothing to stop Kim or insult her. He focuses on the mix of sensations coming from the kisses of Britina and Kim bouncing on his cock.

She changes her bouncing to shifting her hips about his lap. The change in actions made her moans different, swallow, and wanting. She made sure to tighten her inners when feeling James' cock throbbing within her. A shaky moan left from her mouth, but Kim went on shifting her hips from right to left; gaining the pleasure she sought.

Britina at the same time was able to get James to open his fingers for her as she has sunk into the water. On her knees before the man, she eagerly lick along his index finger; leaving a good amount of saliva behind when sampling his finger. She shut eyes briefly and opens them quickly without licking along his finger. She shifts herself to her left, lean up to his middle finger and suck on the end happily.

She made a lewd, sucking face when giving him this form of pleasure, something that James takes in happily. He nods to her once proudly as she nods back to him in turn. Hearing the sucking of Britina, Kim begins to grow more in her jealous she works so hard to suppress. Shutting her eyes tightly, she returns to bouncing up and down hard on top of her father's lap; grunting out wildly.

It caught both James and Britina's attentions with the young woman stopping her sucking and James watching past Kim's hair and back. The sight of her tempting backside bouncing among the water and his legs once again made him throb greatly inside of her. Kim leans back from him, moaning out in bliss, but not ending her bouncing on top of his lap.

Faster she moves on top of her father, holding him firmly during this had her loud moans echoing in the room. She leans against him and shudder from another orgasm grasping her. In want of Kim, Britina swim herself through the water until she was directly behind Kim's backside. James watches a bit puzzled by her actions until he feel Kim turning her head to her left.

Britina and Kim share a brief moment together from looking back at the other's face. In seconds, Kim raise herself up from James' lap; allowing his cock to escape when she reach the tip. She moans when he was no longer inside of her and Britina eagerly lean up towards his cockhead. There was a light smell coming from James despite Kim trapping him inside of her asshole.

She leans to his head and suck on the tip playfully; making James wince in place and pant from her actions. Kim giggles happily from his reaction now focusing on his face. She lowers her body down to the lower parts of his cock, smearing her asscheeks against his base while Britina continue to suck on him. The double attack on his body sent shivers throughout his being.

Britina listen closely while Kim stares at James' face. Both were deeply happy from how James reacts to what they were offering, however in the depths of their minds they wanted more…


	18. The Sweetest of Sweets

Before James' eyes was a feast that he devour heavily. Kim and Britina resting naked on top of the table they were on previously with nothing surrounding them except for a single can of spreadable whipped cream. Kim was before his right, smiling wantingly in the dimly lit light around her towards her father. Britina rest before his left, smiling in a similar manner despite her taking in every thing James had to offer.

Like the young women in front of his gaze, he stood naked in front of them. His cock already erect and ready to go though he held back from rushing at them. Instead, he focuses on their bodies and what had been done to them, as well as how they presented themselves before his eyes. His eyes wander back and forth among their bodies, gaining more understanding of what they had to offer.

Kim was covered white whipped cream that covered her nipples completely with some of the cream covering her crotch. Along her collar bone were small tops of cream among her flesh that went around her area like a dangling pearl necklace. With the same design on her body, Britina spot chocolate whipped cream on her person. A good amount of the cream covered her crotch however her necklace had more to offer compared to Kim to her left.

James' eyes continue to move about both of them as he steps forward to the edge of the table. Getting a better view of the two brought out more enjoyment to his being as their unique smells fill his nose, mixed with the sweetness of the creams on their bodies. They remain on their elbows and front arms, leaning back with their legs spread apart; exposing their covered pussies and crotches. There was just enough space from the cream to allow James to see their assholes though his focus remain on what they had to offer.

He moves around to Kim's right with both women following his movements. He leans down to her chest, grasp her right breast in his right hand firmly and lean down to the front of her breast. Quickly, he engulfs her cream covered nipple into his mouth then pulls away swiftly. Kim moans feeling his mouth pulling on her nipple and the cream from his person as well as how firmly he sinks his fingers into her mound.

The pressure placed on her breast end with James moving around the table and the women continuing to follow his movements. He made his way to the other side of the table and stare down at Britina's chest who in turn stare up at his face with a wider smile. He leans down to her chest, stick out his tongue when close enough and flick the tip against the closest amount of cream on her flesh.

The moans leaving from Britina pick up as she watch eagerly, wanting to touch James, but reframe from doing so. She wanted to see more, but could only feel him lapping on her flesh and teasing her with his tongue and the cream lingering on her. He lap up the cream and lick his lips after getting a little bit on him lips. He leans to the next one, scooping it up on his tongue rather than teasing her.

He rises up to her face, facing Britina with half opened eyes. There wasn't a need for words between them all. Britina open her mouth as wide as she could and stick out her tongue; staring at James completely. He lean down slowly until he reach enough of her stuck out tongue. He smears his tongue against her hard. The two swirl their tongues together as they share the cream lewdly.

Kim watches eagerly with half opened eyes without shifting her head enough to ruin the placement on her flesh. She shudder in need of her father's touch, fighting against her urges and want the longer she watch the two swap saliva, share their cream and move their tongues about. Her eyes widen a little when James pulls away from Britina, leaving her with a moan and staring up at him more.

Rather than going around the longer way among the table, he move across the front area where the space was enough for him to move swiftly before them. He moves back to Kim's right as she had turned her focus towards her father. He lean down to her untouched left breast, snatch it up with his right hand and force it up as hard as he could. "Mmmmmm!" Kim let out while biting down on her lower lip in deep ecstasy.

James watch this closely for a few seconds then lean towards her held up breast. Sticking out his tongue as much as he could, he slurps up the cream in one stroke, cleaning Kim up easily. He pulls the cream into his mouth and release Kim's breast from his grasp. The brief act made Kim pant out and sweat a little in want of him until her eyes widen suddenly.

James had forced a deep, hard kiss onto Kim's lip trying to push his tongue into her mouth through her sealed lips. The shock fade and she part her lips, allowing James complete access to his child. She moans feeling his tongue coiling around hers with the cream following along with his tongue. Her moans pick up from the way James swirl his tongue against hers and though she wanted to hold her father, she resist the urge to do so.

He pulls away, leaving Kim a bit weak and moaning out for more of what he had. Their tongues stick out during their departure, but there wasn't enough time for Kim to reflect on the pleasure. James lowers himself down to where Kim's cream necklace was and begins to suck up the cream quickly. She yell out each time his lips pull on the cream and skin making her shake in place.

Much of her juices seep out, mixing with the cream resting on her crotch, but did nothing except for shivering in place. Each time James suck on her skin a light jolt of pleasure rush through her body. Her eyes were slowly rolling back into her head as she lightly drools from her father touch. He continues to move himself from her left toward her right, drawing in the cream and sucking on her flesh.

Britina watch this closely in want, noticing how much had changed in Kim from the simple actions of her father. The things coming off of Kim, Britina wanted for herself. She thought greatly on gaining the same experience that Kim was gaining, wriggling slightly among her chest air for the same attention. She blinks once seeing James getting closer to the end of Kim's flesh, bringing more out in her person.

He reach the last piece of the cream necklace and run his tongue along the spots that he previous sample. It made Kim scream out loudly and happily. She shut her eyes tightly and savors the tongue of her father and him moving to her left side. He traces himself back then lowers his tongue down to the top of her right breast. Quickly, he slaps his tongue back and forth over her flesh until he reaches her nipple.

James parts his lips and engulfs her nipple into his mouth rather than pulling away like before. He sucks on her eagerly and hard; drawing her nipple into his mouth and making her scream out more in enjoyment. "Cumming! Cumming!" Kim screams out at a lower pitch. Her entire body quiver from the sensations coursing through her until she screams louder than previously.

Her toes curl greatly from what she was experiencing; the limited amount of actions done to her body was enough to make her like this. James as well as the surprised Britina watch Kim tilt her head back and continue to quiver on the table's surface. She was losing strength by the second until she collapse on the table's surface and breathe through her mouth heavily.

The drop of her weight cause her nipple to stretch in James' mouth however he allow her to be free from his lips after parting them slightly. He lifts himself up and stares down at his daughter in a mixture of disappointment and dominance. "What a shame Kimberly…since you couldn't hold out, you'll have to be punished later…be ready for that honey." James explains sternly.

"Yes…yes daddy…I know…but…but I…couldn't help me…you…you always…make me…feel so…so good and…this time…it felt…it felt so much better…" Kim blurt out through her breathing. It didn't change much in James' person. "That's all well and good, but you know what we discussed in the bath before…remember?" James replies, never tearing his attention from her body.

"You insisted that we have some fun together and you get to taste us with this yummy cream you looked at before. If one of us cums too soon then we get punished later while the other gets a nice reward from you…that is what you said to us daddy…right after you pounded our asscheeks so much…" Britina explains confidently, eyes shut and face turned forward.

James smirks proudly and moves away from the fallen Kim. He walks around to Britina's left side as she open her eyes and turns her focus towards the man standing beside her now. "Well said Britina…you keep surprising me more and more each time we spend time together." James praise much to Britina's joy. She smirks towards him then narrow her eyes when James force a strong kiss on her lips.

He holds the back of her head with his right hand and stares into her eyes during their kiss. Britina shiver in need of James despite her need to grasp him, she remain still. She savors his lips pressing on her own as they pull away and she moans happily. He lowers himself towards her necklace and stick out his tongue. Unlike with Kim, James smears the cream along Britina's flesh into a mess that brought more joy to Britina's being.

"Keep going daddy…please keep going…" Britina thought as her breathing picking up in her excitement. When much of the cream had lowered itself down, James slurps up lewdly among her skin. The taste of her flesh, small amounts of sweat and her natural flavor flood his taste buds; causing his cock to throb and his mind to race for more.

James spent less time lapping up the cream on Britina's flesh compared to Kim's who was still trying to regain her composure. The cream was no more on Britina's skin and James lift himself towards the young woman's face. They stare at one another once James was close enough. She blinks once towards him. James did nothing until he lean forward and force his lips against hers.

More moans left from Britina's being when feeling James' lips against her own. She quiver again in need of the man as they, together, part their lips and extend their tongues out. They swirl their tongues around lewdly, the sweetness of both creams and James' saliva flood much of Britina's senses. Her eyes begin to roll into her head much like Kim, but with a tightening of her fingers, Britina resist the urge to cum.

The taste coming from James, the lingering mixture of sweetness, his natural masculine taste and the feel of his tongue brought out more pleasure for Britina. "I think I'm gonna lose it…again…daddy…do it…" Britina thought allowing herself to sink further in her enjoyment of their lewd tongue kiss. James pulls away just enough to keep half of his tongue in her mouth then push his lips back against hers.

"He's kissing me stronger than before…something's different about daddy right now…and I want more of it…" Britina thought further losing herself to her own pleasure and the pleasure James was pushing onto her. They persist in their tongue movements with James taking the lead. Repeatedly they sample one another with Britina letting her womanly wants fully grasping her mind.

She lifts her hands up from the table to reach for James' body until he pulls from her; leaving her tongue out in the air. He leans down to her chest with ease and place his hands on the outer sides of her breasts. Doing his best to lean over her, he pushes her breasts together and engulfs her nipples in his mouth. Some of the cream that was left remains on the outer sides of his lips with his sucking continuing.

Louder moans escape from Britina's lips as she tilt her head back, kept her eyes shut tight and bask in the sensations of James' lips pulling on the cream and her nipples. An addition feel of his tongue sliding back and forth over her exposed, erect nipples add to the pleasure. It continues and her urge to hold him build higher than before. Although she wanted to hold him, she simply forces her hands back down beside her and allows James to continue.

The pleasure of his sucking and lapping brought out more and more pleasure inside of her body. Her entire being quiver in need of James until the licking stop and the sucking intensified. Another yell left from Britina, causing her to tilt her head back and focus on his sucking. He releases her nipples from his mouth briefly then turn to her right breast.

He flicks his tongue up and down against her nipple. He follows up his tongue flicking by sucking in her nipple and squeezing down on her breasts firmly at the same time. The double attack made her legs tighten inward, but she forces herself to lower her legs back down in order to keep the cream over her crotch in place and not make a mess among her flesh.

James turns his attention to her face, noticing the struggle within her person. It didn't matter to him. He pulls from her right nipple and repeats the actions he did on her left nipple. Once her breasts were squeezed again, Britina screams out; turning her head to her right in greater want. A loud scream suddenly erupt from her throat when James bit down on her left nipple playfully hard.

The change in actions cause a stronger sensation of pleasure that run throughout her body. As this was happening, Kim, with enough of her strength back, turns to the scene playing out. She observes her father biting down on Britina's nipple. In the back of her mind, she craves the same thing that Britina was gaining, imagining herself in the same situation.

Her cravings for father build though knowing full well of his previous words. She blinks once and opens her eyes slightly; continuing to watch as James sinks his teeth a little more into Britina's nipple. She arches back from James during this, drowning in her own ecstasy from his teeth. Quickly, she leans forward to grant herself back in James' embrace continuing to feel his fingers sinking into her breasts and his teeth digging more into her nipples.

He releases her after giving her one final hard bite; granting Britina some relief though wanting more. She opens her eyes slowly and gaze back at James who was now smiling at her proudly. She offers him a similar smile when witnessing this; panting still to gain back more of her strength. James gently releases her breasts from his grasp and slowly inch himself down towards her crotch. Not for a single second did he pull his gaze from Britina's gaze as she stare back at him.

He stop over her crotch, his chin directly over the cream that only slightly move from her legs with James moving his hands down to the sides of his head. He places his hands firmly on her knees, making Britina moan though she never stop watching him. He smirk a little at her playfully as he lower his head down to her crotch. The strong smell of her feminine odors mixed in with the chocolate build in James' nose, bringing his smile to full.

Kim sit up in place as she originally did before, now staring at her father and how he was looking down at Britina's crotch. The jealously that Kim had before return to her person in seconds. She blinks once wanting James to do the same as she turns her attention towards her crotch. She notices how she was unchanged in how James covered her person.

A light sigh left her lips in realization. She turns her focus back to James noticing that he hadn't changed from his previous posture. He lowers himself down to the top of her crotch and lap against the center area in one flick of his tongue. Britina moan the moment she feel James' tongue on her flesh. Her moans pick up as James samples more of her skin quickly and wildly.

He moves in random directions among the cream, cleaning up what he could and dragging the cream down in the process. Faster James move about, taking brief moments to retract his tongue and savor the mixture he had gained. He return to moving his tongue about Britina's upper crotch without moving towards her pussy or running his tongue against her flesh in those areas.

Kim continues to watch and Britina squirm in place from James' speedy tongue movements. She feel herself getting wetter, her juices mixing with the cream as the scent mixture fill in James' nose. He quickly runs his tongue along her upper crotch until he could taste nothing but her nature flavor. He pulls away with his tongue sticking out at the sight of her mostly clean crotch.

No longer feeling James licking out gave Britina enough of a mindset to open her eyes to the ceiling above. She lean her head down slowly towards her crotch witnessing how much James had cleaned her up and the way he was staring down her body. He pulls back his tongue and swallows what was left. His actions made Kim and Britina shudder in want as he open his mouth and stick his tongue out again.

He lowers himself down between her legs, focusing on her untouched pussy and her remaining flesh. Some of the cream was seeping down towards Britina's throbbing asshole as the rest remain among her skin. The sight was something that James burn into his memory while Britina shudder feeing James' gaze on her body. "He's looks so hard…so much…he's watching closely…it…it feels different than before…like he's still hungry for more…and he won't stop until he's satisfied…" Britina thought weak, horny and wanting of the man staring at her.

She drops herself down onto her back and stares at the ceiling. Kim leans over her person to look at her face, a bit curious about the change in Britina's demeanor. "There she is…my big sister…she has to be punished by daddy later…" She thought a bit childish and proud. Britina return to focusing on the ceiling above rather than Kim staring down at her being.

"Daddy will give me more…he'll make me feel better…and I've never felt so alive right now…" Britina continues in her thoughts happily. She shut her eyes suddenly and screams out feeling James licking directly along her pussy. The sensation cause more jolts in her body to rush in her being until James rub his tongue against her swollen clit.

"Oh….ooooooo…." Britina let out; shuddering in place making the table slightly shake in the process. Kim turns her attention towards her friend's crotch, taking in the sight of James flicking the tip of his tongue repeatedly along her clit. He had his eyes shut during this and drop back down to the bottom of her pussy. He focuses on the space before his right, running his tongue up heavily against Britina's flesh and the cream until reaching the clean top area of her crotch.

He drops his tongue back down to the bottom space and run his tongue up again against Britina's flesh. The way her run most of his tongue without pressing it along the outer folds of her pussy made Britina's shuddering pick up faster. She smirk in a wider, strong manner; feeling herself getting more turned on and closer to letting herself go than before.

After a four stroke of his tongue, James pull away, no longer seeing anymore cream among that area. He leans to his left and repeat the process among the space that was present. Kim's breathing increase when witnessing her father sampling on her Britina's body. She would at times shift her eyes back and forth between James' actions and how he was keeping his hands on top of Britina's knees.

The amount of care, want, and presence James show to Kim she knew all too well. Everything that she had every done with James pool into her mind making her wetter and mixed with the cream that remain on her crotch. "Hurry daddy…hurry and finish on her…I want my turn too…I want you to eat me up just like Britina…" Kim thought eagerly though kept it hidden from her out display.

James finishes with lapping up along Britina's right area, but didn't pull away. He slides the tip of his tongue over the upper parts of Britina's pussy; making her moans out again. When he reach the bottom parts where her wet entrance reside, James flick the tip of his tongue up and down against it. A loud scream erupt from Britina as she did her best to keep herself on top of the table.

James lifts himself up towards the right side of her pussy and slurp up every bit of cream he could taste in one stroke. He moves to the center quickly and after swallowing what was already in his mouth, he sticks his tongue out against the front of Britina's clit. She tense and scream out, finally cumming from the simple act. Unlike with Kim, James said nothing and turns his focus towards her pussy.

He slide down, sampling what he could and drawing out the rest of the cream; helping to enhance pleasure and making Britina wetter. "Yes daddy…yes daddy…yes daddy…yes daddy…" Britina repeats in her mind, a complete slave to her pleasure and James' actions. She savors how he had reached the middle of her pussy and still moving his tongue about her wet, hot flesh.

Her gaze remains on the ceiling above, letting the thoughts of her pussy being devoured and James' attention towards her build inside of her. He reaches the entrance of her pussy, but dart to what was left of the cream among her pussy. "Daddy…don't tease me…" She thought; struggling in need of more of his pleasure. He run his tongue up along her pussy lip; gathering more of the cream and making her pant out.

He reaches the top of her pussy and again, slides his tongue to the center. He slides himself against the center, stretching out his tongue greatly and taking in the taste of Britina and her juices. She moans repeatedly from the treatment of her pussy and James' actions. She wriggles in place happily feeling his tongue reaching her entrance where he simply place the tip of his tongue into her waiting hole.

She yells out when he did this until she lifts her hips up when James plunge more of himself inside of her. As James continue to invade her insides, Britina squirm in place from the pleasure as her walls spread not like how his cock would, but enough to give her pleasure she needed. He stops when enough of his face was against her pussy and begin to move his tongue around inside of her.

Every stroke of his tongue inside of her made her juices flow out down towards her aching asshole as she slam her hands harder into the table. "Yes…give me more daddy…" Britina blurt out much to Kim's building jealously. The struggle to keep herself calm was proving harder for her the longer she watch James devouring what Britina had.

Mixtures of moans and squeals escape out of Britina's mouth each time she feel James' tongue moving about inside of her. At times she could feel him lapping against the upper parts of her walls, others she was able to feel him moving around near the center and bottom. Her walls begin to collapse over his tongue though James in response would spread his tongue out to keep that from happening.

His saliva and her pussy juice begin to mix and flow down towards her asshole; making it throbs from the liquid. She moans out feeling herself reaching her peak again with James not letting up in his movements inside of her. He rubs the tip of his tongue against the upper parts of her inner walls, causing Britina's eyes to widen to their fullest. "He's making…me cum…again!" She screams in her thoughts sexually happy.

She clenches her eyes shut tightly; smile greatly from ear to ear than screams out at the top of her lungs. Her orgasm courses throughout her person, her toes and fingers curling tightly from what was happening to her. The sensation rushes quickly through her entire being until a second orgasm hit right behind the first. Britina arch herself up by her chest in pure weakness, but bask in the feel coming from both orgasms.

The rush and strength from the orgasms calm down in seconds and without feeling the tightness of Britina's walls, James pull away. A single strain of pussy juice linger on the tip of his tongue when pulling away as James rise up onto his feet and stare down at the tired Britina. "That was…amazing daddy…th…thank you…" Britina exclaims weakly and breathing heavily from the experience.

"You're welcome honey. But I need you to go and gather all the toys you have. I know that you and Kim have a good amount and we have something to do later together. Alright?" James explains fatherly with a smile to match and his eyes reflecting his care. "Yes…yes sir…" Britina replies; trying to get up from the table. Kim during this simply watches Britina in wait of her to rise up.

James did the same, remaining in place while facing the two young women with his arms at his sides. It took a few attempts, but Britina was able to sit herself up fully despite fumbling backwards or showing weakness before the Possible family's eyes. When up right, Britina breathe out heavily from her mouth, a bit sweaty and still radiating heat from her person.

Gently and carefully, she lower herself down to the floor in front her while James step back allowing her to do so. "I'll…be back in a bit…so please…don't get…too tired…" Britina express in a slightly low volume. She turns to her right and step forward to depart, but not without giving a victorious smirk towards Kim with narrowed eyes focused on her.

Kim stares back at her in a mixture of jealous and confidence during their brief exchange as Britina depart into the open areas. When she was further away from them, James turn his focus back to Kim, showing nothing but fatherly want towards her. "Sit up right Kim…you know what I have much to do with you before we begin to next parts together." He explains sounding like himself.

"Yes daddy!" Kim quickly replies, losing all of her negative emotions and focusing on James' face. "…daddy…" Kim cutely calls out. "What is it honey?" He asks in turn. "Can I…?" Kim replies as she shimmy in place; focusing on James' face in deep amount of want. She lowers her head a bit, focusing on him cutely and continuing to shimmy in place.

"I know I was bad for cumming so soon, but can I lick the cream off your lips before you eat me?" Kim asks still sounding cutely. "Of course honey." He answers without hesitation. He step before Kim's person and lean before her face just enough to grant her access. Much like her father did approaching her, she lift her face up to the left side of his lips, stick her tongue up and carefully lap against his lips where the leftover cream remain.

Some of Britina's fluids linger among the cream, but it didn't bother Kim. She run the tip of her tongue up and down against James' face, gathering what flavor she could until there was no more. A sigh of disappointment left her lips until she notice some more lingering among the opposite side. Happily, she rushes to the right side of his lips and quickly lap against what she could taste.

As Kim sample on his face further, James kept his eyes half opened and stare down at her. He notices her focusing on where she was licking and how much her breathing was picking up. She swirl the tip of her tongue along the space, tasting more of the mixture until she couldn't anymore. Rather than pull away in disappointment, she slide the tip of her tongue and moan against the bottom of his lip then the top.

She pulls away from him, retracting her tongue in her mouth as she swallows everything she had gathered from James. "Yummy…" Kim praise with a wide smile as she pulls back from James' face. He in turn slides down towards her crotch and stares down at the area that was her crotch. He observes the cream and breathes in the scent coming off of Kim's person.

She look down at the same time, leaning back to get a better view of what her father was taking in. "You know that you enjoyed yourself too soon honey." James points out calmly. "I know daddy…and I'm sorry…" Kim replies sounding childish and sad though her eagerness builds the longer she and James stare down at her crotch. "I'll have to punish you later for that and you know that you can't have any fun until then right?" James continues as he shut his eyes sounding a bit sterner.

"Yes daddy…I know…" Kim replies despite sounding more welcoming and eager. He drop down to the bottom of her pussy and open his eyes to the sight of her cream covered crotch area. He sticks out his tongue as far as he could and slide the tip along the bottom area. The cream and taste of Kim's pussy juices mixed together brought out a flavor that was different than Britina's.

Kim moans out loudly and rest against the table, completely submitting to her father and his touch. He places his hands on top of her thighs a bit above her knees as to not copy his actions with Britina. He moves himself up along her pussy; gathering more of the mix taste on his tongue. He smears the mixture rather than draw it into his mouth as Kim continues to moan in great enjoyment of his actions.

He reaches the top of her crotch, continuing to move his tongue in the same manner as the mess he was making of his daughter persists. He finally pulls his tongue back into his mouth and swallows a great deal of the mixture he had gathered. Without his tongue moving about her body, Kim whimpers in need, wriggle about in place for him to return to her.

James notices this, however focus on the gathered taste now in his mouth. He watches her briefly then shut his eyes once having his fill of her current state. He returns himself back to her crotch and begins to suck up the clumps of cream he move about with Kim squealing out in bliss. Each pull of his lips on her flesh made her squeals increase in pitch while she moves about on top of the table.

At the same time upstairs, Britina was busy gathering the various toys that she and Kim had together bought on their numerous trips. A wide smile was on her face as well as some strength she had regained from her departure. She remains on her knees within Kim's bedroom as a large array of sex toys were present among the floor and laying on top of the bedsheets.

"I'm glad we bought so many this time…I really wish Kim's old wand didn't give up so easily…" Britina explains to herself as she places a few anal plugs into the large white duffel bag in front of her knees. She picks up a Hitachi wand in her right hand and stare at it lovingly; melting at the sight of it and how it showed no sign of use. "But this new one will be enough to get us both off…I just know it…" She praise to herself further admiring its design and lack of damage.

"Oh daddy…knowing that you're going to use these on us…it just turns me on so much…I can feel myself getting wetter again…" Britina proclaims, but pause feeling some pressure in her stomach. "Oh! I better use the bathroom now!" She yells out while rising to her feet. As fast as she could, she rush towards the bathroom across from where she was; leaving behind the wand she held on the floor near the bag.

Inside of the kitchen, more of Kim's squeals of pleasure erupt into the air. She continues to wriggle in place, feeling James' tongue working along the inner parts of her right thigh and the space in between it and her pussy. He kept his eyes shut, running his tongue up and down repeatedly against her as her upper crotch area where he was, was now completely clear of the cream. Not a single trace remains though much of his saliva lingered on her skin.

Every stroke of his tongue made Kim tingle and wriggle about further, her squeals changing to loud screams of ecstasy and pleasure that she didn't hold back. James notices this during his licking, but didn't entertain it. He finishes quickly, no longer tasting anymore of the cream and made his way to the opposite side left untouched. The familiar scent of her mixture brought out more inside of him as he lean close to her flesh.

Like before, he lap against her space; taking her flavors and drawing in the cream whenever he could. His speedy licking made Kim moan out further, driving her to cum again. She didn't hold back when reaching her peak and scream in response to her cumming. James however didn't stop and further sample everything that his daughter had in front of his person.

Her feminine smell leak out faster from her release, giving James a stronger hard on during his sampling. His rapid tongue movements clear up what was left of the cream, leaving nothing but the center of her untouched pussy. He shifts himself towards it, open his eyes fully to the sight of it and stare down at his child. The strong stench coming from her fill his nose with Kim's orgasm finally calming down.

He lunge himself down to her covered pussy, spread his mouth open as wide as he could and when close, engulf what he could of Kim's pussy in his mouth. She screams and shifts her shoulders about the tabletop when feeling James' hot mouth over her pussy. It nearly cause her to cum as wave after wave of pleasure rush through her. James suck against what he could, switching from this action suddenly to rapidly lapping his tongue up and down along the center of her pussy.

The double attack on her pussy drives Kim to a wild form of satisfaction that she herself drowns in instantly. She happily moans out feeling her father alternating between sucking on everything she had and lapping against her pussy. The sensations continue to hit her back and forth causing her unable to handle it completely until she scream out loudly.

Another one of her orgasms hit her entire body making her arch her hips upwards. The intensity of her release made it difficult for her to think about anything other than James. She laughs to herself feeling the jolts of pleasure coursing throughout body again. Her eyes roll into her head as she moves her hands to the sides of her face; submitting completely to everything she was now feeling.

The actions from James continue as he pick up between sucking on her and licking along the center of her pussy during her release. He pulls away suddenly as Kim's cumming ended and in turn, he drop down to observe what might be lingering on her. Some of the cream was melting from the increase in Kim's body heat as James quickly moves his face to the base of her pussy.

Sticking out his tongue once more, he places it against the bottom, avoiding her entrance then moves himself towards his right. He runs his tongue up to the top of her lip then suck on her flesh the moment her gathered what he could. Again, Kim moan out feeling her sexual high growing stronger within her. She pants feeling his tongue sliding over her clit until he kisses her firmly.

Another one of her loud, happy, lustful screams left from her lips when James sucks on her hard. He pulls away and turns his focus back to her lip; sucking on the cream he left behind and tightening his clenched eyes even more. The pleasure prove too much for Kim as another orgasm wash over her body. The uncontrolled force of her orgasm hit her harder than before, completely ending any rational thoughts that Kim had inside of her mind.

"…daddy…daddy is making me…making me feel good…I feel so good…" Kim blurts out losing much of herself in the process. Wild giggles left from her as she moves her hands up and down along her cheeks. The change in Kim's person didn't go unnoticed by James, but his actions on her body continue. He finish taking up the cream on her person and slide his tongue to the other side.

Now working from his left, he sample up what he could of Kim through a single straight lick. He moan taking in what she had and she moan back to him; giving him a bigger hint of her enjoyment. When reaching the bottom, James pulls his tongue into his mouth and suck on a great deal of Kim's flesh. A wild, loud moan escape her lips as Kim arch up happily from the act.

She had stuck out her tongue and stare out into the kitchen's walls from the pleasure of James sucking on her. It continues as he pulls on her flesh, release her and suck a little higher from where he previously was. He made his way up to the top of Kim's pussy in no time, leaving behind a clean area with nothing but his saliva much like the rest of her flesh.

The experience made Kim weaker than before in mind and body as she had completely surrendered herself to James and his touch. The laughter coming out of her lips had return, replacing her moans in the process. She stares heavily at the ceiling until she moans again from James lapping his tongue repeatedly over her clit. Each stroke of his tongue brought a stronger sensation to Kim, who in turn continues to moan out.

"Daddy! I got everything! And I cleaned myself up!" Britina call out sounding much stronger and cheerful in the distance to his left. Hearing her made James stop completely and pull away from Kim's pussy. His face having trace amounts of the vanilla cream and some of Kim's pussy juice. Unable to feel her father, Kim quickly sit up and stare back at him in deep want.

"Daddy no! Please give me more! I'll be good I promise!" Kim exclaims desperately towards him. The emotions coming from her words reflect in her body postures with her pulling her legs in tightly and staring at his front. "We're going to get ready for the next part Kimberly and you know that you have to be punished first." James explains sternly; losing much of his enjoyment.

Though the change in his person happen suddenly, Britina didn't seem deterred at the sight of James. She swoons at the sight of his strength and advance forward; swaying her hips back and forth to tempt him. "You heard him Kim…big sister…daddy is gonna punish you for cumming too soon and then we're going to have more fun." Britina exclaims childishly much to Kim disappointment.

She pout in her puppy dog pouting way and stare back at James. "But…daddy made me cum so much…I should cum…some more…please daddy…you're all I can think about…" Kim explains desperately with her horniness coming out. "No Kimberly…rules are rules…" He replies unaffected by the change in her demeanor. He turns towards her with no emotion in his face and cross his arms over his chest.

"What kind of father would I be if I allowed you to go without being punished? You know better young lady." He proclaims stronger much to Kim's shock. A deep drive rushes through her from James' change in demeanor. Losing her pout, she stare at hi person more turned on than before with Britina stopping to James' left. She stares at Kim in childish victory though Kim didn't seem to care.

To keep, the stern, strong look of her father's was enough to reinvigorate her desires and arousal. She stares into his eyes feeling herself getting wetter then smile sweetly at him. "I understand daddy…can I at least clean myself up before we start?" Kim asks childishly which James replies in his stern tone, "No sweetie…I'll be doing that…"


	19. Bondage Round: Kim

Night fell on Britina's property with just the traffic in the distance offering any sound. The sky was clear, filled with stars, a half moon was present among the stars and lights move about the air at steady paces. There was a warm breeze that blow about the property and hit against the shut doors and windows of Britina's home. The only light present among the walls were in the dimly lit kitchen where the trio remain.

James, still naked, was standing before the table that was used for the two women to rest on. His eyes were on Kim on the table in front of him while he rubs the top of Britina's head with his left hand. She was on her knees in front of him, naked, no differently than Kim or James himself. She let out wanting moans as she slides her head back and forth, pleasuring his stiff cock once more.

As she kept James' cock straight, she savors more of his flavor during her head movements. In her left hand, she held onto the base of his cock while her right was busy pleasuring her pussy. She move her hand up and down along the center of her overly soaked pussy; adding to her enjoyment and making lewd noises along with her sucking. Her actions didn't affect James in the slightest as his focus continue to remain on Kim.

She was bent over on top of the table, held down by metal chains and leather restraints around her wrists and ankles. They kept her in place with the chains bound to the legs on the bottom, forcing her in a position that not only showed off much of her person, but kept her in a humiliating position. Her bubble butt was clear to James' gaze as her wet holes were presented to his gaze. Kim was leaking out pussy juice by the second and shaking in place from being forced on her knees.

Her front was kept against the slightly warm surface of the table, her breasts pushed firmly into the material; adding to the sensations flooding her person. Trapped between her lips was a black mouth gag with a handful of holes inside of it. The leather straps kept the gag in place having a metal buckle that remained against the back of Kim's head. However, it remains hidden due to the amount of Kim's hair resting along her neck and back.

Surrounding Kim's person on the table and the floor were various sex toys and items meant to punish one's body and bring out various forms of pleasure. They were cleaned well offering a shine in the dim light. Though bound on the table, Kim did her best to keep calm and still, but her anticipation and eagerness towards her father's wants betray this.

She kept her eyes shut and slightly drool from her lack of mobility and freedom. She would at times wiggle her ass back and forth to tempt her father, though he continue to watch her, absorbing her being and allowing Britina to continue to suck on her. She pull off his cock with a sigh of content, open her eyes and look up at James' person. "Daddy…You're harder than you were before…I think you're ready now…" Britina calls out.

"Thank you honey…I feel ready now. I want you to get up and join me alright?" He counters sternly. Britina nods in agreement, rising up to her feet slowly and carefully. She looks at James' face happily then turns towards Kim, losing much of her emotions. As she places her hands together in front of her, she narrows her eyes towards Kim and how she was wiggling her ass again.

"She's tempting you daddy…" Britina points out. "I know honey…that's just how Kim is…" James explains as he steps towards his right. Slowly, he moves around the table, staring at Kim, but looking about the various items that littered the floor and the table around her. "My dear little Kimberly Ann Possible…you know your daddy loves you so much…" James announce; catching Kim's focus.

She nods several times in agreement, more eager than before. "And you know that your punishment isn't over yet. You had to endure hearing Britina getting me off…sucking my cock…and making me feel good…something that you would do or work with her to do…" He continues as he gain more nods from Kim. "After your punishment…you can help pleasure Britina and myself…I promise…" James continues much to Kim's delight.

After moving around once about the table, James looks down at his choice of items along with Britina who had been following his movements with her eyes. Her eyes drift to the leather covered paddle on the floor to her person, taking in its shape and lack of use. Her eyes shift to her left at the cat o nine tails on the floor close to the paddle as the sight of it made her shudder.

There were four different sizes of Hitachi wands present among the floor and the tabletop that give her even more ideas, however she mostly kept her emotions in check. James, during this, stops in front of his child after moving in front of the table. He stares down at her as his gaze caught Kim's attention. Slowly, she shifts her head up to gaze at him with longing, obedient eyes.

"Britina…" James announces. "Yes daddy!" Britina call to him, turning her attention at Kim's front. "I want you to loosen the restraints on Kim's wrists so she can lift her chest up. Do not loosen them so that she can sit up. Am I clear?" He orders and without a moment's waste, Britina skip over towards his right side. When close to the table leg, she kneels down towards it and works with the chains quickly.

She loosens the amount and retightens the chains enough to give Kim's left side some freedom. Kim didn't move when feeling the loosening. Britina crawl on her hands and knees towards the other leg and repeat the process. "Get up Kim and show me your chest." James order sternly and strong. Kim obeys without resistance or hesitation, never pulling her gaze away from James' body.

She remains on her knees and stop when the chains pull against her arms. Enough of her breasts were visible to James' eyes as they dangle down a little, showcasing her known firmness and tempting shape of her mounds. James stares closely at what she had to offer with Britina rising up to her feet. She too turns to Kim and stares at her dangling breasts only to change her attention to her own.

She smirks proudly at her perky mounds and shift her focus back to Kim's chest in wait of what James would do. He walks away from to his right, stopping after a few steps then kneel down to the floor. The items present in front of his person were a few pink bullet vibrators along with a roll of basic clear tape. He nods to himself at the sight of the items and pick them up each in his hands.

Britina shift her gaze enough to watch him, remembering the placement of each item among the floor as it brought a wider smile to her face. She continues to watch James's movements as he move back to his spot; stopping in front of Kim and turning towards her. Kim stares at her father again, not paying any mind to the items he held onto it.

He places the items among the table's surface before him and shifts his strong gaze to Kim. When their eyes met, Kim shudder in place, weak to the strength in her father's gaze and how much it was helping her arousal to build more. He moves his hands to the table and pulls off a long strip. "Britina, go and get the controls for these please." He instruct calmly as she reach for one of the vibrators.

She steps to the spot that James was at previously while he places the tape against one of the vibrators. He lean up to Kim's right nipple and slide the tape against her until it was flat enough. She shivers from the feel of the cool toy, but it turn worse after feeling the other vibrator against her left nipple. James stands up and looks to his right when Britina approach him; holding her hands up together with the two remotes resting on her palm.

He takes both of them in one hand each and smiles. The sight of the controllers made his enjoyment rise. Kim watch in further anticipation of what would happen to her; shuddering in want. Her pussy leaks out more of her pussy juice until her eyes widen and she shakes heavily. James stares down at her breasts and how her nipples were being affected by the toys attached to her.

"I feel so good…I feel so good…!" Kim thought repeatedly; allowing the pleasure to overtake her. The vibrations from the vibrators course through her mounds, hitting the rest of her body. She grits her teeth, stare at James and Britina in front of her while grasping her hands into fists tightly. "Lay down Kim…" James order quickly. She did so slowly until the fronts of her breasts were pressing against the table top.

The buzzing sounds from the toys pick up from being sandwiched by Kim and the table, making Kim's horniness reaches new heights. She pants out heavily though muffled in tone as her drool seep from around her forced opened lips. "I'm glad you're enjoying this so much Kimberly…because we're moving onto the next part." James insists as he moves to his right follow by the watchful Britina.

They made their way to the opposite side of the table, staring in full view of Kim's holes. Both were showing signs of need, her pussy lips spread open and glistening from her juices. Her asshole aching for attention that James and Britina pick up on. He shut his eyes and inhales a good amount of the air surrounding Kim as he drop down to his knees.

He lowers himself down to the items that litter the floor around his feet and open his eyes to the sight of them. The crystal anal plug draws more attention to James as he reach for it with his left hand. Britina watch in enjoyment of it and thought, "Oh…Kim told me a lot about that one…she was using a leather one and has yet to test it out…daddy is gonna make you use it now Kim…"

A little giggle left from Britina's lips as she watches James rise up again. He lean towards Kim ass and announce loudly, "Present your ass Kim…stick it out to me and do not move…" Kim lifts her hips up, exposing more of her ass towards James and Britina happily. Slowly, she lean her backside towards James' person who in turn lean his upper body towards her waiting cheeks.

He lifts his right hand up towards her right asscheek and sinks his fingers firmly into her flesh. Kim moans when she feels his fingers sinking into her and shivers. She did her best to calm down, but the delight of feeling James holding her was a bit much for her current mindset. James force her asscheek apart, staring more at her asshole as Kim did her best to endure

He takes his time to aim the tip of the plug towards Kim's pussy, watching her in wait if she would move or do anything. As she continues to endure and keep her posture, James lowers his left hand towards her entrance. When close enough, he rubs the tip up and down swiftly against her entrance area, gaining more of Kim's moans. She shudder feeling the cool toy rubbing along her as James and Britina watch Kim's juice coating the toy.

He traces the toy's tip up along her pussy, between the space of her holes and stop just before reaching her asshole. He narrow his gaze at the sight of it then pull more on Kim's asscheek away from the other. Kim moan again and James force the tip hard against her asshole. Carefully, he force the tip deep into her asshole; spreading it hard. It cause Kim to shake harder in delight as the knowledge of James doing this for her brought out much more in her being.

He forces the last parts of the plug into Kim and pull away, admiring what he had done. With the release of her asscheek, Britina and James marvel at how the end of the plug brought an erotic appeal of Kim to their gazes. Kim was struggling to handle how she was feeling as her body still held traces of her previous experiences. The plug inside of her gives her further pleasure and stimulation.

"Take a good long look at your sister Britina…notice how she is easily trained and enjoys what's being done to her. Toys are some of her favorite things to use if my cock, tongue or the rest of me isn't involved." James explains in a strong tone. "I understand that father…I want to know that too, but I don't think I want to end up like Kim…" Britina replies as she narrow her eyes.

"Why is that my dear?" James asks with a blink of his eyes. He turns his attention towards the young woman beside him who turn her focus towards him. She slowly moves around his person playfully, tiptoeing over the toys, never pulling her gaze from James' body. "Because if I lose my mind that much…if I give up my body that much…I can't enjoy your body as much as I have now…" She explains from behind his back.

"You and big sister Kimberly did this to me…I now know of a world that I didn't thought of and I love it…I don't want to give it up daddy…I need this…I need it so much that its driving me crazy right now." She continues from James' right. Kim listen in as well, doing her best to focus despite the way the plug help bring her more pleasure. "I see…" James replies as he narrow her eyes in a wanting form.

"Of course daddy…I'm aching for your touch again and sucking on your cock was enough to calm me down a little…I think I'm turning into a naughty little girl because of it…" Britina replies sporting a naughty smirk on her face. She stops when she was near the table again and bent herself over in front of his eyes. James steps away in turn, focusing on Britina's ass rather than Kim's.

Britina rest her elbows on the table for a moment, stick her ass out a bit more and shake it in a teasing manner. "Daddy…you and Kim keep making me feel so good and I'm so horny right now…maybe hornier than Kim!" Britina address loudly and happily. "I doubt…that…" Kim thought in her mind despite focusing on the pleasure in her person.

Swiftly, Britina move her hands around to her asscheeks; slam her palms into them strongly as she moans from her actions. She sinks her fingers firmly into her asscheeks and forces them apart; exposing her soaked pussy and lightly moist asshole. She looks back at James from over her right shoulder; staring at his person. James was busy looking down at Britina's holes, remembering everything about them.

"Daddy…you know that I'm so turned on…and you punishing Kim like you have made me feel even better…I want to feel that too…I want more…and I hope that…you'll play with me too…just not as punishing as you plan to with Kim…" Britina express wantingly, never taking her eyes from his face. He shut his eyes and answers, "You know that I will and Kimberly's punishment has only just begun…she has much to endure until we're finished."

Britina giggles from this and release her hands from her asscheeks. She lifts herself up from the table and step to her right. "I want you to go and get one of the wands and a thick dildo please." He orders. Like before, Britina move about the table areas; surveying everything that was present. Though there were four Hitachi wands about Kim's being, Britina didn't pick up any of them.

"Which one…?" She thought during her movement, but pause noticing a thick, purple dildo laying on the floor a bit away. It shape was long though human in form. A good amount of veins were imprinted on the toy that made Britina swallow some of her saliva. "I forgot about that one…I got it with Kim's one so we have a matching set…but that's mine…where's hers?" She thought with her eyes moving about the items on the floor.

James notice how she was looking about and watch her in wait of her choice. She moves about fast among the floor and stop directly across from James' right. She stops when witnessing a thick dildo of black coloring, possessing the same veins and cockhead design. One of the Hitachi wands were present near it more away from the table as it was the second smallest of the four.

"There it is…" Britina thought happily; sporting her naughty smile. Slowly she approaches the dildo first, lean down and pick it up in her right hand. She made her way towards the wand and snatches it up in her left hand gently. "I got what you asked for daddy…" Britina announce childishly happily while sounding naughty in turn. "Good…bring them here…so we can help Kim feel better…" James proclaims.

In turn, Britina shift herself to her right before James' eyes; smiling from ear to ear in her naughtiest yet. "Yes father…" She whispers out almost in a trance as she steps forward to his person. None of this went past Kim as she was listening closely. She wasn't sure of what was to come for her, but her body eagerly shivers in anticipation once again.

The kitchen soon was filled by the muffled moans of Kim who was laying on the front still and shaking further from what was being done to her. Near her asscheeks, Britina lean towards her from her right with James leaning over her ass from her left. The two were working together on her pussy alone as it leak out heavier amounts of juices onto their hands and the items they were using.

Grasp in Britina's left hand was the dildo she had picked up. She was plunging it in and out of Kim's pussy, purposely making her produce naughty, wet; slushing sounds that made Britina wetter. She balances herself with her right hand along the lower parts of Kim's back though her body was shaking a bit. She stares closely at how Kim's inner walls were pulling on the dildo each time she pushes and pulls on the thick toy in her fingers.

James had a better handle on the situation was better than Britina's as he focus on Kim's clit. With the wand setting to low, he had the end of the toy pressing against Kim's clit. He was moving it up and down along her clit carefully while at times press it against the upper parts of her pussy. He notices the changes from her and how she would react to whatever he did to her pussy.

The combine actions between himself and Britina brought Kim's desires back to how she felt previously. Her desire to cum, her need for more stimulation and knowing that James and now Britina were pleasuring her pussy brought greater desire and want in her demeanor. Not only did her body continue to ache for pleasure, but her mind ache for the stronger sensations she had known before.

A sudden rush hit her and she cum, screaming out against the gag. A small puddle of drool form under her person as she rests the left side of her head on top of the table. The humming of the vibrators brought some comfort to her despite her absorbed in the pleasure from the wand rubbing on her clit. She notice a change in Britina's actions as she plunge the dildo harder and faster inside of her, giving her orgasm more depth than what she knew of.

"I think Kimberly is really enjoying it! I love making big sister feel better than before!" Britina screams out proudly; immersed in the desire of giving Kim more pleasure and controlling the dildo. "I'm glad to hear that honey…but don't forget…this is her punishment. Not for her to enjoy it…if she cums from it that's fine, but she will not to get control herself like this." James explains as he turns off the wand.

"I suggest you lower yourself down a bit Britina. I don't want to hit your face." James instruct with Britina lowering herself down to the table, resting herself on top of Kim's right leg slightly. Her movements with the dildo continue as she was now staring upwards towards Kim's soaked pussy. More of her juices seep out, coating the dildo and parts of Britina's hand, but what truly made Britina enjoy the situation was how Kim's juices were flying out.

She grins from ear to ear which James picks up on. He rests the wand down on the table and move a bit further around behind Kim. Lifting both of his hands up, he flattens his palms while staring down at her asscheeks. He drops his hands hard on top of Kim's cheeks, shocking her hard and making her rock herself forward. "Naughty girl…you have to learn your place!" James screams as he lifts his hands up once more.

He slam his hands down hard on top of Kim's cheeks again, making her scream out and rock again in place. Her eyes widen in happiness with her turning her head forward as she stare into the distance with widen eyes. The stinging pleasure coming from the slaps to her asscheeks as well as his flat palms striking her made Kim's happiness soar higher.

The strikes to her asscheeks return and Kim moan out feeling James' palms hitting against her asscheeks. He grasps the tops of her cheeks, pinching them with his index fingers and thumbs that made her body shivers. Britina stare in heavy want of what Kim was getting, but didn't let up on her movement with the dildo. She lean closer to Kim's pussy and stick out her tongue to gather some of the flowing juice that fly out or flow out from her.

One strain lands on her tongue, giving her a lewder appearance than before, however James' focus remains on Kim's asscheeks. He pull his hands from her ass in a sharp way, making Kim whimper. He pulls his right hand back to his face and lowers his left arm to his side. Firmly, he back hand Kim's cheeks from left to right then slap across the same spot again.

More screams left out from Kim; however the screams were ones of deep fulfillment and submission. The strength behind the blows against her ass causes Kim's skin to turn red. She drools out more each time James struck her though she begins to love it more and more. Britina observe this frequently, shifting her attention from Kim's pussy and whenever James strike Kim's backside.

She notices how Kim's asscheeks ripple, how much more she was producing her juices and feeling the change in Kim's body heat from her leg. "…he's so…forceful…" Britina thought in marvel of what James was doing. "Harder daddy! Harder!" Kim screams in her mind; taking in more pleasure from the blows James was inflicting onto her.

Twelve strong slaps across the ass and James was panting a bit from it. He stares down at how red Kim's asscheeks were becoming and how she was wiggling slightly from it and how Britina continue to pleasure her pussy. "That's enough for now Britina…" James orders through his panting. Britina stop instantly and sit up from the table as well as from Kim's leg.

Shifting herself around, but leaving the dildo inside of Kim's pussy; she stares at James in want and need, blinking once at him. "Daddy please…are we done punishing her? I really…really want some too…" Britina begs childishly, much to James knowingness. She slide herself from the table, stand with her legs apart once on the floor and look towards his person.

"Daddy…look at me…really…really look at me…" Britina announce, her focus remaining on James. She moves her left hand swiftly to her crotch and spread her pussy lips apart despite James unable to see the buck of her. "I'm so wet right now…almost as wet as Kim is…I can't take it anymore…if you're going to keep punishing her…at least let me enjoy myself as well…" Britina begs desperately.

"Honey…I didn't know you were suffering that badly…" James replies showing genuine concern in his person. However, his focus was on her crotch and how her pussy juice was slowly flowing down along her inner thighs. "Yes…I have been suffering…and I want to feel good more daddy…I loved helping you punish big sis…but I have my needs too and I can't wait anymore!" Britina announce loudly, further in her desperation.

James let out a light fatherly laugh and shut his eyes. "Alright honey, you can enjoy yourself and I'll make sure to give you some pleasure too." He expresses giving a great deal of relief for Britina. "However, Kim isn't off the hook yet…she still needs her punishment before she can fully enjoy herself. Am I clear?" James explains which Britina quickly answers happily, "Yes daddy! Of course!"

She turns around from her right and rush to Kim's front. James watches her with wanting eyes now opening them as she move before Kim's person. She look up at the young woman in front of her as Britina reach behind Kim's head, moving her hands under her hair. "Big sis…we're going to have a lot of fun together…but you're still gonna get punished!" She exclaims though chime at the end of her words.

A loud, weaken gasp left from Kim's lips the moment she feel the gag in her mouth fall out from Britina freeing her. She blink feeling Britina's hands along the lower parts of her face. Britina lift her up towards her gaze and stare down at her with a wanting, welcoming smile. Kim's eyes shine in need, reflecting Britina in her gaze. Britina offer the same gaze towards Kim; reflecting the bound woman in her eyes.

She lean down fast and kiss Kim's lips; catching her off guard for a just a moment. Kim return the kiss despite how much drool she let out with James watching closely far behind them, proud of them and enjoying the scene in front of his eyes…


	20. Bondage Round: Britina

The Many Tales of Kim Possible

Round 10: Bondage Round: Britina

Kim and Britina indulge themselves in their shared kiss, Britina continuing to hold up the woman in front of her. They made sure to keep their lips together during this exchange as they peer deeper into the eyes of the one in front of them. Kim had narrowed her eyes a bit while Britina remain the same. Their kiss was welcoming and warm to one another despite Kim shaking from the vibrators still on her nipples.

Her eyes widen suddenly from the feel of something shaking being pushed into her pussy entrance. James had moved from his previous spot and was now forcing in a different vibrator inside of Kim's entrance. Attached to the end was a cord controller far different compared to the ones taped on her nipples. He made sure it was pushed inside of her deep enough so that the cord would dangle out, though the act was easy from how wet she had become.

The way the vibrator rub inside of her against her soaked pussy walls brought out the pleasure that Kim was craving previously. She melts in Britina's grasp, but Britina wouldn't allow their kiss to break. She sinks down slightly with Kim as she parts her lips. Kim in response did the same with both women sticking their tongues out to one another. When the tips touch, Kim and Britina moan together lewdly.

James listen to the change in their dynamics though focus on how Kim's pussy handle the toy now inside of her. He pulls away with some juice still present among his left fingertips. He turns his head towards his hand, lifting it up before him and seeing how much Kim had given to him. A smile of pride forms on his lips as he narrow his eyes to the sight of his fingers.

He pulls them to his lips and lick along his left index finger first, turning his focus back to Kim and Britina. They were still kissing one another, now swirling their tongues harder inside their kiss. Britina feed Kim a great deal of her saliva, staring down at her in the process. Kim however had shut her eyes completely and soaks in the taste of Britina's tongue and saliva.

The pleasure of having no control and the items rubbing along her body made Kim shiver greatly. Another orgasm was reaching her peak faster by the second as she focus on everything that she could. She opens her eyes slowly, looking up at Britina who was still staring down at her in want. Kim's mind completely submits to everything that was happening to her as James approach them from Kim's right.

He stops when close enough to her face and stare at where the two young women were connected. The sight of them kiss made his smile widen. He turns forward at them, cross his arms against his chest and continues to watch the scene play out further. Britina force herself harder against Kim; moving her tongue about Kim's teeth rather than pleasuring her tongue.

It made Kim weaker, shivering in place and struggling to keep herself up to enjoy more of Britina. Britina pull away suddenly then lick her lips from bottom to top happily. Kim remains as she was, staring up at Britina in her want and panting out without changing her lips. "That was amazing…you taste even better…" Britina complements, further staring at Kim's face.

Kim obediently nods at Britina until she notices James walking behind Britina. Britina jump in place when James passes by her, slapping her asscheeks among the center lightly unlike how he did with Kim. She giggles, turning her focus to her right at James advance among the floor. "Let's see…" James voices to himself. The two women focus on him as he looks about the floor surrounding him.

His eyes wander about the floor until he notice a thick, dark blue, double headed dildo that didn't have too much length among it. Though the heads were normal and thick, its length appeared that it wasn't meant to be used by one person. "This will do nicely." He comments in a bit more excitement. He approaches the resting toy, bent over and grasps it in his right hand.

The two women were watching closely at his asscheeks until he rises up in place; grasping the toy in his hand. He turns towards them and walk before them. "Mmmm…you picked someone fun to use daddy…I love you." Britina praises lovingly with half opened eyes. Kim nod in agreement and state weakly, "I love you too daddy…" "I love you both as well…you're both my little girls." He replies sounding fatherly and lovingly.

His words melt Britina's heart and make her pussy ache for him. Kim at the same time swoons over her father drawing closer to their location, unable to look at anything other than his entire being. When he was close, he offers the toy to Britina with a nod and a wider smile who smile back to him. She reaches for the toy with her right hand and stares at it closely.

"I've never done something like this before…but I'm willing to give it a try…" Britina express without a drop of uncertainty in her person. "You'll never know if you can do something unless you try honey." James advises kindly with Kim nodding towards repeatedly. Without needing to say a word, Kim opens her mouth as wide as she could, keeping her tongue along the bottom of her mouth.

She let out a light sound of want to Britina who turn and stare down at the readied Kim. "You are so cute right now Kim…" Britina praises at the sight of Kim's open mouth. She takes a moment to look at the toy in her grasp, but turn her focus back towards Kim in front of her. She kisses the top head of the double headed toy only to suck on it eagerly.

She pushes more of the toy into her mouth until she had enough trapped within her lips. She turns herself fully to Kim, aiming the toy to her mouth as Kim remains in wait. She leans down slowly towards Kim, staring her in the eyes and James watching closely. The moment Britina was close to her person, Kim lean up and engulfs the other head into her mouth.

Britina roughly and fast push everything she could into Kim's mouth while taking more of the toy into her mouth herself. Their lips touch and the two whimper feeling the toys forcing their throats open and keeping their lips spread apart. They stare at one another from what had just happened to them; shaking a little bit from the toy inside of them.

James watches closely in delight feeling himself throbbing. He lowers his left arm to his front and grasps his cock along the base. He gently stroke himself; watching the girls further as they listen to the light sounds of his stroking. They shiver hearing them stroke and shut their eyes tightly. They begin to lightly move their heads back and forth, drooling out saliva and sliding themselves among the toy.

The act of keeping the toy in her mouth and throat as well as moving her head back and forth prove a bit difficult to Britina. It was clear to James that she wasn't used to doing something like this as she drools greatly from the sides of her mouth. Unlike Britina however, Kim handle herself well. There wasn't as much saliva coming out from the sides of her lips. The amount coats her part of the toy as she continues to move her head.

James notices his daughter licking along the underside of the toy whenever she slides her head while Britina didn't apply the same action. Britina stop for a second to gain some strength back, but Kim didn't allow it. She forces herself up; kissing Britina hard and catching her off guard. Britina blink several times from what she was experiencing, amazed by how Kim could handle so much.

James' stroking went further as she pulls his flesh over his cockhead. Some of his precum begin to leak out until an idea fills his mind. He turns his attention to his right at the lingering amount of items on the table and the floor. Not seeing what he wanted, he stops his stroking and move about the floor, looking down at each toy that he could find about them.

"What's…he looking for…now…I don't know…what he could…want…" Britina thought during her struggles as she watches him move around. She shut her eyes as she shake once again with Kim picking up in her movements. Britina copy Kim's speed despite how her throat was feeling as more of her drool flow out. "I'm still…getting used to this…even though…I've sucked on daddy…so much…are you…so much different…than me…big sister?" Britina thought in her struggles of sucking on the toy.

They stop for a moment, breathing through noses as they stare at one another. Kim gaze lovingly towards Britina and Britina stare back at Kim in further want and happiness. The loving gaze in her being was coming out further as they shut their eyes together though Britina clench her eyes shut. The movement on the dildo resume as they grunt out in the process. Their saliva flow out and drip down onto the table and the floor as their movements persist.

James stop a good distance behind Kim's right focusing on a line of black anal beads that brought numerous ideas in his mind. He quickly drops down to grasp the beads, grasping the circle end between his right fingers. Rising back up in place, he stares at the beads harder than before gaining more of his idea. A wicked smile form on his lips, but it fades to a welcoming one as he turns back to the woman.

The moans coming from the two women pick up, bringing out more of James' interest. He approaches them curiously, never taking his eyes off of their bodies. He notices how Kim was moving her head faster compared to Britina. There was still some struggling in Britina's face to James, but notice that little by little she was getting used to what she was doing.

He move around the women until behind Britina's person; observing her movements in the process. He drop down onto his right knee and lift his hands up to her asscheeks. Grasping the outer parts of them, he spread her cheeks happily causing Britina to stop. Her eyes widen feeling James' hands on her asscheeks and the cool material of the beads hitting her flesh.

"Are…those…the anal beads…Kim told me about!?" Britina thought in a mixture of fear and wonder. She squeals out in shock and surprise feeling James' tongue lapping against her asshole from the bottom to top. Each stroke of his tongue made her tremble in place. Her legs begin to give way to weakness as her eyes roll into her head slowly from the treatment of her asshole.

As he lick against her asshole, James purposely leak out more saliva, smearing it into her ridges. The attention to her asshole and moisture picking up made it harder for Britina to focus on moving her head with Kim. Kim notices this as well, but unlike Britina was able to continue to move her head back and forth. She stops for a brief moment only to push her head firmly towards Britina; kissing her hard and leaning forward.

She shudders feeling James kissing against her asshole follow by his tongue moving up and down along her asshole. He stops after seven strokes of his tongues and press the tip of his tongue against the top of her asshole. Britina shudder happily from his swift actions and how much he changes them not bothering to move her head anymore. Kim pulls away from Britina's lips and kiss her again; gaining Britina's attention despite the many sensations coursing through her being.

Both women return to a steady pace of moving their heads however, Britina struggle to fully handle what she, Kim, and James were sharing. The multiple actions being done to her body and her giving made her shift her eyes from staring at Kim to rolling her eyes back into her head. The sensation of James' tongue along her asshole continues with him now moving it around clockwise against the outer ridges.

Slowly, he move his tongue inward among her flesh, dropping the beads in the process that pick up in everyone's ears. None of the trio stops what they were doing, however, Britina struggle in what was being done to her and what she was offering. James stop when almost reaching the center of her asshole and pull away from her asscheeks.

He admire at what he had done, leaving Britina's asshole wetter than before and throbbing for more. The smirk on his face returns as he nods in approval at what he had done. He turns his focus down to the floor when feeling the beads rolling against his knee. "I can't believe I dropped you on the floor. No need to get you so dirty. You're going into her in a moment." James announces sounding like his normal self.

Reaching down with his right hand, he grasps the beads and rise up in place. "Give me a moment girls. I'll be right back." He explains keeping his focus on the beads and moving to his left. He moves out into the distance towards a sink as the sound of water fill the air quickly. Kim understood the situation while Britina shudder in anticipation of what would happen to her.

The lingering feel of James' tongue along her asshole made her mind race for more, but at the same time there was a bit of dread inside of her despite remembering his cock inside of her asshole. James return as quickly as he depart, still holding onto the beads in his right hand. Kim and Britina glance at his person fast, moving their heads faster in the process.

They notice the beads were dripping with water as more emotions swell inside of them both. The need to rub on herself was winning out inside of Kim's being despite her being bound. The fear and wonder in Britina build up harder than before with her whimpering more in her need and fear of James and the beads her head. "Now Britina, I need you to relax your backside again…it'll be just like when we fucked before…remember honey?" James explains kindly as he walks behind Britina's person.

He leans down towards her asscheeks, grasping her left asscheek and focusing on how he spread her. Britina stop everything she was doing completely, now lost in the pleasure of his hand pulling her asscheek away from the other. How he stretch her asscheek made it easy for her asshole to spread better and grants a small gape in the process.

Like Britina, Kim stops her head movements and listen to what was happening between James and Britina. The urge to touch herself build as well as her asshole now aching for more beyond the plug still trapped inside of her. Carefully, James leans closer to Britina's asshole, inching the beads close to her asshole. He takes a moment to take in Britina's asshole then push the first bead against her.

It made her scream out against the toy and shake heavily in the process. As she struggle and scream, James pushes more on the first bead. It slips into Britina's asshole easily which James quickly push the next inside of her. The push of the beads inside of her made her rock. These new sensations made her pause and focus on it entirely with each bead that push passes her asshole and into her anus.

Weakness begins to take over her person further until the last bead was inside of her, leaving just the end and circle hook. "Bravo Britina! You've taken them quite well! Not as well as Kim, but almost as good!" James praise loudly as his gaze was on Britina's shutting asshole. "…thank…you…daddy…" Britina thought in a struggle to handle what had happened to her.

The overwhelming amount of pleasure coming from her ass as well as hearing James' praise made her legs buckle. She cough and pull away from the toy, gagging out the moment it escape her mouth. Heavily, she inhale and exhale air through her mouth with Kim keeping the toy in her mouth. She blinks once and looks to her right in wait of James, but he did nothing.

"My ass…my ass is…so itchy…it feels…it feels so good…" Britina praises in a messy tone, slowly lowering herself down. "I know that you feel good honey…just enjoy it. Okay?" James replies as he lifts his left hand up a bit above her ass. He drops his hand hard once it was high enough and slap against Britina's asscheek. However, he continues down Britina's ass instead of stopping and resting his hand on her cheek.

There was a large amount of confusion and want from Britina when feeling this as she tighten her lips a bit from the blow. "Alright Kim…you can let that go…there's more to come, but you won't be punished anymore." James announce fatherly and lewdly. In an instant, Kim drops her head and let the dildo fall out from her mouth. It drops onto the table then bounce onto the floor where it rolls away from James. "Thank you daddy! Thank you so much!" Kim blurts out fast and joyful, lifting her head up to her right where she witnesses some of James.

"Now Britina…don't think of this as a punishment…I'm simply helping your body adjust to what is being done to you. Make sure you endure this until the end alright honey?" James explains now standing up from where he was. "Yes…daddy…" Britina replies in her attempt to handle the beads rubbing around inside of her. "Daddy…can I make a suggestion?" Kim calls out having a bit of strength in her person.

"Go ahead honey." James replies as he advances further towards his left. "Why not use the big wand on her and let her feel it? I was using the smaller ones on her before so I think she's ready for the big ones." Kim explains much to James' interest. "Good idea honey. I'll make sure you get a nice reward in a moment." James answers with a happy Kim narrowing her eyes at him and smirking from ear to ear.

It didn't take long for James to find the biggest of the Hitachi wands and kneel down behind Britina's person. Britina was shivering on top of the tabletop under Kim's head who stare down at her happily. She watches closely at how Britina respond to what was being done to her, soaking in everything that was coming off from Britina's face and body.

A pure amount of fulfillment, lewdness and further weakness was present in Britina's face, her eyes rolled into her head and a wide smile on her face. She was shivering greatly on top of the tabletop, her hands balled up into fists as she shakes from the pleasure namely coming from behind her. James was still on his knees, moving the shaking wand up and down along the inners of her dripping pussy.

His eyes remain on Britina's crotch as her juices flow and her legs quiver from what was being done to her. He moves to the entrance of Britina's pussy, leaving the wand against her as she tense harder from it. He shifts his attention towards her asshole to see if any of the beads were escaping from inside of her. When he didn't see a change in her asshole, he lowers the wand down slowly to the middle.

He pushes it towards his right gaining a moan from Britina then towards his left with another moan coming out in the process. A light amount of laughter left from Britina from the amount of pleasure that the wand provide with Kim keeping and eye on Britina above her. A sense of superiority was present in Kim's demeanor. She continues to watch how Britina handle the wand as well as her pleasurable demeanor.

"Doesn't it feel good when daddy takes control? I know that I gave you some like this little sister, but I know that daddy feels way better than what I can do." Kim expresses playfully happy. All Britina could do in response was lightly nod to Kim's words. Seeing this made Kim smirk happily though she calm down and lean down to Britina's face.

She lean close to Britina's ear and whispers playfully, "You know…when daddy used the wand on me…he touch every part of my body…even my face…there wasn't a spot he didn't use it on…it drove me nuts…and I kept cumming…cumming…and cumming over and over…I lost my mind so many times. And best of all, he fucked me while I lost my mind!"

Kim grin widely as the thought made Britina cum. She shakes in place as James stop his movements almost touching her clit with the wand. He was listening closely Kim's words, but didn't turn his attention towards her. He was still focusing on Britina's pussy and how it reacts to what had been done to her and Kim's words. He smile in wait of her to finish cumming as did Kim as they listen to her moaning.

Some of her strength return to her person as Britina slowly lifts herself up from the table. "That was…amazing…" Britina praises in weakness as her arms shake heavily. "I'm glad to hear that honey." James replies kindly as he turns off the wand. He places it down and moves around about the other sex items that are on the floor. As he moves about the floor, taking everything in, Kim look to her left watching him move about.

The weak Britina follow Kim's example, watching James move about until he stop directly behind Kim's backside. She quickly sticks her ass out as she whispers something quietly to Britina in front of her. "What are you talking about Kim?" James asks playfully though his eyes wander down to the items on the table and floor near his surroundings.

"Oh nothing daddy…just something that I thought you would like…" Kim answers childishly as she narrow her eyes. Britina pull herself around Kim's left at a slow pace, feeling much of herself coming back from what she went through. When directly in front of Kim's side Britina crawls onto the table at a slow pace, much to James' concern. "Honey, Britina! What are you doing!? You're not strong enough yet!" James exclaims in worry sounding completely fatherly.

"Oh don't worry daddy…I have enough energy…to climb up here…" Britina replies as she pulls herself further onto the table. She sigh in content and relief when getting onto the edge of the table only to lean herself over Kim's back. Playfully, she lifts her ass up over Kim's ass and moves her right hand to her asscheek. She looks back over her right shoulder and pulls her asscheek apart; exposing her asshole and drenched pussy toward his eyes.

Kim smirk happily, narrow her eyes and lift herself up to offer more to James' gaze. The sight of both women presenting themselves in this manner made his cock harder than before. "I'll admit…seeing you both like this…truly is turning me on more." James admits showcasing much of his happiness. The two women giggle together happily without moving and keeping themselves balanced.

With Kim under her body, Britina was able to keep her balance as she spread her legs further to expose more of her self. She was keeping her left hand on top of Kim's shoulder in the process then shakes her asscheeks back and forth in front of James' eyes. He nods in approval and states, "Girls…if you don't mind, could I borrow one of your phones?"

"Sure daddy. But why do you need our phones?" Kim replies curiously. He smirks to her and narrow his eyes answering without hesitation, "I want to capture this forever…and make sure I can hold it close to my heart." Hearing his words made Britina and Kim smirk happily. "Please do daddy…please take as many pictures as you want. I think my phone is in my bedroom!" Britina voices up eagerly with more of her strength in her being.

"Wait here girls and rest. Rest up until I get back and when I do…we're going to have a lot of phone in this session." James announces as he move around the toys and made his way to the open doorway. The two women watch him departure with Kim asking in minor concern, "Holding up okay with those beads?" "Mmhmm…" Britina replies with a nod of her head.

"My pussy and asshole ache kinda…but I love it…I mean I'm growing to love I more…" Britina states as she sigh heavily. "I just want more of his cock…but having him take pictures of us is gonna be fun!" Britina express loudly showing her interest. Kim from this and look up at Britina once more replying, "Gonna put your modeling skills to use now? You know daddy has yet to see any of your sessions and we need to make him feel good too."

"I know…but make sure you pull your weight big sis…" Britina states quickly. She lowers her attention down to Kim and smirk at her widely. "I won't forgive you if you don't keep up with me big sis…" Britina points out playfully which Kim giggles back. "I won't…" Kim answers playfully as she smirks form ear to ear.


	21. Photo Shoot

"Daddy I can't believe you asked us to do this to you? Don't you think this is a bit much?" Britina questions playfully as she was sitting on top of the table once more. "Is it a problem that you're pleasuring me with your feet honey? I can ask Kim to do it alone if you're feeling uncomfortable." James replies, standing before the table with a wide smile on his face.

"You heard daddy little sister…if you don't want to keep this up I can do it alone." Kim retort to Britina from her right; focusing on James' cock and giggling playfully. Kim and Britina were both using their feet to pleasure James, tugging on his flesh from the middle to the front of his head. There was a mixed amount of emotions in Britina's face, but Kim host nothing but enjoyment towards her father and his erection.

Her eyes remain on his stiff cock as her stroking was as different as Britina's demeanor towards the act. She used the upper parts of her feet and toes to tug on James' flesh as she kept her legs together and tucked close to her person. Though free and pleasuring James, the restraints on her body remained except for the chains that remained on the table legs.

Britina was having a minor amount of difficulty pleasuring James from her side as she would shift her actions whenever she seems to have messed up. She mimics Kim's actions of using her toes and the upper parts of her soles, but fumble for a split second. She pouts in disappointment of herself and return her feet towards his cock. She extends her right foot to the base and uses her left to pull on his flesh and again, she fumble in her actions.

"Honestly little sister…don't you think you should just watch me and practice later? I mean daddy is taking some good shots of us right now and I know you don't want any bad pics to be in his catalogue." Kim voices confidently further stroking James cock. In a huff, Britina turn to James who had his eyes narrowed towards the front of the phone in his right hand.

He was taking many snapshots of what was being done to him regardless of Britina's fumbling. A strong surge of determination run throughout Britina, reflected in her narrowing gaze at James' cock. "Big sis…you know I'm not going to stop pleasing daddy! He's already taken more than forty pictures of us and going…and we had fun pleasuring him so far…I'm not about to quit now!" Britina explains strongly.

She moves her legs forward to James' cock and in turn, lean back on top of the table. Rather than position herself like Kim, she moves her hands under her kneecaps and holds them firmly. She rests her toes on top of his throbbing member feeling him pulsating. After a second to collect herself, she quickly pushes and pulls on James' flesh from the middle to the head; mirroring Kim's pace.

"Wow…you really **can **do it if you try hard enough." Kim teases as she sticks out her tongue towards Britina. In turn, Britina stick out her tongue defiantly and focus on continuing to pleasure James in front of her. "I'm going to ignore you for now Kim. I need to do this better!" Britina thought in focus of her toes moving along James' cock. "He keeps throbbing and it feels so good." She thought further.

"Just remember…girls…later we're going to have one more round before bed…and make sure that we…have a good time with it…" James reminds them as Kim and Britina turn to his face and replies loudly, "Yes daddy!" They turn their focuses back to his cock, pulling on his flesh at the same pace together. Kim giggles a little from the situation and Britina, in her actions to keep up with Kim, continue to do her best to pleasure James.

For a second, James shifts his gaze from the phone in his right hand towards the two across from his person. "Britina really is giving her all…it warms my heart knowing that she's trying so hard…then again…she really is something when she's focused…just like Kim…" He thought his gaze mainly on Britina's person. He shift his gaze to Kim who shiver when feeling his strong, wanting eyes on her body.

"There isn't much of a reason for me to worry so much about Kim…then again she is one of the apple's of my eyes…I don't think we need to worry about later…after all…I know what I'll be doing…" James thought to himself as he turns his focus back to the phone in his grasp. He swipes the screen to his left with his thumb, revealing numerous photos of the two naked young women.

Kim and Britina exposed themselves in numerous ways for James ranging from spreading their legs, bending over, or pressing their chest against each others. Some of the pictures had individual pictures of the women as Kim did her best to appear far more welcoming and lewd than Britina from what James could see. He smirk a bit from what he could see, noticing that both were still just as wet as before.

"I've been holding back for the last things we'll be doing later…there isn't a reason to keep things as they are." He thought as he turns the screen back to its camera function. He takes a quick picture of Kim and Britina's current actions and teamwork as they had hiked his cock up closer to his person. Together, they fondle the head with their toes of their inward feet, giggling a bit in enjoyment of their actions.

He snaps many pictures of this until the two pull away from him. They shift onto their sides; Kim on her right and Britina on her left and extend their feet back towards James. Once close, they enclose his cock between their feet as they apply a good amount of pressure to his member. "Tell us if it's too hard for you daddy. We don't want to hurt you." Kim states while resting her head in her right hand.

"Don't worry honey…I can handle it." James replies with a minor moan as the two women smile together. They narrow their eyes almost to closing them and begin to work on James' cock. Back and forth they stroke his cock, pushing and pulling their feet along him as best they could. Sometimes their feet would hit one another, but they continue to offer him pleasure.

Together, they stare at James' cock, how he throbs and how his precum begin to seep out from the head. Like before, James snap many pictures of what was being done to him; hiding the fact that he wanted to cum. "Sorry girls…but I'm not about cum…not yet…" He thought in his inner struggle. "I've been doing my best not to cum for a long time and it's been difficult…but it'll be worth it. I'll make sure that you both get a large amount of what I have to offer you later." He thought proudly as he narrow his eyes.

He let out a moan, showing his enjoyment from the double footjobs. Britina and Kim turn their attentions towards his face for a moment then back to his cock. They pick up their speed making James moan more, however, he continue to resist the urge to cum though his precum continue to seep out.


	22. The Night's Finale

A mixture of moans fill the area of muffled and repeated as Kim and Britina stood in the grasp of James, among the center of the bathroom they were in before. Each with their eyes shut as James held onto the other parts of their asscheeks and the women pressing up to him. He was busy moving his tongue about inside of Kim's mouth as she offers the same in turn. Britina, pant out at times rather than moan as she run her tongue up and down along what she could from the front of his chest and shoulder.

She opens her eyes for a moment and gaze at what was being shared between Kim and James. The manner of their kiss and how they move their tongues about made her shiver until a moan left from her lips. James had squeezed on her right asscheek with his left hand, applying a great deal of pressure among her flesh. He pull her cheek away for a second then release it, making Britina scream out in bliss.

He grasps her asscheek again, sliding his index finger along her asscrack to add to her pleasure and his controlling enjoyment. A loud, blissful scream escape from Britina once more as she shut her eyes tightly and offer an opened smile to the air. Kim open her eyes just for a second to see the change in Britina's demeanor across from her then shut them, returning to enjoying herself with her father.

They pull away for a moment, their tongues out in the air and Kim panting out a little. They lean back to one another and kiss deeper as James take the lead. He move his tongue violently around in Kim's mouth, sampling her teeth, tongue and sometimes the roof of her mouth despite Kim's attempts to loop her tongue around his once more. Though she wasn't able to grasp his tongue at times, the strength from his actions made her arousal soar.

The kiss made her hornier, but the way he held her asscheek made her desire for him soar to higher heights. The sexual high she was well aware of that her father always brought her to. He squeeze on her cheeks firmly, hard and kept her flesh against his palm. The way he continues to sink himself into her ass and apply pressure made her shake and her pussy to ache for more of him. Even her asshole aches for more of his touch as his actions continue.

Father and daughter pull from one another, opening their eyes slightly as Kim pant. A small trace of saliva fall from their tongues and their hold on each other remains. When hearing Kim breathing and panting, Britina open her eyes and turn towards her curiously. There wasn't enough time for her to grasp the situation as her eyes widen from James pressing his open mouth over her lips.

In response, Britina shut her eyes in happiness. James pulls himself away slightly from Britina's lips as she open her mouth as wide as she could to take James for herself. Once James' lips were against hers, she forces her tongue hard into his mouth and he did the same for her. Their tongues move about hard within their kiss with James staring at her rather than shutting his eyes.

Kim have stare at what James was doing, not allowing her current arousal to die down. A hint of jealous begins to build within her when witnessing James and Britina continuing their kiss. Kim shut her eyes to their kissing and turns her focus towards her father's flesh. She lean up against him and let out continuous moans from his hand groping more of her asscheek.

As his actions on her asscheek went on, he continues to give the same pleasure to Britina, more in their kiss than his ass grabbing. They pull away for a second; the tips of their tongues intertwine together as they lean back into their kiss as quickly as they pull away. Britina open her eyes to James, lost in the feel of his tongue and the pleasure that came from it as he squeeze on her asscheek harder.

The rough movement of his tongue inside of Britina's mouth made her quiver. His finger begins to move up and down along her asscrack as he squeezes on her asscheek. The feel of his body against her own brought out the pleasure she knew by the second from what James was giving to her. Britina's mind begins to wander towards the desires she crave, the lust she accepted and her need for James.

Her hands begin to drift away from the fronts of his chest towards his cock until Kim swiftly slap her hand away from it. It was enough to bring her back a bit and look towards the woman across from her with just her left eye. Kim stares back at her with her right, a bit annoyed by her actions with her right hand rising up towards her chest. The two glare at one another until they jump and moan out feeling James slapping their asscheeks firmly.

His control and demeanor over them was enough to snap them out of their jealous funk and back to the pleasurable avenues they knew of. At the same time, they turn their focuses back to James. Kim cuddles up to his chest and Britina push harder against his lips. He violently moves his tongue about inside of her mouth again, ignoring her tongue and indulging himself.

The grip he had on their asscheeks improved with him providing more power and force than previous times. They shudder together when he grasps them as Kim shut her eyes; savoring her father's touch. Britina at the same time drown in the control James provide, her eyes rolling slowly into her head. He notices this and shut his eyes, focusing on pleasuring them and gaining what he wanted.

He lifts his hands up from their asscheeks and spanks both once more. They jump in place and moan out happily from the blow and stinging pain that follow. Another firm grasp of their asscheeks made them shiver as Britina was close to her orgasm. Her eyes roll further into her head, her need to grab his cock and pleasure it build, but she resist; focusing only on what James was giving her.

He moves his tongue down to hers and gives her tongue the same violent treatment the rest of her mouth had gained. It was too much for Britina to handle. Her mind wander further towards her need to cum. She pushes herself hard against James and let out a muffle scream as she surrender completely to her need to cum. The volume of her muffle scream caught Kim's attention and made James open his eyes. He remains in wait for her to finish as she shake against his person.

He pull away from Britina, making her shake further and let out a unique moan that she hadn't the entire time they were together. It sparks some interest from Kim as she continues to watch her friend across from her person. James holds her during this, keeping her up in his arms as he feels her slipping from his person. The last of her orgasm wash over her and from it, Britina pant heavily from it.

The fatherly smirk of James returns and from it, he shifts his gaze between the two women in his arms. He nods to Kim then to Britina as they both smile in their own lustful ways. Kim lowers herself onto her knees slowly. Britina follow suit in a slow pace, but showcasing weakness from her release. When the two were comfortable on their knees, James moves his free hands to the backs of their heads, grasping their locks firmly.

As if knowing what he wanted, they turn towards his erect cock, solely staring at it in great want. From how it twitch and move at times on it own, the two women were captivated by the sight of it, Britina more so than Kim. He strokes their heads gently and the two women reach their hands up to the base of his cock. Together, they loop their fingers around what they could and lower him down in front of their chest.

They pull away to give his cock space and once it was directly in front of their mounds, Kim and Britina lean forward; trapping James between their tits. He inhales greatly through his teeth with a loud moan following behind. The reason was due to Kim and Britina pushing out some of their saliva from their lips and onto his cock below. They watch their actions closely, feeling him twinge against them as he savors their act.

When he couldn't feel anymore saliva, he buck his hips slowly, forward and back, fucking their tits and feeling their nipples rubbing against him. They stare down at his moving, sloppy cock. The stench he produces from moving and their saliva fill their noses, how he held their heads made them completely submit as they simply moan during their observation of his ever moving cock.

James' speed pick up steadily, not too quick during his motion. Kim and Britina made sure not to pull away, but from how Britina was slightly biting down on her lower lip made it clear of her intentions. Kim shift her gaze from James' cock to Britina's face and back again, holding herself back despite enjoying her father's movements. His speed again increases with his cockhead brushing against their nipples and mounds harder.

They moan feeling him picking up speed and his cock's heat increasing. They focus on what he had as Britina return to moaning for him. He pauses for a second as the two women continue to watch. He throbs against them feeling himself close to releasing as Kim and Britina's eyes widen a bit. They press themselves as hard as they could against one another and look upward at James' person in need.

The two shake together feeling him throb more as he watch closely at them. The scene in front of him now was enough to push him over the edge. He moan feeling the first squirt of cum leaving from inside of him, however, the pressure of their breasts and bodies pushed so close to one another prevent the cum from fully escaping. It seeps down among their moans and drip onto their legs; making Britina shiver happily and Kim moan in want.

Their attentions quickly drop down towards his cock, seeing enough of him expanding and another squirt of cum escaping. The familiar feel of his cum seeping down the bottoms of their mounds, dropping to their legs and warming their bodies made both Kim and Britina shudder in want. Another squirt of cum escape from his cockhead as the process follows once again.

The event made Britina cum as she moan out and shake in place. She almost pulls away from Kim and James, but had enough of a mindset to keep herself pressed against the woman before her. Kim snicker proudly from the way Britina was acting though her delight from her father's cumming cock made her enjoyment rise to higher heights.

One more spray of cum left from James, spreading faster than before though his cock didn't lose its shape. He pulls away from their breasts and release his hold on their heads as Kim and the slightly lost Britina stare down at their mounds. More of the cum drip onto their legs however some of the cum linger along what they had. It made Kim smile, Britina weaken and James proud from what they could see.

After few moments of basking in James' cum, Kim and Britina turn their attentions towards the man across from him. The longing, wanting expressions they had before returned as their eyes remain lock onto his still hard, cum coated cock. He smirks at them both welcomingly and fatherly as they continue to take in what he had to offer. He step closer towards them, but didn't put himself against their breasts.

"Alright girls…bend over…" James orders in his mix of sternness and fatherly tones. Without hesitation, they turn around from their posture, lean to the floor and present their asses into the air. They reach behind themselves with their hands and slam their hands on their asscheeks; moaning in different pitches as Britina sound louder to James' ears.

They pull their cheeks apart at the same time, shiver in the process as James watch. The sight of their assholes still holding the items he placed inside of them made his cock throb a bit more despite already being hard. He narrows his gaze and shifts his attention back and forth between Kim before his right and Britina in front of his left. They shift their heads so that they could see him from the inner space they shared as Kim smile to her father with half opened eyes. Britina however look upon James lewdly, not holding her desires back or her want for the man in the distance.

He approaches their persons, stopping when close to their asscheeks with the lingering scent of cum in the air along with their feminine smells from their pussies and assholes. "Now…who to free first…" He lament; continuing to look between them. He places his right hand against his face, hiding his chin and lips somewhat as his observations of their bodies continue.

He shut his eyes and drops to his knees, much to the curious nature of the two women. Lifting his hands from his sides, he place them on top of their asscheeks and tenderly stroke what was under his fingers and palms. Kim and Britina moan when he did this; remembering his touch and how he could be gentle to them when he wanted or strong when he chose.

A light chuckle left his lips as he smirk, continuing to take in their asscheeks, cracks and assholes, caring not for their pussies. He nods to himself and lift his hand from the top of Britina's ass. "No fair daddy…why does Kim get to go first!?" Britina complains childishly to no avail. James moves his left hand towards Kim's asshole as she waits in anticipation.

He moves his spread fingers towards the edges of her asshole where her plug remains. Before grasping it however, he lowers his middle finger down and pushes it in a bit. Kim moans out as her eyes roll into her head a little, but enough of her mind allows her to lower them back down. He pushes against her again, gaining the same reaction, but a louder moan.

Jealous and eagerness rush throughout Britina's person as she listens to Kim's moans closely. Knowing that James was pleasuring Kim the emotions inside of Britina begin to swell. Britina swallow some of her saliva and pant out in want when hearing another one of Kim's current moans. James' focus remains on Kim's asshole as he continues to press down on her plug.

He moves his fingers to various parts of the plug's bottom and slowly pulls on it. Easily, the plug begins to depart from inside of Kim, who moans in a rapid manner from it rubbing against her insides. The plug easily slide from her spread asshole, adding to Kim's pleasure and making her body shake. "Hurry daddy! Hurry!" Britina thought far eager than before as she watches Kim's face showing so much pleasure.

James was focused on the task at hand, carefully pulling on the plug to free it from his daughter. He watches the bulk of it escape with a naughty smell filling the air. The tip left from inside of Kim and with it, she moans loudly. Another orgasm wash over Kim's person as James' actions and the mixture of smells in the air grasp hold of her mind.

She shakes a great deal in front of Britina who smirk from ear to ear knowing that she was next. "I'm proud of you Kim…you handle that quite well…not to mention you made this so wet. Was it that good inside of you?" James announce while examining the toy in his fingers. He didn't witness Kim nodding several times in her sexual stupor though the air coming from her was enough.

"We'll have to clean this later." He proclaims while gently lowering the plug down to the floor. Once he places the plug on the floor, he rise up, freeing Kim from his grasp and approach Britina. She was watching him the entire time with her wanting eager eyes. She never tear herself from his movements as he step behind her. Dropping to his knees, he reach for her asscheeks, however, Britina simply spread them apart further then before.

The sight of the circle end sticking out of her asshole and how Britina spread herself brought some surprise to James, but he calm down and smirk proudly from her actions. "Now I want you to relax Britina…" James announce while reaching for her asscheeks again. "Yes daddy…yes daddy I will!" She professes loudly in wait of him. Her delight was present to the now calmer Kim who take it in curiously.

He slips his right index finger into the circle and pulls on it slowly. Britina moan the moment he did this as the pressure inside of her shift. The beads rub up on her more as James slowly pull on the circle. A scream of delightful want left Britina's mouth as she turn her head forward and sink her fingers harder into her flesh. The first bead begins to escape from inside of her; spreading her asshole open, now covered in her juices.

The pleasure from this was something that Britina knew nothing about as she tries to recall when the beads went inside of her. The bead spread her asshole further, ending her thought patterns as the pleasure rush inside of her. A powerful orgasm hit her unexpectedly as she gags out from it. Her eyes widen and surprise from what was happening to her, but accept it in earnest.

James listens and snickers to himself at the first bead escaping from inside of her. He pulls on the circle to free the next, giving Britina no time to recover. The orgasm increases in strength and force throughout her body; making every part of her tingle in pleasure. She laughs from this, feeling her asshole spreading again, her walls being rubbed by the beads and James pulling to get the next bead out of her.

The pleasure was harder for her to describe, but all that Britina could think of was wanting more of it. Wanting more of James, wanting his cock and basking in the stench of her smells and the scent of his seed. The next bead left from her follow by another orgasm that takes hold of her mind. The thought of her cumming a second time push her mind further towards the edge as her laughter stop and her moaning return.

Despite being weak from the plug's liberation inside of her, Kim had enough of a mindset to watch Britina, listen to her and take in what was happening to her. "She…wasn't like this…before…" Kim thought a little worried only to brush it off when hearing Britina gagging out again. James was already working on pulling on the next bead with more determination in his being.

One by one, the beads escape from inside of Britina by James' hand and in turn, much orgasm rushes throughout Britina. Her mind melting once again from her situation, however, it was going farther than any of the trio could imagine. Each time James pull on another bead and her asshole spread apart from it, Britina bask in the orgasm that follow as well as how the remaining beads rub up inside of her.

When the last bead finally escapes from inside of Britina's asshole, she drops down onto the floor from the experience, limp, and panting heavily. Kim, now on her knees was staring at the long amount of anal beads James was holding onto in his grasp. The stench was worse than before as he smirk at them. "I'll put these in the sink while you two rest…alright?" He suggests still keeping his smirk. Kim nod to him in agreement, Britina however laugh and twitch from the amount of pleasure that coursed through her.

Nearly six minute past from when James fucked their breasts as he and Britina were indulging themselves again. Kim was resting within the water close both, having a clear view of them directly across from her gaze. She rest her chin on her arms, narrow her eyes and watch as her father pump his cock deep inside of Britina's asshole. "Yes daddy…fuck me…fuck me…" Britina exclaims loudly on her hands and knees.

James was slightly crouching behind her, keeping his cock inside of her asshole and his hands firmly gripping her waist. He stare down at Britina each time he force himself inside of her, focusing on her back and the way her ass ripple from his thrusting. He knew how she felt and savor it whenever he plunge his cock deep inside of her asshole.

At times, his ballsacks would sway back and forth like a pendulum as the air his balls produce hit against Britina. She drops her head and pant out heavily; sticking her tongue out from the pleasure coursing through her. "More…more…" Britina thought lustfully, more of herself fading with every thrust. As James continues to pleasure Britina in this manner, Kim watches closely; recalling the many moans of Britina and James' laughter from the situation.

How Britina had fallen before brought some worry to Kim, but she passes it off as nothing and continues to watch her father fuck his new daughter. The pace of his thrusting pick up, he grunt out with Britina moaning with him as she brace herself. "Cumming…Cumming…YOU'RE MAKING ME CUM DADDY!" Britina yell out through another orgasm hitting her.

The orgasm that hit here was stronger than before. James didn't let up from his thrusting and did his best to intensify what Britina was feeling. She moans out feeling herself losing it until she grits her teeth and smirk in a wild manner. Laughing loudly, she pushes herself upward onto her knees and buck hard against James, catching him and Kim off guard from it.

She swiftly loop her arms around his neck and brace herself as she move her hips back and forth to gain more of his cock. "Fuck me daddy! Fuck me like a whore! Fuck me better than Kim! I feel so good! I feel so good! I FEEL SO GOOD!" Britina blurt out quickly; picking up in speed. "Britina! You need to stop!" Kim screams out as she lifts herself up from the water.

Britina turn her head fast to Kim, stick out her tongue lewdly and pant as she pick up her pace. "I can't do that…daddy is making me feel so good…I want my mind to turn to goo…I want it Kim…its not fair that you looked…so happy whenever daddy fucks you like this…and I want him to do that to me!" Britina blurt out sounding off from how she kept her tongue out.

"Britina, honey, you need to stop now! You might break ME!" James exclaims loudly until Britina push all her weight against him and force him to sit down on his lap. She laughs wildly, lean back against his chest and thrust wildly on top of his lap; staring down at her pussy and how her juices fly out. "This is bad! I didn't think she get like this!" Kim thought as she pulls herself from the water as fast as she could.

The speed and power that Britina offer from bouncing on James' cock made it hard for him to focus. He clenches his eyes shut; enduring bouncing with his cock expanding inside of her. "CUM FOR ME DADDY! CUMMMMMM!" She screams out wildly as Kim dash towards her father as quickly as she could. Before Kim reaches his person, he yells out feeling himself cumming in hard manner, different from the times he did so previously.

An eruption of cum fill Britina's asshole, reaching deep inside of her that mixed with the many orgasms she was feeling. Not only did she cum from her asshole, but her pussy as well release from it; spraying out some juice in a harder manner. Her entire body trembles from the powerful orgasms that course throughout her being. Much to Kim's surprise, she witnesses a great deal of happiness coming from Britina until her eyes roll into her head.

She collapses hard against James' person who finally ends his cum and pants from what happen to him. "Britina! BRITINA!" Kim calls out loudly, snapping James back to normal as he open his eyes widely and sudden. He turn his focus towards Britina on top of his person as he grasp her elbows despite Kim shaking Britina in front of her being by her shoulders.

He listens to Britina rather than Kim screaming her friend's name in worry for her breathing. When he feel Britina heart beat calming down, a sigh left his lips and smile form on his face. "She's alright Kim…she just…over did it…" He explains a little weaker than before. He shake feeling some of the cum oozing out from inside of Britina's asshole.

His words were enough to calm Kim down though she looks at her fallen friend in concern. The sight of Britina's head turn to her right and lower down, no motion in her being still had her worried. However, the stench of Britina's pussy, asshole and the release of James' cum brought her worry down completely. "I…don't believe…" Kim states in shock now staring at James' semi hard cock and Britina's asshole.

The amount of cum escaping from inside of Britina was a wonder to her eyes as she blink several times and stare hard at the cum continuing to ooze out of her. "You cum like…that for me sometimes…" Kim praise which James smirk proudly. "Well…help me…get her up…so we can help her lay down…until she wakes up." James points out; snapping Kim out of her mindset and turning to her father.

She nods to him in agreement and gently pull on Britina, by her shoulders as she groan in her fallen state…


	23. Together Always

"I'm sorry I worried…you both like that…it just felt so good…that I couldn't…hold it in anymore…" Britina pant out, bent over within her glass shower, directly under the showerhead. The water flow onto her frame and hair, her own hair masking her head as she kept her hands pressed firmly against the wall in front of her. Her legs spread apart among the watery floor and her pants leaving her further, she endure the pleasure coming from behind her and the additional sounds filling her ears.

Kim and James were directly behind her person, close to one another as they focus on Britina's body. Kim held onto her friend's backside among the upper areas, James held onto Kim's waist tenderly and gently. They buck forward together with James feeling Kim's ass and Kim feeling Britina's ass against her crotch. Though Britina was enjoying the sensations the most, Kim and James had their own enjoyment from the situation.

A thick, dark blue, double headed dildo was inside of the pussies of both females, having much longer reach and drenched in their juices. Kim thrust herself forward at certain times to feed Britina and pleasure herself at the same time. Kim's actions with Britina were nothing compared to how James kept his hard cock stuffed within his child's asshole.

Having both the dildo and James' cock within her drive much of her sexual needs to their highest, though that wasn't apparent from her outward demeanor. She stare down at Britina in a knowing, caring manner that seem superior compared to her other emotions. Her eyes were half open and though she moans out whenever she moves with her father, she didn't lose much of her person.

"Britina you have nothing to apologize about. Sometimes we get carried away. I mean there was that one time that Kim and I went an entire day pleasuring one another and she passed out about six times before midnight." James explains cheerfully, sounding like his normal fatherly self. Kim blush upon hearing his words and buck against Britina's ass with him. Not moaning this time.

"Really…daddy? Kim did…that?" Britina asks through her moans then yell out when the duo thrust together. "Oh yes." James replies, his feet firm on the wet floor, spread apart much like Britina and Kim. "When Kim and I had our fun when she was young, she had to get used to the many things she wanted and what I wanted. It was quite the trial, but we got the hang of it." James continues much to Kim's delight.

"Daddy…you made me wonderful so many times…of course I would…want more of you…" Kim praise in turn sounding sweeter and childish. He smiles at her and buck his hips forward, making both women moan out. "I want…to be better…I want…to keep going…" Britina exclaims through her moans as she stare down at the floor between her feet.

"That's all well and good Britina, but you need to get your strength back first. No need to over do it." James proclaims still sounding fatherly. "But…daddy…I'm a big girl…I can handle it…" Britina retorts childishly and needy. He laughs hearing her words and pick up his bucking; repeatedly moving his hips back and forth. Kim savors her father taking command of them and moans as she shut her eyes.

Several moans left from Britina's lips as she feels herself getting weaker from their shared movements. Her juices mixed with the water and flow down along her inner thigh with each thrust given to her. "Kim…is fucking me…James is fucking her…and she's getting the best…of both worlds…lucky…" Britina thought as best she could as the pleasure surge inside of her.

"They told me…I lost it…almost an hour…I was out…and they kept…fucking…I couldn't believe it…then again…" She continues in her thoughts as the image of when she first caught them filled her mind. Her heart skips a beat when remembering what James and Kim shared as her smile increase. The moans leaving her lips turn louder as the two behind her listen closely to each one.

"With those two…I know…they'll go the distance…I really…really need to get to that…" Britina thought further. She tilts her head back and suck in a great deal of air. Another orgasm hit her person with her legs quivering and buckling. The amount of pleasure rushing throughout her elevates her emotions, but something was missing within her being.

She drops her head and pant with James and Kim stopping their movements. "They're…waiting on me…normally…they would…keep going…are they…that worried about me." Britina thought in a mixture of curiosity and anger. "I don't…want them…to keep…pitying me…I want…to get fucked…I want to be…turned on more!" Britina screams in her mind.

A fire of determination and passion flare up deep within Britina's being. Her eyes widen and some of her second wind taking over among her body. The quivering and buckling of her legs stop, catching James' attention, but not Kim's. Britina push herself away from the wall and stand up properly until her back press against the wet flesh of Kim.

On instinct, Kim moves her hands from Britina's ass and loops her arms around her tiny stomach. Britina, once in position, lift her hands to the hair that hid her face. She pulls them away without smacking Kim with her locks and turns her head towards her right. She stares back at Kim in want, melting in emotions and desire. Kim blink once at the sight of Britina's face and melt as well.

They show a great deal of want towards one another as they lean close to each other. Slowly, they shut their eyes and kiss tenderly and deep. Kim begins to move herself back and forth to feed their pussies as they moan together. Britina lift her hands to Kim's cheeks, gently caressing them as their kiss deepen. They moan more with James watching; feeling Kim moving her ass back and forth to give him some pleasure.

"My, my…I knew that Kim welcomed the idea of her new little sister…but I never would have dreamed that she'd be so eager to help her like this." James thought, observing what was being done. Kim and Britina turn their heads outward, never pulling their lips away from one another. They open their eyes for a moment and stare deep into what was present in front of them.

When Kim stop her movements, James, playfully thrust forward; catching both women off guard. They yell out, breaking their kiss with widen eyes, but smiles on their faces. They turn towards James, smiling more at him as he offer a guiltless smile back to them. "Something wrong girls?" He asks them coyly. They narrow their eyes to him knowingly then turn to one another.

They nod once to each other then pull themselves off of what was inside of them. "No girls." James proclaims. He step forward quickly, pinning them down with his weight as Britina yell out happily, Kim inhale a great amount of air through her nose and both shut their eyes from what had happened to them. "We're not done yet." He continues.

He thrust his hips rapidly against Kim, moving his cock in and out of her asshole. The increase in his speed and power help Kim to fuck Britina in turn. Both women moan out greatly from the strength James displays, knowing of his thrusting and how much he could give. They continue to moan each time they feel the pleasure in their holes while James savor the sight of both of them.

The thrusting prove too much for Britina as she tilt her head back and scream at the top of her lungs. A powerful orgasm washes over Britina, her entire body trembling during it with Kim cumming right behind her. She too release from what had happened to her as well as the feel of Britina's flesh against her own. They kept their eyes shut tightly, savoring what was being given to them and rushing throughout their bodies.

James watches them with his proud, fatherly smile, narrowing his eyes slowly from how they were handling it. He pulls himself out swiftly from Kim, who whimpers the moment she no longer felt her father within her. Kim and Britina both drop down onto their knees as Kim pull a bit away from inside of Britina. Their juices slowly seeping down onto the floor, mixing with the shower water as James step away from them a bit.

He presses himself against the wall, grasp the middle of his cock with his left hand, and stroke himself vigorously from the middle to the head. A calming sensations fall onto Kim and Britina, their minds focused on the fleeting orgasms they had experienced. Hearing the wet, moving flesh of James snap them out of their enjoyment as the want of him take over their beings.

They full turn towards him, stare at him stroking himself off and pant in greater want. Kim pulls away from Britina, the toy inside of them leaving Kim's pussy the moment she pulls herself forward. Britina follow suit, the toy slowly escaping from inside of her from her crawling as she moan. Their gaze never pulls away from James' cock. Both women mesmerized at the sight of him stroke as if it was all that mattered to them.

After reaching James' space, they stop a bit from him and rise up on their knees. Kim was before his left and Britina was before his right, both cupping their hands under their chins and sticking out their tongues lewdly. The presentation before his eyes was enough to push James over the edge. He steps towards them, aim his cock lower and fire his first spray onto Kim's face.

She shut her eyes from the splatter of cum among her face with some of the droplets quickly flowing down on her skin. Another burst of cum fire out from his head and onto Kim as she savors more of what he gives her. Some of the cum land on her tongue giving her a sluttier appeal. James continues to stroke himself, holding back a moan as he turn to Britina.

Rapid sprays of cum fires out from his cockhead and lands among Britina's wet face and hair in various spots. He moan and she yell out happily from what hit her. She, much like Kim, bask in what was being given to her and how much flow down on her skin and lips. He stroke again as another smaller blast of cum land on Britina and he turn quickly to Kim, giving her one more.

They open their eyes slightly after this and gaze at James happily. They notice his cock still hard after firing so much cum as the love for him build inside both of them. "I love you daddy…" They thought. They stare at him lovingly and lustfully as the cum continue to seep on their skin, tongues and lips…

Game, Set, Match Over!


	24. Story 3: Poolside Pleasure

James was resting on the edge of the pool, gazing off into the distance, not a care in the world with a small smile on his face. He blinks slightly in delight as he listen to the moans coming from Britina and Kim within the waters that he kept his legs in. Slowly, he blink again and look down at the two; admiring their actions and how enthusiastic the two were at their current actions.

Both had their eyes shut with Britina holding onto the base of James' cock before his left. Kim was before his right without touching anything, her hands in the water that surround them and ripple against their bodies. The two young women were busy pleasuring the man's cock with Britina focusing on the middle, keeping her head turn to her right as she move her lips and tongue against James' length.

Kim on the other hand was focusing more on James' cockhead. She elevates herself enough to that she could pleasure it in her own way. Unlike Britina, she suck eagerly on her father; savoring his taste within her mouth, moving her lips about him to give him more pleasure and lightly drooling when she could among his cockhead. The enjoyment both women show was clear to James as he stare down at what they had to offer.

It was there breasts that said it all to him, namely their nipples from what he could see. Both of them host hard nipples that poke out a little, much to his enjoyment. He was able to tell that it wasn't the pool's water that made them hard, as the temperature was warm for them all. He knew all too well that they were heavily invested in pleasuring his cock.

Britina stop and lower herself down towards his ballsack, but didn't release him from the grip of her right hand. She sticks out her tongue and begins to lick along the ridges of his ballsack, moaning for him at times with each stroke of her tongue. The taste that floods her made her more aroused as she could feel the itch inside of her pussy and asshole for attention.

Without Britina hindering her, Kim gain full advantage of her father and what he had to offer. She slides her mouth down over his cock, welcoming him into the warm space of her mouth. When reaching Britina's hand however, she stop and slide herself back up to the head; leaving behind a large amount of saliva that trickle down to her friend's hand.

The feel of the saliva did nothing to stop Britina as she continues to lick along the right ballsack of James. She had moved from her initial spot among the middle to her current lower spot, sampling the flavors that James had and keeping up the pace with her licking. She open her eyes just up to see the effort she put in then shut her eyes once more to focus on licking the man before her.

The actions of Britina and Kim stop for a brief moment when feeling James stroking the tops of their heads. Together, Kim and Britina open their eyes and shift their heads to stare up at James who was watching them proudly. The smile on his face was enough information for them to know that what they were doing was pleasurable to the man before them.

He release them from his hands and in doing so, both shut their eyes, lower their heads and return to their actions on his cock. Kim pick up in her sucking as she move her head up and down more. She moves her hands towards her chest and begins to pull on her mounds to enhance the pleasure she was already feeling. She pulls more on her breasts up to her nipples, pinch them, pull them then release them, but didn't neglect her sucking on her father's cock.

At the same time, Britina's attention was now on James' left ballsack as to not hinder Kim across from her. She runs her tongue from bottom to top, sampling all that James had to offer and drooling over him at the same time. She let out moans more accustomed to someone in heat and with each time she run the bulk of her tongue over the flesh before her, she feel more desire building inside of her.

Similarly yet unlike Kim, Britina too pleasured herself to gain more than what she was already getting. With her hands between her thighs, she made her fingers dance many times against her pussy. They seem into the soft, warm spots of her flesh allowing her fluids to seep into the water and heat her up faster. Enthralled by her current actions, Britina lost herself to what was happening as she continues to lick against James.

A clap of James' hands snap Kim and Britina out of their funk as their eyes open to their fullest. They pull away from James enough to get to the edges of the pool beside him. He shifts his gaze back and forth among them; watching them as closely as they could as well as the display of their bodies he knew so well. Kim lift herself up first follow by Britina as she kept her eyes shut unlike Kim.

The two young women shift themselves so that they were laying on their stomachs, their heads facing the pool as they crawl over James's thighs. Once close, Kim and Britina interlock their hands together along the base of his cock, Kim with her right hand, Britina with her left. They lean close once their fingers were between each other over his cock's base as the two lean close to his cockhead.

The entire time, James was watching in great interest until he narrows his eyes and another moan escape from his lips. The two young women work together once more to lap against James' cock, however they focus among the upper parts of his cock, keeping him straight as they could and staring at what he had. The strokes of their tongues made James' cock twitch many times, but the duo didn't allow him to escape.

They continue to slurp their tongues up and down, feeling the familiar form of his flesh as well as the veins and ridges they knew so well. Kim paid closer attention to his cockhead whenever she lick against her father; sampling him harder when coming up or down. Britina paid more attention to everything James had to offer as she narrow her eyes a bit more.

A sudden moan left from both Kim and Britina's mouths, the two tenses from a strong pleasurable sensations coursing throughout their beings. James had force his fingers inside both of their holes respectively without moving so much in place. His thumbs were inside both of their assholes while he had slipped his index and middle fingers into their pussies.

He apply the smallest amount of pressure inside of their holes, moving slightly, but not enough to so that he could fully pleasure them. However, to Kim and Britina it was more than enough to further get their juices flowing. Their entire bodies shudder in happiness from his invasion of their holes and continue their actions of licking against his cock.

They both move their tongues up to his cockhead and begin to playfully move them around the head as if fighting against one another. James snickers a little and pushes his fingers deeper into the holes of the women beside him. Enjoyment fill his being from the sight of their actions with Kim and Britina further surrendering to the pleasure that was now filling them up.

Precum seep out from the head and as if like bees to nectar, Britina and Kim move their tongues towards James' urethra. They lap up what they could of his precum, moaning lewder than before and focusing harder on his cockhead. James moans more from what he could feel from the two women; basking further in their want of him and their tongues moving over his cockhead.

When they couldn't taste anymore precum, Kim and Britina slowly drag their tongues down to the underside of his cockhead and begin to lick against that area precisely. Shudders run up and down James' person from this, but he enjoys himself nonetheless as Britina and Kim was now staring back at him closely. They continue their actions and enjoy the change in his demeanor, all the while getting off themselves from every second of their shared experience.

The mixture of actions between the trio was enough to push James over the limit. He didn't waste time holding himself back and from it, he surrenders himself to his need to cum. A large burst of cum erupt from deep inside of him and into the air. Kim and Britina completely stop their actions and retract their tongues from his cock the moment he releases for them.

They turn their focuses towards his cockhead, watching closely as he twitches from his release and how much cum fly out from him. More of his cum escape from inside of him and into the air, landing on both Kim and Britina's heads respectively. Unlike before when they scramble for his precum, the two young women simply watch his cum escape from deep inside of him.

They continue to watch James' eruption and though their outer appearance didn't show much emotion, in their eyes they hold numerous sensations that they knew they couldn't hold back for long. Hunger, amazement, wonder, desire, need, they all race through Britina and Kim's beings the longer they watch James release more of his cum into the air.

The last of his seed finally land back down on his cock and hit parts of their faces. James pants out heavily from the end of his orgasm with Kim and Britina continue to take in his stiff cock. He hadn't lost a single bit of his length or girth, much to their enjoyment and cravings. They kiss the head of his cock together in a sudden gesture that made James tremble more and pant out in need.

They pull away from him, lean back into his hands and stare up at his face, as if showing they were ready for whatever he had to offer them. James turns to Kim first and nods to her. He turns to Britina next and nod to her, both young women smirking at him in want. He sight to himself and lean back a bit from the pool while pulling his fingers from inside of their holes.

The area of the pool changes once more with louder moans filling the air. Kim was sitting on the lap of her father, facing him with her hands on his shoulders and bouncing eagerly on top of his stiff cock. He was trapped deep inside of her pussy as she continues to take his length inside of her. It was a simple task for her as her pussy was heavily drenched in her juices and his cock still had traces of saliva and his cum among his length.

He held her by her waist as he watches her move up and down on top of his lap. The familiar sight of her body shining in the sunlight made it more enjoyable for him. He feels her inner walls tugging on his cock whenever she moves up and down on top of him. Her asscheeks slamming down on top of his thighs, but not hard enough to cause him pain. As well as how much she was holding onto him, moaning for more of his cock.

As the bond between father and daughter deepened, Britina was watching close to their person within the pool. She zero in her gaze towards where Kim and James were connected, taking in the sight of Kim's pussy releasing more juices onto James as well as her inner walls pulling on his cock; preventing him from pulling away. However, Britina knew that James would never force Kim off until they were finished.

A fulfilling moan left from Kim as she pulls away from James with her eyes shut tightly. Britina and James knew what was happening at this point. Kim was cumming from the short time they were together. She lean forward and pant heavily as her father rub on her right side to comfort her. She giggles happily from this and returns to bouncing on top of his lap despite her orgasm still going strong.

The bouncing on top of his lap grant her more enjoyment that course through her person by the second. Her inner walls tighten around his cock to give him more of what she had and in turn, he throbs inside of her. The head of his cock smash against her womb many times whenever she drop down on top of him and when she rise up, she would quickly drop back down to gain more of the pleasure she crave from before.

Without warning, Kim fall backwards on top of her father's lap with him quickly grasping her waist tighter to keep her from falling into the water. Britina swim backwards in surprise of this while a wide eyed James stare down at Kim in her new posture. The young woman smirks to her father proudly; savoring how he looks currently until she begins to move her ass.

She rocks herself as much as she could on top of him with James responding in turn. They moan together in this new posture much to the delight to Britina. The initial shock and concern for Kim end as she continue to watch the father and daughter dive deeper into their deprave desires. Kim picks up speed due to James helping her to move as they both moan together.

He calms his concerns from before; moving with his child and feeling her pussy tighten even more than before. The sensations they were sharing from their connection this time build up by the second as did their speed. Kim moan out loudly and wild as she reach for her father's wrists rather than letting her hands and arms stay idle. She hold onto him hard and move faster with him as James pick up his pace as well.

Without the ability to see where they were connected, Britina swim around to her right to get a better view. She delights in Kim's breasts rocking about and the sweat building on their bodies. How James was completely focused on giving Kim more pleasure and increasing his own pace at the same time. She stops in the water almost close to the edge and take in the sight of the two continuing to move.

Faster Kim and James move together, the water near them gushing and rippling about a bit until they both shut their eyes tightly. James lowers his head while Kim arches her back; screaming out in ecstasy. Both had released at the same time with James flooding Kim's womb heavily in cum and Kim's walls tightening around his cock; milking every part of him for more of his seed.

The amount of cum that invade Kim's womb made it expand as she lost herself to a second orgasm that follow suit. She shows the face of a whore that Britina and James knew of, but only Britina could witness it much to her delight. She smirks from ear to ear at the sight of it and continues to bask in the connection that the daughter and father were having currently.

James' release end, but Kim's walls didn't want to release him. Her walls milk him for more of his cum that begin to squirt out from his cockhead. He pants from this until he helps to pull his daughter upright on his lap. She loops her arms around his head the moment she was on his lap again and pants heavily. Her soaked hair drip down onto his legs as her walls continue to milk him for the leftover cum inside of him.

It soon became Britina's turn with her moans filling their air similarly to how Kim did before. However, she didn't have James trapped inside of her hot wet pussy, he was trapped deep inside of her asshole. She was facing away from his chest, her front to the horizon in the distance as she bounces eagerly on his lap. With her eyes shut, her arms around his head near the back and her legs together on top of him, she continuously bounces on his lap; accepting his hot, wet, throbbing cock deep within her.

James during this was busy stroking her stomach with his left hand and squeezing on her right breast in his right. He kept his eyes shut and lick eagerly against her back whenever she bounce up and down on top of him. He did his best to keep his legs apart to show where he and her were connected, knowing that Kim was watching them just as closely as Britina did when she wasn't gaining pleasure.

Kim was directly across from the two, watching eagerly and swimming in place. She wasn't as close as Britina was, but was able to see enough of where James and Britina were connected. She admires how alluring Britina's pussy was currently, but couldn't help herself when staring at how Britina slam her ass down on top of her father's laps.

Britina moan out more until she tilt her head back with a slight whip of her hair. A satisfied expression was on her face as she bites down on her lower lip from the pleasure that rush throughout her being. Kim knew what was happening with Britina and how she already was cumming from the pleasure that run throughout her being. However, James didn't allow her to remain still.

Moving his other hand to her breast, he forces Britina to bounce on top of his cock again. She scream out in happiness feeling him take command as well as giving her more of his cock as he made her bounce roughly on top of her. Kim notices this in surprise and enjoys herself with a wide smirk from James taking control. He moans out as well from his actions which Kim listen to more than Britina's moans.

Britina's moan pick up as she lick her lips wildly from how much control and power James was forcing onto her. She feels his cock rubbing against every wall inside of her asshole and in turn she made sure to keep her tight asshole around his cock as much as she could. She trembles heavily from another orgasm hitting her, but James continues to guide her along his cock.

Kim swim a bit closer to the sight of the two connected until she pulls back in the water with wider eyes. Britina arch herself up close to James' chest with her entire body trembling harder than before. Kim smirk from his, but notice a change in James as well. He was holding onto her breasts firmly in his hands and that was enough for Kim to know what was going on.

James was releasing a great deal of cum inside of Britina's asshole as the young woman tremble further from the orgasm racing throughout her being. During their shared orgasms, Kim was watching closely. She smirks from ear to ear at the sight of some of James' cum escaping from within Britina's asshole and seeping down to his ballsack in the process.

James and Britina calm down slightly from what they were sharing then smirk together from the sexual high that lingered in their beings…


	25. Hot Tub Pleasure

Steam rise from the bubbling waters of the hot tub with Kim and Britina pressing themselves together within the water. They moan together from James' hands pushing against the outer sides of the breasts to keep them together. He was leaning towards them, sucking on Britina's left breast in front of him as he moves his tongue lewdly over it.

Kim watches this in want of her father's attention, but continues to moan from his touch against the outer side of her left breast. Their nipples were still hard from their earlier session as the duo stare down at their breasts. James pulls away briefly from Britina then shift to Kim's right breast. He opens his mouth as wide as he could and engulf her nipple inside of him.

A strong pull from in his mouth cause Kim's hard nipple to sink into his mouth, making her moan louder than before. James allows her nipple to pull back, but suck hard on it once more. Another moan left from Kim with her arching her head back and accepting the pleasure that her father was giving to her. As James pleasure Kim more, Britina turn her attention to the floor surrounding them.

Scattered among various spots of the floor were different sex toys of varying styles, colors, sizes and shapes. Each one brought a wide smile to Britina's gaze as she look at each of them closely until she turns around towards Kim and James once again. James pulls away suddenly; much to Britina's confusion then blink again when looking at Kim sinking into the water's depths.

The face that Kim sported was filled with pleasure, fulfillment and weakness with her smile wide almost ear to ear. Britina smirk at this then turn forward feeling James in front of her. The two stare into one another's eyes happily as Britina smile towards him. James smile as well towards her with both of them shutting their eyes and suddenly kissing heavily.

They open their mouths and move their tongues around eagerly. Britina loop her arms around his back, rubbing her hands up and down his wet flesh while James holds her without moving his hands. The kiss didn't last as the two pull away and James move his hands down towards her asscheeks. Firmly, he sinks his hands into her flesh as she moans out from his simple touch.

Swiftly, he hikes her up from the water and in turn, she lay down on her back; staring back at James in a great deal of want. She spread her legs apart, making sure not to hit Kim nearby as James blink at the sight of this. A slow smile form on his lips as he saw the sight of her pussy and asshole. How her pussy glisten and how her asshole was slightly spread, gapping from their previous actions.

James move away from Britina's person towards the opposite side of the spacious hot tub and snatch up a black anal plug that was sitting upright before his gaze. He grasps it in his right hand and return back to Britina in mere seconds. She watches the entire time in anticipation of what was to come for her. James pull the plug up and wave it before her gaze which Britina nod eagerly for the toy.

Another smile form on James' lips as he pulls the plug towards his lips. He slowly licks against it to lube it up, much to Britina's delight. He continues this for a few moments then lean down towards her asshole. He carefully pushes the plug inside of her asshole, watching it spread apart and in turn, Britina moan out heavily from what was being done to her.

Once the plug was inside of her, James stare at it closely; watching closely at how Britina tremble before his eyes. The smile on his face widen until he blink hearing the sound of water across from him. He turns to his right closely witnessing Kim rising up from the water's depth and bending herself over. She purposely stick her ass out towards the air, wagging it back and forth in a cute tempting manner that made James laugh a little.

He watches his daughter for a bit, taking in the sight of her wagging her ass to get his attention. He shut his eyes and shifts himself back to the toys across from his person like he did before. Kim continues to shake her ass despite his departure as if she was lost to the pleasure she needed and what had left her. Britina blinks and look back at Kim to her left with glee in her person as she spread her arms away from her.

The face that filled Britina's eyes from seeing Kim was that of a whore who needed attention; a whore who wanted to be fucked to gain a cock or something to fill her holes. It made Britina smirk from ear to ear at the sight of this then turn her focus back to James. She notice that he was having a hard time picking out the toy he wanted to use on Kim as he was rubbing the back of his head with his right hand and keeping his left hand against his side.

True to what Britina could tell James was having a hard time deciding on the toy to pick for Kim. He notice the other anal plugs among the floor, the beads that were present, the animal tails that could go inside of a person and even the princess plugs present. He skims his gaze among each of them trying his best to decide until he blinks hearing Kim moaning and whimpering in the distance.

Knowingly, he reach down to the crystal blue anal plug among the floor near his right, much larger than the one that he put inside of Britina and showing a much more allure than the others. He grasps it in his right hand, pull it to his lips and lick against it as much as he could. He turns around and approaches the two women he left behind before. He lifts up his hand, showing Britina the plug he chooses much to her surprise and curiosity.

When James reaches the fronts of the two young women, he turns to Kim and lean down towards her. He grasps her left asscheek in his hand, causing her to stop and whimper in further near. He pull her asscheek aside, taking in her asshole and pussy which both were glistening in fluids from both the water's depth and Kim's pussy itself. In a fatherly manner, he lean down and gently lick against Kim's asscrack; making her arch forward and moan heavily.

James moves his tongue as precisely as he could against Kim's asscrack, avoiding her holes and sampling her flesh at his leisure. Though Kim moans, she craves more than just her father licking against her ass. He spanks her once, much to Kim's delight, but still she wish for more. He stops for a moment and lean back at the sight of her asshole with Britina watching closely.

James move his right hand towards Kim's asshole and unlike with Britina, he tease her by rubbing the smooth tip against Kim's hole up and down slowly. He suddenly forces every bit of the plug inside of Kim as the young woman scream at the top of her lungs. She stretch out her arms, tremble from top to bottom and stare out into the distance in the most fulfilling way with her eyes fully opened.

The plug fully spread her asshole and inners greatly as added pleasure rush throughout her being. James resumes his licking along her asscrack having spread her asscheeks once again with his hands along the top of her asscheeks. He focus on her a bit more, running more of his tongue to pleasure her while taking in the scent and change of Kim's demeanor.

A loud moan left from Kim's mouth as she once came from what was running through her. James turns his focus to her pussy noticing how her pussy was heavily leaking out from what had been done to her. He back away when noticing Kim sinking into the water. Before she could fully submerge herself, he grasps her by her armpits and helps her up so that she could at least rest inside of the tub without fear of being overheated or drowned.

The fatherly side of James was showing, but before it could fully manifest, he turn forward feeling Britina crawling onto his lap. She loops her arms around his neck and smirk to him as he did the same towards her. Again, they share a kiss, but stare into each other's eyes in need. He rise up from the water and lay her down back on the surface of the floor.

She didn't allow him to escape from her grasp however she moves her right arm to her side and begin to feel on the floor repeatedly. She grasps a large, black cockring and holds it up before James who turns around when she did so. He blinks at it in confusion, turning his gaze to Britina who smirk at him in greater want. He nods to her once, stand up in wait and begin to stroke his cock to get himself as hard as possible.

Loud, whorish moans fill the air with Britina rocking on the floor and James holding her legs by her middle thigh. There was a large amount of focus on his face as a few minutes had passed from when Britina offered the cockring to him. It was around the base of his cock making him far larger than he was before as he continues to fill the juicy pussy of Britina.

She didn't seem to mind his larger cock as she listen to his grunts, accept his movements and savor how her walls were spreading even more than before. His larger cockhead was smashing against her womb, nearly letting it give in and spread to allow him access inside of her. She drools happily from him pummeling her pussy with James continuing to fill her.

Kim during this was slightly jealous and slightly weak from the sight of James filling her with his now larger cock. She stares at his thrust and how the mixture of pleasure and pain was inside of James' person. She didn't know this, nor did Britina, but James was holding back his desire to cum at this point. Though he continues to push inside of her with his now larger cock, he had a drive to cum from what was happening.

Kim slightly shifts herself towards her father and holds him in her arms around his stomach. She stops him from thrusting which had him and Britina turn to his person. She playfully reaches for the ring and unhooks it allowing James a great deal of relief. He moans out loudly as a powerful amount of his cum release from inside of him and fill Britina's womb in a matter of seconds.

The first burst of cum that flood her womb made Britina arches herself back and scream out at the top of her lungs. The large amount of cum that fill Britina's womb made her scream out further with James savor greatly the amount of cum leaving from inside of his person. Kim smirks from ear to ear at the sight of this even going to far as to lower herself down into the water.

She kept enough of herself exposed to see what was happening as some of the cum inside of Britina begin to spill from inside of her, coating the anal plug as well as spilling into the water. As Kim watch this, James finish his release and pant out heavily until he blink feeling Kim's head rubbing against his thighs. He pull back and look down noticing her licking against the spilling cum eagerly that made Britina moan out heavily.

The greedy manner of Kim's lick made James hard inside of Britina which she moans from without a second thought. When no more cum seeps out from Britina; Kim pulls away and crawls out of the water as quickly as she could. Britina follow Kim the moment she couldn't feel Kim's tongue against her and the cum inside of her spilling out anymore.

Kim crawl over Britina's face and before Britina could do anything, Kim lean down and force a strong kiss onto Britina's lips. Britina's eyes widen greatly from this as she open her mouth at the same time as Kim. The cum Kim had gathered seep into Britina's mouth with both young women swirling their tongues eagerly to share the taste of cum Kim had gathered.

James watch this closely feeling himself getting even harder inside of Britina and from it, he begin to buck back and forth inside of her tight pussy. Britina moan however she didn't stop her tongue swirling against Kim's. Much of the cum that Kin had given Britina was seeping into her throat with Kim keeping a good amount of cum to herself the more they swirl their tongues.

The thrusting from James and Kim pleasuring her mouth brought a large amount of pleasure into Britina's being faster. She moan through the kiss feeling another orgasm taking hold of her person as she slam her hands hard on the floor. Kim and James didn't stop their actions currently with both enjoying themselves further. The thrusting from James and the tongue movements of Kim made the orgasm stronger for Britina with her eyes rolling into her head.

Kim pulls away with a light moan and Britina pant out heavily from the lack of connection between the two women. Britina stare up at Kim feeling more enjoyment from James pumping inside of her. Kim slowly shifts herself on top of Britina's body with James ending his thrusting momentary. He watch his daughter climb on top of Britina and from it, he notice a few of the toys rolling away from his right.

He blinks at the sight of the many items that roll away as a few of them were Hitachi wands, anal bead stings, a few bullet vibrators of varying sizes as well as a few clamps that were resting on the floor; blocking some of the items from rolling further away. James also notice a bit of tape resting further away and thought for a moment about it.

At the same time, Kim and Britina were staring deep into one another's eyes. They moan together from Kim slightly grinding her breasts over the mounds of Britina under her. Both their nipples were hard, the movement brought enjoyment to both, but it end when Britina wince and shut her eyes tightly. Kim blinks a few times at the young woman under her then turn around to her right hearing the sounds of water slushing about.

Without James' cock inside of her, Britina tremble heavily in need of the man's cock. She slowly opens her eyes and pants heavily then looks up at Kim's person. She and Kim turn towards James' person as he was pulling out from the water and slowly approach the many toys that were lingering on the floor, He carefully pick them up one at a time with the two women following his movements.

He could feel the gazes of the two women on his person as he rise up and turn around towards them; keeping the items in her arms. He smiles to the both of them and narrow his eyes as the narrow their eyes at them from how he carry himself. Britina once again shiver from his gaze on her body; taking from what he was giving her with Kim smirking from ear to ear at her father's gaze.

Kim turns her attention towards Britina who did the same at the same time. Together, they smirk to one another as Kim roll over to her right. Britina roll to her right as the two of them push themselves up on their hands and knees. They rise up as best as they could, Britina slightly stumbling in place though she smirk and regain much of her strength.

Kim and James smile towards her with the two of them made their way towards James' person. He moves to them as they begin to take some of the toys out of his arms until he held no more. He turns around and places his arms over their shoulders and shifts his attention back and forth among them. Britina stares at up him from his left in eager desire feeling more of his cum and pussy juices leaking out from inside of her.

He turns his focus towards Kim under his right arm with her offering a more smug appeal compared to Britina. She licks her lips from bottom to top and nod to her father as he nod to her in eager want. When he turns his focus back to Britina, she nods as well towards him with the trio stepping forward. James guides the young women forward as they follow after him to the door leading out of the bathroom.

When they reach the door, the young women place the items down on top of a small table before them and James turn around back to the other toys present. He quickly grasp to large Hitachi wands in his grasp then move back to the young woman quickly. He turns them on and brushes them up against the lowest parts of their backsides; causing Kim and Britina to rise up in place.

They tense greatly with excited expressions with James watching them closely as he slightly kneel down on his knees. He watches closely at their reactions while pushing more of the wand close to their pussies. Juices fly out from his actions as he smirks from the sight of this and the juices flowing down more onto the floor. Kim and Britina fully lower themselves; accepting the pleasure and surrendering to it happily.

He begins to move the wands back and forth against their pussies and notice the difference coming from Britina compared to Kim. Some of the mixture of cum and pussy juice seep out faster from Britina from James' actions. It didn't hinder the actions of James as he continues to rub against the two females and their pussies until he turn off the wands and pull them away.

Before Kim and Britina could do anything, James drops the wands and strongly spanks both of their asscheeks among the center. The two women rise up and moan out loudly from the blows to their backsides. They fumble forward slightly and again, James spanks their asscheeks again. The two young woman leans forward before the wall and the door, placing their hands against the wall and door's surfaces.

James pulls his hands back and spanks their asses against much to the delight of Britina and Kim. He watches closely from their weakness from his blows as he knowingly savors the sight of this. In his mind, he knew what he would do next and what he wanted most out of the two trembling women before him.


	26. Camping Pleasure

Among the vast area of Britina's backyard was a large tent of green, blue and black coloring. It remains still, anchored perfectly with James slowly approaching the tent in a deep green robe on his person. Over his right shoulder was a large red duffel bag, closed to the air surrounding him. He made his way to the front of the tent, lean down to the zipper and lifts it up to the top.

Quickly, he slips inside of the tent and lower the zipper back down feeling the warm atmosphere of the room surrounding him as well as the light that illuminate the space by a fireless lantern hanging away from where he came in from. He turns around and drops the bag to his side at the sight of the bent over Kim and Britina as the two kept their asses up in the air. The sight of their bodies made him hard quickly as James narrows his eyes at the sight of the two women across from him.

Kim had a pair of black dog ears on top of her head as she remain in place; whimpering a bit. In her mouth was a crimson ballgag with small holes inside of it as she drools a little bit. She kept her arms behind her back, left over the right, as she was bound by tight ropes of brown coloring that kept her arms in place. Along with the ropes keeping her arms bound, the ropes were tied around her breasts tightly; forcing them to get red slightly. Kim had a black dog tail inside of her asshole with a single black bead sticking out covered in lube.

To her right was Britina donning a pair of white cat ears on top of her head. Unlike Kim, she kept quite with a silver ballgag in her mouth with holes just like Kim's among them. Just like Kim, she leak out a good amount of drool from her mouth, doing her best to keep it from getting too far. She had her arms behind her back, but unlike Kim, she had her wrists together by a pair of steel handcuffs that kept her arms in place. On her nipples was a pair of pink nipple clamps that dug into her flesh and aid in the sensations she was feeling. Inside of her asshole was a white cat tail with a single white bead sticking out, covered in lube just like Kim's was.

James stares at the two of them closely, taking in the sight of them as much as he could. He crouches down a bit and stares at their backsides more. Kim and Britina feel the gaze of James on their bodies; trembling heavily in delight as Kim whimper out from feeling her father. James shift his attention to Kim first, noticing how much juice she was producing then turn to Britina, examining how much she was giving off.

A proud, fatherly smile form on his lips as he rise up in place and reach for the front of his robe. Carefully, he undid the ties and allows the robe to fall to his feet; revealing his naked body to the air. He move towards Kim first and drop to his knees. He grasps her asscheeks among the outer parts of her bubble butt and pulls his daughter's cheeks apart.

Kim moan out from his touch, but moan louder when feeling James' tongue pressing against the bottom of her pussy. At a slow, careful pace, James slide his tongue up and down against the inner folds of daughter's hole. The taste of her pussy combine with the many sensations she gave off fill his tongue rapidly. Kim leak out more pussy juice with each stroke of his tongue and drool heavily in delight.

Britina across from her listen closely, but made no attempt to look towards Kim or James. She allows her mind to race to what James could possibly be doing to Kim as she further listens. The actions on Kim's pussy end and James pull away from her. He made his way over to Britina's location, leaving Kim behind panting heavily and drooling out further.

Once behind Britina, James drop down to his knees and place his hands along the inner parts of her cheeks where her asscrack reside. He slowly pushes her cheeks apart, making Britina whimper in need. Her naughty smells fill the air as James inhales them heavily. He shut his eyes and drop down towards her clit; kissing it heavily and sucking it hard with his lips.

Like Kim, Britina surrender to the pleasure of James' actions; tightening her hands into fists and shuddering in place. Her eyes roll into her head quickly from him continuing to suck on her clit as she wiggles her ass a little bit from it all. Suddenly, she yells out feeling both of her asscheeks firmly struck by James behind her who had stopped his actions on her clit.

James lowers his hands away from her asscheeks and returns them to forcing her asscheeks apart. James begin to lick against the harden clit of Britina who moan from the hot tongue of the man behind her. She didn't wiggle like before rather she basks in the pleasure of James' actions. Kim listens as well happily, but eagerly wanted the attention that Britina was currently getting.

He pulls away from Britina's backside, rise to his feet and turn back to the bag he left behind. Upon reaching it, he pulls the zipper back, taking in the sight of the many toys he had placed inside of the bag, he examine them each one at a time. He listens to the sounds both girls were making, but his focus on the toys in the bag continues. He rise back up again and approach Kim from behind.

Pulling his right hand back, he repeatedly slaps her asscheeks across the top of them. He watches closely at the change in color that builds from his blows. Kim during this struggle to keep herself calm as the slaps to her asscheeks made her sexual drive higher than before. Her cheeks turn redder, the stinging pleasure rush throughout her person and from each blow, she drool more in delight.

The slaps to her asscheeks end with James approaching Britina from behind. He offers the same, but with his left hand as Britina didn't make as much noise as Kim. Despite her lower pitch and amount, she enjoys herself the same way that Kim was enjoyed herself. She savor the stinging of her asscheeks, the blows to her cheeks and how much power James gave to her each time he hit her.

James ends his blows to Britina's asscheeks and rise up once again; turning his focus back to the bag he left opened. He thought for a moment about what to do with both of them then smile to himself hosting great insight. When close to the bag, he drop to his knees and rummage through the items present with Kim and Britina panting heavily in wait of his return.

The atmosphere inside of the tent changes from James' rummaging inside of the bag. He was on his knees behind the two young women as they were now pushed together side by side; trembling heavily in weakness, whimpering in enjoyment and doing their best to keep themselves balanced. James watches and listens closely to what was happening between the two of them as he kept his arms extended under their spread thighs and crotches.

In the grasp of James' hands were long Hitachi wands on full force against the pussies of Kim and Britina. He watches closely at their juices gushing out heavily from the feel of the toys against them. James kept them close enough to give them the best sensations possible while shifting his gaze back and forth between the two. A smile was on his face, a smile of dominance that reflects his enjoyment of pleasure the two bound young women.

Along with the wands against their pussies, both Kim and Britina had a single bullet vibrator taped against their erect clits. Like the wands James was using, the vibrators were set to their highest setting, humming slightly similar to the wands as the pleasure course faster through the bodies of the two young women. It aid in their release of juices and how much they were enjoying themselves.

Though James couldn't see their faces, Kim and Britina sport expressions that reflect their enjoyment of their current situation. Kim's eyes were rolling into her head, blushing slightly on her cheeks and surrendering herself more to what was being done to her. Britina at the same time was doing her best to keep from shutting her eyes as the pleasure was overwhelming her mind.

James slyly moves the wands back and forth against their holes nearly reaching their assholes as the duo of young women moan out in the process. The rush of sensations snaps them out of their current funk and in turn they desire more of what James could offer them. He watches closely at the two of them together rather than shift his gaze back and forth. He grips the wands tightly and slides them slowly up more of their flesh.

In one swift pull, James retracts the wands from their pussies, making both Kim and Britina squeal in weakness. James shut off the wands and tosses them away without taking his focus from the two in front of him. The amount of pussy juice that was escaping their holes seep down to their knees as it was clear to James how much they were enjoying themselves.

He stares at how they twitch before him, needing to cum and craving more from him. How their pussy juices continue to flow out in a steady pace as their pussies themselves were sticking from the experience. He imagine how they look in their mind with Kim ravished by pleasure and Britina surrendering more to her desires to gain more from him.

He lean up towards their tails and begin to pull on them in a violent manner. Kim and Britina arch forward from this; trembling more from how much strength and speed he apply to pulling on their tails. He lowers himself down towards their pussies to see any changes among the two which made him smirk. What filled his gaze was the sight of wetter, stickier pussies of the two women as their feminine odors fill his nose.

He continues his pulling on their tails with one bead each escaping from their assholes. Kim and Britina screams out when this happens, but remain against the ground. They drool heavily from the pleasure rushing through them as both came from the powerful sensations running throughout their bodies. It didn't escape James as their naughtier scents fill his nose; making him smiles in want of both of them.

Moans bounce around inside of the tent with Kim and Britina freed from their confines. However, Britina had the same ropes tied around her breasts as Kim as she moans heavily for James. They were missing their ears, their tails, and their ballgags as Britina remain on her hands and knees while keeping herself balanced on the ground. Kim lay on top of her friend's back, spreading her legs and rubbing on her breasts eagerly at the sight of James behind them both.

He remains slightly elevated from the floor, plunging his stiff cock in and out of Britina's asshole repeatedly. He stares down at how her inner walls pull on his cock whenever he move as well as take in how easy it was for him to slide in and out of her asshole. Gripping the tops of her cheeks for balance helps him to fuck her more while making sure to not fill her balls deep.

He picks up speed in his thrust, filling her greatly with more of his cock. He notices Kim wiggling against Britina in a unique manner without falling from her friend. The sight was tempting to James, but he continues to focus on fucking Britina before him. He pick up a little bit of speed that made Britina moan out more until she drop her head and shudder from top to bottom.

Another orgasm race throughout Britina's person rapidly, in addition to James continuing to pump his cock in and out of her asshole. She wanted to drop down and savor it better, but remain as she was from James continuing to thrust inside of her asshole. He push everything he had inside of her and moan in deep fulfillment; feeling his cock expanding.

Britina feel this deep inside of her and moan loudly feeling him spraying cum deep inside of her. Britina drop her head in complete surrender and drool heavily onto the ground between her hands. She laugh to herself from the rush of sensations filling her being as well as James' cum spilling deeper inside of her asshole. He shakes a little from his release, but remains firm in giving what he had to Britina before him.

When he couldn't feel anymore cum, he pull himself out slowly from Britina, making her moan in need of him. He rise up towards Kim who was watching in jealous want then smile when witnessing the rise of her father. He brush his cockhead against her asshole for a few strokes then thrust every inch of himself deep inside of the young woman before him.

There wasn't enough time for Kim to fully savor her father's cock as James buck himself forward and back quickly and hard. Each thrust he give to her made Kim moan out loudly with Britina listening with half opened eyes. She could feel Kim's body rocking against her own, recalling her time with James and how much he had given to her previously.

James had much more to enjoy from the sight of Kim with her front aim to the ceiling of the tent. Her breasts rocking every time James thrust his cock in and out of her tight asshole. It was as if he hadn't lost any of his girth as he continues to pump his cock in and out of her asshole as much as he could. He narrow his eyes a bit from the sensations as Kim wildly moan out happily.

Kim's toes curl tightly from her orgasm hitting her with it increasing from James continuing to thrust inside of her. Her eyes roll in her head from the pleasure of both the orgasm and James fucking her as she let herself go once more. James picks up speed and slides more of his cock within her as he lifts his hands from Britina's ass to Kim's kneecaps.

Faster he pumps within Kim's asshole, feeling her walls tightening around him and some of her pussy juices seeping down onto his cock. It made it far easier for him to invade inside of her and in seconds, he plunge himself hard within her and press himself hard against her. He twitch from top to bottom with Kim doing the same, however the loud scream that erupt from inside of her change the atmosphere between them all.

The amount of cum that left from James was a bit heavier compared to his previous spray. He stare down at Kim, watching her closely as she twitch more from what was being given to her. To James, she looks far wilder than before compare to the other times they had enjoyed themselves. It made him smile while feeling more of his cum escape from deep within him.

Britina during this blink to herself and lick his bottom lip slightly jealous of Kim despite the amount of cum still trapped inside of her asshole. She listens to the moans leaving from Kim and how wilder she sound as she did her best to remain on her hands and knees. She shut her eyes to better grasp what was happening between them despite the weight against her frame.

Kim seems to have lost her mind during her orgasm as well as feeling her father filling her asshole with his cum. The hot seed reach deep inside of her hole that splash against every part of her. Another orgasm hit her from the amount of cum filling her as she begins to laugh happily from what she was gaining. James, during this, watches closely at the change in his child and smirk proudly despite his light panting.

The night fall onto the backyard of Britina's estate as the trio remain inside of the tent. There was a set of sleeping bags on the ground of the tent, but the largest of the three was left open with James remaining in the center of it. He was watching Kim and Britina licking along his nasty smelling cock as if it was the best thing in the world to both of them.

Britina rest to his right and Kim rest against his left, both were holding the base of his cock while licking up and down against the middle and upper parts of his stiff cock. His cock was all that matter to the both of them, more so to Kim as she lick slightly faster compared to Britina across from her. They continue to lick against what they could, feeling his cock throbbing against their tongues and his scent filling their noses.

How the two women laid allow their asses to be seen by James who shift his attention between Kim and Britina quickly. Within Britina's asshole was a light blue colored, motorized dildo that move counterclockwise. Kim had a similar motorized dildo inside of her asshole in a similar manner, but clockwise. The sight of them made him smile as he continues to shift his gaze back and forth between them.

He shut his eyes and moans as his cum erupt once again into the air and onto this cock and the women that stop licking against his cock. He turns his focus towards his cock, moaning a bit as Kim and Britina heavily lick on his cock whenever they could feel his cum. He watches happily despite feeling himself expanding greatly and more cum flying out from his cockhead.

When the last of his cum seeps out from his cock; Kim and Britina works together to force out what was left deep inside of the man's length. They didn't kiss or lick against the cockhead; rather they force and pull on his flesh making James moan out a bit more. They shift themselves and watch more of his cum ooze out from the head much to the delight of the grinning Britina and Kim.

James watches them closely, knowing that they would want more. He moans feeling them lick against the head and narrow their gazes at his cock. For a brief moment, they turn their focuses towards to him as he smiles back to them in want. They turn their focuses back to the head of his cock and lick against it, not caring about anything else, but pleasure from the man they were holding onto.


	27. Story 4: Sharing is What's Best

"Daddy you know that I didn't mean it!" Kim exclaims as she was being carried in James' arms, both naked to the air as he advance into Britina's living room. "I know that Kimmy, but you need to understand, you can't just keep my all to yourself. You know what while we're here you need to share the experiences and enjoyment with Britina." James explains with Kim leaning up towards his neck.

She holds him in her arms tenderly and nuzzles to him cutely. "Mmmm, but daddy…I've been needing you so much lately…I can't help myself…" Kim whispers out cutely and sweet as it made James smirk a bit. "Still, you need to be taught a lesson young lady. And we're going to be spending the day teaching you that lesson. I hope that you can understand that." James counters much to Kim's shock.

Kim pull away from James' person in shock; blinking a few times as they venture further into the spacious living room of Britina. The young woman was already standing in the center of her living room, all of the furniture push away against the walls and her standing in front of a unique device. As they move into the room, James' attention changes to the center.

Kim follow suit as she turn her focus from her father towards the standing Britina as she tries to figure out the object behind her. Britina smirk when feeling the gaze of Kim on her person, but was more wanting towards James' gaze on her being. Standing completely naked just like they were, she shut her eyes and nods to the advancing family before her.

Britina steps to her left causally while revealing the item that was stationed in the middle of the room. Kim's eyes widen at the sight of the device, taking in its features and shaking a little in fear of it. The device itself was clearly meant for keeping one in place with numerous belts present among its structure. There was a place for one to lie down, but the triangle ridges among the laying parts grant the impression that there would be a bit painful. There were holes among the bottom of the surface as the entire thing was held up by a good amount of points among its surface.

"Da…daddy…why…why is this here?" Kim asks which made James laugh a little. "Kim…did you not hear what I told you before? You can't keep my all to yourself and you will learn that today. I won't allow you to come near me unless I say so and Britina will assist me in that." James explains which made Kim's eyes widen to their fullest.

He reach the front of the object and place Kim on it during her struggling of information filling her being. "Wait daddy!" Kim exclaims which he ignores. Moving his hands to her left leg, he pulls it up towards the tall post of the device as Britina approach James' left. "Sorry Kim, but I had to tell him. You were being so selfish and I couldn't get a turn half the time. So…serves you right." Britina adds as she reaches for Kim's right leg before she could struggle.

James and Britina work together to place Kim's legs among the post and quickly tie her legs up among her kneecaps and ankles quickly. "But that isn't fair!" Kim shouts out with Britina climbing over her body. The way Kim was spread made her tempting backside more alluring, but neither Britina or James seem to care. Britina further climb over Kim until she was facing her.

Britina force a strong kiss onto Kim, much to her shock as her eyes widen once more. Quickly, Britina place her hands on Kim's shoulders and force her up. The pain from how she was positioned made it a bit uncomfortable for Kim with James moving around to the right of Britina. He leans down to the space where the holes were and pull apart the object.

A part of the object's structure open up and James turn his focus towards Kim's arms. Much of Kim was surrendering to the kiss Britina provide for her as the two deepen it steadily. Kim didn't notice James reaching for her left arm and forcing it into the hole. Before Kim could react, he guides her right arm into the hole and pushes the open space back into place.

Kim's eyes widen from this as the restrictions to her arms hit her fast. She struggle against Britina who place her hands along the back and right side of Kim's head. She stares down at her despite Kim's resistance of the kiss and James sitting up from it with a smile on his face. "Come now Kim…you need to behave. It's not like you won't get to enjoy yourself." James explains as she lean to the belt straps among the object.

Britina pull away from Kim's lips, gasping out a bit in delight though Kim didn't react in the same. There wasn't time for her to react as take the top most strap and move it over Kim's head. She blinks in shock of this feeling James tying her head and forcing her down against the surface. There was some more discomfort from her as she shudders in fear.

Britina slide herself off of Kim's person from before her front with James leaning down to the last strap among the structure. He lifts up the parts and tied them around Kim's lips. Kim unknowingly allows the straps to fall into her lips as she blinks in shock of her own actions rather than resisting. "Daddy, you did this wonderfully…" Britina praise as she take in the sight of Kim and her naked frame.

James move around from where he was and stands to Britina's left; placing his left hand on top of her shoulder as he also take in the body of Kim. "You're right sweetie. She does look wonderful like this." He praise with Britina nodding in agreement. There was further resistance in Kim as she stares back at the both of them in disbelief.

She struggle against her restraints, uncertain of the situation with James sighing heavily. Britina approach Kim's person, drop to her knees and look at both her pussy and asshole closely. "Daddy…Kim's asshole is twitching…she really likes this…and I can tell…she's already wet." Britina explains from her close examination of Kim's holes. Kim's eyes widen greatly from hearing this and blush in realization of Britina's words.

James snickers a little and begins to pace around the two women closely. He takes in Britina's body along with Kim's as he cross his arms across his chest. "Now it's just a matter of what to do first…there's so many options that I just don't know what we should do first." James explains now passing the right side of Kim's head. "I'll go and get the items daddy! Just wait for me and don't start before I get back!" Britina exclaims as she happily rise up from her crouching position and rush out of the living from where Kim and James came in from.

James watches this happily with a fatherly appeal, but Kim blink in confusion further struggling against her restraints. "Don't worry Kim…you'll enjoy what happens…I promise…there's so many things that we'll do to each other and you so make sure that you understand to share. When you understand that…I'll let you out and we can have fun again…just like a family…" James explains without turning to Kim who continue to struggle and whimper against her restraints.

Light moans fill the area as they left from Kim's lips. Her struggling had ended quickly as she feels the wet, oily hands of James and Britina moving up and down among her legs. They stood opposite to each other, James before her left and Britina kneeling to her right as both were smearing a good amount of baby oil onto her body. The soft touch of both of them combines with the feel of the oil put her at ease, ending her need to whimper and struggle despite her situation.

As they rub along her body in caring slides of their hands, she shut her eyes and embraces what was being done to her. More of her moans left her lips as she focus on the touch of James more so than from Britina. She mostly feels Britina stroking her hands along the upper parts of her leg where her asscheeks were as more oil was smeared into her skin.

James did the opposite, mostly rubbing his hands along the lower parts of her leg including her feet. The watchful, fatherly gaze of James remains on Kim with a smile on his face that completes his demeanor. His fingers and palms were moving effortlessly among her skin, adding to Kim's enjoyment and putting her further at ease. The two continue to rub on her as Kim slightly open her eyes; watching them closely.

"This…feels nice…" She thought with her moans picking up in pitch. Britina move her hands further along Kim's frame, rubbing more of the oil into her asscheeks, but she wouldn't allow herself to touch Kim's asshole or pussy. It didn't bother Kim; rather it made her choosey about who she would focus on, namely her father's touch leaving her person.

She opens her eyes and watches him kneeling down before her. He was already reapplying more of the oil into his left hand with the bottle in his right. The sight made her smile as James' actions didn't take so long. He moves himself back to his feet, but move around Kim's person. He stares down at her once close to her side and she turn her head towards his person.

"Daddy…" She let out in her muffled tone, knowing full well that her mouth was bound by the restraints. He smirks to her seemingly able to tell what she said and lean down towards her chest. He firmly grasp her breasts in both hands along the under sides of them. His fingers sink into her flesh; making Kim shudders in delight and shut her eyes.

At the exact same time as James' attack on Kim's chest, Britina push her face into her crotch and lick against the center rapidly. She kept her eyes shut; savoring the flavor and smell Kim was producing with each stroke of her tongue moving from bottom to top of the pussy in front of her. James offer more pleasure to her, leaning to her right nipple and licking against it gently up and down just like Britina was to her pussy.

Bliss radiate from Kim's being from the attention to her body. Feeling both Britina and James pleasuring her made her shuddering increase and her need for more attention build. However, the sensations among her breasts and pussy sudden end as the hand movements of both James and Britina return among her body. She opens her eyes and watches them, shifting her eyes back and forth between the two.

With a playful, sisterly, dominate expression and smirk, Britina smear what was left of the baby oil among Kim's stomach. She stares back at Kim with an eager grin, applying pressure, but enough to pleasure her. James work on her breasts, squeezing them firmly, but smearing more of the oil on his hands into her mounds. He begins to move his hands about the tops of her breasts while staring down at his daughter under him.

Britina's movements change to massaging strokes that spread from her stomach down to her sides. James pushes up on her breasts, keeping the pressure on her chest and leaning over her a bit. Kim lost more of herself from their actions on her flesh as both sets of hands moving about her body put her further at ease and heighten the pleasure she was already feeling.

When enough of her breasts were covered, James slides his hands upwards towards the top parts of her torso. Britina pull away however, leaning down to the opened bottle of baby oil James had left behind. She picks it up in her left hand and pours more into her cupped right hand, much to her delight. James massage more of the oil into Kim's upper chest as she moan from his touch.

Once enough was in her palm, Britina place the bottle back down and rise up from where she knelt. She smears the oil into both of her hands and quickly steps to Kim's right side. She drop to her knees when close, taking a moment to admire James' actions with Kim as well as Kim's reactions to his touch. It made her smile wantingly, but she lowers herself down and places her hands against Kim's back.

Feeling Britina's hands against her flesh again made Kim arch up, but the restraints kept her in place. She relax feeling Britina smearing more of the oil among her flesh from the center to the top to the bottom with both hands together against her skin. Panting left from Kim rather than her moans from the set of hands rubbing among her flesh; smearing more oil into her skin.

James stops when reaching Kim's shoulders and simply rubs among them gently. He paid close attention to not just Kim's reaction to his and Britina's touch, but to how Britina was handling her. The smell of baby oil fills the air along with Kim's and Britina's natural odors that James knew far too well. Britina stop her actions and pull from under Kim with James smearing what he had left of the oil onto Kim's arms.

Britina stand up the moment her hands were freed and made her way over to the bottle on the floor. James continues to smear the leftover oil into Kim as she shudder happily feeling only her father's touch. The sound of a heavy squeeze from Britina made Kim open her eyes fully. She look between her spread, trapped legs and witness Britina with her head tilted back, the bottle trapped in her hands upside down and a lot of the baby oil spilling onto her chest.

"She…she can't be…" Kim thought in disbelief and jealousy as Britina finish and place the bottle down at her feet. "Daddy…please help me…" Britina calls out which made James stop and turn to her location. Britina was purposely bent over, wiggling her ass back and forth to tempt James which brought out more of Kim's jealousy, but made James smile.

He pulls away from Kim and approach Britina from behind. "Hand me the bottle sweetie." He instructs which Britina reach down for it with her right hand. Despite the feel of the oil flowing down on her skin and some dripping to the floor, Britina remain obedient to James. She hand him the oil from behind and in turn, James press his crotch against her ass.

The jealous in Kim surge from this, witnessing her father's cock pressing against Britina's tight ass. She narrows her eyes coldly towards her which Britina at the same time, arch herself up with a wide smile and deep enjoyment in her being. James did nothing other than take the bottle away from Britina in his grasp. He turns it upside down over her back and squeezes the bottle firmly.

The oil spill onto Britina's back gently, a light wince from her show that the cool touch of the oil was having an effect on her. James places his left hand onto her back and smears the oil among her skin, still pouring more onto her. She pants out happily and begins to grind her ass against his cock; feeling it already hard from what he had been through previously.

As Britina continue to grind on James' crotch and accept his touch on her back, Kim watch further at the two, her jealously building along with her want for attention. "Now Britina…I want you to stay still while I cover you then I want you to get the items ready for us to use alright?" He explains which Britina only nod in agreement now lost in her own enjoyment.

James watch at the amount of oil that pour onto Britina's back and when enough was on her, he toss the bottle away from his person. It falls under the device Kim was trapped in as she never pulls her attention away from his person. He places his right hand among her back and begin to smear the oil about her skin. There wasn't a single spot that James didn't miss and in turn, Britina didn't savor.

As James move his hands about her flesh, Britina moan out in submission. She feel his touch among her back, shoulders, arms and sides as she stand up and press herself firmly against him the moment he touch the outer parts of her thighs. She move her hands to her chest and smear the oil eagerly among herself; staring down at her floor in wonder of the man behind her.

Her grinding picks up again as she feel James' cock getting stiffer from her touch and actions. Kim stares harder at Britina rather than her father almost to the point that her glare could kill. The jealous turn bitter within Kim having to go so long without James' attention or touch on her body. She continues to watch James smear oil onto Britina as well as Britina grinding against him.

After a few moments, Britina spin around in place, no longer rubbing oil on her person, but pressing her breasts firmly against James' chest. She look up at his face in want and he look down at her without a change in his demeanor. The fatherly care in his person made her melt as she smears her breasts against him further. Slowly, she grinds her mounds up and down against his chest, coating him in the oil as James simply moves his hands away from her.

He didn't bother to touch her, rather he simply allow her to take the pace as the feel of her moans brought more out of him. He begins to gain some of the oil, not to the same degree as Kim and Britina, but he enjoys himself through the actions of the young woman in front of him. Kim continues to showcase jealous as her demeanor hit both James and Britina respectively yet they ignore it.

When she felt that she smeared enough oil onto James, Britina lower herself down, never allowing her breasts to pull away from James nor did she allow eye contact between the two to end. She stops along his crotch and playfully let his cock push through her cleavage without touching her mounds. James moan from this as the slick, warm space for his cock envelop him.

Playfully and with some giggles, Britina move her breasts back and forth against his crotch further to pleasure him. She remain on her knees as best as she could to pleasure him, always staring up at him and feeling his cock pulsating against her. She press firmly on his crotch, ending her movements and moan from feeling him so close against her.

"That's not fair…she's hogging daddy and we're supposed to be sharing more…" Kim thought in a childish, selfish manner that had her glaring at the scene across from her. She watch Britina slide herself down along James' right leg, smearing more oil onto his leg as she cup her breasts from the undersides. She wiggles back and forth when reaching the bottom and rise up towards the top of his leg happily.

She shifts herself over to his left leg and offers the same actions with James calmly watching and Kim watching in her mixed emotions of jealousy, childishness and selfishness. The moment Britina was done, she crawl on the floor towards the discarded bottle of oil. She reach for it with her right hand, stick out her ass then stop when feeling James' oiled up cock against the top of her ass.

She smirk happily in wait then scream out feeling James' cock sliding effortlessly into her wet pussy. Kim turn her head as best as she could to see, but could only see so much from how she was positioned and her left leg trapped in the restraints. Britina rocks back and forth from James over her, his cock moving easily inside of her as she braces herself from his movements.

Loud familiar moans left from Britina's mouth as she shut her eyes and accept James further inside of her. James, during this brace himself over her, easily dipping his cock further into her juicy pussy and letting out lighter moans of enjoyment of their connection. He stares down at the back of her head with his feet firm on the floor, his hands on the bottoms of her sides near her asscheeks and his speed picking up.

The jealous in Kim surge to full heights at the sight of James and Britina's connections. Rather than seeing Britina taking her father, she replaces her friend with herself. Moaning heavily, rocking back and forth and accepting James within her as her pussy ache for his touch along with her asshole. She let out light grunts against her restraints to gain some attention from James, but he continues to pleasure Britina under his person.

"More daddy…let me have more…" Britina begs out as she lowers her head and further braces herself under James' weight. He applies a bit more strength to his thrusting, making Britina wetter and moans louder than previously. He stop without warning and pull out of her as Britina drop down hard onto the floor; panting happily from the session she and James had shared.

He approach Kim's person who instantly let go of her jealousy and stare up at James in heavy want. Her eyes glisten in need as she follows her father's movements between her elevated legs. He moves close to her, grasping his cock in his right hand among the middle as he inches closer towards his child. Once he was in position, he look down at his own cock as well as her soaked pussy with Kim letting out various sounds to showcase her want.

He slides himself over her pussy, his cock never touching her crotch as the anticipation of it drives Kim wild. She struggle against the device and its restraints eagerly for his cock as her eyes drift down to where he was inching. She stare at the same piece of meat she knew all too well as her eyes widen in further anticipation. As this continue, Britina rise up onto her hands and knees with a little weakness in her person, but a smile on her face.

She shakes her head and rise up fully, turning to her left and taking in the sight of James and Kim. However, the angling of James' body made it hard for her to see, but taking a few steps to her right she gain enough of a view. The sight of them made her smile as James lightly smack against the top of Kim's pussy. Each strike made her moan as her sticky pussy juices connect to James much to his surprise as well as Britina's.

"I didn't think you'd get this excited from everything done so far Kim. Or is it that you missed me?" James professes fatherly which Kim immediately nods to him despite her restraints. James continues to smack against her pussy and Kim moan happily from each strike against her pussy. "Now I hope you can bear with a little teasing just a bit longer…because we're going to have a large amount of fun after this first round." He explains and Kim simply nods to him slowly in want.

He ends his smacking against her pussy and slides his cock back and forth between her lips. The closeness of his cock along with his moving touch sent Kim's mind into a rush of pleasure. Her eyes roll into her head from his actions as she shudder from feeling his cock moving back and forth among her. More of her juices coat his cock with each push and pull her offer with Britina watching in her own form of eagerness and want.

The sliding of his cock end and from it, he lowers himself down to Kim's waiting hole. He didn't wait and push ever inch of himself inside of her in one go; making Kim tense in delight from his entry into her pussy. Every inch invades her inner walls, spreading them apart and making Kim cum instantly. She shake heavily from her orgasm then moan when feeling James moving his hips back and forth to fuck her.

He moves his hands down to her waist and kept his pace going with her; feeling more of her insides wrapping around his cock tightly. He knew this sensation of her insides and how she responds to his actions and touch. Every time he tries to pull out, Kim's inner walls would pull him back in hard to give him more pleasure as well as herself.

Her muffled moans pick up as she shut her eyes; focusing more on her orgasm ending and James' thrusting continuing. She feels herself reaching another orgasm quickly as the changes inside of her pussy pick up. James notices the change and didn't stop his movements. The naughty, slushing, wet sounds coming from their connection pick her, her smells filling his nose as James sink his fingers a bit harder into Kim's sides.

As the father and daughter gained pleasure from one another, an eager Britina watch away from them. She moans in need with her right hand cupping her breasts and moving it while her left hand was placed between her thighs. She was steadily rubbing her fingers among her own soaked pussy with the baby oil adding more to her than normal.

She couldn't keep her eyes on one spot as she shift between Kim's enjoyment of the situation and James' thrusting against and within his daughter. "I want some of that…but I need to wait…I have to…but it's just so hard…" Britina thought in need as her desires build from both her movement of her breast and her fingers dancing among her soaked pussy.

James begins to buck harder inside of Kim's pussy; making her moans louder despite her restraints. From James' line of sight, he saw further change in Kim's person. It was clear how much she was enjoying herself and how much she crave for more, but he didn't allow himself detour from his actions. He kept his steady pace, feel his daughter's insides wrapping around his cock and his cock throbbing greatly.

He lean slightly over Kim, panting over her face which she open her eyes and stare up at him in a drunken form of lust and love. She savors his thrusting more than before as she feels his cock plunging deeper inside of her. Every time his cock moves the desire to cum was building inside of her. His cockhead smash against her womb, making her hornier and in want of his cum.

Kim once again came from his thrusting as her walls tighten around his cock to milk him. She tries to tilt her head back, but the restraints hold her in place. "That's the second…time she came…lucky…" Britina thought in her own form of jealous need, but didn't allow herself to show it. She further pleasures herself, biting down on her lower lip to try and gain some extra enjoyment out of herself.

She needed James. She wanted him badly, but did her best not to take him from Kim as she knew what she had to do and what she wanted. He picks up speed against Kim's person feeling his release coming. He pants harder over her as Kim opens her eyes showing weakness and want coming out of her. Together, father and daughter shut their eyes and shake together as they both release at the same time.

Kim clenches her shut eyes tightly from her inner walls clamping down and around James' expanding cock. At the same time, he fire out a heavy amount of cum that easily spill into Kim's womb and from the angle made it far more enjoyable for her. They shake together greatly from their release as Britina watch the scene happily, envious of Kim, but happy nonetheless.

The shared orgasms between father and daughter end just as quickly as it began, but the two remain as they were. For a few moments, James allows the last of his cum to leave from within him and Kim's inner walls calm down. He slowly pull himself out, his cock still having a good amount of its girth, but now covered in Kim's fluids. He turns before Britina who instinctively rush to his person.

She drops to her knees, shut her eyes, grasp the base of his cock with her right hand and kiss the head tenderly. From the kiss, she slide her lips over the head; accepting James into her mouth as she taste both Kim and James as her entire body shake in delight. She bob her head back and forth over James' cock; devouring every bit of the flavors among him with James throbbing from her actions.

"Now Britina…we're gonna move onto the next part…I hope you have…everything ready…" James mutters out in pleasure of her sucking on his cock. She pulls off of him; panting a bit and stroking him from the base to the middle with her eyes shut and a proud smile on her face. "Of course daddy…I got each one ready just like you asked…" Britina answers proudly which made James smile.

As they conversed together, Kim was lost in the pleasure she had gained from her father as well as the cum lingering inside of her. Not a single drop leak out of her as her pussy ache for more along with her body. Much of the emotions that were inside of her had faded away with her simply staring at the ceiling above. However, she didn't listen in on the suck that Britina give to her father.

"Very good…you can have more and then you go and tend to your sister." James instruct as he shut his eyes. Britina nods happily and open her mouth wide; returning herself over James' cock. The moment his cock was in her mouth, she returns her hand down to the base and violently bobs her head back and forth over his length. He moans from her change in movement as did she.

Britina further lost herself in her actions and savor the lingering taste along James' cock. She didn't use her tongue in any way as she simply moves herself over his length repeatedly. She feels him throbbing against her lips as the warmth in her mouth pick up. On purpose, Britina let out loud sucking sounds much to James' delight as he look down at her closely.

He continue to throb between her lips as Britina pull herself back towards the head; keeping it trapped in her mouth. Eagerly, she stroke his cock as he throb repeatedly from her hand and firm grip. He shut his eyes knowingly with Britina moving her hand to the base of his cock; knowing what was coming for her. A strong blast of cum fill her mouth which made her twitches, but not enough to pull away from James.

Rather than stroke out his cum, Britina allow him to release in her mouth at his own pace. More of the cum fill her mouth though she didn't allow a single drop to slide into her throat. The familiar, hot, thick cum of James coat the lower part of her mouth and made her cum slightly from his release. She open her eyes towards the man in front of her; accepting more of his cum.

When the last of his cum fill her mouth she strokes him off gently to gain any of the leftover. Some of the cum seep out from the head and onto her tongue much to her enjoyment. Unknown to them, Kim was once again watching them though none of her previous emotions were present in her person. Her eyes glisten for more of James' attention, but the sight of Britina stroking him was enough to give her interest.

She pull off his cock gently, stroking him for times with her eyes shut and shake as she hold his cum in her mouth. She tilt her head back and open her mouth; revealing the pool of cum that rest among the bottom. James watch this proudly at how much he had given off as well as how she was keeping his seed trapped. "Go ahead Britina…" He commands and without hesitation, Britina shut her mouth and swallow all of his cum in one gulp.

She opens her mouth again along with her eyes; panting heavily and staring at James lustfully. She was further turned on by what she just did as his taste lingers among her taste buds. "Go and get the toys Britina. I'll give you more later." He expresses and without a second thought, Britina rise to her feet and dash away towards her right. Kim follows her movements for a moment, but turns her focus back to James who approaches her from between her legs.

He smiles his fatherly smile towards her with Kim turning her focus completely to James' body. She nods to him in completely trust as his smile widen. "I'm back daddy!" Britina exclaims; snatching the attentions of both Kim and James towards her arrival. In her arms were various types of sex toys that made him smile proudly. All of them were familiar to Kim as her gaze drift back to James.

"Alright. You know what to do Britina." He explains and Britina nods in agreement. She place everything her arms onto the floor, rush before James' person and climb over Kim's body. It was a bit of a challenge for Britina to adjust over Kim's person, but once in position, she stick out her asscheeks in front of James' person. She was just as wet as Kim was with her fluids flowing down.

Playfully, she wiggle herself against Kim's person; making her moan in the process while she look over her left shoulder at James. He had already kneeled down towards the resting toys, holding a gel like, double headed dildo in his right hand. "I think we should start with this one." He proclaims as he examine it closely. Turning his attention back to the girls, he leans up to them, mostly at Kim.

"Now brace yourself Kim." James call out, snatching Kim's attention back to a somewhat normal state. She blinks from hearing James while Britina giggles doing her best to watch. James faces the two pussies across from him and with the large dildo trapped now in both of his hands; he aims one part of it towards Kim. It proves simple for him to push the toy into her pussy and Kim shudder greatly the moment it was inside of her.

He continues to feed her pussy more of the dildo; watching her entrance spread until he feels that enough was within her. He lifts the other end towards Britina's pussy and slide in the head into her; making her screams out and press against Kim's oily body. Much like he did with Kim, James push enough inside of Britina until the middle of the dildo was bent.

The moment James pull his hand away, Britina begin to rock herself against Kim's body. Her moans left her lips as she hug onto Kim and continue to move; pleasuring them both. The dildo mostly moves within Britina's person, but enough of her movements allow Kim to feel everything and gain pleasure in her own right. James rise up from his spot and watch closely at the two; taking in the scene happily.

"It…feels so good…Kim…don't you think…we should…share more often?" Britina moans out, doing her best to keep her focus, but the connection and the dildo inside of her made it difficult. Kim offer only one nod as she too was doing her best to focus on their connection and movement deep inside of her. Her eyes were barely open to Britina's body as she continues to enjoy herself in her own way.

James walk away from the two towards the toys left behind as he notices many types of anal beads. "Hmmmm…" He thought then moves to his left to find the discarded bottle of baby oil. His search wasn't long as he picks up the bottle further away from the device. Neither Kim or Britina notice his actions as they were too busy enjoying their connection and movement together.

James move back to where he was before and pick up two sets of beads in his left hand while keeping the bottle in his right. He looks them over closely and nods to himself once. With a flick of his thumb, he pushes the cap up from the bottle and turns it upside down over his left hand. Much of the oil pours onto the beads and his hands as he watches closely.

When enough had coated them, he places the bottle down and moves his right hand over his left. He smears the oil into the beads as much as he could while he listen to the moans coming from his right. Britina had picked up in her movements over Kim, rubbing her breasts against her with her eyes shut and her arms still wrapped around Kim's neck.

"Its getting…really good…" Britina admits through a moan. Kim nods in agreement feeling herself more relaxed and enjoying of the connection as well as how Britina's breasts rub against her own. Their many sounds fill James' ears as he grind in delight from them. He shut his eyes during his actions then opens them when feeling enough of the oil was on the beads.

"There we go." He announce to himself while rising up onto his feet. He made his way around to the backsides of the two young women ever watching them closely. He stop in place and face them, his observation of the duo pleasing his eyes as Britina continue to rock and move the dildo trapped within them. He step closer to him, getting hit by their combined smells as his cock throb and grow from it.

Lifting his oiled up right hand, he place it on top of Britina's right asscheek; ending her movements and making her moan. "Alright ladies…its time we move onto the next part." James announce as he lift up his left hand. He places the first set of beads along Britina's asscrack; making her yells out happily from the knowledge of them on her flesh.

He smirks from this and place the other set of beads across her ass rather than along her asscrack. Britina shudder from this with Kim looking up at her curiously. She blinks in surprise though her curiosity peak further from noticing her father across from her. "Now hold still Britina just like I taught you." He expresses kindly which she nods several times in agreement.

Moving his hands towards her asshole, he sinks his fingers among the inner parts of her crack and spread her cheeks apart. A louder, nearly orgasmic scream left from Britina who arch away from Kim a bit. She lower herself back down the moment she feel one of the medium sized beads slipping into her asshole and her left asscheek still being pulled away from the other.

"You're handling this quite well Britina. Keep it up and I'll give you what I gave Kim in a moment." He praise which Britina smirk happily from. She relax herself heavily both from the knowledge of getting fucked and another bead filling her asshole. James continues to push the beads into her, one at a time and listen to the moans leaving from Britina's lips.

Kim monitor much of Britina's actions and responses to James' touch, heavy wonder filling her person which made her shut her eyes. She begin to think more about what Britina was experiencing and tries her best to imitate it in her thoughts. However, nothing she thought about help as she feels Britina quivering over her and the dildo moving ever so much inside of her.

A sigh of satisfaction left from Britina's lips the moment she feel the last of the beads fill her insides. Only the string end remains outside of her asshole with the white ring sticking out. "There we go. A good job there Britina." James praise while lightly patting the top of her left asscheek with his left hand. Britina giggles happily as she drools out from the pleasurable sensations now racing through both her asshole and pussy.

"And now its Kim's turn." James announces, fully snatching Kim's focus and attention. She opens her eyes wide in wait of what was going to happen to her. A moan left from her bound mouth as she feel her asshole being stretched open by James' fingers. He look down at his child's hole as a good amount of pussy juice and small traces of the oil linger on her hole.

James smirks from this and pick up the second set of beads he had left on top of Britina's body. He take aim with his right hand while pulling Kim's asshole opens more using his left. He presses the first bead against her asshole and forces it in; making Kim screams out loudly in a muffled way. Another orgasm hit Kim hard when the first bead invades her with another hitting her harder than the first as the next bead slip inside of her.

James was taking good care to fill her up much like he did with Britina. He watches closely as the beads slip more into Kim's asshole; vanishing from his gaze by the second. Moans left from Kim despite the restraint in her mouth. She shut her eyes and savors what was being done to her as the last of the beads slip into her and nothing, but the string and ring stick out of her.

James step away form the two, rise up on his feet and cross his arms against his chest. He stares at the sight of their crotches as well as their assholes. The sight of the dildo trapped in their pussies and both women having anal beads inside of them was a treat that he enjoy staring at.

"Don't both of you look beautiful right now…I knew that both of you sharing this experience together would make things more enjoyable." He explains kindly yet still having a large amount of desire in his words. Britina and Kim nods together, lost to the sensations of having their holes filled with both the dildo and their respectively anal beads.

Both Kim and Britina quiver further from not just James' words, but the things trapped inside of them. "Daddy…I'm so…so full right now…and it feels…so good…" Britina admits through a moan; lost to the pleasure racing throughout her person. "Yeah…this feels…so good…and I feel…so full…" Kim thought in deep enjoyment of the situation.

A sudden yell left from Britina and a muffled one from Kim as James pull the dildo out from within the both of them. He steps forward quickly, dropping the dildo to his right side and looking down at the both of them. He grasps his cock in his right hand among the middle and places his left hand on top of the oily asscheek of Britina. They calm from the forced pulling of the dildo as Kim arch her head under Britina's person.

James pumps his cock in and out of her pussy in a familiar pace as he did before; making her moans and shut her eyes happily. Britina stare down at Kim, taking in the changes within her and panting from the way James collides against herself and Kim below her. She yells out happily and shut her eyes when feeling James's left hand spanking her asscheek.

His thrusting inside of Kim ends as he pulls out and forces his hard cock into Britina's pussy. She screams out in bliss from the feel of James' cock invading her warm hole. He reaches the end of her pussy easily, but didn't move. He savors her wet, tight insides with Britina doing the same, once again drooling in bliss from the pleasure filling her insides.

After a few moments of standing still, James pulls himself out and spanks Britina's asscheek once more. She yells out happily with James leaning down to Kim again; pushing his cock into her pussy easily. He moves his hips back and forth, once more fucking Kim who grows drunk from the pleasure filling her being. The addition of the beads moving around inside of her made things more enjoyable for her, but James pull out of her quickly.

He lifts himself up and pushes his cock deep into Britina's pussy; smashing against her womb and making her moan out loudly. Rather than simply move his hips back and forth to pleasure her, James buck his hips hard to feed her. His thrusts were rougher and harder, much to Britina's enjoyment. As quickly as she was getting into however, James pull out and plunge his cock back into Kim once more.

Britina whimper in need of him, shaking on top of Kim as her pussy remain open for his cock. Kim at the same time pants against her restraints, allowing the pleasure inside of her to surge from James returning inside of her. She wriggle a bit in frustration from his movements, his thrusting picking up until he pull out of her again and return to the tight insides of Britina.

"Stop…teasing…us…daddy…" Britina thought in weakness; a quivering needy moans leaving her lips. Kim didn't hold the same sentiment as Britina as she savors more of her father's cock. The moment he pulls out, she bask in what linger and Britina moan out once more feeling James invade her pussy. She bites her teeth down hard from his powerful thrusting as James stare down at the back of Britina.

He spank on top of her asscheek again, making her moan out and arch forward from it. She expected him to pull out and return to Kim, her eyes half opened and her gaze to her right. However, to her surprise, James was still bucking his cock in and out of her pussy with more force than before. Another slap on top of her asscheek grants her the information she needed and moan in want from his thrusting continuing.

"Harder…daddy…spank me…harder…" Britina begs in need and from her words, James spank her asscheek harder. The stinging pain of her backside spanked made the pleasure within her surge. She feel herself getting closer to her orgasm as James' thrusting help to push her that far. Naughtier sounds fill the air and the ears of the trio as James once more spank Britina during his thrusting.

There wasn't a single bit of change in James' person as he continues to plunge his cock harder within the young woman before him. He pulls out suddenly and slips into Kim, then pull from her and push back into Britina. His rapid fire movement made him pant as he place both of his hands on Britina's asscheeks; bracing himself during his movements as he watch his cock easily leave from one pussy and invade another.

Kim and Britina soon fall into a deep sense of lost from the pleasure they were gaining. The mixtures of James' departure from within themselves and his return into them had their bodies craving more and their minds melting. Kim had her eyes already rolled into her head from the repeated entry and exiting of James' cock. Britina was clenching her eyes shut, moaning loudly and holding onto Kim from James' actions.

They continue to feel James moving between the two and at times, he playfully push his cock between the spaces where the two were touching. It made both of them tense and with it, James narrow his eyes. He grinds his cock hard against both of their pussies, rubbing on their clits and making them yell out in ecstasy. The brushing of his hard cock against their clits sent Kim and Britina to their highest in sexual need and desires to release.

Britina couldn't hold back any longer. She surrender to her needs and cum from the experiences. James notices the change in Britina and rather than indulge her, he dip his cock back into Kim's pussy. He heavily pummels her pussy, panting out as he gives his all to Kim. She moans out feeling his powerful thrusts and his cock churning her up internally.

More of her juices spill out, the cum already inside of her shake about and with Britina quivering over her from her orgasm, Kim was close to giving into her own. James keeps his thrusting until he pulls out and plunge himself back into Britina. Feeling James invade her pussy made Britina scream; heightening her orgasm. Kim moans as well against her restraints, finally giving into another orgasm of her own.

She couldn't hold it in any longer with the pleasure of James' thrusting inside of her remaining among every part of her pussy. Britina indulge herself once more from James pummeling her insides at a rapid powerful pace. Her eyes roll into her head from James slamming against her further pummeling her pussy with her inner wall now pulling on his length.

He suddenly stops and moan, once again spanking her, but with both hands among her asscheeks. Although the double slap to her asscheeks brought her a large amount of pleasure it was James' throbbing cock inside of her that made her feel the best. She shut her eyes tightly and embraces the pleasure of the previous spank, but a loud eruption of moans fill the air with her opening her mouth blissfully happy.

James releases a heavy amount of cum deep into Britina's pussy, the amount reaching her womb easily and fast. He shake for a bit feeling more of his cum leaving him as Britina push back to accept more of his cock. "Yes daddy! Fill up my tight cunt!" Britina exclaims feeling James throbbing inside of her along with his cum filling up her womb.

He shut his eyes and pull out, much to Britina's shock with some of the cum splashing against her pussy and down along Kim's. As fast and as precisely as he could, James dip himself down and force his still cumming cock back inside of Kim's pussy. The feel of his cock expanding and releasing the moment he return to her was a treat that made her once again cum.

She didn't hold back form this. She heavily release from what James had done and how he continued to cum and expand within her. She did her best to tilt her head back in pleasure, but quiver in turn now feeling much more inside of her. Britina didn't show any resentment from this rather she lay down on top of Kim and embrace the lingering hot sensation flooding her insides.

Kim's orgasm went on, increasing from James' cum flooding her once more, but among various sides of her being. The expanding cock of James, the cum filling her and seeping down her walls and knowing of how he was doing this brought Kim's sexual release to her highest. She lost herself to the pleasure, nearly passing out, but holding on just enough to enjoy herself from what she was experiencing.

Long after the sexual high the trio had gone through, much had changed between the three. Kim was struggling to twist her head back and forth from the pleasure she was now gaining. Britina was no longer over her person; rather she was bent over before Kim's crotch with her hands resting firmly along the middle of Kim's thighs. Behind the bent over Britina was James; sinking his fingers greatly into her asscheeks and bucking against her tempting backside.

Kim feels the eager tongue of Britina among her pussy; licking in random spots where James had previous came along with the lingering pussy juices that were among her flesh. Each lick from Britina's hot tongue sent shivers up her being. There wasn't a single spot that Britina missed; even going so far as to lick against Kim's hard clit. The actions from Britina heat her up further as the feel of her tongue made her toes curl.

Britina rock back and forth among her lower parts, but did her best not to rock her upper body. She was too fixated on getting the mixture of taste that remained among Kim's crotch. The lingering sensations of being fucked by James and being fucked currently made her body ache for more. She struggle with this, but made sure to keep herself proper for the both of them.

Though Kim had her anal beads still inside of her, the ones inside of Britina were completely missing. She didn't have anything within her other than James' ever moving stiff cock. In the place of his cock within her pussy, a rotating light blue vibrator remained trapped among her tight, wet walls. Much of her juices flow down among her thighs as she continue to accept James' thrusting within her as well as the toy stuck inside of her as it move counterclockwise.

Unlike Britina and Kim, James was too focused on fucking Britina before him. Everything she had to offer, he takes in through his eyes. His moans continue to leave his lips each and every time he plunge his cock into her assholes. He holds onto her asscheeks firmly as he stood on his feet. Despite his thrusting behind her, he notices that Britina was holding her own to keep herself from rocking against Kim.

At times during his thrusting, he would pull one of his hands away from Britina and strike against the other sides of her asscheeks in a powerful slap. She would stop her licking and embrace it only to return to licking on Kim's pussy once again. Much of her licking was shifting to large slurps against the pussy before her. There wasn't much left of James' taste as Kim was purposely keeping his cum trapped in her tight walls.

Britina open her eyes for a moment feeling another orgasm hit her, but a greedy part of her stare down at Kim's pussy; wanting more of James' cum for herself. She drop her head feeling another orgasm hitting her, different from before as she was cumming not just from her pussy, but her ass as well. Though she savors her orgasm; the desire for James' cum won over her being.

She lean down towards Kim's pussy, stick out her tongue and plunge it into her entrance. Kim arch up against her restraints hard from this, feeling not just Britina's tongue moving about inside of her, but her lips firmly pressing against her wet, hot pussy. Britina eagerly move her tongue around the ever moving walls of Kim, inhaling her scent, looking up at her in hunger and trembling from James' continuous thrusting within her asshole.

He watches the actions of Britina and the changes of Kim as he pulls both his hands away from the ass he was holding. Flattening his palms, he firmly spank against the outer sides of Britina's asscheeks; causing her to wince in delight. It didn't hinder her as she continues to move her tongue around within Kim's inner walls. From it, some of the cum that lingered slip onto her tongue, enhancing the sensations both were gaining and giving to one another.

Kim calm down as much as she could from this, but couldn't hold herself back from enjoying the situation. Another orgasm was surging within her both from Britina's actions, but knowing that the cum she was trying to keep for herself was spilling out. Her eyes widen and her arching continue when she feel the beads inside of her moving once more.

Britina had grasped the ring in her right hand, no longer holding onto Kim's thighs and stare at her in a dominate manner. She was purposely pulling on the beads, enough to make them move, but not enough to force them out of Kim. The act had Kim reaching her orgasm faster, a sight and knowledge that Britina take in fully. James notices this as well, but continues to fuck Britina from behind; savoring the feel of her inner asshole.

Purposely, Britina pull out one of the beads and from it leaving inside of her, Kim arch her chest up once more. The need to cum hit her hard and she let herself go once more. The pleasure from cumming from this made her melt as she calm down and rest against the device's surface. Another bead left from inside of her as Britina watch closely at Kim's person.

Britina didn't let up on her licking inside of Kim as she taste more of James' cum and the building juices of Kim. She pulls out another bead with a naughty sound accompanying it much to the delight of everyone. The pulling of Kim's anal beads end for a moment as Britina jump in place; letting out a savoring moan. Again, James had spanked her asscheeks among the outer sides of them.

He spanks her once again, thrusting his hips at the same time to fill her holes with Britina enjoying the double attacks on her returning. He pulls out another bead from within Kim, making her shudder from it while Britina herself savor the actions coming from before and behind her person. It was a lewd scene among the trio as they continue to enjoy themselves further.

Britina pull herself away from Kim's pussy and in turn, she pull out the remaining beads trapped within her asshole in one go. A following orgasm hit Kim who arch her back from the sensations and moan out against her restraints. Britina hold up the beads for a moment only to toss them away from the strong stench they produced and how much liquid coat them.

"Did you…enjoy…all of that…Kim?" James calls to her through a moan, once again grasping the outer parts of Britina's asscheeks. No longer having her mouth over Kim's pussy Britina moans greatly with her tongue sticking out of her mouth. She looks back from over her right back at James, now allowing herself to rock from his powerful thrusts; moaning greatly to show her enjoyment.

Kim did her best to nod rapidly from James' words as she clenches her eyes shut from the pleasure that lingered among her being. "Good…we'll spend some quality time together in a moment…once I finish letting your sister here have her fill." James explains which Britina nod eagerly; panting out like a bitch in heat. Kim nods as well; basking in the lingering sensations within her being.

A sudden speed increase from James had Britina reaching her orgasm once more. She shut her eyes and continues to pant out in need of James and more of his cock. He further fills her insides, narrow his gaze among the moving Britina and feel his cock expanding within her. She too feels this as she turn forward and rest her hands on top of Kim's thighs to better balance herself.

Britina spread her legs far apart; granting better access to the insides of her ass which James takes full advantage of. He thrust rapidly inside of her, making Britina yell out and rock harder against and over Kim's body. The sounds James and Britina were making fill Kim's ears as she calm down from the orgasm she previously went through. James stares harder at Britina; thrusting more within her while Britina moan out loudly from her orgasm hitting her.

She drops her head in weakness from her orgasm coursing through her as her entire body quiver in the same weak sensation. She clenches her eyes shut as tightly as she could and yell out feeling James expanding inside of her. She knew what was about to happen deep inside of her. She relaxes herself quickly to accept it as she didn't have to wait long.

A large amount of cum flood her insides, making Britina scream out and rock forward in the process. The familiar release from James' cock hit her hard; making her cum right behind him as she trembles in delight. The hot cum inside of her made her orgasm increase just like the others as she basks in the feel of James' release within her being.

Everything seems to fade away from Britina as she shows signs of weakness during James' release. Kim, having regained much of herself, return to looking back at the two as Britina tremble more from the pleasure and James shut his eyes; basking in the sensation of Britina's orgasm and his own. She closes her eyes and relaxes in wait of what would come next.

Nearly two hours has passed from their actions previously as Kim was no longer tied to the device. It had the lingering scent and heat from her and the others with the straps dangling down. On a couch pushed to the left of the device, James sat among the center, his legs spread apart and much of his demeanor showcasing a great deal of fatherly love.

He was holding onto the waist of Kim who was bouncing effortlessly and eagerly on top of his cock. It was trapped inside of her asshole as she continues to bounce on him happily with her arms to her sides. She had her eyes shut, fully enjoying the sensation of the cock within her and continue to bounce on her father as she had her legs spread apart on top of his.

Britina was on her knees between their spread legs before their right. Her eyes shut gently and her tongue rapidly licking against James' ballsack. She didn't hinder Kim and didn't have her get in her way. She continues to slurp against James' ballsack and enjoy herself without touching a single part of her being. She kept her hands on her lap and continues to lick on the flesh in front of her.

The three were once again covered in a large amount of baby oil as three empty bottles of the content rest away from them near the far right of James' person. They each shine in some way from the amount on them as James shift his gaze between the bouncing Kim in front of him and Britina on her knees. He continues to feel her licking on his ballsack as he relaxes from both of their actions.

"Now I hope you both understand the need to share. There's no need to be so selfish with one another or me for that matter." James explains which both women nod together. "We can have fun at anytime whenever or wherever you two want so no more fighting. No more getting so jealous and no more hogging me for yourselves. Remember you can give each other pleasure." James explains and again, the two women nod together.

Both seem oblivious to his words as they continue to indulge themselves in the pleasure they were gaining from James. "Well…I just hope that my words got to both of them…we've been at this for awhile and there's no need to use that device again." He thought as he lean forward, further accepting Kim bouncing on top of his lap. "I don't think I should cum so soon…I'll let them enjoy themselves more." He thought further as he let out a light laugh.

Kim and Britina continue to remain oblivious to the changes in James' demeanor and fixate on the pleasure they had and wanted more of. Kim bounces harder with her head down while Britina inhale James' right ballsack. The two showcase more of their need for him as their feminine smells fill the air. James shut his eyes and continues to let them do as they wish.

"Cum for me daddy!" Both women thought in heavy eagerness and lustfulness as they continue on their actions with James simply accepting them in his own form of enjoyment and lust.


	28. Story 5: Of Hot Days (Part 1)

The heavy panting of Kim and Britina pick up as the two remain on opposite ends of the tennis court. Kim lacked a traditional top for the game, standing with her legs apart with a dark peach colored bra covering her breasts. She did wear a white, pink stripped tennis skirt on her waist, a pair of white socks on her feet, and a matching pair of white shoes on her feet. In her hands, she grip on a finely made tennis racket as she stare across the court at Britina.

Just like Kim, Britina was panting heavily, sweat dripping down along her heated skin. She stare at Kim across from her person, keeping her racket down towards the ground rather than holding up like Kim was. Similarly to Kim, Britina was wearing tennis attire for the game, however, she seem to be wearing far more clothing on her person compared to Kim.

On her chest was a white tennis top with very short sleeves that cling to her frame. The skirt on her person mirrored Kim's design, but had a lighter shade of pink on it compared to hers. She had a matching pair of socks on her feet and white shoes that seem to have some wear and tear about them. On her left hand however, there was a single white and pink wristband among her person.

Britina lift her right hand up into the air, flattening it while keeping her gaze on Kim. Kim nod in agreement and from it, a tennis ball fire towards Britina's person. She darts to her right to meet it. The moment she was close, she slap against the ball and sent it over the net towards Kim's location. Kim narrows her gaze, pull her racket back to her right and swing hard against the oncoming ball.

The strength of her swing causes the ball to spin in the air, back to where Britina stand in wait. Britina dart towards her left, extending her racket and smacking against it with as much strength as she could muster. The ball again went over the net and Kim dash to meet it. Determination and drive radiate from not just her eyes, but from her entire being.

The match between the two women continues with James within the judge's chair watching. He had a pair of dark sunglasses over his eyes, a white, thin strap t-shirt on his person, a pair of light jean shorts on his legs, and a pair of green sandals on his feet. Within the front right arm of the chair, a large drink that drop beads of sweat downward rest.

Though James was watching the event between Britina and Kim, he shifts his eyes downward among the court near the ball machine. Two separate piles of discarded clothing rest near the machine on opposite sides of it. The pile further away from him wasn't as large as the one closest to him. He stares down at the wristbands among the pile, the headbands and a feminine white top. He turns his focus back to the court and resumes watching both young women play against one another.

A strong back strike from Kim sent the ball spinning back to Britina. She dives towards it, stumble and fall to the ground, but was able to strike the ball back towards Kim. A smirk form on Kim's face from Britina's mistake as she calms herself. Slowly, she approach the net and when the ball finally fall down towards her, she turn the racket over and lightly tap the ball back.

Britina rise up from where she was and charge back towards the ball coming into her side of the court. She strike it quickly towards Kim, but she move closer and swat it back before Britina could react. The ball bounces against the metal fence behind Britina's person and she sighs in defeat. She smiles from her loss, shut her eyes for a moment then open them back at Kim who was standing directly across from her.

"The other wristband." Kim orders with a wide smirk on her face. Britina nods and giggles from this. She turn herself back to the ball machine and quickly remove the band from her person using her right hand and holding her racket in her left. A quick toss of it towards the pile of discarded clothes and Britina smile to the sight of it. She turns around towards Kim who had already gone back to the center of the court in wait.

Britina approach the center of her side of the court, turn towards before Kim, grasp the end of her racket in both hand and smirk at her. Kim did the same, mirroring her posture with James watching everything. Another ball fire out from the machine to Kim's location who leap back from the oncoming ball. A quick backhand using the racket now in her right hand and she strike the ball back to Britina.

The ball zooms back to Britina who strike against it the moment it draw close. A slight shift to her right allows her to strike it back to Kim which she returns it back with a strong strike. The two women continue in their strikes against the ball. The sweat on their beings pick up with each slap of their rackets to try and out do the other. The entire time, James shift his focus back and forth among their persons; taking in their features and how they glow in the sunlight that shine down onto them.

Kim, with a strong overhead shot, smack the ball back against her racket; sending it zooming back to Britina's person. She wasn't able to catch it in time from her diving and grunt when colliding with the ground. Kim rise up and smirk from Britina getting to her feet and approaching the piles once more. With a bit of defeat in her person, she lowers her racket to the floor with James shifting to watch.

Britina reach for the bottom of her top and pull it up over her person in one go. Shaking her head back and forth from this, she tosses the clothes onto the pile and turn back to Kim, a fire now set ablaze within her. James gain a complete view of Britina's torso as well as the plum colored bra that covered her tits. She reaches for her racket in her right hand, rise up and turn back to Kim once more.

Kim eggs her to come back with some small nudges of her head towards her right. Britina smirk back at this and made her way towards her calmly. James follow this; taking in more of them as she advance further. "Last round…" Kim announce calmly. "Winner gets daddy…loser has to deal with the toy he picks…" Britina adds as she moves towards the center of the court.

The moment Britina stand in place, she grasps her racket as did Kim at the same time. The two stare back at one another in wait while James remains calm. He listens to the wind blow against their sweaty bodies, both remaining in wait for the ball to fire from the machine. It turns itself towards Kim's location and fire another ball towards her location.

Quickly, Kim pulls her right arm back and strongly strikes the ball to Britina's person. Britina in turn, return the ball back towards Kim's location, the ball hitting the ground and launching itself towards the fence behind her. Kim leaps back at it, smack against it before it could bounce again; sending it back to Britina's court. Unlike Kim however, Britina didn't allow the ball to bounce on the floor.

She swings her right arm over her person and strike the ball back to Kim. Kim leaps up from the floor and underhand strike the ball to Britina. Her eyes widen from her actions which Britina leap into the air, her racket pulled behind her back and her attention remaining on Kim. She smack the ball down onto the court hard which Kim reach out and strike it back just before it could land.

Britina drop down to the ground, lunge towards the ball and strike it fast across the net. There wasn't time for Kim to reach out and strike back. The ball passes by her too quickly and land against the fence. Britina pant heavily from her efforts. Kim however, drop her arms to her sides; watching the ball slowly rolling from the fence and onto the court itself.

"Winner: Britina!" James announce loudly with his left arm extended from his person. In his right hand, he holds onto his drink from his person, further watching the events along the court. "Oh well…guess you get daddy for awhile…" Kim addresses in disappointment, despite hosting a small smile. "It was a close game Kim…you had me for a bit, but…" Britina counters during her advance towards the net.

"Yeah…I know…" Kim replies and approaches the judge's chair where James was sitting up from. "Don't beat yourself up Kimmy. You did great as well." James announces kindly which Kim nods in turn. "Thanks daddy." She replies approaching her pile of clothes. As she draw closer to the pile, Kim drop her racket to her side, look down to her right and place her hands against the material of her clothes.

Undoing her skirt was a simple act with it dropping down to her feet. She stops in place, scoop it up in her hands and toss it as hard as she could towards the pile. The skirt reaches the very front of it and from it, Kim turn her attention towards her father. James smiles to her and states, "Take the things inside Kim. I'll be in shortly with Britina." She nods from his words and made her way towards her pile.

Britina watch this closely, taking in the way Kim's panties matched her bra and fit her bubble butt well. Kim bent over and pick up the clothes one piece at a time in her arms, a sight that Britina take in closely. James lowers himself down to the court fully, turn towards Kim and stare at her backside as well. Much like Britina, he too takes in the way her panties hugged onto her backside.

He and Britina turn to one another as James feel her gaze shifting onto his person. The two look at another in want, completely ignoring Kim. Britina smirk towards the man across from her and drop her racket to the ground beside her. The sound alerts Kim for the moment, but she return to picking up the discarded clothes among the ground. After gathering every piece of her clothing, Kim rise up in place and approach the pile that Britina discarded.

She lean down towards the clothes and begin to pick up the items one at a time in her arms using her right hand once more. James and Britina however, approach one another calmly. They never once pull their attention away from one another the closer they move to each other. They stop the moment they face each other and Britina narrow her eyes.

She lean up on her toes slightly and peck James' lips. He accepts it then leans down towards her and kisses her lips before she could fully lower herself. Britina loop her sweaty arms tightly around his person and pull her into her person. Every bit of her sweat, heat and musk hit his person hard, though he didn't mind it in the slightly. James smirks to Britina from the change in her person though he didn't offer a hug back to her.

As she pick up the last piece of clothing from the ground, Kim rise up in place and turn her attention to the opposite side of the fence. She steal a glance towards the two, jealousy picking up in her, but she quickly step towards the shut door built into the metal fence. She made her way to the gate in moments, completely ignoring what Britina and James were sharing.

James laughs lightly the moment he hear the door in the distance shutting. He lifts his arms over his head, and once his left hand touches the cover of his cup, he pulls it apart. Britina yell out playfully, shutting her eyes from the amount hitting her head and dropping down onto her skin. She opens her eyes slowly towards James, who was staring down at her proudly with a wide smirk on his face.

He let the cup and top fall from his grasp and onto the court between the two. Quickly, he loops his arms around Britina's body and kisses her deeply. He shut his eyes from the kiss, Britina kiss back and offer the same as she begin to grind her crotch up against his. He didn't resist her, grinding back against her frame and taking in more of her being.

The two part their lips and stick their tongues out towards one another. Britina eagerly moving hers around James, but he move his at a slower pace. The two move their tongues about at a steady pace, Britina showcasing more eagerness compare to James as his taste flood her taste buds. He lowers his arms down slowly during the kiss, until his hands reach her backside.

He pull up her skirt over her backside, just enough to expose the plum colored thong that was digging into her asscrack. He firmly grasps her asscheeks and pulls her cheeks apart firmly; sinking his fingers and palms into her flesh. Britina moan from this, not enough to break the kiss, but enough to make her clench her eyes shut tightly. She resumes her tongue movement along James', as he continues to pull apart her asscheeks.

His actions among her cheeks end and from them, he slides his right hand further into her asscrack. He didn't allow her right asscheek to return to its proper position though his movement did bring out more of her pleasure. He slides more of his fingers towards her asshole, inching closer and kissing her more at the same time. Both acts made Britina's melt in place, some of her strength fading away in the process.

James stops his movements when feeling the heat of her asshole coming out from her thong along his fingertips. He opens his eyes slightly then shut them again for the moment. He forces his fingers hard against her thong, forcing it into her asshole and making Britina squeal out in surprise. Her eyes open to their fullest from James' actions with her flesh tingling in the process.

The pleasure continues to course throughout her person as he pushes his middle finger against her thong. His movement forces the thong into her asshole and spread it apart, much to Britina's delight. Further he push his fingers into her asshole; feeding it more of her thong and his finger in turn. Britina grasp onto his shirt along his back, handling the pleasure uniquely and keeping their kiss intact.

He stops when getting half of his middle finger inside of her asshole and begin to move it back and forth inside of her. The mixture of moving her thong and his finger made Britina melt in place. She breaks the kiss, lean back from his person and pant heavily from her surrender. The feel of his finger moving easily in and out of her hole bring her large amounts of delight.

Her eyes roll into her head slowly from his fingering. James during this holds her in his arm to keep her balance as he look at her face. Faster he move her thong and his finger within her asshole; feeling it heat up along his being. Though weakness builds on her person, she savors his actions within her. He continues to finger her as he stares at her face in enjoyment.

Inside of the mansion's walls, Kim was busy stripping out of the remainder of her clothes among the pink walls of a spacious room. Without her clothing, the cool atmosphere of the room put Kim at ease. She sighs in disappointment and look among the room's inner décor. The two cute beds on opposite sides, the soft carpeting, the large dresser directly across from her and the door leading out behind her complete the room in its uniqueness.

She sighs to herself and turns towards the window to her right that offer a view towards the large space of the lawn. "Hurry daddy…don't take too long with her…" Kim whispers to herself in need.


	29. Of Hot Days (Part 2)

Within the pink room, Kim was busy picking up various items on top of the bed close to the window, and placing them into a large white duffel bag. She appears far calmer than before though she continues to rub her thighs back and froth during her actions. At times, she would pause here and there, stare at one of the items and place it into the duffel bag in turn.

"I'm glad we got these cleaned again. I really hope daddy picks one that'll make me feel good." She voice to herself; continuing her actions among the bed. She place in a thick custom diary follow by another and zip up the bag the moment she lay it down. Hiking it over her right shoulder, Kim turn towards the door and made her way to depart to the outside.

Among the tennis court beyond Kim's knowledge, Britina and James continues to indulge themselves in their shared session. They both move away from their original spot, James now with his back against the judge chair he was in originally. His eyes were shut as he was busy licking along the wet pussy of Britina as her legs remain dangling against his person. He holds onto her waist to keep her up on his person, showcasing no changes in his being. He continues to move his tongue back and forth along her pussy; tasting her and aiding in her moist spot.

Britina, upside down against his frame, holding onto his waist tightly in her arms and with her hair now tied up in long pigtails; had her eyes shut and was eagerly sucking slowly along James' hard cock. As she drags her lips and mouth over his cock, she regains the flavors of his length that she knew all too well. Much of her saliva leak out purposely from her movements, making it far easier for her to enjoy herself.

She stops among the middle and move her tongue about his length, sampling more of his flesh, the way his veins throb and the flavors that she crave. After a few moments of moving her tongue along every side of his cock she could feel Britina return to sucking on his cock. She reach the head and slurp her tongue along his flesh the why he liked best, only to return to sucking on him and sliding her head back down on him.

More of his smell fills her nose when reaching the base of his cock as he no longer had his shorts along his person. A press of her lips against his flesh and she once again pull back from his cock. Another throb alerts her to his enjoyment which made her open her eyes a little. She wiggles from feeling him twist and turn his tongue against her clit at the same time of her sucking; not bothering to hinder him.

The actions of both James and Britina affect them more; however, it was clear to James that Britina was becoming more submissive by the second. He feels her continue to suck on him and use her tongue at random times. Rather than pleasure herself in this situation, she uses her mouth, lips, and tongue to make him feel better in her own way. He didn't show it, but he was enjoying himself far more than he was letting on.

Britina pull off of James' cock for a moment, gasp out for air and stare back at his length getting away from her. It stands on end close to his person, throbbing, wet and waiting for attention. She stares back at his cock despite feeling him licking once more along her person.

The feel of James continuously licking along the inner folds of her pussy didn't stir Britina from the sight of his cock. She stares at it further, as if it was the only thing that matter to her. A blink of her eyes and her want of his cock surge as she takes in its shape and recall the flavor, despite not having it for so long. She inch herself closer towards his length as the smell builds in her nose.

At the same time, Kim venture out from inside of the mansion's insides with a pair of thick, black sunglasses over her eyes. She looks about her surroundings closely and while she wishes to return to James, she knew better. She turns herself towards the distance towards her right where the pool resides. It didn't take long for her to reach it and when close, she drops the duffel bag onto the floor close to the edge.

Britina resume her actions on James as Kim move towards the pool. However, a slight change in her pick up. Rapidly, she slides her mouth over his cock, drooling out heavily and savoring his taste by the second. Feeling her sucking on him in this manner, change James' actions on her. He didn't move his tongue that much, but he licks against her entrance without going inside of her.

Her taste grow in flavor that he understood, but didn't do anything to hinder her or change things. Sensations rush through his being faster from the speed and power of Britina's sucking and head movement over his length. He feel himself seeping into her throat from the rapid movements, each inch causing more pleasure for him the more she grant to him.

She pull to the head suddenly, lick over it in a slurping manner then return to bobbing her head back and forth along his cock; moving fully on every inch of him. She pauses among the middle of his cock and shut her eyes tightly from all that she did. Her entire body quiver in need from the pleasure rushing through her person. The orgasm that hit her made her wetter from it as James stop completely from feeling it.

He flick the tip of his tongue against her entrance, adding to the sensations which made Britina moan in a muffle manner. She slowly resumes her sucking on his cock until she feels James lowering her down to the floor. She flips in turn onto her feet, bent over in a unique manner with her eyes shut. She moves herself back and forth in this way with James looking down; taking in her features that further entice him.

The weak sucking from Britina did bring more enjoyment to James, but he simply holds her to allow her to continue her sucking. Britina's sucking mostly remain among the upper parts of his cock, feeling him throbbing more, her drive for him picking up further. She pulls away from his cock, stand up in place and turn around towards him happily.

The two of them look at one another in need, but James takes some steps back from Britina with the young woman showcasing more of herself. He look over her body closely, witnessing that she only had on her person was her socks and shoes. The sight of her body like this made his cock grow a bit more, a sight that Britina take in wholeheartedly. The smirk she shows made it clear that she was ready for more. A blink of her eyes and she stare up at James' smiling face as he continue to take in her looks.

On top of the pool's surface, Kim rest on top of a long green and yellow floatation device. Her sunglasses were on top of her head as she remains still among the moving water. In her right hand, she holds onto the diary belonging to Britina. Its pages open to her gaze as she calmly read over everything that was present. She sighs to herself, but continues to read at a calm pace.

Back within the tennis court, Britina and James were further in the shade, James on his knees and Britina on all floors. Her head was lowered down over the ground, panting out greatly in fulfillment from James' actions behind her. He held onto her waist tightly; keeping his pace behind her with each buck of his hips against her asscheeks. The familiar feel of her ass against his frame and her pussy wrapped around his cock made him moan in his own way.

He remains focus on pushing inside of her with Britina accepting everything James had to offer her. "Sorry Kim…but you did lose…so daddy is mine…for now…" Britina thought happily with a widening smirk forming on her face.


	30. Of Hot Days (Part 3)

Many clouds above move over Britina's home; providing some shade at times, but didn't last long. Among the pool area, Kim, Britina and James reunite with one another, completely naked and tending to a task at their own. On top of a different floatation device of blue and red coloring, Britina rest on her left side, holding Kim's diary in her left hand and shifting her attention between the opened book in her grasp, and actions of James.

James had dipped his legs into the pool across from Britina's person, the many toys Kim had laid out to his right, though he hold onto to on in his right hand. On top of his lap, Kim remain still on him, the lingering droplets of water on her flesh vanishing by the second as she remain stretched out over his person. She breathes heavily in anticipation of what he might do. James keeping his attention on her body, taking in her features from top to bottom and back again slowly.

The glass icicle toy in his grasp shine in the light, clean and stand strong against his fingers. While holding the toy in his grasp, he gently moves his left hand along Kim's asscheeks. The familiar feel of her backside bring out much in James' person. His arousal rise to the surface rapidly. His cock throbbing against Kim's flesh; even after being inside of Britina previously.

She moans from the feel of his cock pushing against her body, throbbing against her to her delight. She clench her eyes shut and profess in need, "Please daddy…I want it…" She begs. "Now Kimmy, you know that you lost the tennis game and for that you have to be punished." James counters with a smirk on his face and keeping his fatherly tone.

He lightly spanks the top of her asscheeks after moving his hand down to the center. She again moans from this with Britina watching closely from where she floats. She returns her focus to Kim's body, taking in everything she had to offer, but her attention shift to Kim's backside. She watches closely at James spanking in her again, causing another moan to leave from Kim's lips.

He once again, spanks Kim's asscheeks, making them ripple and causing Kim to moan louder this time. He lean over to his left, sink his left hand between her asscrack and force it apart. The sight of her clean space and slightly darken asshole made him narrow his eyes. He takes in more of her person, breathe in her smell and shift a little more to gain better access.

As he takes in more of her being, he moves his right hand over her head, gripping the toy in his grasp. He sinks his left fingers into her asscheek, pulling it further apart along with stretching Kim's asshole in the process. She moans again from the actions with Britina watching closely at this in want. She recall what James and her shared previously, some of the cum inside of her pussy trying to escape, but she tighten her legs together to prevent it from happening.

Carefully, James take aim towards Kim's asshole, lean in close enough so the end was nearly touching Kim's asshole. He narrows his eyes and forces the tip inside of her, follow by pushing the entire being of the icicle into her asshole. Kim screams out loudly from his actions; feeling the toy rubbing along her inners walls. The coolness of the toy, combine with its unique shape, bring out more for Kim than she could have hoped.

She arch herself up from the insertion of the toy, tremble on top of James when feeling the entirety of it inside of her and feel her pussy getting wet rapidly from what her father did to her. She drops her head down and shakes even more with Britina further watching the situation. She envisions herself in Kim's place, narrow her eyes and lowering the diary in her hand down against the device she lay on.

"How are you Kim? Does it feel good?" Britina calls out playfully though curious. Kim didn't reply. She simply shudders on top of James person, as James rise up in place from his previous posture. "Come on now Kimmy. You need to answer your sister." James instruct in his fatherly tone; pulling his left hand from within her asscrack and stroking her asscheeks along the center once more.

The toy trapped within her asshole, combine with the attention of James' strokes among her flesh, put Kim further at ease. She moans happily from what she was getting from him, staring off into the distance and smiling from ear to ear. Britina continue to take in the sight of this, watching James stroking along Kim's asscheeks and staring down at her.

Within the depths of her mind, Britina recalls more of the things she and James previously shared. She moaned out loudly, feeling James pumping his hips back and forth against her to feed her pussy more of his cock. The naughty sounds coming from her pussy picked up rapidly with each thrust of James' hips. Britina moaned out in need of James, trying to maintain herself, but the pleasure she was getting proved too much for her.

The memory shifts to her arching herself upward and looking out into the distance of her tennis court. For the time being, she continued to accept James' actions behind her. However, she turned herself around from her left and watched James pumping against her more. The fatherly expression on his face put her at ease, making the pleasure better than she had hoped.

Rather than pump himself against her, James stopped his actions against her. Britina didn't hesitation in her need of him. She moved herself along his cock, smashing herself against his body and moaning out from feeling his cock moving inside of her, from her own actions. The memory continues for Britina despite her focus remaining on Kim's person.

As she shut her eyes, the memory of her time with James fucking her from behind end. She open them once more and watch Kim crawling off of James' match and stopping a good distance from his person. She lowers herself down against the ground, rest her chest on the surface and turn her head towards the pool across from her. James and Britina watch this, James showcasing more interest as he stares back at his child.

"I don't think I'll need anymore at this point." James proclaims happily. He rise up from his spot and move towards Kim, making small splashes in the process. Britina shift her gaze from Kim to him and follow his movements towards her. He stops behind her and lower himself down in a crouching manner. His gaze remaining on her backside as he takes in everything she had to offer.

Kim reaches behind herself towards the lower parts of her asscheeks. Sinking in her fingertips, she pulls them apart; exposing both of her holes. Her pussy was dripping greatly; her asshole hidden behind the cover of the toy; as she trembles heavily from her actions. James nod in approval at the sight with Britina across from him shifting onto her front.

She too stares at Kim's backside, taking in everything though her focus again shift back to James. She watches him lean up towards her person, grip the base of his cock within his right hand and stroke it from the middle to the head. The sight of him doing this made her tense a little. The desire to have him back inside of her build up, but she knew better.

Closer James lean towards Kim's pussy, ending his stroking as he moves his hand down to the base. He smears the cockhead against the top of Kim's pussy, making her squeal out in want. She press herself against the harden head, James in response smear his cockhead upwards along her hot flesh. She moans out feeling his head traveling along her flesh until he stops at the head.

Nodding many times, Kim struggles to handle herself in need of her father's cock. He narrow his eyes, lift his cockhead closer to the entrance and from feeling the heat of it, he plunge himself inside of her. Kim yells out and shut her eyes tightly from the invasion of her father. He push himself deep inside of her until every inch of his cock was trapped within her.

He moves his hands swiftly to the top of her asscheeks and bucks himself enough so that a small amount of his cock escapes from inside of her. The feel of her walls stretching from his bucking within her, made Kim drool in seconds. The toy move slightly around within her due to James' movements, adding to her enjoyment and making her wetter.

James notices the changes in Kim's person, smiling proudly from them as he continues to fill her. Britina during this dip her right hand into the water and lightly stroke herself forward. She didn't move as much though it didn't seem she cared. Her attention remain on James and Kim, namely where the two were connected. She turn her head just enough to take in James' bucking, including the small glimpses of his cock.

The sight of his meat stirs much inside of her, heating her up in the process. She rubs her thighs back and forth in want, but again, knew that she couldn't get her turn yet. She continues to watch the spot where the two were connected. James furthers his bucking, feeding Kim's pussy with his cock and the wet slushing sounds coming out from their connection.

The bucking stop and James slowly pull himself out then push himself just as slowly back within her. When he pushes against her asscheeks, he returns to pulling out of her slowly. Kim let out longing moans from the changes within her pussy, her eyes rolling into her head rapidly from the pleasure. James stop halfway of pulling out with Kim shuddering heavily.

Britina and James paid attention to this, focusing on Kim. She, once again, release from her father's actions. He savors how tight she was along with how wet she was getting from her release. Britina turn her attention Kim's face, taking it in with some hints of envy. Again, Britina shut her eyes, open them and look back at where Kim and James were connected.

James resumes his actions inside of Kim, slowly sliding in and pulling out slowly. This help to bring out more of Kim's orgasm with moans leaving her lips. She feels his hard head pushing against her womb and sliding against parts of her walls. It aid in her orgasm, adding to the pleasure as jolts seem to run within and out of her pussy. "How are you Kimmy?" James calls to her, but Kim didn't answer.

She seem lost to the pleasure once more, lost to her father's cock, and lost to enjoying the mild rubbing of the toy in her asshole and her father's cock moving within her pussy. Britina sighs in envy and roll onto her back; making a minor splash and grasping Kim's diary in her hand. She look towards it and allow herself to drift away from her current spot, however, she would at times look back at Kim and James.

"Now young lady, you need to answer when someone is talking to you." James addresses a bit sternly though playful. He lifts his left hand up and spanks her asscheek firmly. Without much strength in her person, Kim drops her hands from her body finally; letting a yell in the process. She let her hands and arms remain on the ground and again, she yell out from feeling her father spanking her left asscheek again.

"Answer my young lady." James orders sternly and again, spank her backside with his left hand. "I feel…amazing…" Kim answers in an over stimulated tone. James smile from this; keeping up his pace. Britina blink and look back at Kim; taking in her current position. She turns her gaze back to the diary she was reading and sighs in a slight form of boredom.

The speed James offer to Kim pick up within her. Faster he moves his hips, making her moan out in delight of the change. More of his cock rubs along her tight walls, feeding her, making the jolts among her flesh increase and she savor every second of it. She shudders against James and the ground, feeling another orgasm hitting her person from deep within her pussy.

Her release surge when James picks up his pace further inside of her. He moves quickly against her ass, feeding her pussy more with the naughty sounds coming out even more. He stare down at her person, thrust four more times and plunge himself inside of her at his hardest. Kim moans happily from the feel of her father plunging inside of her, knowing of what was going to happen.

The moan increase when feeling James' cock releases a heavy amount of cum inside of her. "…yes…" Kim let out weakly from her lips, feeling every drop of cum flooding into her womb and spreading among her inner walls. The hot cum made Kim lose more of herself, her eyes again rolling into her eyes and shaking heavily from another orgasm hitting her.

James smile proudly from the changes inside of her and more of his cum leaving from inside of him. He feels her walls milking his cock for more of his cum. In the depths of his mind, he recalls how Britina was with him previously. How eager she was to gain his cum, even going so far as to pressing herself up against his body to keep him from pulling out.

He looks down at how he was against Kim's person, his cum leaving him faster with many throbs of his growing length. He sighs in contentment when the last of his cum left from inside of him. He pulls out of her pussy slowly, making Kim whimper in need despite the end of his orgasm. The moment James pull out of her fully, Kim drop her ass down, feeling the cum leaking out along her entrance.

"Well, I think we'll move onto the next set of fun girls. I hope both of you can handle what we had agreed on." James announces happily, not even sounding winded from actions he grants to his daughter. Although a good amount of linger among the flesh of the standing man. He turns to the pool and witness Britina staring back at him in need.

"We can either move this inside or stay out here…but I'll admit…I would like to keep myself cool." James explains. Kim twitch from the pleasure, though nod to James' words. Britina nod in agreement and sit up on the device, resting the diary against the top near her person.


	31. Of Hot Days (Part 4)

Numerous moans left out of the lips of Kim and Britina, the two resting on top of the bed opposite of the door leading into the room. The cause was from the two of them licking along one side of James' erect cock as they lay on top of the sheets. Kim lay to his left, her feet and ass facing the door, while Britina did the same opposite of her on James' right.

They seem fixated on his cock, licking up and down and making sure not to hinder the other, or allow their tongues to touch. More of their smells leak out from their bodies, namely from their asses. They inhale everything that fills the air with their tongue movements continuing. Sometimes, the two would shut their eyes from what they did to him though James watches everything closely.

He looks back and forth among their backsides, both of his hands busy tending to their assholes while savoring their tongues servicing his cock. In his right hand, moving it back and forth over Britina's asscheeks, he plunge a long, blue toy that was already shaking in his grasp. It move easily in and out of her tight hole, much to Britina's delight as she further move her tongue on his throbbing cock.

Kim gain something different form her father, feeling a clear, long toy moving in and out of her asshole at a much easier pace. He moves himself effortlessly in and out of Kim's asshole; moving the toy inside of her to further pleasure her. He shut his eyes and addresses, "You two girls are so greedy today. Is it because of the game? Because Britina went first? Because Kim came from something so unique?"

He lightly laughs to himself and move the toys in and out of the two women's assholes at the same time. They moan from this, but stop their licking along the middle of his cock for the moment. They resume, Britina picking up more than Kim, but Kim didn't slow down in the slightest. She moves her tongue up the head while Britina lower herself down towards the base.

James stop his actions for the moment; holding just the front of the toys inside of the two women's holes. Kim and Britina tremble from this then yell out when feeling James forcing every inch of the toys inside of them. They pull away and moan loudly from the sudden rush of pleasure with James opening his eyes more. He shifts his attention back and forth among the two then shut his eyes.

"I think I'll leave these inside of you girls." He proclaims and moves his hands back behind his person. He lean back and stare down at his cock in wait of the two women to continue. Kim quickly slurps her tongue against the top of his cock, tasting more of him. At the same time, Britina resume her lapping against his length; taking in more of his flavor and texture once more.

Kim rubs her tongue along the buck of James' cockhead, tasting along the top for the moment. She slide her tongue along the underside of the head, sampling along the ridges she could feel. She moves her tongue against the underside along the side she faces, gaining more of his texture and taste. She shut her eyes and traces her tongue along the curves she could feel, getting wetter and wriggling on her front.

Britina offer the same, and without Kim to hinder her, she moves her tongue along spots she couldn't before. Up and down she rubs her tongue against the underside of his length. She pulls her tongue back and kiss against his flesh. The soft kiss helps to make him throb as she shudders in turn. She kisses him again and sucks on some of his flesh to further pleasure him.

The actions of the two currently bring out more for James. He simply watches them continue. His breathing picking up with each passing moment as his eyes wanders among them. Kim had traced her tongue to the top side of his cockhead, flicking her tongue against his flesh. Britina at the same time had lowered herself down to the base, sucking in his flesh gently in a hard manner.

He lifts his hands up from the bed and lightly spanks both of their asscheeks closest to him. They stop everything they were doing, pull away and crawl along the bed away from his person. Britina reach the head first, lay on her back and lift her legs up as much as she could towards her head. She exposes herself to James, smiling happily at him with the toy still in her asshole and her pussy open for his use.

Kim take a little longer reaching the head, crawling behind James' back to reach the right side of Britina. She lay down on her left side, look inward towards James and extend her right leg high into the air. She holds onto it with her left hand and stares back at James; exposing herself just as Britina was doing. Her asshole still hosting her toy and her pussy spread open and juicy for his use.

James shifts on the bed and stare at the both of them, not just their waiting holes. The duo stare back at him and smile wantingly and girlish at him, not moving, but holding themselves carefully to expose their bodies. James move closer towards them and stop between the two of him, his eyes wandering back and forth between both of their waiting holes.

Rather than making a choice, he lean down and extend both of his arms towards their respective holes. The moment he was close, he plunge his middle and ring fingers into her their pussies, causing Kim and Britina to shut their eyes tightly and moan from his invasion. He moves both of his fingers in and out of them carefully and quick. Their naughty sounds pick up rapidly as well as their pussies getting wetter by the second.

Kim tosses her head back in pleasure, feeling more of her father's movements and fingers. Britina during this, stare down at James' arm, watching him move it back and forth to finger fuck her. His plunging inside of them continues, feeling their walls tighten around his fingers. Kim however, moves her inner walls against his fingers to not only entice him, but pleasure herself.

He pulls his fingers out of their holes, both women moaning from this as they pant heavily. They open their eyes roughly at the same time towards James who was lifting his hands up before his face. "Both of you have become wetter than before. That's a good thing girls." He praise; putting happier, wanting smiles on their faces. "Not Britina, wait your turn this time alright?" He continues which Britina happily nods in agreement.

She release her legs from her grasp and lower them down onto the bed; letting out an exhale in the process. During this, James inches himself closer to Kim; moving over her right leg and pressing his chest up against her left. She stares up at his face happily from the feel of his flesh against her own with James staring down at her. Gently, he grinds his cock against what he could feel of her crotch and thigh. He move his right hand down to his cock, pull back just enough to allow space between them and plunge his cock deep into Kim's tight, wet pussy.

She moans feeling him again invade her insides with Britina turning onto her right to get a better view of the two. She witness James pummeling Kim's pussy, pushing her legs forward and holding onto it to keep his balance. She moan out from the feeling of the toy inside of her asshole and her father feeding her pussy more. Her eyes roll into her head rapidly from the pleasure as she surrenders herself to James.

The repeated slams of James' person against her, made her walls expand. She feels them return to tightening around him, milking him at the same time for his cum, but her pleasure rules her. The changes inside of her didn't bother James as he continues to feed her insides further. His panting pick up with Kim moaning in excitement in the process.

Observing James' actions over Kim made the arousal in Britina build. A bit left out from the actions, she reaches down to the toy still within her asshole with her left hand. Grasping it in her hand made her moan, but she composes herself well. Back and forth she moves the toy inside of her asshole, not to the same degree as James did, but enough to bring her pleasure.

The lewd sounds left from Britina's asshole, adding to the sounds that James and Kim produce. Her eyes remain on the two, but she slowly moves herself down to get a better view of James' actions. When close, she stop in place, continue to fuck her asshole and watch James fuck Kim's pussy further. A lot of her pussy juices spill out with each plunge of James' cock, far more than before. A look of pure ecstasy was on Kim's face from feeling him repeatedly fill her up.

"Almost there Kim…I want you to cum with me…" James proclaims as he narrow his eyes towards her. "Oh yes daddy! I want to cum with you again! Please hold my hands!" She begs loudly in her blissful enjoyment of their connection. In compliance to Kim's words, James reach down towards her hands and grasp them, pulling her arms out towards him.

She moans louder in surrender once more from the pleasure. The need to cum build up inside of Kim as Britina stares back at James' person. She shut her eyes in want of what Kim was getting as did Kim from her drive to cum surging. She arches back in place, yell out in bliss and tremble heavily from the feel of her orgasm hitting her person. James thrust a few more times inside of her and stops feeling his cum gushing out from his head heavily.

Like Kim, he trembles from the pleasure of releasing his cum as Kim let out a different moan than before. Britina open her eyes and watch this in need. The way the two were trembling made her desire for James reach it peak. She stops moving the toy inside of her and roll back onto her back, without pulling her attention away from how Kim and James continue to cum.

A heavy sigh of satisfaction left from James' lips when he feels the last of his cum leaving from within him. He move his hips just enough to milk out the rest of his cum, calming down from their shared orgasm. Kim however, didn't calm down in the slightest and tremble when feeling James moving again. The last droplets of cum falling down into her inner walls made her lose it completely; dropping her head down against the pillows she was over previously.

He pulls out of her slowly, letting go of her hands and standing up on his feet in the process. Britina follow his actions, though James was staring down at Kim's person. Much like he did before, he left her pussy gapping from his fucking and her juices flowing out rapidly as her leg remain apart from her person after she lower it down. He smile in approval and step slowly towards Britina's person, the young woman following his movements closely.

They stare back at one another. Britina turn her attention towards his crotch and her eyes widen quickly. She stare greatly at his erection; standing strong; throbbing a bit; and coated in the lingering juices of Kim and his own release. He drop down onto his knees before her, his cock over her pussy in a good distance. In response, Britina's breathing pick up as she reach down to her thighs. She pulls her legs back behind her as much as she could with James leaning over her at the same time.

Once over her enough, he lean down and plunge his cock hard into her pussy; making her scream in bliss. Kim hears this, but she didn't move as the pleasure she had previously gained from her release with her father still hold her strong. Britina moan out loudly, looping her arms and legs around James' person tightly during his continuous thrusting into her pussy.

Harder James slams down inside of her, hoping to do the same to her inners as he did to Kim previously. He feels her walls tightening around his cock's movements, trying her best to keep him inside of her. The toy within her asshole help to build up her need to orgasm with her moans continuing. "Harder daddy! Harder!" Britina screams out in bliss of James' slams on top of her.

He remains against her person, bracing himself with his feet the further he slams inside of her pussy. He takes in the changes of her inners, his thrusting picking up as he continues within her. More of her juices spill out each time he plunge his cock harder inside of her. He picks up his strength for her, feeling her walls milking him, desperate for his cum. Even her womb lowers itself down for his cock and cum, nearly sucking on the head.

James narrow his eyes a bit, showcasing something different towards Britina, however the young woman was lost to the feel of James fucking her harder. "Fuck me daddy! FUCK ME!" Britina screams until she couldn't hold back any more. Her pussy gushes out heavily, squirting out fluids that hit against James' flesh. Despite her release, James continues to rapidly fill her up.

His orgasm reaches him hard, but he holds it back as much as he could. His cock expands due to his actions, something that Britina feel within her. Another orgasm hit her when doing this as the thought of him filling her up this way push her mind over the edge. A loud scream left her lips and James slam himself against her one final time, no longer holding back.

He releases a heavy amount of cum directly into Britina's womb; filling her up instantly and bringing a second orgasm behind the one she was already handling. Much of her mind left from her feeling the cum filling her as she hold onto James tightly and hard. Kim, regaining some of her senses again, looks back at James and how he remain over Britina and smile from ear to ear.

The last of his cum left from his cock into Britina, more of the cum spilling down her walls to the point that the amount pool around his cock at the base. Slowly, he pulls out from within her, leaving Britina a mess and without his cock. As she drop her arms and legs from his departure from her, she feel her pussy spread greatly; gapping as it did previously and similar to how Kim was before.

James step backwards from Britina's person and take in her pussy calmly. He smile proudly at this and turn to Kim slightly with her nodding to her father rapidly. "Don't worry Kim. We'll keep going in just a moment." He announce happily which Kim smile from ear to ear, weakly and in further need of father and his hard cock.


End file.
